The House of Power
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: Sequel to "The Line of Power" & "The Power Revelation." The original Rangers & their new team are relishing in a time of peace from a battle that took them beyond the limits. But can they face one last adventure with what they knew about the Line & legacy of Power that will put them to the ultimate test?
1. Lost Stories from Time

**The House of Power  
**

 **Author's Notes: This is final story of the trilogy & the sequel to "The Line of Power" & "The Power Revelation." I might suggest you at least read up the previous stories first before following this one. This story begins four months after the end of the last story and it's the final story of the adventures of the Original Power Rangers and their successors.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_** **I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

 **Summary: The original Rangers & their new team are relishing in a time of peace from a battle that took them beyond the limits. But can they face one last adventure with what they knew about the Line of Power and the legacy be put the ultimate test?**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue- Lost Stories from Time**

 _(Ancient Harbor: Many years ago)_

 _The markets were busy with sales of trade goods and many ships were docked at the port of the Ancient Harbor. The young knight, Atticus stares out at the open waters and the clear bright sky wondering. He has heard the stories from many harbor masters who have come and go from the Ancient Harbor about the lands that lay beyond the sea. However, his fealty and oath as a Knight of the Meridian to an ancient council from beyond the stars sidelined his aspirations and desires. They were called the Order of the Meridian and it was his task to oversee and protect the warriors who possess the Great Power._

 _However, on this day he wasn't on a mission for the Order or for the Denizens of Twilight. Atticus came across a group of young street urchins being harassed by the Acadian mercenaries. It made him sick witnessing these brutes use Expression on a group of innocent children but they stopped their infliction upon the urchins spotting a witness. The spectator was a ten year old boy with brown eyes and hairs who looked on in horror as his pursuers chased him throughout the harborfront markets._

 _"Find the boy! The Progeny of the Source wishes for us to obtain him!" one of the Acadians ordered. "He is not like the other tributes!"_

 _"Why is Cassius interested in a mere little boy?" the other asked as they spotted the young boy in an alleyway. "You boy! Stop at once! Come here this instant!" As they attempted to subdue the young boy with Expression, the boy closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, he froze his pursuers in their tracks and telekinetically repelled them back. More of them continued to pursue him as Atticus trailed behind the Acadians and the boy they chased._

 _Atticus intervened just when he was about to be taken into the Acadians' custody and defeated the pursuing raid party after the boy. He was a bit skeptical of Atticus' presence once the Acadians temporarily departed. Atticus turned to the boy hoping not to frighten him and held out his hand._

 _"I assure you little one that you are safe and I am a friend." Atticus reassured the boy. "You do not need to worry about fearing me. I only simply wish to help you and protect you from the Acadians."_

 _"Is that who they are? The men in grey who were after me? Mother said to be wary of them for they have malice intentions and follow a man who calls himself the Progeny of the Source." the boy sheepishly replied. "Sir...are you a friend or foe?"_

 _"If I was a foe than they would have brought you to the Progeny. Where is your mother now?"_

 _"She was captured while she tried to aid a wolfpack in the western lands. The Progeny says that my mother is essential to his Ascension of some sorts. However, he witness me using my "special talents" as mother calls them. He found these crystals he tried to use on a few supernatural species, one of them being a werewolf from the pack mother and me were residing with." Something about the boy's story disturbed Atticus but he knew the child was in severe danger from forces from every side._

 _"Young one you must listen to me very carefully. Staying here will put you at incredible risk and danger should the evil forces that hold your mother in custody discover your secret. The crystals you are referring to holds a genetically and life altering secret should they be used for malice intent." Atticus explained. "I know you are young to understand what lies ahead but what I tell you, can I trust it must be kept for your own protection?" The boy reluctantly nodded. "I must ask your name boy."_

 _"My name...my name is Jacob," the boy sheepishly replied eyeing the young knight. For some odd reason he felt a sense of security and a strange bond with the knight as if he knew him. For Atticus, he knew the truth and it amazed him to be in the presence of his own son though the boy was not aware of their paternal connection. "Sir, what should I call you? After all, you did rescue me from those people."_

 _"I am Atticus and I am what you could refer to as a Knight of a very powerful order. I protect the lives of innocent people like you," he smiled at his son. "Jacob, I'm here to ensure your survival because there are some very powerful forces that will come for you. Our destinies are connected to one another and one day you'll learn the truth. You can trust me because I made a promise to your mother, Lena to keep you safe."_

 _"You know my mother?" Jacob asked excitedly. "Then you can help me save my mother and the others from the Acadians!" Atticus could see his son's fighting spirit and his determination to save the woman that meant something to both of them. He cursed Cassius if any harm should come to Lena but he wouldn't let Jacob become another victim for the Progeny's plans. "I want to fight against them! They hurt the werewolves and my mother! They don't like people different who have supernatural powers, like me. I want to destroy those crystals so they can't harm anymore people. Can...can you teach me to fight Atticus?"_

 _"War and battle is no place for a young boy like you Jacob. The people I am up against will use you for evil intentions but there is a way to safeguard you." Atticus pulled out an iron coin which Lena gave him long ago. It was fitting that this simple would be the key to his son's salvation. "Should you feel that the time will come for you to flee these lands, come seek me out. I'll get you to a place that lies beyond the sea."_

 _"Where is this coin from? What is it made of?" Jacob asked confused staring at the iron coin in his hand. "How will this keep me safe?"_

 _"This coin is made from iron from a place called Ad Liberam Civitatem. It means "the free lands." You show this coin to a harbor master from those land and r_ _ecite these words: Est in potentia. It means "to the power." The cabin master will say Qui serviunt ei which means "to those who serve it." They will provide you passage to the lands beyond the sea. Ad Liberam Civitatem is a mysterious land but should you venture there...a whole new adventure awaits you."_

 _(Angel Grove, California: 1881)_

 _The man simply known as The White Strangers rides up to the entrance of an abandon mine outside of town. He knew it was a great risk coming here in the middle of the night but he took the chance. In the eyes of the citizens and the town, some called him an outlaw or vigilante, but it was his nature to help out those in need although others don't see it. Something was closing in on him and came upon a decision to depart and leave behind everything he knew. He saw the stage coach pull up close to the entrance of the mine and see Abraham escort a young woman out of the stage coach._

 _"Good evening, Miss Fuschia O'Hara," the White Stranger greeted and then turned to Abraham. "Thank you Abraham for bringing her tonight."_

 _"She knew of the risk coming here upon your request White Stranger and possibly incur the wrath of her ward Mr. Nathan Hart..." Abraham replied._

 _"...I would still come regardless even if it meant the risk just to see you again," Fuschia said as she embraced the White Stranger tightly and he returned her hug. The two of them didn't understand why he sent word to meet him by an abandon mine unless it was of some great importance. "I do pray White Stranger that you are well and are safe everyday. It gives me great joy to know no harm has fallen upon you."_

 _"And I do pray the same for you too, Fuschia. I pray to God everyday that you are well and in good health. Seeing you in town brings joy to my day though I wish our circumstances would allow us to interact more openly instead of behind the covers of the public eye. However, knowing the peril I put myself in is worth it just to glance upon your face for only a few moments." He slightly smiles before getting to the point of his reason for the disclosed meeting. "Fuschia, there is something I must show you for your eyes only. It is the reason why I asked Abraham to bring you here tonight."_

 _"Miss Fuschia, please take this lantern for the mines are dark at this very hour," Abraham said passing the lantern to her. She took the lantern as the White Stranger gently took her hand and led her inside the mines as while Abraham waited outside to keep watch. "Do be careful the two of you venturing inside those mines."_

 _"What is it that you want to show me?" Fuschia asked as they continued walking into the tunnels with the lanterns as their only source of light. "Of all the place to meet why choose the abandon mine the folks halted work in three months prior?"_

 _"Because there was a reason why they stopped the work. I made a discovery a few days ago about the mines that is of great concern which is why I need your help. You are the only one I can confide in and can I trust what we discuss stays between us?"_

 _"I give you my word that the events of tonight stays between us. Sometimes I do wish that our meetings do occur in less stressful and tense times. Life has their ways of steering us in paths we do not condone in. However, the hand of fate and destiny find its ways of intervening." She continued with a sigh and the White Stranger knew what she was talking about. "I'm tempted to ask your name, but to refer to you as the White Stranger makes the lore of you more appealing and intriguing in my eyes."_

 _There was something about Fuschia O'Hara that caught his eye the day she arrived in town. The young girl reminded him of a heroine he met from the distant future one year ago. Only he and a few others knew of the events that rattled their town that day. The White Stranger wonder if he ever see one day and somehow he believed fate answered his pleas with Fuschia O'Hara. However, circumstances limited their contact with one another and no matter what their relation to one another was, she was prohibited from associating with him._

 _"All you need to do is simply ask my dear and I be more oblige to give it to you. However, I do agree that I sometimes too wish we did meet under different circumstances instead of like this." The two of them stopped at their destination as the White Stranger scanned the area. It looked like something was extracted out of the walls by pix axes but Fuschia didn't understand what was going on. They walked to an empty mine cart as the White Stranger unearthed a cloth wrapped object. "Looks like someone else discover the secrets of the mine, but they missed a spot."_

 _"What was actually in here? The markings on the wall indicate that regular coal or minerals like copper and iron were not in these mines. Something tells me that there was something strange buried within these tunnels."_

 _"Which is why you must promise me whatever happens that somehow this is safeguarded at all times." The White Stranger placed the cloth wrapped object on the ground as Fuschia held the lantern for better lighting. He unwrapped it to reveal what looked like two small crystals: one pink and one white crystal with an iron coin encased in both of them. For a few seconds the crystals started glowing in their presence and then it subsided a moment after. "I wouldn't suggest to touch them physically because I am uncertain about the properties and the contexts it comes from. They look like crystals but this is the first time they actually glowed in my presence..."_

 _"Or maybe because I'm here?" Fuschia said with awe and confused about their discovery. "Where did they come from? And most importantly, who are they for?"_

 **(Present Day: The Boarding House)**

Tommy jolted awake after falling asleep in the living room again. He was used to having vivid and weird dreams but he never dreamed about the previous lives of his ancestors. _"Why did I dream about Atticus and his son Jacob? Why did I dream about Angel Grove in 1881?."_ Tommy hadn't had dreams like those ever since Rosaline and Kimberly showed up in Reefside the first time. He looked over at the other end of the sectional sofa he fell asleep on and smiled seeing Kim fast asleep.

"I guess Kim finally got our little guy tuckered out and asleep." Tommy said quietly seeing Gabriel asleep in his play tent as Tommy draped a throw blanket over his now three year old son. He did the same thing with his wife by draping the spare throw blanket that was hanging on the sofa and gently placed a kiss on Kim's head. Tommy then placed a hand on Kimberly's fully grown pregnant belly smiling. "Hope you both sleep well my treasures. Any day now little one, we'll be waiting."

He heard the door open and found Rosaline arriving home with Virgil in tow. It was obvious that she slept over at Virgil's loft last night and although she's been home for about three days Tommy notice his daughter spending more time there. Him and Kimberly realize their three oldest children were growing up but needed to assure them that they had to be able to trust them.

"Mom? Dad? Hello anybody home?" Rosaline called out as Tommy met the couple by the entrance indicating for them to keep their voices down.

"Sorry Tommy, we didn't mean to disturb you guys," Virgil said apologizing.

"It's okay just suddenly took a quick nap and then woke up and found Kim and Gabe sound asleep. The twins are at the Juice Bar with Aaron and Allison and Jason and Katherine are going to drive them home later." Tommy explained. "Are...you looking after the music store today?"

"Chan is looking after the store today and Grace and Kenji are helping him for the day." Virgil replied. "I was hoping if you had some spare blankets and pillows I can use because Shi-Ann is coming to town in a few days. The girl needs a break from her skating training and she's bringing Malcolm and Sydney with her to town. We heard that Bi is still in New Orleans with Ash. They're assisting in a dispute over the crowning of some new Regent for the witch covens."

"What about the others? Have you guys heard from them?" Tommy asked.

"Well Christian is spending a month volunteering the the outreach community program Julliard does giving music clinics to underprivileged children. We heard that Abby and Silas are an item which surprised us. We assumed before Silas had a thing for Bianca but they're just good friends." Rosaline explained giving updates. "Aidan is busy with his summer semester at MIT and Quincy is in the middle some profiling classes at Quantico. Des and Penn are supposedly touring Europe for the month before he ends up applying for Med school next year which he decided to do here in the States. Yeah, it's all paid for by Penny's family, boy Desmond is lucky. How's mom doing?"

"Still the same and desperately trying to find ways of inducing her labor. She's been overdue for four days but the doctors told us she can give birth at anytime. She's hoping it's not on the twins' birthday. Gosh what is with our family sharing birthdays on the same month? Your mom and Gabriel both share their birthday on Valentine's Day, and now April is going to be a triple threat with the twins and the baby."

"Well you and I are lucky dad even though my birthday is late in the year in September." She replied smiling. "So before I go retrieve the spare blankets and pillows I was hoping to find something to snack on in the kitchen. Do we have anything to eat?"

"Check the fridge and pantry closets unless your mom raided them already of our favorite foods." Tommy slightly joked watching the couple head into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Justin was contemplating whether or not it was wise to make a house call in the middle of the afternoon. However, he was looking for some peace and quiet and a place to do his work in solitude. Although he was content with working at NASADA keeping an eye on the Ranger Initiative Program, sometimes the pressure of training the new generation of future Rangers took its toll. He found using the lab at the boarding house was relaxing and peaceful and it was humorous to hear that Tommy and Kimberly provided spare keys to their place if in case anyone wanted to use it as a retreat or getaway as he rang the doorbell.

"Justin, wow this a surprise," Tommy replied opening the door letting his friend in. "Come on in."

"I know I should have called and I know things have been hectic with you and Kim. How is she by the way if you mind me asking?" Justin asked.

"Being a week overdue and trying to find means of getting our child out I'll say she's doing alright."

"Well you could have asked me how I was doing instead of asking my sometimes Mr. Forgetful husband." Both guys heard Kimberly's voice as she waddle to the entrance of the house. She gave her good friend a hug. "Justin, always a pleasure seeing your face. Let me guess, you're looking for a place to duck away for a few hours from Billy?"

"That and the Rangers in training who is having today's workout sessions being overseen by the Space Rangers. Anyways, I was hoping to use the lab computers to decrypt some files Billy and I encrypted on the hard drive. Basically I'm trying to unlock the files classified under "Special Insights." Do you two have any plans today?"

"Let's see huh the twins are at the Youth Center, Gabriel is down for a nap and I'm assuming Rosaline is home now and going to spend time with Virgil." Kimberly smiled placing a hand on her stomach and then looking at Tommy. "So Tommy, are we free today?"

"I think we have some free time on our hands to random decode some files off of Justin's classified hard drive," Tommy replied as the three original veterans headed down to the lab for an afternoon of decrypting Justin's hard drive.


	2. Rolling Out the Miracles

**Chapter 2: Rolling Out the Miracles**

 **(New Orleans, Louisiana)**

"Mom, are you sure this is the right place to be? I mean, I feel strange just being in this city." Claire moaned feeling a strange sensation washing over her. "Aaron and Sophie are lucky not to be going through this stuff because their magic hasn't manifested."

"Yes, this is the place we need to be right now sweetie. I know your dad and I talked about the possibility when you children's magic will manifest and we feel it's our job to help you guys prepare for it." Kat explained as they walked around the busy streets of the renowned French Quarter. "You're old enough to know that it's not easy growing up knowing there is this part of your life that will be difficult to talk about. However, your dad and I will always be here for you and help you by any means."

"It's strange to understand it mom. I mean daddy wasn't born from a lineage of witches and warlocks unlike you. Is it because of his Ranger powers he is able to practice magic like you? Everyone says that Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim are the most powerful Rangers ever to exist. What about you and dad? You're both Power Rangers but also witches wouldn't that make you powerful as well?"

"We don't ever elect whose the most powerful among us. We all have our special attributes we contribute to the team." Kat explained. "I know it must be difficult for you to grow up knowing that your parents used to be superheroes that fought monsters as teenagers. As for your dad, we could say that when we got in touch with our Ninjetti powers, think of it as an upgrade. However, us being married well let's say your great-grandmother Lila didn't talk to me much about the perks of someone who marries into a witch family."

"Did daddy know you possessed magic while you were a Power Ranger at the time?" Claire asked curiously. "Will that mean I have to join a coven too?"

"At the time, he didn't and neither did the others. It wasn't until I passed my powers to Cassie and started dating your dad my magic began to manifest. Your dad was supportive of me when I wanted to learn more about my "other heritage" when we went to Westbury a few years ago. Back in the day I thought your great-grandmother use to talk nonsense about all this stuff, even your grandma tried to discourage her from ever bringing it up. I was about her age when I first learned about magic but at first I thought it was all a trick. Once I started dating your dad and my magic manifested, I was afraid your father would reject me so I tried to suppress it, however, I couldn't."

The thought about educating Claire about the supernatural at such a young age was a topic neither she nor Jason wanted their daughter to know very early her age. Their children already had to deal with their lives as Power Rangers and unfortunately found themselves being targeted by the forces of evil. Katherine felt that a trip to one of the most supernatural places in the world would give Claire an insight to the other world they were exposed to. Over the last few years Kat became comfortable and accepting of her magic though it is mind reeling to know that witches and warlocks exist. Thankfully, she had her family and friends to help her through it.

"You're still my mom no matter what and I love you and daddy regardless of who you are or what you do," Claire happily said. "I like knowing that my parents are superheroes and that we can magic like Harry Porter, except it's all real and not fiction. Sometimes I'm scared because the bad guys want to hurt us because we do good things. I remember what that Progeny lady did to me and I don't want to be frightened. I want to be brave and I want to learn how...to use magic to protect myself and fight."

"Katherine? Claire, is that you?" they heard someone calling in the Quarter to them. The two turned around to see Bianca approach them. "Oh my goodness it's you! What are you two doing here in New Orleans?"

"Bianca, always a pleasant sight for bright eyes," Kat smiled giving the Purple Twilight Ranger a hug. "So this is where you've been taking up residence?"

"It felt natural just to stick around for awhile. My father is back in Bucharest with my mother and the Kalderesh tribe. He's basically making up for the last couple of years he went MIA. Luckily, the rest of the tribe were apparently welcoming my dad back into the fold. I was tempted to go back home, but Ash had an offer for me to join him here in New Orleans to help quell some of the local disputes in the area. The supernatural community here is divided up into factions and to my surprise Highlanders act as mediators and sheriffs to keep the factions in line. "

"Wow that's a lot of pressure on both your parts. The reason why we're down here is because Jason and me wanted her to get acquainted with the supernatural world. She's almost ten years old and at this point her magic is making its presence known. So we thought why bring her to America's supernatural capital, New Orleans."

"Oh a newbie witch scenario? If you want I can arrange a meeting with one of the elders from one of the nine covens to help Claire out." Bianca suggested. "Apparently, they've already sense your presence in the Quarter. They say your aura is extremely powerful, pure, and ancient with the various degrees of magic you practice. Oh the witch community does keep tabs on our Ranger exploits and want to meet the woman who single handily eradicated Expression and the Acadian line."

"Mom's a hero to the witches?" Claire asked surprisingly.

"That's right Claire Bear, so do you two believe in the term southern hospitality?" Bianca replied as she led the two for a tour around the Quarter. "There's this nice cafe up the street the current Regent likes to dine for lunch. They sent me out here hoping you accept an afternoon lunch meeting with them? On the contrary, they're looking for a consultation...in regards to some recent activity that has been going on the Quarter that is rattling up the factions."

 **(NASADA)**

Tommy thought it would be a good idea that a drive around the city would ease Kim's stress and get them out of the house. She was already a week overdue but her doctor told her it was common thing to happen. Hearing that she could go into labor at anytime made her tense but the others jokingly teased that the baby was picking the right time to come out. Furthermore, it slipped her mind that today was the twins' birthday and with her and Tommy worrying so much about the pregnancy they unfortunately forgot.

Luckily, thanks to Rosaline she managed to pull together a birthday outing with Elena and Hayden by taking them out for a day and relieving her parents of also looking after Gabriel to give them some time to themselves. However, despite it being a sunny and humid day in Angel Grove, the city was dealing with recurring rolling blackouts during the day causing traffic gridlocks and disruptions in regular business activities.

"Please have someone from maintenance down in the electrical room. Yeah, I know we're still trying to figure out the protocols on how to operate the upgraded backup generators." The couple saw Billy on his comlink when they arrived at NASADA and busy reviewing his tablet. Unfortunately, it was evident that the recurring rolling blackouts was causing major problems for daily operations of NASADA. "Look, I already got IT techs currently resetting the computer systems and security handling cameras and security footage. We need to get the backup generators fully operational because we having difficulty timing these blackouts."

"Let us guess the citywide rolling blackouts didn't leave NASADA exempt did it?" Kimberly smiled hugging her friend.

"Yeah and these new backup generators are still in the process of installation ever since the board signed off on approving for the new maintenance upgrades. The space station has already experience four blackouts today and I got all my departments resetting their systems." Billy sighed in frustration. "New upgrades my ass."

"Wow such a rare occasion to see the brilliant Billy Cranston swear," Tommy slightly teased.

"Today's training schedule was going to give the Rangers in training a sample of our weaponry and Justin and Jason set up this new target simulation drill. However, instead Jason along with Trini and Justin set up our golden dragon's military, body punishing, sweat filled obstacle course for them to train outside. We told him so many times we're not training for the military."

"He's just a little preoccupied right now and Kat and Claire are out of town so he's left looking after Aaron and Sophie." The three of them walked throughout the facility while Kimberly phoned their children to check up on them and inform them they were at NASADA. While Kim was hearing all about the twins' day at the amusement park, she felt a quick stab of pain, which she assumed was the baby kicking. Her hand came across her stomach and began rubbing small circles over it, trying to sooth the baby. By the time they reached the elevators, another sharp stab of pain ripped through her lower abdomen as she grabbed Tommy's wrist getting his attention. This time the pain was stronger and Kimberly could tell this wasn't the baby kicking as the pain didn't immediately go away.

"Kim? Beautiful what is it? Is it the baby?" Tommy looked on with worry as Billy got the hint of what was happening and came to the other side to help support Kimberly.

"Great I'm a week overdue and suddenly the baby decides to start acting up. Guys, help me to the elevator." Growled Kimberly when the pain subsided. The two nodded as they headed into the elevator. The minute Billy hit the eighth floor button for the infirmary, Kimberly stopped when she felt something wet escape her. However, the ride to up to the infirmary was dragging. Although she wanted this baby out as soon as possible, she thought the timing and place was very off. To make matters worse, the elevator started to shake uncontrollably, as the lights started to flicker on and off very quickly until the elevator stopped completely. "Oh come on you got to be kidding me!"

The lights went off and stayed off throwing them into darkness for a few minutes. Moments later, the emergency lights came on. Billy tried to find the emergency phone in the elevator to inform his staff of the situation only to find that it was out of service, angering him more.

"I told these guys to fix the emergency phones last week!" Billy yelled. "Guys don't worry we'll get out of here. They're bound to know where we are,"

"Great another blackout could this get any worst?" Tommy sighed in frustration looking at Kim. "Babe I'm sorry, look everything is going to be alright. Billy, you better pray the others know where the hell we are." The dripping sensation Kimberly felt was bothering her. She looked down, drawing Tommy and Billy's attention and saw her dress was wet and excess water was leaking onto the ground.

"Kim, what is it?" Billy asked as she stared blankly and shockingly at her husband and best friend.

"I think the situation just got worst because my water broke." She said as Tommy's eyes widened.

"You mean, it's time? You're in labor?" he breathed.

"Yes, Tommy that's what 'my water broke' usually means. Gosh this sucks so much I'm stuck in an elevator and in labor on the twins' birthday." After a few moments, the two men realized the dire situation once Kimberly's contractions started beginning fifteen minutes later and the power wasn't coming back soon. She grasped Tommy's hand as another contraction hit her forcing Tommy to gently ease his wife down to the ground. Billy attempted to once again to get the emergency phone to work with no avail.

"Hey, we kept going on for over a week how our baby is prolonging itself." Tommy said gently, continuing to ease Kim's nerves.

"Yeah, our child decides now is the time to come out. Unfortunately picked the worst time possible." She grumbled, being hit with another contraction again. "I wanted this kid out but now I don't know how much longer I can hold up. We're stuck in between two floors and if I have to deliver this baby in an elevator..."

"Damn we're stuck we can't get out and I don't know how long this blackout will be." Billy said with disdained, but at the same time trying to relieve the tension. "Listen to me Kim, you're going to be fine. Tommy is not going to let anything happen to you or this baby and I'm with you guys if the moment comes. Just hang tight okay?"

"Billy's right babe. We're not going to leave you alone and I fulfilled my promise this time." Tommy slightly smiled, soothing her as he sat next to Kim.

"And what promise is that, Handsome?"

"That I was going to be with you to witness our baby being born. I missed out on the delivery of Rosaline and Gabriel, there is no way I'm not here for this one."

"Well we're going to be for a long wait, depending on whether or not we get out of this crap elevator." She groaned as she leaned back towards Tommy's chest while Billy timed Kimberly's contraction. "At least it doesn't suck at all. I got at least two doctors, though not medical to help me through this. Gosh I wish for an epidural because the last birth was delivered via c-section."

"We're right with you Kim," Billy reassured her when he noticed he had his tablet he designed alongside Justin for emergency protocol. If he couldn't access the electrical panel for the overall security system and power for the base, at least he could send out word to the others of the situation. "Given that you're already in labor and I wish there was an epidural I can administer. Unfortunately, this is going to be a classic good old fashion birth. We just have to hang on tight and hope that the power comes back. At least we got one form of contact let's hope Justin can hear us loud and clear."

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Did you really have to pull rank on those Ranger trainees again? I have never seen a group of people so eager to hit the showers after that grueling training course you designed," Trini mumbled as her and Jason walked into the central command area to check up on Justin.

"Come on it was easy and I got some ideas from American Ninja Warrior and Spartan Team Challenge." Jason smirked.

"Yeah except almost a third of these trainees never watched an episode of American Ninja Warrior or Spartan Team Challenge. We set the schedule and training exercises up in accordance to which compound they were from and coincided with the training regiment by their squad leaders."

Unfortunately, Justin was already in full crisis containment mode after another blackout hit NASADA and every department and floor was scrambling to get maintenance and security to restore power to their respective floors. He was desperately trying to get a hold of Billy but to no avail but he notice no one hasn't had any contact with Billy prior to the blackout or with Tommy and Kimberly.

"Okay so no one hasn't seen the director before the blackout?" Justin confirmed through the emergency comlinks. He had his tablet which monitor everything around NASADA that he designed for himself and Billy and were in the process of linking it to the the station's electrical and power grids. "Damnit it's going to be hours before the power comes back and we haven't linked our tablets up to NASADA's electrical and power grid. We tested them out last week by programming them to access the security feeds throughout NASADA."

"We got confirmed reports that Director Cranston boarded service elevator five alongside Mr. & Mrs. Oliver on route to the Infirmary Level on the eighth floor." one of the IT techs reported. "Mr. Stewart, service elevator five stopped between floors seven and eight before the blackout. We have maintenance working trying to reestablish power and reboot the electrical and emergency transformers back up." The minute Jason and Trini heard that their friends were trapped in the elevator it didn't help their situation once the rest of their friends and Tommy and Kim's children arrived at NASADA.

"Wait, you don't think Tommy, Kim and Billy were in that elevator before the blackout?" Jason asked looking worried.

"Well according to the last security feed before the power went out they boarded the elevator to the infirmary." Justin added sounding stressed. "We've been experiencing rolling blackouts throughout the entire day and NASADA picked the worst time to reconfigure the power grids, security systems, and electrical panels. Basically, anything that keeps this station and every department functioning. Don't even get me started on the emergency generators and reserves."

The situation only got worse once Billy was able to get a hold of the others via Justin's tablet to inform them of Kimberly's situation. It must have been the reason why they were traveling to the infirmary only to find themselves trapped in between floors with Kimberly in active labor. Worried about their mom, the Oliver children quickly rushed out of the central command area as Rosaline handed Gabriel over to Rocky and Aisha and rushed to the nearest emergency stairwell. Rosaline and the twins ran up to the eighth floor and located the elevator their parents and Billy were trapped in.

"Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! It's us are you okay?" Rosaline and the twins yelled. "How is mom? Is she in labor?"

"Kids, how did you get to NASADA so fast?" they heard Tommy reply from inside. "Where are Jason, Justin and the others? How did you know where we were?"

"Justin's tablet and hey everything is chaotic right now with every department trying to reestablish power. You wouldn't believe the traffic just trying to get here because the roads are such a mess. There was a lot of gridlocks and..." Rosaline tried explaining before they heard their mother yelling and grunting.

"Rosie that's nice to hear you all made it in one piece but right now your new sibling picked the worst time possible to finally be born!" Kimberly grumbled from inside the elevator, knowing that she can no longer prolong the delivery.

"Sorry about that mom," the twins replied from outside. "Hey we're here for you that is what matters."

"Elena, Hayden we're sorry about your birthdays being ruined again. We know that this wasn't how you wanted to celebrate officially being thirteen and now teenagers. Your mom and I we do have the worst timing as parents don't we?"

"We know you guys aren't perfect but you're there for us and hey our birthday is not a big deal. Hey we don't mind sharing our birthday with our new sibling."

"At least that's good to hear consider now that April 23rd we're celebrating more than one birthday. We promise we'll make it up to you next year." She groaned when another contraction hit when it finally finished. "How far apart?"

"Still fifteen minutes." Tommy checked his watch. Billy's tablet was the only source of light they had inside the shaft. A little while later, the three of them were informed by the kids that the rest of their friends made their way up to the infirmary but the power was still in the process of being restored. Justin tried to assure his friends that everything will be fine although six hours passed since the blackout and Kimberly went into labor. Trini provided Billy with essential tips of when to indicate Kimberly was fully dilated knowing her training as a registered nurse. With the limited amount of supplies they had in the elevator with them it was a matter of improvisation to ensure a safe delivery for Kimberly. The children refused to leave the elevator doors in order to stay by their parents and the original veterans anticipated the impending arrival of the newest member of the Oliver family.

After six hours since the blackout and of labor, Billy declared that Kimberly was fully dilated and followed Trini's instructions from the outside. The others decided to give their friends some space as Kimberly's groans and grunts could be heard from inside the elevator cart. Despite the lack of reception on their cellphones, Tommy thought it be put to good use for increasing the amount of light inside. Remembering some of the birthing classes they have taken, Tommy settled himself behind Kim to give her support as she pushed.

"Alright Kim, on the next contraction I want you to push okay?" Billy had instructed. She nodded and readied herself knowing her contractions were less than a minute apart. When the next one hit, she cried out, pushing with all her might, and crushing Tommy's fingers in the process as everyone outside the elevator heard her screams.

"That's it you're doing great Kim. The head is crowning. You can do this sis, one more push should do the trick." Billy said a few minutes later after Kimberly had pushed three times already. Finally when the next contraction hit, Kimberly pushed hard and felt the head slip out, the rest coming a lot easier. A loud cry went up in the elevator and also heard from outside as the baby drew breath for the first time. Kim's face cleared, hearing her baby cry and she and Tommy looked at Billy.

"Congratulations you two, it's a beautiful baby girl." Billy said. The couple broke out into wide smiles and Kim slumped against Tommy.

"Another little princess for her daddy to spoil rotten again." She muttered. Tommy chuckled and kissed her on the head, murmuring how awesome she was. They both turned to Billy with appreciation and gratitude. "Thank you so much Billy. We owe you a lot and we will never forget this."

Moments later, the lights flickered back on as power was finally restored and the elevator finally made it to the infirmary on the eighth floor. The doors opened as the trio were greeted by their friends and family while Justin notified the medical staff with a stretcher and supplies on hand. The medical staff quickly rushed Kimberly and the baby to the infirmary with Tommy and Billy following close behind them. Minutes later, Kimberly was already set up in one of the rooms as the doctors cut the umbilical cord and the nurses helped Kim clean up the after birth and change her into a nice clean gown. Once the cord was cut, the baby was cleaned and weighed coming in at a healthy 7lbs and 6oz. The medical staff congratulated their director on assisting on the baby's delivery while they dressed the baby and wrapped her up in a blanket. After Tommy was provided a set of scrubs to change into, they passed the baby to him and walked over to Kim and gently passed his newborn daughter to her mother.

"Eight days overdue but she was worth it." Kim breathed looking around wondering where the rest of their friends went along with the kids. "I wonder where everyone is?"

"Well Billy went to go assess the mess with all of his departments and work with Justin and the others on damage control. The kids are probably around somewhere but knowing them they'll be back." Tommy explained as the doctors and nurses gave the couple some time alone with their baby. "Third times a charm huh?"

"I'm happy you finally got to see one of our children be born." she replied. "What are we gonna name her? We never officially decided on a name yet."

"Elena mentioned her biological mother Sarah's middle name was Cadence. How about Cadence?" Tommy suggested. Kimberly smiled, liking the name.

"How about Hayley for her middle name?" Kimberly added as the two thought about their good deceased friend. "In honor of a good friend who helped hold our family together during the rough times."

"I like it. Her namesake does honor those who had an impact on our lives and our family. I can't wait for the kids to meet their new sister." Shortly after, one of the nurses came in with the documents and forms to fill out the birth certificate and sign the essential documents for processing. "Cadence Hayley Oliver."

 **(Later On)**

A little while later the nurse left to send out the forms while Tommy went to the waiting area to inform his friends and the children about Kimberly and the baby. There were a lot of congratulations and hugs all around and he ended calling his parents to inform them about the birth of their new granddaughter. Jason managed to get a hold of Katherine in New Orleans as she offered her congrats to her longtime friends. Rocky and Aisha arrived to the infirmary floor with Gabriel handing the little boy to his oldest sister. The two told Tommy that they needed to retrieve something in the lobby and promise to come back up later to see Kimberly and the baby.

By the time Kimberly saw Tommy return to her room he was accompanied by an entourage of her best friends and her children. Cadence was passed between the rest of the original veterans who were cooing at the sleeping kids stared at their newest baby sister and laughed at the Gabriel's comment about wanting to take his new baby sister to show and tell at preschool. Hayden was forced to pay up on the bet he made with his sisters to which Tommy found amusing as he shook his head at his kids' antics. The couple noticed that Justin, Trini and Billy were absent as Jason informed his best friends that their former Turbo Blue Ranger wunderkind went to pry Billy away for a minute from his Director duties.

"Thank goodness the power is back," Elena replied taking her turn at holding the baby.

"Probably the best birthday present we got today." Hayden smiled cooing at his little sister while Rosaline continued to carry Gabriel. "It's not bad now sharing my birthday with two of my sisters."

"Huh genius you've been sharing your birthday with Elena since you were born," Rosaline teased while Gabriel laughed. "So Gabe what do you think of your little sister?"

"She's small like a baby doll," Gabriel smiled. "Can the baby come to preschool with me?"

"Well we have to wait a few years on that one buddy," Kimberly replied smiling. "I know how much you want to show off your new sister for show and tell."

"Hey do you have room for a few more guests?" They heard a knock on the door as Justin entered the room with Trini and Billy.

"Look has finally decided to grace us with their presence." Tommy said sitting on the bed next to Kimberly after Elena handed Cadence back to her mom. "I take it everything is back in order with the departments, security and maintenance?"

"Still a work in progress but we got power back for now. Just got to work on initiating a new protocol and review the systematic for the power generators." Billy explained.

"What did you guys name her?" Trini asked while the others continued to crowd into the room.

"Cadence Hayley Oliver." They replied. Their friends quickly approved, their attention never leaving the baby. Finally, Billy separated himself from the group and went to Kimberly, giving her a big hug.

"How are you doing, Kim?" he asked.

"I'm doing good, considering all things. According to the doctors despite Cadence being born eight days late, she's completely healthy. Your medical staff wants to keep me in for observation and then they got in contact with the hospital at Angel Grove. Dana is on duty there for the week so we're going in for a checkup." Billy nodded, happy with that answer.

"Billy, we owe you everything today for what you did for Kim helping her through the delivery." Tommy complimented shaking his hand and then turning to Trini. "And we're also thankful for Trini's assistance in guiding Billy."

"Which is why Tommy and I wanted to ask you both something." The two looked up, giving the couple their full attention. "After everything you did for us and in gratitude we want you two to be Cadence's godparents." Billy and Trini were speechless and it was an amused Jason who answered for them.

"Hey, Kat and I already got our dibs as being Gabriel's godparents. It's fitting since you two helped deliver her into the world, I take up the offer." Jason smiled. Trini and Billy merely nodded and the others had no resentment not being asked to be godparents. The others knew they were part of the group and would be one hundred percent aunts and uncles to Cadence and the rest of Tommy and Kimberly's children. A moment later, Rocky and Aisha joined the rest of the group in the room bringing with them a small package that contained a cake.

"We come baring gifts and cake since technically it's not midnight yet and it's still the twin's birthday," Rocky and Aisha replied.

"Well what's a party without cake?" Rosaline slightly joked looking at Elena and Hayden. Tommy wheeled a tray as Rocky set the cake down and Aisha gave them two candles with the numbers one and three. Tommy and Kimberly were thankful for the gesture not to let the twins' day get lost in the shuffle even though they were now sharing their birthday with Cadence.

"I like the name Cadence, it really suits her mom." Elena complimented knowing its origins.

"Well you two what are you waiting for? It's still your birthday and why don't you two make a wish," Tommy and Kimberly replied smiling. "You're both thirteen now and officially on the verge of being teenagers."

"I think there's nothing else we can wish for because we got everything we asked for," Hayden said as he and Elena blew out the candles while everyone clapped in appreciation. He smiled and then turned to Cadence. "It's not only me and Elena's birthday, but it's also Cadence's now. Happy Birthday...Cadence Hayley Oliver and welcome to the family."


	3. When Coincidences Collide

**Chapter 3: When Coincidences Collide**

 **(3 Months Later: Quantico, Virginia)**

There was no understatement that many viewed Quincy as a prodigy at the academy. For someone about twenty-two or twenty-three years of age wouldn't find themselves at the FBI Academy in Quantico this early in his age. He already finished his degree in Criminology at UMCP in Maryland and Spicer's recommendation for Behavioral Anyalsis or Criminal Profiling wasn't something he couldn't pass up. It has been almost a year since Satsu's defeat and it was a transition going from battling intergalatic and secret society assassins and mercenaries to sitting in a classroom and analyzing the psyche of criminals.

Quincy and a few of the fellow cadets were at the FBI Bureau one day for one of their classes being conducted by Agent Spicer. He and four other cadets were in his office to get insight to a case he worked years ago. Each of them took turns looking at the file as Spicer wanted their input on the matter as he sat at his desk in his office.

"Weren't you a little bit worried he might just shoot you?" one of the cadets asked.

"I was a lot worried." Spicer replied fiddling with a small cube with different colored sides.

"Do you recall the details of the events leading up to the apprehension of the criminal?" another cadet questioned.

"I was just stopping for gas. I walked into that store, and I saw pieces of a profile that I'd given to Virginia P.D. almost a year ago. Truck in disrepair, a disheveled young man, severe stutter. James Reese once said,"There are certain clues at a crime scene which, by their very nature, do not lend themselves to being collected or examined. How does one collect love, rage, hatred, fear?" These are things that we're trained to look for." Spicer explained as the cadets took notes.

"So anyone else would have just seen a guy who stutters, but you saw the Footpath Killer," Quincy answered.

"Right. But sometimes these guys are still found by just dumb luck. Berkowitz was caught because of a parking ticket. Coincidence can also serve a purpose in this line of work but we can't determine the possible odds we'll encounter these guys."

"Except the cop who caught him wasn't staring down a shotgun like you were." Quincy pointed out. "Sometimes the probability of catching these criminals based on dumb luck is also determined by chance and coincidence. If we assume that the odds these people would slip up because of a minor circumstance such as a parking ticket or prescription medicine or an active credit card, we can place a statistic like a 8-10% probability they weren't being monitored."

"This is true. This is also a good time to stop." Spicer said as closed up the folder. "I would like you all to send your annotations for review and read the following assigned case files for Monday's lecture. Cadet Reid, could you please stay behind for a minute?"

"Thank you, sir." the other cadets said making their exit. "Thank you." Spicer replied back while Quincy stayed behind taking a seat down in the vacated arm chair.

"Sir, you request I stay behind. Is something the matter?" Quincy asked.

"I wanted to discuss with you about the possibility of permanent assignment. Within the year you have been here since you graduated from UMCP there have been offers from every department in the BAU for your transfer? You have already exceeded the ten week requirement and many of the agents have complimented your work in the fields of law; behavioral science, forensic science; the terrorist mindset; communication; health and fitness; and leadership development. You're one of the only few candidates under 25 to ever be admitted into the FBI Academy."

"It's because realistically undergrad or post-graduate or masters programs that take 3-4 years approximately to complete," Quincy smiled. "I can complete within a year and half to two years relatively quick and then work on the next BA or PhD. You've known me since I was a kid sir and what I am capable of."

"Yes I remember the six year old boy who repaired my VCR without looking at a instruction manual." Spicer smiled viewing some files. "Section Chief Hunter has requested to have you complete the rest of your remedial training with the BAU. Upon your graduation from the academy you'll be placed as a probationary agent. What it means is that your training will be supervised by me. I vouched for you son because what I'm about to share with you can be classified in your "other line" of work you're involved with."

It was noted after Shi-Ann's incident over a year ago in Boston, Landon Spicer became one of the only few civilians who learned about the Power Ranger Initiative. For Quincy it was hard at first explaining to the man who was his mentor and close father figure about aliens, ancient forces of good and evil and superheroes. Everything up to joining the FBI Academy was something he did in order to honor his father's memory and for Spicer.

"My other line of work? Oh...so I'm going to be out on assignment temporarily?" He inquired cryptically. "And Hunter already signed off on the transfer for me to complete the rest of the remedial training under your supervision and team?" Spicer nodded his head as he passed the file to Quincy to review. "This is a file from the Crimes Against Children department on a case of children that went missing over the last twenty years. Each of these names were registered on the National Missing Children's List."

"The Crimes Against Children department wanted my consultation on a few of these missing children cases. Apparently, five months ago some of these missing children suddenly turned up and were sighted. However, something was different about them and I can't explain to the Section Chief the full circumstances. I vouched for you under the pretense as a consultant but this line of work...is out of my element. Your eyes and brain are fresh in dealing with the multi-purpose..."

"Consider it done, I'll look into it and begin the investigation. However sir, we do have to keep a face upfront and I can't profile every account to the letter. I'll give my contacts a call to let them know I'll be arriving." Spicer explained to him that he had a plane ticket to Angel Grove for Quincy on standby once Spicer provided Quincy with all the information he needed. After Spicer dismissed him and gave him further instructions, Quincy turned back to speak to his mentor. "One more thing sir before I leave. I'm curious about the case of the Footpath Killer. Why'd he stutter?"

"You're on your way to becoming part of the behavior analysis team now, Quincy. You will be aware of the reason and then you can tell me your analysis when you get back." Spicer simply replied.

 **(Angel Grove, California)**

"Gosh you two did you raid the boutiques in Paris for all of this stuff?" Virgil eyed the presents and packages that Desmond and Penny brought with them. Chan picked the couple up the night before from the airport and spent the night at the loft. Rosaline came by the music store to meet up with her friends and welcome the couple back. She was surprised with the presents they brought for the extended Ranger family including some new clothes for Cadence.

"Well we didn't do all of our shopping in Paris." Penny explained. "Desmond and I joined my father on one of his political tours with his cabinet party for the last month. My stepmom Natalie stayed behind in London with my brothers since they still had school. He met all these delegates and administrators."

"However, Mr. Winslow's security entourage was the little minor kink that staled out our vacation." Desmond smirked. "It was like a brick wall of four to six escorts but we made them our personal bag men during Penn's shopping escapades."

"Despite taking in the sights and thrills Europe has to offer, we couldn't imagine capping off the rest of our summer vacation with a trip back to Angel Grove. It seems like the natural thing to do on a yearly basis. Quincy and Christian are flying back and Shi-Ann will be in town in a few days. It sucks we can't pry Aidan away from his studies for the summer." Penny replied.

"Usually Aidan makes it a habit to teleport every week although Tanya would chastise him for overusing his communicator," Rosaline said. "However, he did work on this hologram avatar that makes people believe he's in his dorm room whenever his dorm mates would pop in. He showed it to us before he left for MIT but he quoted on saying he still needed a cover plan if in case people got suspicious."

"Hey how about we take some of this stuff back to the boarding house? We've been kind of cramping the space here at the loft." Desmond said. "So when are Kenji and Grace due back?"

"Grace was going to cover my shift today at the music store along with Kenji after they finish the morning training session at NASADA." Virgil said as his phone rang and it was Kenji calling. His friend's voice on the phone indicated that there was a situation going on but he didn't specified the full details but told them to come down near the financial district of downtown Angel Grove.

Virgil, Rosaline, Penny and Desmond headed to the financial district of downtown Angel Grove and area was being blocked off by law enforcement. Something felt off as they surveyed the area and notice a couple of light posts with holes punched through the wall, a parking meter that looked like it was half melted and a mail box split in half and a fire hydrant with the top melted. They spotted Kenji and Grace observing the scene and hearing authorities refer to it as another "alien attack."

"So you two what's going on?" Rosaline asked. "What happened down here?"

"That's the reason why we called you guys down here," Kenji explained indicating for the group to follow out of the sight of the authorities. "Grace and I were down here checking out the local pop-up food market when...this happened. We can't really explain what we saw but the cops quickly jumped to the conclusion it's an alien related attack like the ones they dealt with in the past..."

"You sound hesitant Kenji unless you saw what could possibly melt a fire hydrant and do a block worth's of damage." Penny added.

"We've dealt with weird before and I think what Kenji and I saw looked like something you see out of a comic book like Marvel," Grace replied. "...Or a real life episode of Heroes come to life. What caused this was an actual person with real life abilities, literally in a real sense. The cops showing up just made the situation worse hence why all this damaged occurred. You're lucky we managed to record this on my phone so we could probably get some answers."

Once Grace pulled out her cellphone she scrolled to her videos and played the recent clip to her friends to see. The video depicted a young man wandering around the financial district of Angel Grove disorientated and laying a hand on a parking meter. A few bystanders become startled and mortified when the top of the parking meter begins to melt at the man's touch. He staggers back towards the mail box but then as he leans against it, the mail box splits in half as the citizens begin to flee the scene attracting the attention of the local police on patrol.

From what they were watching the young man seemed confused and was not sure what was happening to him. The police's attempts to apprehend him into custody only increased his anxiety as he kept rambling about where he was or how he got there. They didn't know if the man in question was suffering from some sort of memory lapse but kept on asking if this was Davenport, Iowa. However, by the time the police attempt to arrest him, he already fled the scene of the chaos as Grace's video ended.

"Davenport, Iowa? Why would he ask if this was Davenport?" Desmond questioned.

"Apparently from the video he was rambling about missing some big football game," Virgil added. "Next thing we noticed he's melting light posts for one block and mysteriously splitting mailboxes in half."

"Literally this guy was acting like he was abducted by aliens or something," Grace commented as they walked towards an abandon alley. They found a wallet hoping to confirm the identity of the mysterious individual. Kenji found a student ID which left the Rangers baffled.

"Okay well according to this student ID the person's name is Jared Rollins and he's a freshman at Davenport West High School. It says his age is fourteen years old." Kenji awkwardly said.

"Well that guy doesn't look like a high school freshman and probably would put him in a category of post graduate student." Rosaline said looking at the ID. "Jared Rollins, at least we know his name. Come on, we should probably take this video back to the boarding house before we forward it to NASADA. Maybe, mom and dad can explain what the heck is going on. Grace, do you think you can forward the video to me?"

"Sure no problem. Kenji and I will head to the music store and tell Chan to meet you guys at the boarding house." Grace said as the group soon saw news trucks heading towards the scene.

"There goes with keeping things discreet," Virgil sighed in disdained. "If they find out who he is then it's going to be a nationwide manhunt."

 **(Angel Grove Airport)**

Quincy's flight landed in Angel Grove as he waited at the terminal for Christian's flight from New York to land. Initially, the original plan was for Quincy to book a flight with a layaway stop in New York to meet Christian. Unfortunately, there was an error in Christian's flight booking and he found his flight arriving two hours later. He knew Christian's commitment to their friends and the team and he forwarded the information for him to look over during his flight. For the last two hours, he waited in one of the restaurants and looked over the case files Spicer provided for him.

An emergency news report from the Channel 6 news reported about a case of a potential alien attach that occurred today in the financial district downtown. While Quincy was having his meal he spotted Christian who soon met up with his friend at the airport restaurant while the other patrons and some of the staff listened to the news. A mutter of disbelief came out of Quincy's mouth as Christian continued to watch.

"Flight arrived fifteen minutes early than expected," Christian said watching the news coverage. "And I could say it arrived at an accurate time."

"So much for being discreet. Spicer might be onto something." Quincy replied. "However, I need confirmation to verify his theory and investigation. It's best we get to the boarding house to fill the others in on what is going on."

"Do you think your analysis might be right? Whoever melting guy is on TV maybe one of those kids on those case files of missing children?"

"Spicer wouldn't hand me a bunch of cold case missing children's reports unless he has reason. He believes the unsub, or unsubs might be connected to all these cases. So far we only have a partial profile but we need to fill the others in on this."

"Hey Quincy do you believe it was coincidence all of this happened? I mean a simple investigation like missing children could lead into something unexplained or abnormal which falls under our territory." Christian commented as they were walking towards the pickup and taxicab stands. "Just out of curiosity...so are you officially a FBI agent..."

"According to Spicer I've been transferred to the BAU to complete the of my remedial training under Spicer's supervision. I've been sent on assignment to consult on behalf of the Crimes Against Children Department. He had it signed and validated by his section chief, Dalton Hunter for approval. Long story short, the cover is I'm on leave for assignment on an investigation when in reality my real assignment is here in Angel Grove."

 **(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, it was a day of on and off in between naps and dealing with five children who proved to be a handful for the power couple. Cadence proved that she was an Oliver at heart because of the irregular sleep patterns. However, for Tommy and Kimberly, sleep training their youngest child was going to be tricky but luckily they had the nursery set up right next door to their bedroom. Gabriel on the other hand, was more active and as his parents described a little chaotic. Being three years old he wasn't accustomed to cleaning up his toys and putting them away which caused problems for the rest of the family. It was a habit they needed to train their little boy.

Rosaline spent most of her days helping out Virgil and Chan at the music store and spending nights at the loft. Virgil discussed about possibly getting their friends together in September to take Rosaline to Las Vegas to celebrate her 21st birthday. At least they didn't have to worry much about their eldest daughter who asserted her claim as an independent young adult. Unfortunately, they wish they could say the same thing for the twins. With Hayden and Elena on transitioning from childhood to adolescents it was a process and experience filled with uncertainties and changes. The doorbell rang as Kimberly got up to answer it opening the door to let Jason and Kat in.

"One of us should probably call the house and check up on Aaron," Kat said walking in with the girls with Jason behind her. "I mean we need to make sure he's alright."

"Oh come on Kitty-Kat you're hovering again I thought we discussed this earlier," Jason slightly smiled while Kim watched the banter going on between her friends as they made their way into the living room. "Aaron will be fine and he's thirteen years old. He's at least old enough to be left home alone."

"But still we won't know what he's doing while we're away Jason. Our son is home alone with a girl he invited over to our house to study with."

"And do you see me overacting Kat? Yeah should I freak out there's a girl over at our house alone with our son? However, we raised him well enough to know what he's doing and to have a good sense of judgment. We got to be able to show Aaron we trust him."

"Teenage worries again?" Kimberly and Tommy slightly teased. "Don't worry you only got one to deal with while the two of us have double the work on our hands."

"Mommy and daddy are freaking out because Aaron invited Sandra Morse over to work on a project they're doing for their summer day camp." Claire said smiling. "Mommy doesn't like the fact that Aaron has a crush on Sandra."

"Katherine is having one of those 'I can't believe my little boy is growing up moments' trust us we're trying to navigate around Hayden." Kim commented.

"Or the fact that Elena has found her way into Kim's makeup stash and started walking out of the house with some added features on her face," Tommy sighed. "At least this is one of the perks of our period of peace and tranquility. Navigating our way on how to raise our teenage kids."

"When did we suddenly become old and raising teenage kids?" Jason replied. "Yesterday they were little kids who were into cartoons and watching Disney Channel kids shows. Now I got a thirteen year old who suddenly became Angel Grove Junior High's cutest flirt and a ten year old who rather work on spells she can't perfect than play with her dolls."

"Watch this Gabriel I can do a magic trick look!" Claire said happily attempting to show Gabriel her use of magic. "Mommy watch this!"

"No, no, no! Don't try it Claire don't!" the four adults yelled as Claire said some words in Latin which caused a minor shockwave in the living room. Tommy pulled Gabriel out of harm's way while Kat took Cadence out of the playpen. Jason sighed and shook his head as Claire's attempts to test her magic proved futile again. However, the minor impact of Claire's magic caused a hidden mechanism in one of the fireplace's decor to be triggered revealing a hidden trap door behind the antique grandfather clock.

"Okay, that's a first...I've never noticed there was a hidden room in this house." Kimberly pondered as she ventured inside the narrow hallway. Tommy, Kat and Jason followed while Claire stayed outside to keep an eye on Gabriel and Cadence. Using the flashlight on Jason's cellphone they discovered a hidden nook filled with hidden objects Kimberly never knew existed. "I wonder how Anton never knew about this place during the renovations."

"I don't think any of us knew this place was here. This is a first time discovering it." Tommy said as he accidentally bumped into a bookshelf knocking down the chest that was on top. It opened as a slight clank sound was made revealing a wrapped covered object. "This space is really tight to store all this stuff. Sorry about my clumsiness but I wonder what was inside this place?"

"Did my ancestors even know this place existed before..." Kimberly picked up the object that Tommy knocked off from the shelf. She unwrapped it and it revealed what looked like a pink power crystal but it looked like there is a coin encased in it. The minute she touched the object something strange happen that knocked her out unconscious to the shock of her husband and friends.

 _FLASHBACK: Angel Grove- 1881_

 _"Do you think it's ought to be dangerous?" Miss Alicia asked curiously. She saw Fuschia O'Hara open up a secret passage to a hidden nook that her wards knew nothing about. Something startled the young lady as she found an old padlock chest and quickly shoved the crystal inside._

 _"I don't know but I can't have this little trinket out and about throughout the town. I'd found out that it chipped and one tiny fragment got caught on the blacksmith's apprentice. Mr. Hart told me that young man suddenly became ill and he passed away eight days later." Fuschia explained._

 _"What do you think might have killed the apprentice?"_

 _"I'm not too sure but for some reason this crystal doesn't have no ailment effects on us. I reckon its properties only allow those to be immune to it if they carry special attributes. From what I know, only a few selective individuals will be exempt to it but I fear as long as this trinket in my possession, benevolent forces will come for it."_

 _"What do you reckon you will do for the time being?" Miss Alicia asked._

 _"Fulfill my promise to someone I hold dear and safeguard this." she simply stated. "This little trinket maybe the key to something beyond our wildest imaginations."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Kimberly! Kim! Can you hear us?" they yelled as she suddenly regained consciousness. Kat instantly used a simple levitation spell to remove the crystal from Kim's possession and place it back in the chest. Once Kimberly came to her senses she felt slightly disorientated before gaining her composure. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...I...think I must have experienced a flashback of my ancestor who lived in this house back in the 1800's. There is something about this crystal that had mysterious origins to it." Kimberly explained as they made their way out of the hidden nook and back to the living room with the chest in hand. "I can't explain what I saw but this thing has been buried here for over a hundred years without my ancestor Nathan Hart not knowing. Fuschia O'Hara hid it here for some reason stating she was safeguarding it for someone she holds dear."

"You mentioned before when you were sucked through the time hole back in high school you traveled to Angel Grove 1880." Tommy added. "Zordon mentioned our ancestors were the first ones to use the power coins long before the rest of us. Kim, what do you know about your ancestry?"

"All I remember my grandmother telling me a long time ago was that Fuschia O'Hara was a ward of my paternal ancestor, Nathan Hart. Fuschia was orphaned at fifteen after her parents died in a stagecoach accident and the Hart family took her in. She eventually married Nathan's son Vincent around 1885 according to historical records. Well that was according to my parents' account on the Hart family history in Angel Grove. She said the boarding house has been in the Hart family since 1815."

By the time they were back in the living room, the four original veterans saw that Claire already turned on the TV to watch the latest news report. Tommy and Kim saw that Elena and Hayden were home in the living room watching the news with their younger siblings and Kat and Jason's daughters. When the twins saw the hidden door behind the wall they gave their parents a quizzical look. They wanted to ask about the chest that Tommy was holding but growing up in a house where anything was possible they opted to wait until Rosaline and her friends showed up.

 **(The Lab)**

An hour passed since everyone finished watching the news coverage about the events that happened during the day near Angel Grove's financial district. For Rosaline and the other Twilight Rangers, the news report already beat them to the punch of informing the veterans of today's events while they waited in the lab. However, it did give the Rangers the opportunity to inform them that Quincy and Christian were on the way to the boarding house. Tommy and Kimberly along with Jason and Kat explained to the young team about the hidden nook they discovered and revealed about the mysterious power crystal they found locked up.

Tommy opted to keep the object locked up in containment to further analyze it while Kimberly revealed her plans to dig deeper into the ancestry of the Hart family and of the boarding house for answers. There were discussions and small jokes made about random coincidences occurring that tie into something big and unexplained. The Rangers, both old and new have been out of action for almost a year since Satsu's defeat and the possibility that two random events along with Quincy and Christian's return to Angel Grove could thrust them back into duty once more.

"So mom, dad how was day?" Rosaline casually said.

"Your mom found a secret door behind the old grandfather clock in the living room that led to a secret nook with a strange crystal that was in a padlocked box since 1881." Tommy bluntly said as if it was a regular routine conversation. "How about you guys?"

"Kenji and Grace contacted us to what was connected to the news report today. Oh and Quincy and Christian are on route to the boarding house to shed some light on our mysterious John Doe." Rosaline replied as they continued to review the footage. "Oh and if you guys don't mind, Penny and Desmond need a place to stay for awhile since the loft is already accommodating for Virgil, Chan, Kenji and Grace. Same goes with Christian and Quincy once they arrive."

"Looks like we're back in the Ranger housing business again," Kimberly slightly chuckled looking at the Twilight Rangers. "I suppose you want to keep the regular sleeping accommodations you had originally."

"This guy on the news, you said that he basically caused a whole block worth of damage in the financial district?" Tommy asked going back on topic.

"As Grace would put it what they saw looked like a Marvel comic or an episode of Heroes come to life," Virgil said hesitating. "I mean…we've dealt with weird and this shouldn't be any different should it?"

"The guy literally split a mail box in half with the touch of his hand and huh…huh well he burned a hole through a lamp post." Chan added reluctantly. "Where's Quincy when you need our resident genius to shed some light?"

"It looks like the resident genius arrived in the nick of time. Sorry but I had a layaway in New York to pick up a few travel items," Quincy replied walking into the lab and jokingly pointing to Christian. "However, synchronizing our departure times turned out to be a hassle when you're booking a flight at last minute."

"Looks like the band is almost back together." Christian added. "Any word on Bianca, Shi-Ann and Aidan? Desmond and Penny...welcome back."

"Well Bianca is on the way in a few days just trying to settle down some civil disputes with the witch covens in the French Quarter," Desmond reported. "Shi-Ann will be in town as well she's in the middle of a national competition and Aidan is in the middle of summer midterms at MIT."

"We're guessing you two saw the news report hence it was the reason why you came," Jason replied.

"I guess the Angel Grove Channel 5 news beat us to the punch of telling you guys what we know." Quincy explain as Christian handed his friend his bag while the others sat down to listen. "You know that Agent Spicer is aware of what our "other line of work" after the whole fiasco with Shi-Ann in Boston. He vouched to the BAU's Section Chief I complete the rest of my remedial training under his supervision as a probationary agent. The cover story is I'm away on assignment to consult on a case on his behalf. I will be more than welcome to explain all the legality and technicalities that went into this later..."

"Let us guess you know about our mysterious superpowered individual?" Kat asked.

"We figured out his name is Jared Rollins and he was a freshmen at Davenport West High School," Rosaline said. "However, he looked like he aged ten years and he was completely confused and disorientated and didn't know what the heck he was doing."

"Believe me based on what our boy wonder had me read up this is just one of many coincidences," Christian added.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"It means Jared Rollins is just one of many who ended up on the FBI's national missing children's list. Spicer was consulting on a case with The Crimes Against Children department of the BAU on a list of missing children reports." Quincy continued giving his friends a few files to review. "The missing case files he was looking into followed a pattern and these particular cases date back twenty plus years. A couple of months ago people on this list suddenly turned up after years of being MIA but they weren't the same and obviously the aging was a factor. Spicer...he knew this was something of our specialty to handle."

"About how many of these cases involved individuals like Jared Rollins suddenly reappearing like...this?" Kimberly asked.

"Jared Rollins is considered the fifth case. There were four others five months prior and these missing case files dated back to approximately 1993. Jared Rollins disappeared ten years ago when he was a freshmen in high school from a homecoming football game. The first case Spicer stumbled upon was about about a ten year old girl who went missing on September 3rd, 1993 from a mall in St. Louis, Missouri who turned up mysteriously five months ago in Pittsburgh. Here's the kicker, the girl apparently caused a five block blackout in the area she was spotted in."

"These cases your mentor at the FBI was investigating, they went back as far as 1993?" Jason asked curiously.

"What is significant about that year?" Virgil asked curiously.

"Because 1993...it was the year we first got our powers," Kimberly said reluctantly. "So much for coincidence huh? I guess Zordon wasn't the only who has been following us for years huh?"


	4. All of the Lights

**Chapter 4: All of the Lights**

 _(Ancient Harbor: Many Years Ago)_

 _"Are you sure you want to do this Atticus? The Order of the Meridian keep a watchful eye on everything. If they find out about the boy..." The harbormaster argued worriedly working on his ship. In the middle of the night, Atticus heads to the Ancient Harbor docks to find a longtime friend, a harbormaster named Lupin. He valued his friendship with Lupin due to their mutual acquaintance with Lena. The news of Lena's death strengthen their friendship._

 _Atticus had Jacob under his protection and left him for awhile at a local inn to meet with Lupin. If there was one person who can secure his son's protection it was his friend as he has done for others who were facing the same predicament as Jacob._

 _"What will stop the Order or the Alliance of Evil from using these innocent souls as soldiers in their never ending vendetta? Sometimes the battle lines are drawn that without anticipation there is a neutral force that lurks on the sidelines. They said to be wary of the third party and soon a triple threat breaks out." Atticus said wary._

 _"If you send the boy beyond the seas to the free lands, there will be a chance that "they" will reveal themselves when their time comes. There is an unorthodox aura to the lad that he'll be the first of those of his kind." Lupin said. "The Alliance of Evil are just a faction that acts as liaisons for Lokar, The Source of Evil. The tales of the ancient forces underneath the Seal of Talel, it was one of many talltales. My friend, be mindful and wary of where the true battle lines are drawn. I will give you my word that Jacob will be granted sanctuary."_

 _"Lupin, you are not making any sense. What do you mean by be wary of the battle lines?"_

 _"Why do you think Earth has been the prime battle field for many years for the forces of good and evil? Of all the planetary systems in the galaxy they come here because it's a port to the great beyond. The Order maintains sanctity over this planet for the sake of the greater good while the Alliance of Evil serves to fulfill Lokar's bidding. However, there will always be sects within factions who have different ideals and purposes. Which is why you understand my purpose to serve as the harbormaster. Lena knew as she foreseen that the soon the tide will rise. The houses and banners will fly across these lands..."_

 _"A game of power is rising and the players will be selected. My fealty and oath binds me and if my brethren found out about my transgressions, I fear that justice will be inflicted upon my son. I have already asked the young Namine to alter his memories for the sake of his protection..."_

 _"Apart of him will remember you no matter how many futile attempts you conjure to make him forget about you." Lupin said slightly smiling. "That Spirit Denizen of yours, I suggest you keep an eye out for talent like hers and that of the rest of your charges. As for your son, let's just say there are some things that can outweigh the influence of magic and that of the supernatural. Jacob's destiny has already been predetermined and his will be woven to those around him he meets."_

 _"Then why do I get the feeling it has already happened? I have already committed acts of treason against my oath and fealty but I cannot deny my conscience nor my heart to do the right thing. I have a promise to fulfill to someone I hold dear."_

 **(The Boarding House)**

It happened again as Tommy jolted awake in the middle of night. He looked over at Kimberly who was still asleep beside him. Her hand moved from his chest to his stomach. If either him or Kim would ever have dreams it meant that something was happening or hinting of an impending threat beyond the horizon. However, they were no strangers to cryptic dreams or visions of past lives of ancestors, but it wasn't something they had control over. He admitted openly that he hated having dreams about the past or anything cryptic unless it was with reason.

The one constant fear he had is that his dreams became premonitions of events to come and that what happened in past lives will repeat down the line. His only solace during these restless nights was comfort of his beloved crane. They were each other's safety and embrace whenever these dreams occurred. Tommy took deep breaths before laying back down and turned to look at his wife who woke up.

"Tommy?" she mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"Hopefully I'll be okay." He mumbled but even in the dark Kim knew something was up. Tommy pulled the sheet around her more and put his arm around her. Kimberly's face nuzzled in his neck as he rubbed her back.

"You had another dream again did you?" she asked.

"I been having dreams for quite sometime about the past lives of Atticus, Jacob and then one of Angel Grove in the 1880's. It was kind of like the flashback you had awhile back after we found that secret nook." Tommy said rubbing Kimberly's arm. "You know I'm used to the vivid and cryptic dreams, but not the ones about previous past lives."

"Makes you wonder if we too use to live past lives or if we're doppelgangers. Anything is possible after what happened with Rosaline."

"Yeah and it got our daughter killed the first time, Kim. My ancestors did a lot of questionable things and somehow the powers that be ensure our fate and destiny will always be tied together. I don't want the past to define who we are or our legacy and the last thing we need is for it to dictate our family's future."

"I promise you Handsome we won't let it happen. Don't let these dreams get to you," Kimberly assured him resting her head on his chest. "What happened in the past with Namine, Atticus, Jacob, Lena, Madeline Ashford, Fuscha O'Hara, The White Stranger or anyone else that came before us, it doesn't dictate our future."

"I know but whether we like it or not Beautiful, it is apart of us. You could say it was fate and destiny that somehow the Great Power would be bestow upon us. However, it does make you question with everything we continue to discover over the years about the line and legacy of Power, what more is there to know?"

"Then there is that possibility that some third party force has been keeping tabs on us since the very beginning."

"We're just two regular adults who have been in love with each other since we were teenagers. We're married with five children, what makes us so damn special?" Tommy remarked leaning against the headboard.

"That's the mystery all in itself. What made us so special that all these coincidences just keep on occurring?" Before the couple could continue or settle back to sleep, their bedroom door opened as they saw Gabriel walk in. He was carrying the stuffed falcon he called "Ace" that he had since he was born. Tommy and Kimberly looked up to see their little boy standing on Tommy's side of the bed tired, scared and seeking the safety of his parents.

"Hey little buddy. What's the matter Gabe?" Tommy said sincerely.

"I had a bad dream, mommy. Monsters are after me. Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Gabriel asked sounding tired but worried.

"Of course sweetie come here. You can stay with me and your daddy tonight." They both moved over as Gabriel crawled into the bed and settled himself between his parents. Once Gabriel's head hit the pillow, he latched onto Kim's arm and fell asleep as Kimberly put her arm protectively around her son. Tommy settles closer and pulls the sheet around Gabriel and drapes an arm over him and towards Kimberly.

"Don't worry little guy you're safe with us." He mumbled giving a kiss on the top of his son's head. "Mommy and daddy are here to protect you Gabriel. No monsters are going to get you."

"I love you daddy. I love you mommy." Gabriel whispered as he fell asleep.

"We love you too our little birdy." they mumbled as they fell asleep.

 **(Vallerte's Music Jukebox)**

A week later, Shi-Ann, Bianca and Aidan finally arrived back in town, much to the delight of the Twilight Rangers. However, the sleeping arrangements at the loft had become crowded so Shi-Ann and Bianca agreed to stay at the boarding house for awhile as Aidan settled back into his bedroom at the loft. One afternoon, Tommy and Kimberly decided to take the kids out for a day of shopping and to spend some quality family time. Since Cadence's birth, they were constantly busy and preoccupied that it was taken into their quality time with Elena, Hayden and Gabriel.

The task of getting their other children to their respective lessons or recreational activities such as Elena's gymnastics lessons, Hayden's karate lessons or Gabriel's play group fell on Rosaline. However, the Oliver kids also found themselves having limited quality time with their parents due to their lessons and activities. Looking at her family's schedule today, it was Rosaline who convinced her parents that they should have a family day together. After a morning of shopping for some new clothes for Cadence and new workout clothes for Elena and Hayden, the Oliver family decided to stop by Virgil's music store for a visit.

"Elena, Hayden keep an eye on Gabriel and Cadence while we talk with your sister and the others okay?" Tommy asked the twins. "Just look around but make sure your little brother doesn't get his hands on something breakable which I have to pay for out of my wallet." He let out a small chuckled and smiled at his children.

"Here take your sister's baby bag," Kimberly passed the diaper bag to Hayden as Elena took over pushing the stroller. "If she gets hungry give Cadence a bottle."

"We'll be alright mom, dad don't worry," the twins said assuring their parents. "We'll keep an eye out on Gabe and Caddie."

Virgil led Tommy, Kimberly, Rosaline and the others up to the loft after informing his uncle he was going to be on break. Bianca, Aidan and Chan were at the store to keep Virgil company while Shi-Ann and Christian went to run some errands and visit Malcolm at the hotel he was currently staying at. Tommy and Kim informed the other Rangers that Quincy, Penny and Desmond were at the boarding house working in the lab trying to track down some lead. Virgil and Chan spent the entire morning updating Bianca and Aidan of the events that took place a week prior at the financial district.

"Shi-Ann managed to access your old lab at your old house in Reefside Tommy to monitor the area," Bianca reported. "She said about a month ago a person on Quincy's person of interest missing list suddenly turned up in the woods near your old place."

"Must have been the fourth case that was filed by the BAU before Jared Rollins." Tommy stated. "Our resident genius turned the lab at the boarding house into his HQ like he was solving a murder case. Thank goodness Kim and I were able to provide a manual for Shi-Ann on how to operate the equipment if in case something happens."

"She had Malcolm as her IT tech guy be her eyes and ears when she investigated the woods near the area last month." Aidan added.

"Why didn't Shi-Ann call us to report something was going on in Reefside. She should have called the Dino Rangers for assistance." Kimberly said worried. "Why didn't she call for backup?"

"Because of Cadence's birth. She didn't want to distract you two or put Cadence in danger or the rest of us," Rosaline confirmed. "We weren't suppose to tell you guys until we needed to be sure if we had a situation on our hands. Shi-Ann wanted to prove she was able to handle the situation on her own and out of respect for you guy and the rest of the veterans, didn't want to disturb our period of peace. It wasn't until Quincy and Christian's arrival last week we figured out something was up."

"So there are five cases of missing children apart of the category of their disappearance dating back to 1993." Chan added. "In the last couple of months these people suddenly turn up away from their abducted last known locations in random cities throughout the country."

"Quincy has been down in the lab for almost a week trying to workout the connection and find something common with all these abductions." Kimberly explained. "I mean the missing children's cases that Landon Spicer has him looking into are of children who disappeared from 1993 and onward."

"But it doesn't make sense. There are thousands of missing children's cases that end up going cold or discontinued." Virgil argued. "Unless these missing children were all abducted by the same person or group."

"Virgil has a point. There are thousands of missing person's cases in the FBI database but why focus on this particular timeline?" Rosaline inquired looking at her parents with question. "I mean you and the original Rangers told us 1993 was the year you all first got your powers."

"Yeah it's true and it made us realize that besides Rita and Zedd, someone was keeping tabs on us for a particular purpose." Tommy stated. "Usually when people go missing there is a slim possibility they'll turn up alive. But for them to return like something you see on an episode of Heroes or in the Marvel or DC Comics is not ordinary."

"As Quincy puts it he likes to uncover the Unsub who is mastermind behind these kidnappings. He likes to see in terms of classification what kind of criminals to profile them as and their personality." Virgil said as the others looked at him with intrigue. "Oh gosh guess our resident genius is rubbing his traits on me."

 **(The Juice Bar)**

Meanwhile, Christian and Shi-Ann arrive at the Juice Bar to get some takeout to bring back to the others at the boarding house. Christian opted to accompany her to the Hilton Hotel to visit Malcolm as he was attending a seminar during the week. They saw Allison teaching a dance class that day and Zack working behind the bar with a playpen set up as the the two spotted BJ playing inside.

"Hey Shi-Ann, Christian how's it going?" Zack greeted them.

"How's it going Zack?" Shi-Ann smiled and then waving at BJ. "Hey there BJ how's it going little dude?" BJ let out a giggle as he continued to play with his toys in the playpen and acknowledge the two young Rangers.

"We thought Katherine would be in today with you to help manage the place," Christian replied. "How are things going with the wife and kids?"

"Angela is in Baltimore for a medical conference leaving me in charge of the kids for the week." Zack said. "Allison is teaching one of Kat's dance classes today. My little Ally has been such a help this week with the Juice Bar and at home. Kat and Jason are at Jason's parents place because his parents are in the middle of renovating their house."

"That sounds exciting. I'm looking forward to hanging out with them along with Aaron, Claire and Sophie." Shi-Ann said.

"Anyways we just came by to pick up the food order we phoned in earlier." Christian replied. "Is it all ready?"

"Yeah it's been prepared I'll pack it up for you guys," Zack said as he was coming out with the takeout containers of food and started packing it up. "So any word about that guy who tore up the financial district last week?"

"From what Rosaline and the others said there hasn't been a sighting of him after that news bulletin," Shi-Ann replied sighing. "It didn't help when I let it slip I encountered their fourth missing returnee last month in Reefside. At least your so called evolved person didn't make your ears clinch."

"No but he manage to melt a hole through a light post and split a mail box in half and make a parking meter melt." Christian argued.

"Wait a minute, Shi-Ann the person you encounter last month in Reefside was on Quincy's list?" Zack asked.

"Yeah and I think she had the power to sort of manipulate sound like amplify it ten times louder than usual. When we brought all of this to Billy's attention he put an APB alert if anyone sighted these people. As everyone is putting it this feels like an episode of Heroes come to life."

"But do you think whoever these people are were taken by some adversary we faced before?" Christian asked.

"I'm not sure guys but knowing missing person's cases the odds of people turning up alive are slim." Zack pointed out. "However, the odds of missing people suddenly turning up and suddenly having powers you see in comics is something entirely different. Katherine believes it's not magic because if it was, she would said something about aura and energy. Combine with the particular case files Quincy has these are disappearances that date back to 1993."

"There is the possibility that more will show up and we fear that list is going to get bigger and bigger," Shi-Ann replied as they paid for the food. "Thanks again for the food Zack and we'll keep you posted on any updates."

"No problem and hey Christian, Shi-Ann..." Zack said as the two were making their way out. "Don't die out there okay? Seriously, stay safe and whatever happens just know you can count on us veterans to keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks Zack we appreciate it," Christian smiled as they left. While the two walked back to their car, Christian heard Shi-Ann's phone vibrate as she revealed it was Malcolm calling to check up on her. However, unknown to her friend, Shi-Ann read Malcolm's text message in regards to some personal manner while she questioned what would happen if she revealed some personal secrets to her closet friends and teammates.

 **(Vallerte's Music Jukebox)**

Back at the music store, Elena and Hayden continued to watch over Gabriel and Cadence while their parents, sister and the other Rangers were up in the loft. Virgil's uncle was watching the store and it had a few customers come in. However, everyone in the store found themselves being drawn to a young woman who was playing on the keyboard. The twins sensed something strange because one minute the customers in the store didn't acknowledge the pianist's presence while she played a few notes. In a matter of seconds suddenly the crowd was drawn to her but the more the woman kept playing, it started attracting Gabriel's attention.

"Oh look at all of the pretty lights!" Gabriel stared in awe looking up at the ceiling and then around the room. However, the twins were confused as to what Gabriel was seeing the more he got excited and giggly. "So many pretty colors wow! It's like dancing lights!"

"Hey Gabe...what are talking about buddy? What lights?" Hayden asked confused. "Is there something you see?"

"Don't you see the pretty lights Hayden? It's right there!" He argued pointing out at the lights that were dazzling and swiveling around. To Gabriel it looked like a rainbow and he noticed that there were lights coming out from the pianist's hands the more she played. Whatever Gabriel was seeing troubled the twins trying to get their little brother's attention. "Look more lights coming from the piano!"

"What do you mean more lights coming from the piano?" Elena asked looking bewildered. "Gabriel where are the lights pal?'

"They're everywhere don't you see it?" Gabriel yelled excitedly. "The piano girl she's making all the lights appear! It's all so bright and nice! Can't you see?"

Elena and Hayden continued to observe the customer playing piano and the more she kept going, it was as if half the customers were mesmerized by the music. It was as if the music was putting them through a trance and soon more customers who walked by the store started coming inside.

"Hey Elena I think this is the time we should get mom and dad," Hayden whispered. "Something seems off about that customer near the piano."

"This is odd because everyone seems effected by the music except for us," Elena observed noticing that her and Hayden were not effected by what inflicted the other customers and Virgil's uncle. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know but I guess we're lucky," Hayden said as Elena rushed out of the front of house.

Elena looked at her twin brother who was now struggling to restrain Gabriel. She dug through the diaper bag looking for the headphones their parents packed for Cadence and covered their baby sister's ears. Elena took Cadence out of the stroller heading to the loft while Hayden continued to keep his brother in his grip despite the little boy's protest.

Upstairs in the loft, Bianca was about to light up another bundle of magical incenses when she stopped for a moment. There was a sensation she in the air, an aura and energy that felt foreign and unknown. Luckily, her time in New Orleans provided her with a a new array of spells and protections to immune her friends and family from the wards of unknown magic and energy. Whatever sensation Bianca was feeling, it was as if the perpetrator was converting whatever energy they had using an outlet.

"Bianca, what is it? You have that look saying your magic spidey senses are tingling," Rosaline replied.

"Something is here, but it's an energy and aura I'm not familiar with. It's like an unknown source but it's not of traditional magic," Bianca said looking around. "This energy I'm feeling is being channeled by an outlet. It's like it's trying to pull people towards it through a means of emotion. It reminds me of a siren song..."

"There's an unfamiliar energy source here...this is odd because I feel it too..." Tommy said looking at Bianca with awe. "When...when you sense magic or auras what's the sensation like? Is it like your body feels in tune with it that it pulls you towards the source? I'm not a supernatural entity like a witch or doppelganger...but why am I able to suddenly sense magic?"

"Tommy, what's happening? Since...since when were you able to sense magic?" Kimberly asked looking confused. "When did this start happening?"

"I can't really explain it and it's probably possible there is a dormant side to either you or Kim to channel magic. However, being both a Highlander/Necromancer witch it amplifies the draw of me sensing magic." Bianca explained. "Given that the original veterans channeled the Great Power and that of the Ninjetti, anything is possible. Probably after the Order of the Meridian bestowed their power and authority to make you guys the new governing council, something changed. There's a lot of possibilities but..."

Before Bianca could continue her theory and explanation, they were interrupted by a frantic banging on the loft door. They heard Elena's voice sounding like she was panicking. Virgil opened the door to let Elena in who was carrying Cadence with her headphones protectively secured on her head.

"Elena, what is it?" Rosaline asked concerned. "What's the matter and why is Cadence wearing her baby headphones?" Rosaline was about to take the headphones off her baby sister until Elena stopped her.

"No, no, no! Don't take them off! Something weird is happening in the store," Elena hysterically said. "I can't explain it but there's this customer in the store who started playing piano and suddenly all these people came into the store! It's like there in a trance or something and Gabriel is going on and on about seeing colorful lights. For some reason Hayden and I weren't affected by the whatever is going on!"

"Okay sweetie alright calm down," Tommy and Kimberly reassured their daughter as Elena handed Cadence over to her mom. "Where are your brothers? What is happening downstairs in the store?"

"I don't know what's going on but I'm freaking out right now and Hayden and I are really worried about Gabriel. Mom, dad whoever that girl is playing the piano downstairs it's like she is doing something to make the customers see lights and hypnotize them, including Gabriel! Please you have to help!"

"Maybe that is what is causing your magic spidey senses Bi," Rosaline added looking at her sister. Without saying anything, Bianca headed downstairs to the store with Tommy, Kimberly and the other Rangers behind her. By the time the group got to the main floor, they no longer couldn't hear the piano playing. However, they were left inside a store full of confused and dazed customers ranting about seeing colorful lights. It didn't stop Bianca's Highlander senses from detecting that there was something amiss in the air.

"Gabriel! Gabriel come back!" they heard Hayden yelling as Tommy and Kimberly saw their son running out of the music store. "Gabriel stop!"

 **(Back Alleyway)**

The couple were in pursuit of their boys while Rosaline, Virgil and Bianca followed leaving the girls with Aidan and Chan. The group didn't get that far as they pursue the boys towards a back alley behind the store finding out that the youngster was trailing the mysterious pianist. However, the person stopped the second she heard Hayden yelling for Gabriel as he picked up his little brother and looked at the person holding a harmonica and stared bewildered at both boys.

"What are you two doing following me?" she asked suspiciously. "What is going on?"

"How about you tell me what the hell you were doing earlier at the music store?" Hayden demanded keeping a protective hold on Gabriel. "What did you do to all those people and why were they suddenly coming in? Did...did you do something to the piano?" However, the group soon caught up to the boys looking to confront the mysterious customer. She eyed the group of strangers with wary and hostility.

"You? Are you the one I was sensing in the music store? Your aura, it's not supernatural...but it's something...different," Bianca eyed suspiciously. "What are you?"

"Aura? Supernatural? Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of alien? Who the heck are you people? Are you the people that "they" warned me about who will capture people like me?"

"People like you? Are you telling us that there are others like you out there?" Rosaline questioned.

"Tell us what you did at the music store and why our three year old son was going about seeing colorful light waves?" Tommy and Kimberly demanded. "You literally almost jeopardized the safety of our sons! What did you do in the store?"

"I was just playing a piano what crime is it to play a piano?" the person asked warily. "Gosh I was better off in "Alto Portum" instead of being out in the real world. "They" thought I was ready to reconnect with the world..."

"I saw pretty color light waves! You had color coming out of your hands," Gabriel said in awe as the girl stepped back even more. "You play and lights come out." She wasn't sure what Gabriel was talking about but apparently she cause some commotion in the music store. It was why they were outside confronting her.

"Okay you people must be out of your freaking minds to think I did something to your kid because I didn't? Look my name is Yvonne Riggs and I was just passing by through the area. Frankly, I found out I'm in some town called Angel Grove after I got dumped off in the middle of nowhere as some sick cruel joke. I've been on the road for three months panhandling my way just to get the heck back to Cincinnati, Ohio. The thing I was doing is called enhanced synesthesia, an ability to visualize sound waves as colorful lights and manipulate these lights by combining them with a particular emotion. I didn't mean to cause trouble okay?"

"Are you like Jared Rollins? Do...do you have an "ability" like him?" Kimberly asked. "Were you taken or abducted like him?"

"Maybe she is also on the National Missing Children's list too just like Jared Rollins," Tommy added. "There's a chance Quincy might have a file on Yvonne Riggs as well."

"Alto Portum? What does Alto Portum mean?" Virgil asked as the girl named Yvonne kept stepping back after being bombarded with questions. Suddenly, she felt like these people were suddenly developing theories about her and she unintentionally let it slip about her special talent.

There was a possibility she must have been reported missing or someone filed a missing person's report on her. However, before Virgil had the chance to try to interrogate her, Yvonne Riggs suddenly was transported from the alleyway by a mysterious middle age man wearing a blindfold. Before Yvonne's rescuer disappeared, he stared at both Tommy and Kimberly curiously as if he was startled by their appearance. Both individuals disappeared out of sight to a bewildered and shocked group.

"Boys, thank god you're okay," Kimberly replied going up to both of her sons hugging them. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine mom and I know the risk going after Gabriel like that and I'm sorry for that dad," Hayden apologized. "I didn't want him to get hurt and I was scared for him because he's my only little brother. I want to keep him safe."

"You get a free pass for it Hayden and it was brave of you to protect your little brother," Tommy reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder. He took Gabriel in his arms and picked up his younger son. "We're glad you're okay little pal and promise you don't ever scare mommy and daddy like that okay Gabriel? We love so much buddy."

"I'm sorry daddy for running away," Gabriel sighed giving his father a hug and then turning to his mother, "I'm sorry mommy and I love you."

"Okay now that the little guy is safe and no longer under some hypnotizing spell can we talk about what we just saw," Virgil replied getting the group back on track.

"Yeah the dude that just showed up and pulled a Nightcrawler on us," Hayden said in awe.

"Bianca, you said something about a different aura or energy you sensed from her," Rosaline inquired. "Your Highlander senses amplify when you're in the presence of supernatural entities like me? A doppelganger? Yvonne Riggs and that mysterious teleporter...are they supernatural as well?"

"That's the thing because their energy source and power it's mystical alright, but supernatural that I'm not sure of." Bianca explained. "I couldn't explain it but for some reason my magic and my intuitions were all over the place. It was like I couldn't channel or focus...it's a first it happened. I think it's something more than we know."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Kimberly asked. "Do you think they're good guys or bad buys? Do you think they're also been reported missing as well?"

"All we know is right now we just stumbled into something we have no idea of," Tommy sighed with tension and stress. "As for what we're dealing with at this moment, we absolutely have no clue who they are or what the heck happened to them. What we figured out is we are dealing with some wild cards our hand has never dealt with so it's a toss up on who side they are on. Something tells us that list is going to expand if the more of these people keep on showing up."


	5. Trekking A Thin Line

**Chapter 5: Trekking A Thin Line**

 **(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, Desmond and Penny continued to work in the lab with Quincy following more leads. Unfortunately, instead of getting leads or essential clues to the first five cases Spicer gave him, Quincy found his progress not going anywhere. To make matters worse, Spicer forwarded more missing case files related to abductions that occurred from 1993 and onward. On the upside despite it sounding gloomy, at least there was a singular timeframe and category they could work in. Desmond and Penny watched Quincy at work getting a glimpse to the potential future their genius friend was working towards.

For the two of them they couldn't imagine ever finding themselves working in the line of work Quincy was pursuing. But they understood Quincy's position as to what motivated him to follow in the footsteps of the law. It was like he was born to pursue this challenging career who many would feel the psychological and emotional pressure of doing the job. His father was a police officer and growing in the rough neighborhoods of 8 Mile Road in Detroit can be rough for a young genius.

"Two days ago Spicer discovered 35 more missing cases from the Crimes Against Children department. That list just doubled to 89 missing cases within our singular timeline of abductions that occurred from 1993 and onward." Quincy explained. "A few of these case files are sealed so I would need Aidan's computer expertise to unseal these documents."

"Do you feel a sense of deja vu all over again back in the day when we were Potential Rangers?" Desmond asked.

"I mean it could be like that what we went through back in the day as Potentials but this is something that is out of our element Desmond. Right now there are 89 missing case files with this same timeframe and MO but there's no connection. Utilizing the skills I learned at the academy it's difficult classifying whether these abductors are preferential or situational offenders. However, we know that discussing about sexual offenders will open some old wounds for some of us and it will be uncomfortable discussing these assumptions especially around Rosaline."

"Oh I can sympathize your position in discussing a delicate matter," Penny sighed. "Especially when one of our friends was a victim of a sexual abuse. If you were able to profile Rosaline's adopted uncle what would they classify him as?"

"Given his history as a pedophile he gradually classified himself as a preferential child sex offender. It means they would actively target children with specific traits that he finds appealing, like hair color, age group, etc. On the contrary belief that these are generally male and have a distinct pattern to their predatory behavior, including recruiting victims – referred to as 'grooming' – and retaining them in an ongoing pattern of sexual abuse while ensuring that they do not disclose the abuse. If you could classify Colbert Bennett he was a preferential child sex offender who often targeted girls between the ages of 6-12 years old..."

Desmond and Penny attempted to signal Quincy to discontinue his explanation but their friend was unaware that Rosaline, her parents and the rest of their friends have returned and inadvertently overheard Quincy's impromptu classification on registered sex offenders. Tommy and Kimberly gave a stern and disapproving look to the young genius while Rosaline just stood there trying to understand what she heard.

"Oh my goodness, Rosie I'm so sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to...it's just I was trying to explain..." Quincy tried to explain what he was discussing. "We were just discussing possible theories about the abductions and the possible perpetrators...and..."

"You thought maybe the perpetrators might be a register sex offender?" She mumbled with unease. "...You...you needed to formulate a possible theory. It's...what you do as a behavioral analyst for the FBI's BAU Unit right? I'm not mad Quince it's okay don't stop on my account. I...just need a moment." Rosaline quietly walked out of the lab and headed back upstairs. Virgil followed his girlfriend hoping that everything is alright with her and left Tommy and Kimberly with the rest of the Rangers.

"Don't...you don't have to explain anything Quincy," Tommy said sternly looking at the young Yellow Twilight Ranger. He knew that Quincy meant no harm but it was still a sensitive subject even to this day to discuss. Even despite his daughter's claims she has dealt with it, the memory still remained. "It's your motive to try to construct a theory and I have to respect that. However, you know there are certain thin lines we try not to trek over and that is one of them."

"Look I didn't mean to offend Rosaline and I should be careful of my choice of words. The last thing I wouldn't want to do is upset one of my best friends by bringing up something that affected her as a child. I have the upright respect for Rosie and I care for her as a friend dearly Tommy, Kim you know that."

"We know and you're just doing your job," Kimberly firmly said. "Tommy and I know our daughter has to live with this memory of what Colbert did to her and Amanda when they were little. It will hurt you from time to time and we made a promise to Rosie that we wouldn't reveal to the kids what happened to their older sister when she was a child, especially to the twins. The twins still have ties to their biological living relatives and to find out that one of them did that to their sister would shatter them."

"And I apologize again for upsetting your daughter," Quincy said sadly.

"You're forgiven but for future reference, be mindful and considerate of certain topics to discuss," the couple replied. "Especially if it involves our kids."

"Come on I think...I think we should get back on track on the current situation we have on hand at the moment," Bianca suggested redirecting the group's focus. "We think that list of missing children you have on hand may get a little bit longer. You wouldn't believe us if we told you what we saw today but we need you to look up a name and see if it's on the list."

"Okay...what's the name?" Quincy asked getting back on track.

"Yvonne Riggs of Cincinnati, Ohio." Tommy replied as Quincy shuffled through some more files and worked on alongside with Aidan on the computer. A few minutes later the two got a hit and to their unfortunate luck learned Yvonne Riggs was also on the Crimes Against Children's missing children's list as Tommy read her file. "Okay it says Yvonne Riggs was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on May 19th, 1985. She was reported missing from a hospital on November 5th, 2001 when she was approximately 16 years old at the time of her abduction and was a student at Walnut Hills High School."

"The report says three days prior to her disappearance there was an accident in the science lab at her high school during 4th period and her entire class was being hospitalized and under quarantine." Kimberly added reading the report. "According to the police, she disappeared the day she was going to be discharged. Her family were the ones that reported her missing. It looks like we need to take a trip down to NASADA to discuss the situation in further detail."

 **(Living Room)**

"Are you sure you're alright Rosie? Do you want to talk about babe?" Virgil asked trying to comfort his girlfriend. He knew deep down Quincy didn't mean to bring up a sensitive topic, especially one that his girlfriend related , it was a touchy subject despite Rosaline already stating she already coped with what Colbert did to her and Amanda as children. Rosaline wasn't upset with Quincy going on about his facts about child sex offenders. It was just she needed time to breathe and compose herself.

"I'm alright I just needed a breather for a moment," Rosaline solemnly stated. "I'm not angry with Quince he's just being himself, the walking wikipedia he is with a lot of facts and information."

"Well that's Quincy in a nutshell. I know he'll one day make a good FBI special supervisory agent trying to unlock the criminal mind of the most dangerous criminals in America. He'll understand their motives, their behaviours and patterns."

"Yeah even those who are either situational or preferential sex offenders. You know it's been almost ten years since I last saw that man. The last memory I had of him was him being carted off in the back of a police car with my entire adopted family shunning him. My aunt Marigold couldn't even look at him after she learned what he's been doing to their daughter behind closed doors. She had a lot of remorse and guilt for not being able to notice what was going on."

"But it doesn't change what I feel for you. It's a tragedy what you and Amanda went through as children and it wasn't your fault what happened." Virgil reassured her.

"I've heard it many times before it wasn't our faults and it will still remain a mystery as to why he did what he did to us. What worries me is one day telling the truth to my brothers and sisters of what happened to me, especially Elena and Hayden." Rosaline sighed. "Colbert is still their uncle no matter what. He is my adopted dad's brother and I can't change that because he's family. They were only three years old when Colbert was arrested and they have very little memories of him. We dealt with monsters and ancient forces of evil but we sometimes forget that even human beings can sometimes be monsters too."

"Do you think the perception your brothers and sisters have of you will change one day? Rosie, your siblings look to you as their superhero and idol, someone who helps quell their nightmares and has an optimistic outlook on life. You do everything in your power to ensure their happiness and have a proper and innocent childhood. We won't know what will happen down the line but if they're anything like their older sister, those kids will do the same thing."

"I guess you are right love. One the traits of being an Oliver is the whole "family above all" motto. It's hard watching my brothers and sisters go up right before our very eyes. We're getting our fill with living with two teenage fraternal twins, but at least my parents still have years under their belt with Gabriel and Cadence." Rosaline smiled giving Virgil a kiss.

"Do I need to ask what the impromptu kiss was for?" he teasingly replied.

"It's nothing, just a little thank you for always being there for me. Being a shoulder to rely on and always knowing how to quell and defuse a situation. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"I couldn't imagine my life without you in it too love." he smiled. "And for the record you never have to thank me for anything. Through hell high and water I'll always be there for you because you're the woman I love. So does that mean you're done taking a breather now?"

"Yeah I think I already caught my breath long enough," she stated getting up. "Duty beckons us back into the fold now."

 **(NASADA)**

It has been about a year since the Rangers convened for a late night meeting at NASADA but the young team's urgency convinced the veterans likewise. The original twelve never thought that after their battle with Satsu and the Acadians they would have to reconvene their council and only deal with it periodically. But this was a new regime and new era and now the responsibility of governing the line and legacy of Power officially fell upon them. All it took to spark a new adventure the originals jokingly stated was they were the "persons of interest" in the manner and something was making some noise to get their attention.

As they settled for a late night in the conference room while Billy and Justin monitor the residential quarters of the Rangers in Training living at the space station, the others called their parents to check up on their children. For the initial plan, both the originals and the Twilight Rangers kept the issue discreet and confidential between the two teams until further notice. The Original Rangers thought long and hard wondering after so many years why the powers that be had this need to test these guys? What made them so special from the very first day and why all these coincidences centered around them?

"Looks like we've reassembled the war council again haven't we guys?" Rocky slightly chuckled bringing in some late night snacks and drinks as Quincy and Aidan set up everything in the conference room with Justin and Billy's assistance.

"Yeah and convincing my parents to look after Allison and BJ was an easy task." Zack added. "You know after all these years our parents still don't have a clue what we been up to since we were teenagers."

"But how did all of you manage to keep this secret from your family and friends for so many years?" Rosaline asked her parents. "Did grandma and grandpa ever suspect anything at all? What did you tell them when you asked them to spend the night at the boarding house with the kids?"

"Something in the lines that we were needed at NASADA and took precaution to restrict access to the basement lab," Tommy replied.

"They know we help out here on a voluntarily basis but they don't know about the whole Ranger Initiative Program." Kimberly said sighing. "Gosh it feels like high school all over again. I was so used to being home at night for almost a year with the kids and not worry about leaving in the middle of the day or night to deal with monsters or Ranger business."

"We understand the feeling Kim, especially in the last three months since Cadence's birth," Kat said. "I was on edge leaving the kids with Jason's parents for the night, especially Claire. It's difficult talking to my parents, especially my mom about the whole supernatural and wicca deal. Mom is very skeptical and edgy talking about the fact that her side of the family dealt with this stuff back in the day. However, my mom's lack of belief or opinion was the reason why her magic remained inactive for so many years. Her and my dad were against my grandmother ever bringing up the topic in front of us when I was growing up."

"And given that my parents have no clue of some the "changes" that our family has undergone the last few years might be an understatement." Jason added. "My in-laws continue to bluntly deny our family's history in the supernatural while my folks have no clue of any of it. Kat's grandmother was our confidant after Claire's powers manifest a little over a year ago and mines suddenly emerged. She's halfway around the world in Sydney but thank goodness my brother-in-law taught her how to Skype."

"I guess it's better our family is not in the know of what we do for a living huh?" Aidan asked.

"You got to understand little brother we only have a few exceptions when we inadvertently reveal our identities to civilians." Tanya said. "Do you think mom and dad would approve of us running around as superheroes battling aliens and monsters? It sucks not being able to tell them but we keep it a secret in order to ensure their safety and to make sure the forces of evil don't use the people we love against us."

The younger Rangers took the originals' testimonies to heart knowing although secrets do become burdens it eventually becomes part of their way of life as Power Rangers. It was the need to keep the ones they love safe in the battle between good and evil. While the Rangers and the originals continue to talk, Quincy had everything set up as Aidan set up his computer to run some diagnostics and decrypt sealed files involving the missing cases they were investigating. It was now time for them to start getting everything going as the Rangers both old and new wanted to get to the bottom of these strange occurrences that have taken place.

"So we all agreed until we get at least one lead, whatever we discuss in this conference room tonight stays between all of us?" Billy stated as everyone nodded. "Until we know what is happening, the rest of our allies and the Ranger in training squads stay out of the loop."

"Let's state of the obvious, what do we know?" Trini asked getting the meeting going. "Quincy, would you like to start?"

"Gosh I feel like I'm debriefing an investigation here but okay here's what we got," Quincy said as Justin handed out the tablets he supplied to his friends to keep with the information they have. "Five months ago, my supervisory agent at the FBI, Landon Spicer consulted on a case for the Crimes Against Children department of the BAU. He came across an investigation of children who were on the National Missing Children's list who disappeared from 1993 and onward. Initially in the beginning, there were five cases being investigated. With word of Yvonne Riggs, we thought we were at six, but unfortunately...that wasn't the idea..."

"How many are we now dealing with?" Adam asked but the young genius was reluctant to answer until Penny and Desmond continued.

"A little while ago Spicer got word on more cases with the same MO and pattern." Desmond answered sighing. "We got...approximately 89 cases." There were sighs of disbelief and bewilderment among the group figuring out what was happening. If they couldn't linked five missing cases, then how would they link eighty-nine?

"You're meaning to tell us that your superior in Quantico stumbled upon 89 cases of missing children who disappeared from 1993 and onward?" Tommy asked in disbelief as if he was startled by the revelation.

"Okay now is not the time to lay into Quincy because he's been racking his brain for over a week trying to find a connection," Christian argued. "If we can't link five missing cases what does that say for the other eighty-nine?"

"How about the possibility there maybe similar cases like that occurred years ago in other parts of the world?" Kimberly inquired. "Alright, now is not the time to start dividing up. You guys wouldn't have travel all the way here and suddenly put your lives on hold unless it was important?"

"We wouldn't but something is happening we have no clue of and has been going for a long time even before any of us were born," Bianca said looking worried. "And somehow they wanted us to know that they been tailing you guys since you first became Power Rangers."

"So Spicer gave you five cases to start off with is that correct?" Billy asked as they started looking at the files. "First case was a missing ten year old who disappeared on September 3rd, 1993 in St. Louis from a mall. The girl's name was Briana Wilson who turned up five months ago in Pittsburgh and apparently caused a five block blackout in the area she was found in? The second case was of a nine year old boy named Sami Malick who went missing on October 17th, 1998 in West Newbury, Massachusetts while walking home from school. He turned up fifteen days after Briana reappeared in Tampa, Florida and apparently set a local restaurant on fire in the middle of the night? The third case involved a six year old boy named Clay Atwood who disappeared on October 4th, 1996 in Gainesville, Georgia while attending a local farmer's market with his family. He suddenly reappeared three months after Briana and Sami in Jacksonville, North Carolina. He supposedly caused a sudden frozen outburst in an ice cream parlor."

"The fourth case involves a missing four year old girl who disappeared on February 28th, 1994 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin from a daycare. She turned up last month in Reefside, apparently shattering a bunch of fragile merchandise in a local furniture store. Our fifth which is Jared Rollins he went missing on October 2nd, 2002 from his high school in Davenport, Iowa and turned up a week ago melting and blowing up a block in the financial district." Virgil said. "This one we encountered today, her name is Yvonne Riggs who disappeared on November 5th, 2001 from a hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio. She was sixteen at the time of her disappearance and turns up today hypnotizing people in my uncle's music store."

"So five kids who went missing for twenty plus years suddenly show up years later displaying sort of like superpower abilities?" Aisha slightly smirked. "Kind of like you see in a DC Comic or Marvel Comics or an episode of Heroes come to life?"

"I...I knew the fourth missing kid," Shi-Ann suddenly spoke up which stunned her friends and mentors. "It was a really long time ago. Her real name is Quinn O'Shea but I'm guessing she was registered under a different name wasn't she Aidan?"

"The name on filed was Quinn Jones but wait a minute, you said her last name was O'Shea?" Aidan asked Shi-Ann looking into the fourth missing children's case. "Oh crap, apparently our fourth missing kid, her family was in the Witness Protection Program during the time of her abduction. Shi-Ann is there something you want to tell us about the fourth case?"

"I met that girl a very long time ago, Malcolm and I as a little girl. Her father was Douglas O'Shea, the same guy who kidnapped Malcolm's sister Sydney last year in Boston alongside Xiao Chen." Shi-Ann sighed explaining. "She's from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland. Kuan Yin took me there one summer a long time ago and we stayed at the O'Shea's country house during the days when Seifer was running. I don't know what happened to her but when I saw her last month she recognized me."

"Apparently O'Shea got involved in some illegal insider trading while he was in the United States. His wife found out and offered to testify against her husband in exchange for immunity and full and sole custody of Quinn." Aidan explained reading her file. "He escaped from the United States and fled to Ireland to avoid jail time after he tried to abscond with his daughter and threatened to kill his wife. The two got placed into the Witness Protection Program prior to her disappearance."

"But the doesn't make any sense. What's the connection these cases have except these people turned up years later and suddenly they have superpowers? We don't know whose responsible for these abductions or why these people were taken," Rosaline argued. "These perpetrators have no preference of who they take, no specific age group and it was on random days."

Something occurred with the original veterans, especially with Jason and Tommy looking at the case involving Brianna Wilson, in particular the day of the girl's abduction: September 3rd, 1993. Zack, Trini and Billy realized the significance of that day, but more importantly Kimberly knew what happened and the pattern and connection started unfolding.

"Guys, you need to leave the room for a minute," Kimberly suddenly said startling the Rangers. "We…need to talk about something among ourselves for a moment. Can you please give us a private moment. Don't worry, we promise we'll share what we discuss in a matter of minutes." Once the young team reluctantly agreed to give their mentors a moment, the original Power Rangers reviewed the dates again.

 **(Two Hours Later)**

What was originally suppose to be a moment turned into two hours of patiently waiting outside the conference room to be let in. Rosaline looked worried remembering her mother's sudden request for her and the rest of the Rangers to leave the room. Complying to their wishes, all they could do was wait and watch Aidan work on his laptop trying to work on unsealing a bunch of encrypted files. However, it didn't stop the young group of Rangers to wonder what their mentors were talking about.

Back in the room, it took Kimberly a few minutes to get Tommy and her friends to realize what she discovered. Each of them found it ironic that both groups of Rangers, old and new had something to each the other. Quincy, for a young man with an IQ of 180 and higher and working his way to becoming a BAU Agent for the FBI wouldn't have agreed to take on an impossible task without a motive. If there was one thing the life of a Power Ranger taught both generations and eras, everything has a purpose and a hidden message to it. Apparently, some unknown presence decided to deliver them a message that was trekking a thin line, putting them on edge.

"We got to tell them eventually," Tommy spoke up. "If these...well six cases follow the pattern then there is a possibility the other eighty-nine will follow the same pattern."

"But there's the possibility there will be other cases similar to these ones with dates that are of significance to us in any capacity," Jason replied sighing. "So we figured out the dates of the abductions are important? But those kids who were abducted on the dates in question are also of value."

"All these years someone has been keeping tabs on us? Following us and chronicling our lives symbolically by abducting a random child? The funny thing is these kids who went missing for years were alive this whole time and suddenly are walking around like real life fictional characters in comics or television?" Kimberly asked.

"Then there is that possibility to figure out what the heck happened to them during those years," Billy sighed. "Someone whose been missing doesn't turn up with superpowers after all these years. Then there is also the motive of wondering why these particular kids and on these dates."

"They wanted to find a connection and what linked these cases, we'll tell them now," Tommy replied. "Bring the Rangers in. At least we got something to work on." Once the Rangers came back into the conference room and sat down, they saw Aidan continuing to work on his laptop. He reconnected it back to the screen in the room awaiting for the results and his progress to be complete. The Rangers had a clue that somehow the abductions they were looking into related to the start of the original Rangers' tenure as Power Rangers. The thing that caught them off guard was the fact that the dates in question were of personal significance to them.

"Is everything alright? You guys were talking among each other for awhile," Rosaline said. "Mom? Dad? Are you okay?"

"Did you guys need to take a few more moments to look over the stuff?" Quincy asked. "Or did you find something I must have missed?"

"You didn't miss anything Quincy. From what you gathered you managed to establish a timeline and link the common factor in all these cases." Billy explained. "The target pool was random because all these missing kids come from different family scenarios. Some were born in single family homes; or nuclear family units and were either born in the suburbs or come from working class, middle class or upper class families."

"Okay so we have random ages and social structures," Virgil noted. "What was the reason why they were abducted?"

"That we haven't figured out yet," Jason pointed out. "But...the dates of the abductions, that was the line these perpetrators were trekking on."

"So it wasn't coincidence that these kids were taken on the dates in question?" Rosaline replied. "According to Quincy the first abduction occurred on September 3rd, 1993 with ten year old Briana Wilson. It's the dates that were of significance...what happened on September 3rd, 1993?"

"September 3rd was the day of the karate tournament at the Youth Center," Kimberly replied as the Rangers were in awe. "It was the day Jason first fought Tommy in the tournament, the first time me, Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy saw your father. It was the day before Rita made him her evil Green Ranger. No one never knew about the significance of that day except us and it was a memory we never forget."

"We needed to test our theory about the dates and then the pattern began to reveal itself." Adam added reading the Sami Malick file. He looked at Virgil for a minute "I read the date of Sami Malick's abduction: October 17th, 1998. Do you know what I remember about that day? It was when I came to visit Angel Grove and see your Uncle Carlos after he accidentally injured Cassie during a battle with a monster. I dropped in to help him regain his courage and better himself as a Ranger during a moment of crisis."

"Two abduction dates were relevant events that occurred with you guys as Rangers in your personal lives?" Desmond questioned. "Okay so the disappearance of Clay Atwood on October 4th, 1996. Does it have any sense of value?"

"October 4th 1996 was the day Jason came back from the World Peace Summit." Kat answered looking at the Jason. "Tommy brought him back in order for him to take the mantle as the Gold Zeo Power Ranger from Trey. Jason moved back to Angel Grove to complete the senior year of high school with us at the time when me, Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Tanya had our Zeo Powers. Didn't realize that Jason's return occurred the same day a boy in Gainesville, Georgia goes missing."

"Whoever took these kids were also keeping tabs on you guys as well?" Christian asked.

"Yeah pretty much just like how February 28th 1994 when Quinn O'Shea was abducted occurred the same day as Parents Day at Angel Grove High," Tommy said sighing. "It was when I got my Green Ranger Powers back temporarily after Rita kidnapped our parents. The guys got tricked into giving up their power coins for their parents but Goldar didn't honor the deal. When I lost my powers, I gave my coin to Jason to prevent the complete loss of my powers. The guys and Zordon came up with a risky plan to infuse my coin with Zordon's energy in order for me to retrieve the power coins. I...I literally risked my life that day in order to get their power coins back."

"I'm...sorry to hear about that," Rosaline said looking at her parents. "I'm guessing some of these events hit hard and close to home doesn't it?"

"But we manage to bounce back like we always do," Kimberly assured the Rangers and glanced at Tommy. She gave him a smile before taking a hold of his hand. "Anyways let's get back on track. Jason would do the honors of sharing what happened the day Jared Rollins went missing on October 2nd, 2002?"

"Andros got word that remnants of the Machine Empire found the remains of Serpenterra, Lord Zedd's mechanical ship." Jason explained recalling the mission from NASADA years ago. "He assembled all the Red Rangers that were existent at the time: TJ, Leo, Cole, Eric, Wes, Carter, himself, me and Tommy and we traveled to space to confront the Machine Empire to stop them from digging up Serpenterra. At this point, I was already in a relationship with Katherine."

"How about November 5th, 2001 when Yvonne Riggs disappeared?" Penny asked.

"It was the day Rocky and Adam opened their dojo: the Black Frog and Red Ape Dojo." Aisha replied. "At that point we were already done with our tenure as Rangers but it didn't occur to us that some girl disappears from a hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio. What sucks about this whole thing is while all these events become prominent and important milestones in our lives, a parents' worst nightmare occurs that day when they lose a child."

"We're sorry to hear that is how you feel. It's terrible knowing this is a sick joke to make relevant events that were prominent in your tenure as Rangers and in your personal lives a day stigmatized by tragedy," Shi-Ann sincerely said. "It makes us wonder what was going through those kids' minds over the years they were taken from their families without notice."

"Trust us this is a thin lines these bastards are walking just to get our attention," Tommy said looking at the group. "We live with these memories because they're apart of us, but what we don't appreciate is that they're now stained with a stigma that a kid randomly goes missing. Regardless of what happened to us that day they were prominent and it shaped us into the people we are today. Someone has been out there since the beginning keeping tabs on us. After holding these kids for many years decide to return them for reasons we don't understand. We've had many adventures and memories as Power Rangers and if this is the pattern and timeline they've been following, then it just only agitates us."

"But what does it say about these missing returnees? Whose side are they on? Where have they been all these years?" Rosaline asked.

"That we don't know but all we know is that whoever or whatever they became, in the eyes of everyone they're wild cards." Kimberly stated while Aidan continued to work on his computer alongside Quincy. The two switch the screen and then pulled up a screen with the map of the world as a bunch of dots suddenly appeared. Aidan switched to another screen as multiple unsealed data files from different law enforcement opened up until everything was uploaded. "It's going to be a whole new different ballgame out there and we got some players who we don't know where their allegiance lay or what their purpose is."

"Yeah it makes us wonder if the other 89 missing person cases occurred on dates significant to any of us," Jason pondered. "What would someone want with 89 missing kids and then suddenly release them after all these years they supposedly disappeared off the radar?"

"Well remember how we said that we hoped something like this didn't occurred anywhere else but the homefront?" Aidan sighed as he opened up the screenshot of various law enforcement with missing children reports. Both groups saw pangs indicating weird abnormalities and case files of missing kids and sudden reemergence pop up on teh screen. "Looks like our perpetrators have snatched more than 89 missing kids. There were a few others similar cases like this since 1993 in other parts of the world."

"So what the hell does that mean for us?" Chan asked.

"It means that not only someone has been keeping tabs on us, but we got a situation that may probably flip society and humanity upside down if this breaks out," Tommy declared. "These missing kids have returned for a reason and apparently undergone some sort of metamorphosis. If they want our attention, they pretty much just got it which means we're back in the game whether we like it or not. One more ride guys...through thick and thin we're all in this together. The next missing kid that turns up we need to find them first before someone else gets their hands on them. We've trekked thin lines before it shouldn't be any different."

"Then I guess we're going back to unlock the infamous Vault 815 huh?" Rosaline slightly smirked. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger...we're going back to action."


	6. A Prelude of Things to Come

**Chapter 6: A Prelude of Things to Come**

 **(The Ancient Harbor)**

Deep in the cover of night in the quiet and deserted remnants of the Ancient Harbor, a mysterious ship pulls up at port. The ship's captain activates the timeshift stone to bring the bustling ruins back to life in its former glory. The captain of the ship was letting off the passengers but the minute they stepped off the ship it was as if their memories were completely erased of their voyage beyond the sea. A little while later, Yvonne Riggs found herself transported back to the Ancient Harbor alongside her rescuer who she referred to as the blind teleporter because of the blindfold around his eyes.

"Samson why did you bring the girl back? She was suppose to be returned from where we found her and be reintegrated back into her former life," the captain said concerned.

"We ran into a few complications and she wasn't ready to be reintegrated back," Samson argued. "Our people cannot reconnect with the lives they left behind many years ago, Lupin. It's not wise for the "Maistir Dhiaga" to leave them behind. They need his guidance and besides, he was the one that saved us from the lives we were living by giving us a purpose and a new understanding of what we are."

"Sir Lupin, please don't send me back there. My home has been with everyone at Alto Portum for so many years. What do I have left in Cincinnati? What I used to call home I barely remember it and what I am now will not be tolerated by society." Yvonne sighed. "Why must the Maister Dhiaga return us to the places that only brought us heartache?"

"Do not fret on a minor setback Yvonne. Your gift is something that will be joy and harmony to those around you. Remember, you've had people who care about you awaiting your return for so many years." Lupin said. "However, the choice is yours whether or not you wish to return back to your old life. We never denied you or anyone else the chance to leave our sanctuary. If you wish to depart on the ship, you have what you need?"

"I know...my little boarding pass," she smiled pulling out an iron coin from her pocket. "Besides, I think I might have stirred up some attention to a group of individuals who kept on babbling on about sensing auras, energy, supernatural entities and saying I was on a missing children's list for more than a decade."

"Please explain what is going on Samson and what our dear Yvonne has gotten herself into."

"Our presence was noted by a necromancer witch today. It seems our dear Yvonne's musical talents caused a stir within a town called Angel Grove. On the contrary, you can reassure the Maistir Dhiaga that Yvonne's presence was not alerted by our other adversaries."

"Angel Grove, our Maistir Dhiaga has mentioned the name of the place before. Many ancient battles against the forces of Lokar, the Source of Evil have taken place within that city. The last Last of the Meridian, may God rest his soul uphold his fealty and oath until he was disavowed from his duty kept watch over the protectors the Great Power. The Source of Evil has its agents still enacting its intention on its behalf." Lupin explained. "After the fall of the Progeny, he fears that the "Conradh Beannaitheacht" will still be invoked between both sides. The possibility that the Source of Evil will bring the An Casur upon our people will be a nightmare, but the immunity and authority it will wield is another."

"But the people I encountered at the music store, they were investigating about our people saying that they been missing." Yvonne added. "I been hearing rumors while I was around the town about a group who fights against the forces of evil, they're called Power Rangers and they have been training future generations until their time to fight will come. I don't think they know about us or our people and what we do."

"We shouldn't worry too much about them but I can assure you that as long we limit our encounters with them they will come to harm us nor we harm them. It is out of the respect of the Maistir Dhiaga they stay out of the fray in our conflict with our adversaries. Should they learn about the Conradh Beannaitheacht that was forged many years ago would cause havoc on all sides. Besides, he has some interest in these warriors of the Great Power which will be known to us in due time. However, we do what we have done over the years and stick to the shadows and monitor them for we have greater issues on hand."

"There is a possibility that another Claochladan has been unearthed. It would be a matter of time before the Amethyst Crystals within it will be activated. Do you think it was risky leaving those out in the open after they disappeared from Onyx?" Samson explained. "The possibility that if one of those Claochladan is taken to the city who knows what will happen..."

"Which is why we have our people looking for it for it will not cause any harm to them." Lupin explained sighing. "But we must be wary that within its presence it will trigger the dormant attribute that lays deep within the few selective. The Maistir Dhiaga worries it is already too late for the attribute has already found its way within the prominent Line of Power. "The spell the Purple Raven Ninjetti altered the fates and destinies of everyone involved with the Great Power. The Maistir Dhiaga should pray that their powers will not hinder the metamorphosis those selected will be destined to undergo."

"I saw someone...who looked like the Maistir Dhiaga." Yvonne explained. "Apparently my ability affected his young son causing this uproar. There was a woman with him that looked like his Ceile. The necromancer I encountered kept making references to the supernatural community."

"The supernatural community are wary of us for it is us that can severely hinder them. Yvonne, are you saying you saw someone that resembled our Maistir Dhiaga and Ceile?" Lupin asked before turning to Samson. "Samson, is this true?" The young man nodded confirming the story. "Shadow versions of them exist and they already have given birth to a doppelganger who resembles the original Spirit Denizen, Namine? Her birth was foreseen just like every event that has taken place. They have faced the An Casur, the one formally known as Ivan Ooze before, but his return will bring upon a challenge should the Rangers discover the truth."

 **(Four Seasons Hotel: One Month Later)**

One month passed since the incident at Vallerte's Music Jukebox and there hasn't been any sightings of missing children returning. Unfortunately, it didn't stop the Rangers after learning about the multiple abduction cases that have occurred since 1993 in various parts of the world. The dates of the abductions only made things uncomfortable for the original veterans realizing each of them occurred on days of importance to them. In the midst of all the chaos and being back on active duty, it didn't stop the Rangers from enjoying the rest of the summer.

One afternoon, Rosaline and her friends accompanied Shi-Ann to the Four Season Hotel to meet up with Malcolm. Despite Shi-Ann's urgency to get her god-brother to return to Reefside, he was determine to stay in Angel Grove for his god-sister. He was currently staying at the Four Seasons as it was known as one of Angel Grove's high luxury hotels in the city. Malcolm was one of the few civilians who knew about their identities as Power Rangers and about the Ranger Initiative Program running out of NASADA. For the past month, Shi-Ann would meet Malcolm for brunch at the hotel every Saturday and decided to invite her friends along.

"Gosh this place is really expensive and I don't get why we had to dress up for this," Virgil complained fixing his shirt.

"Well I for one am not bothered by this," Penny countered slightly smiling. "Besides, I'm used to these types of high end luncheons: brunches, high teas, cocktails, you name it. Then again, I've already exposed Desmond to the perks of high society."

"It's because you drag me to them," Desmond muttered. "And I feel bad since we been together to be relying so much on your family's money. Heck, they paid for me to go to school and I'm not even part of your family yet."

"Oh stop it Desmond. My father and Natalie adore you and they treat you like you're apart of the family because they enjoy you." Penny assured them. "My father refers to you as the son he wished he had, although he already has two of them."

"So Shi-Ann, where is your dashing, well mannered and gentleman savvy Irish lad god-brother of yours?" Rosaline smirked getting a raised eyebrow from Virgil. "Don't worry babe you're still my handsome marvelous guy."

"Well I sure hope so," Virgil teased putting an arm around Rosaline. Minutes later, Shi-Ann spotted Malcolm waving to the group as he led them into one of the restaurants after confirming the reservations.

It was a rare experience for the Rangers to be hanging out in high end hotels like the Four Seasons with the exception of Penny, Desmond and notably Shi-Ann. For them to enjoy brunch was something they don't do often or have the time with everything going on in their lives. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't involve in the Ranger circle and discuss about normal topics in life such as school, the latest shows, music and anything that didn't involve strategy or battle plans. Rosaline and the others were startled when Shi-Ann and Malcolm told the group that brunch was paid for by the two of them startling the group.

"Come on we don't mind helping to pay the bill," Rosaline replied trying to hand Malcolm the pooled money the group had. "Besides, it doesn't seem fair that the two of you are paying for nine other people."

"Do not worry about the bill, besides it is my treat for everything you guys have done for Shi-Ann," Malcolm assured the group. "She's like family and it's been like that for many years. This one is on us after everything we went through."

"Besides, with the inheritances we found out about through Li-Mei and Natalie you could say that Malcolm and I were set for life by our fathers." Shi-Ann muttered.

"What inheritances? Did it have something to do last week when your contacts from Interpol were in town?" Christian asked.

"Someone contacted McTeague awhile back from a bank in Zurich about an unknown account that was accumulating funds." Malcolm explained as they listened. "The person who contacted McTeague was the wife of one of Doyle's associates whose husband is currently serving time for illegal insider trading. I'm guessing Doyle and Kuan-Yin had her serve as a financial proxy on their behalves to set up our inheritances if in case anything happened to them. Natalie reluctantly had to obtain the information from the financial proxy and discovered our fathers set up accounts for us to access once we turned 18."

"Whoa, that's a real shocker," Aidan added. "Even with them on the run and not having contact with you two for so many years they still had your wellbeings in mind?"

"They maybe international criminals and on the run but for some reason they kept our interests in mind, including Sydney's." Shi-Ann continued. "According to Li-Mei and Natalie, the financial proxy set up three accounts in banks in Switerland, Luxembourg and the Isle of Man. All of it legitimate and authorized by Liam Doyle and Kuan Yin. It's all legal surprisingly which we don't know how it was possible but it's our money. Some would be happy, but for us we know how that money was accumulated and it feels like it's tainted to spurge on it though it's our inheritance. So we signed the documents to gain access to our inheritance and they left us with the choice of what we want to do with it."

"So basically you, Malcolm and Sydney's inheritance is kind of like buying a European country like Slovakia?" Bianca asked as the two nodded. "Basically you two are now trust fund kids as some would call it?"

"We spent fifteen years being shielded from our fathers' lifestyle and we're indebted to Natalie and Li-Mei for that." Malcolm explained. "Although they did questionable things to apprehend them and bring them to justice, at the end of the day Shi-Ann, Sydney and I can't change who our parents are. It's going to take time for us to come to terms with this and still look over our shoulders from time to time if in case either our fathers, their associates or any of their enemies come for us. How we came into our inheritances will be in question but...the least we could do is compromise and settle with keeping it on hand for now."

"Though Liam Doyle and Kuan Yin have done a lot damage to many people over the years, somehow they had this soft spot when it came to their kids." Rosaline added. "Do you guys ever wonder or think about them?"

"You can say that and for the record, yes we do think about them from time to time and wonder the what ifs and or in life." Shi-Ann said sighing. "We sometimes wished we had families you guys had growing up and not complicated childhoods and upbringings. However, we can only make do with what life hands you and turn even complicated situations into something we can handle. The compromise is...I make something positive out of this inheritance and revamp its reputation on how it came to be."

As they were getting ready to leave, the Rangers noticed there was a girl watching them from the bar in the restaurant. Shi-Ann instantly knew it was Quinn O'Shea but the question was why was she tailing the Rangers. On the contrary, they figured she hadn't encountered Malcolm Doyle and told the group told Malcolm about Quinn spying at them at the bar. The Rangers are determine to get some answers and they thought that Quinn would be a start. All they needed was to devise a plan to interrogate her and Malcolm was more than willing to help out Shi-Ann and the others fulfill their plan. She apparently had some insight and connection to his and Shi-Ann's checkered past.

 **(The Boarding House)**

"Well this is all the information I can provide for you," Mack Hartford replied while Kimberly was doing a video conference in the lab.

Something inside of her was curious to know about the contents of the padlock chest she uncovered inside the secret nook. Tanya and Kat offered to come by the boarding house that day to assist Kimberly in the lab as everyone else was busy and had plans that day. The recent events that have occurred the past month took its toll on the originals and after some persuasion, Kat and Kimberly convinced Jason to hangout with Tommy for the day while they handled the Ranger business at the lab.

"Thanks for transferring the information about the object. I was just curious to know if there were any references made to it according to Lightspeed Rescue or maybe in one of your father's accounts." Kimberly explained but leaving out the details of what she knew. "Keep us posted Mack if something comes up."

"If you need anything else you know how to contact us." Mack said as the video call ended. The women looked at the object in the containment case as they continued to run some tests on it. One test they performed was the aspect of touching it upon physical contact to see if it will affect it. Luckily, none of them didn't experience any ailments nor did the rest of the Rangers when they conducted the experiment. The scanned and analyze the properties and content of it to figure out where it came from and its point of origin.

Kimberly made good on learning how to operate and run the lab ever since Hayley's death. There were times they think about their close ally and friend who helped them out in many capacities but deep down they felt they did Hayley some honor carrying on her work and legacy. If Billy and Hayley were able to work high tech equipment and Ranger material and supplies, why couldn't they?

"Based on the exterior properties of the mineral it's made of a opal based material," Kat analyzed. "However, the computer shows that the interior inside the object contains Amethyst crystal like properties in it. I analyzed for well known common based opal and amethyst materials known on Earth, but it seems the mineral properties of not of Earth."

"So there's a possibility this thing is from outer space?" Tanya inquired. "The opal and amethyst mineral content must be from a different planet?"

"Well according to Mack, in the past Andrew Hartford discovered objects that had unknown origins and weren't in account in historical references or documents." Kimberly said looking at the computer. "Billy and Justin went through some resources and case files at NASADA about objects like this. There were storage houses that locked up stuff like our weird stone object that's in containment."

"Well what did they call these types of objects?" Kat and Tanya asked.

"Before the original NASADA council perished that included Andrew Hartford and Miss Fairweather," Kimberly continued. "Objects not documented in historical Earth documents and references were coded as "01916," an object of unknown origin. Apparently I unfortunately had one buried in a secret room in my house since 1800's."

"And it makes us question why your ancestor kept it a secret almost a century?" Kat replied. "Apparently, it doesn't cause any negative ailments to us or the Rangers probably because our powers."

"Well about the children? Do you think..." Tanya suggested but Kat and Kim were quick to reply.

"Absolutely not, that's out of the question. We're not risking the kids just to prove a theory," Kimberly argued as Kat agreed. "Our kids have been exposed to one too many foreign, ancient and weird alien objects. Knowing Katherine agrees with me one hundred percent, we're not dealing with our kids worrying about getting their memories extracted, becoming possessed by unknown entities, or have objects mysteriously glowing in their hands."

"It amazes us our kids aren't traumatized by everything they witness," Kat added. "So this 01916 object, where do you think it came from?"

"I wish I knew but it makes me wonder what its purpose is. They wouldn't leave it here for a reason coincidentally and it makes me question how my ancestor came into possession of it back in the 1800's. Add this weird 01916 to the investigation of missing children suddenly turning up feels like we got a keg waiting to explode. Do you guys ever get the feeling that the more we dig into this, we're just going to find ourselves wrapped into something we won't have control over?"

"What if there are more 01916 Objects like this one out there?" Tanya asked looking worried. "You two are lucky to agree to give Jason and Tommy a breather for a day."

"Trust us they needed it, we all need breathers but we're worried if the coincidences and the dates when those kids went missing strike a cord in all of us," Kat sighed continuing to work on the computer. Minutes later, Kimberly's phone vibrated and she read a message from her daughter. "Kim, what is it?"

"That was from Rosaline. They're at the Four Seasons Hotel having brunch with Malcolm Doyle." Kimberly said. "Quinn O'Shea, the girl that went missing on February 28th, 1994, she was spotted again by the Rangers. She tailed them to the hotel but I think she was looking for Shi-Ann and Malcolm. They're going to find a way to interrogate her for some answers. I got to let the rest of the gang know what the Rangers are up to."

 **(The Red Ape and Black Frog Dojo)**

Tommy knew that Kimberly was right about him needing some time for himself in the midst of the new crisis developing. He didn't want to admit it to her but he had days where he felt the responsibilities of looking after the Line of Power weighed too much on him and the rest of his friends. Apart of him felt like if he became consumed in this lifestyle, he lose out on life with his family and Kimberly. Jason thought that he and his best friend needed some time with their children to remind themselves that their lives don't revolve around their duties as Rangers and mentors 24/7.

On the contrary, a day with their children involved shopping trips for back to school clothes, and dropping them off to their recreational activities. Tommy was looking after Cadence and Gabriel for the day and met up with Jason at Rocky and Adam's dojo for their sons' karate lessons they had with their two friends. The two decided to wait around for an hour until Hayden and Aaron finished their class. Luckily, Aisha was at the dojo that day and offered to look after Cadence, Sophie and Gabriel for the guys and let them do something they haven't done in a long while: workout and spar in one of the empty classrooms.

"So when do you have to pick up Claire?" Tommy asked attacking the punching bag Jason was holding as he continued to work on his punch combos. "How are those swimming classes working out for your daughter?"

"After Aaron finishes his classes with Rocky and Adam. My little Claire Bear is round about." Jason said as he took his turn working the punching bag. "For a ten year old girl is very active in sports and arts. Did you know she started learning how to dive on a three metre springboard diving board? She also told Katherine and I she wants to join the local girl's swimming club they have at the community center."

"You got a diver in her midst just like her mom," he complimented his best friend. "How about Aaron? Is he getting into aquatics like his sister?"

"Both him and Claire expressed learning about swimming different techniques: breathstroke, butterfly, backstroke, freestyle. Basically like the professionals who compete in national competitions and the Olympics. However, they have some years on them if they want to consider it so for now they're been learning how to swim at 50m in a sprint race. How about the twins and Rosaline? How's Elena doing with her gymnastics?"

"She has a competition coming up. Kim and I are excited to watch our girl perform. Virgil and the other Rangers are booking their trip to celebrate Rosaline's 21st birthday in Las Vegas." Tommy slightly chuckled. "Can you imagine that? My first born daughter 21 and officially of legal age to drink and gamble. She thinks her mom and I missed out on most of her childhood?"

"Guess Katherine and I got it easier with our kids bro." Jason teased his best friend. "Though I did see that daughter of yours experiment a few times with the liquor and learning the concept of playing beer pong. Come on we haven't done the same stuff Rosaline did when we were teens."

"Yeah those were the days huh? In between our duties protecting the Earth we always found a way to live normal civilian lives and get into some misadventures here and there." Tommy said deep in thought while they continued their workout for a little bit until Tommy gets distracted. "I never thought that my daughter's birthday also was of significance as well along with the twins, Gabriel's and Cadence's. Do you think it was coincidence that days like the first time I asked Kim out, my karate competitions, days that meant something to any of us in any matter or form would turn into some parent's worst nightmare?"

Jason knew Tommy was referring to the missing children's cases they were looking into. They were all open and honest with each other that it bothered them to know that the abductions happened significant days that were of importance to each one of them. It didn't help that the more missing children cases they were stumbling upon, the more it kept fitting the pattern. At that point, Tommy expressed empathy and imagining himself in the place of those parents who wonder for years what happened to their children. Both best friends related being parents and if they were in the same position they know the pain and anguish those families would feel.

"The empathy is working its way up again isn't it Tommy? Trust me bro you aren't the only one feeling the disturbance and stress the more we probe into these missing case files." Jason reassured his best friend. "Does it suck learning some random child was abducted whether it was on the day of my wedding to Katherine or the birth of my son? Or maybe the day Kim and I got kidnapped by Divatox? Sure it bothers me because if these people were keeping tabs on us all these years they didn't need to snatch some poor kid away and whisk them off to god knows where."

"Then why can't I shake this feeling that it's only going to get more complicated? We dealt with complications but will it make this current crisis we're facing any different than the others?" he questioned. "What did we do that made us so damn special?"

"We were just us bro…we are who we are," Jason simply said. "We chose to answer the call the day we accepted our powers whether we knew it or not."

"It's funny thinking about all of this Jas, trying to make sense of it all. One day we're heroes, the next day we're just us, good old regular Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott. Each of us are two sides of a one coin and sometimes I think if everything we have done has any significance to us and those around us. I get that feeling that all the good and all the memories we have of our tenure is slowly becoming tainted by this, by whoever did this to those kids."

"We're not going to let that outweigh all the good we did. All the battles, struggles, traumas and triumphs will not be overshadowed by this. They been watching us for years on end, whoever these forces are." Jason assured him. "We're the only ones who know who we are and the only ones that define our legacies. We fight to save our reputation and legacy once, we'll fight again to ensure what we built and establish doesn't get corrupted."

"Whatever comes our way…we'll be ready," Tommy replied as he felt his cellphone vibrate. He saw Kimberly's text message about Rosaline and the other Rangers at the Four Season Hotel in downtown Angel Grove. Both guys looked and read as Kim's message revealed that the Rangers spotted Quinn O'Shea at the hotel and were looking to apprehend her for questioning. Tommy replied back to let them know to contact them for further details. "Looks like it's our first shot to try to get some unanswered questions. I'm hoping the Rangers will get us some much needed answers we're desperately seeking."

 **(Four Season Hotel)**

Back at the hotel the Rangers came up with a relatively low risk damage plan in order to prevent Quinn O'Shea from escaping. After contacting the original veterans from both at the boarding house and NASADA, they gathered in Malcolm's penthouse hotel room to set up everything. Shi-Ann and Christian remained on the main floor observing Malcolm who assisted the Rangers in distracting Quinn O'Shea at the restaurant bar without revealing his identity. They had a laid out plan which involved the Rangers being supplied with some specialized earplugs Billy and Justin designed for them to withstand Quinn's "ability."

While the Rangers were able to access the CCTV cameras throughout the hotel in Malcolm's hotel room, Shi-Ann and Christian gave Malcolm a substance that would render Quinn unconscious to slip into her drink. As the two watched Malcolm engage in a conversation, they saw him slip the substance into Quinn's drink without her knowing and waited until the effects kicked in. After fifteen minutes, the substance worked on causing Quinn to feel disoriented as Malcolm offered to take her outside for some air but with Christian and Shi-Ann's help took her to his hotel room instead.

"This may suspicious but I got you guys an alibi with a few members of the hotel security and staff," Malcolm explained to Rosaline and Shi-Ann while the other Rangers subdued an unconscious Quinn in a chair. "It's more like a fifteen minute window. Shi-Ann and I used to undergo things like this with Natalie and Li-Mei if in case members of the IRA, Triads or associates to our fathers caught whim of our trail." The others eyed Shi-Ann with curiosity.

"Okay you guys know I had another life before I became a Power Ranger or met you guys," Shi-Ann exclaimed. "Any activity on the eighteenth floor of this hotel will be unavailable. The CCTV cameras have been disabled and the elevator service to the eighteenth floor have been suspended in case things go sour."

"So you're meaning to tell us that no one is going to monitor us for fifteen minutes while we interrogate Quinn O'Shea?" Rosaline asked as the two nodded. "Gosh this sounds like something out of an espionage or spy mission."

"I'm going to time it and keep a lookout so you guys do what you have to do," Malcolm replied. "You get what you need out of her and maybe Shi-Ann and I can get a bit of inside into our checkered past."

"We don't know how to thank you enough for this," Rosaline said sincerely. "But the last thing we don't want is to have another civilian death on our hands. We have a lot of people who helped us die for our cause and you already been through enough in your life."

"Not to worry lass, I know the risk I'm taking and I do anything for Shi-Ann because she's family and I protect my family." Malcolm reassured them. A few moments later they heard a moaning sound coming from Quinn. The Rangers waited until the substance's effects worn off as they convened in the main foyer of the hotel room. Quinn O'Shea regained consciousness and found herself handcuff to a lounge chair and her mouth gagged. She was startled and shocked unsure where she was but then she gazed upon Shi-Ann and Malcolm.

"Look, don't scream because your ability or whatever the heck it is can hurt people. We don't want to cause trouble and we know who you really are." Virgil stated calmly trying to calm down the hysterical Irish woman. However, she saw they weren't armed and realized they were at a safe distance. "Look, we're going to take off the gag from your mouth and we just want to ask you some questions okay? We don't want to hurt you okay? Can...can you promise not to scream?" Quinn nodded as Virgil carefully approached her and removed the gag from her mouth. It then came to her mind that there was something about her these people were cautious about.

"You were in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on February 28th, 1994 is that correct?" Quincy asked as she surprisingly nodded her head. "You probably don't remember but your supposed name is Quinn Jones but that's not your real name is it? At the time of your abduction you and your family were currently in the Witness Protection Program is that correct?"

"I'm assuming my name has been a missing children's list for more than twenty years is that correct mates?" Quinn asked warily.

"Then you knew the risk of showing up out in the open like this again after what happened two months in Reefside," Desmond pointed out. "But why try again? Were you aware that by coming to Angel Grove people wouldn't notice?"

"Aye, knew the hostility and heat coming. However, I only came looking for them," Quinn replied glancing at Shi-Ann and Malcolm. "Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland? Does that place have a sense of resemblance to you two mates? We may have been very young but I remember your faces even though we only saw one another maybe once or twice before my mother whisked me off to America. You are Malcolm Doyle right and you are Shi-Ann? Your fathers' names were Liam Doyle and Kuan Yin and they were best friends. My real father was his name Douglas O'Shea?"

"Douglas O'Shea? Are you talking the same Douglas O'Shea we confronted last year in Boston?" Malcolm asked Shi-Ann. "This girl...is his daughter? How did you find out about him?"

"I have friends keeping tabs on my family over the years," She explained vaguely. "I assumed that my biological father bit the dust didn't he? Well, I guess that's what happens when you devote yourself to a career as an international criminal. Look, I didn't mean to cause any problems or hiccups I just wanted answers and when I saw you that time in Reefside, this memory triggered in me. Did...or do Shi-Ann and Malcolm have memories of their previous lives with Liam Doyle and Kuan-Yin?"

"Malcolm and I haven't seen our fathers since we were six years old after Interpol apprehended them for their involvement in this operation known as Seifer." Shi-Ann reluctantly answered. "We have memories of our fathers, but we try our best not to dwell too much on it because of the life they wanted for us. Douglas O'Shea was also apart of Seifer too but over the years he had hostility towards our dads for how they handled the operation."

"You mentioned you have friends that kept tabs on your family over the years?" Virgil questioned trying to get the interrogation back on track. "Alto Portum...does that ring a bell? I heard it from a girl named Yvonne Riggs who apparently said she had an ability called enhanced synesthesia where she could visualize sound waves as colorful lights and manipulate these lights by combining an emotion and channeling it into an object. Are you like Yvonne Riggs? Like Jared Rollins? Clay Atwood? Or any of the other eighty nine missing kids that disappeared since 1993 all over the country?"

"I know Alto Portum it's an Latin term to describe what we called the place we were living in. It means "Safe Harbor" in Ancient Latin and it was a sort of haven for people like me who had special gifts. Unfortunately, my ability resembles that of a banshee where I could manipulate sound and amplify it. I really didn't want the gift but they said they there was something inside of me that possess this gene that would trigger it." Quinn explained. "Those people you mentioned: Yvonne, Jared, Clay they were my friends. Possibly the only family I grew up with for the last twenty plus years since I...I was away from home."

"So why suddenly return you guys after abducting you and then come back with these mysterious abilities?" Rosaline asked. "Tell us what we need to know and maybe we can give you answers about your family."

"You don't understand, the "Maistir Dhiaga" never harmed us or hurt us in any way. Alto Portum was a place for us that helped us undergo these changes that occurred with a few selective people throughout the world. He wanted to protect us from forces that wanted to either eradicate us, or enslave us for their own means. Apparently, when the "Maistir Dhiaga" returned us here, mostly everyone's memories were erased and alter and no one didn't remember ever. It was done to us many times but I manage to formulate a strategy to retain my memories."

"And how did it work out?" Bianca questioned as Quinn eyed her bag on the coffee table telling the Rangers to look through it. They spotted a small notebook which had dates and events that occurred. "Wow...a notebook that's very...well..."

"Who knew a simple notebook actually helped me survive the last twenty plus years. However, I know it's a great risk I took putting my need to know about my life before Alto Portum and risk the safety of my friends and the work the "Maistir Dhiaga" put. I was desperate and I lost so many years with my real family. I can't be here and if they found out about my strategy to survive the mental manipulation then all hell will descend on both sides. Right now, you people as a warning for your own safety should pull out before you find yourselves caught in the middle of something you won't understand."

"So this Maistir Dhiaga...he has enemies after him and the rest of your friends?" Rosaline asked. "Well it's already too late for us to back out once your friends suddenly popped up in thin air and made a lot of noise. We don't know what is happening or what the heck is going because we're already unintentionally caught in the middle of something we have no clue of. Maybe...there is a way you can help us and in return help you stay off the map. Besides, we have friends in high places who can help and the resources you need."

"Right now Quinn O'Shea, you're about the only person right in the room that give us an idea of what we're in for," Shi-Ann said. "I know what it's like to lose out on so many years without unanswered questions and mysteries about life before. Trust me, I been through it and basically, you once had a connection to my past. Do you think you can help us?"

"What...what would like to know?" Quinn sighed in agreement. "Because the information you're looking for is only a prelude of things that have yet to come. What you're going to come in contact with are forces who have spent years concealing their true nature and have been targeted by an unorthodox regime."

"As in like an alliance of some sort?" Virgil asked.

"Someone who has been waiting for years to correct a mistake and our Maistir Dhiaga refers to him as the "Au Casur." The unorthodox regime's hammer as they call it to undo us and everything we spent years concealing. That's why they're here, to try to find something that was lost that can be used to defeat the Au Casur. He has a name as he is another agent for something called the Source of Evil." Quinn replied. "The Au Casur...he is formally known as someone called Ivan Ooze."


	7. The Morphological Hitman

**Chapter 7: The Morphological Hitman**

 **(Four Season Hotel)**

 _"...Our Maistir Dhiaga refers to him as the "Au Casur." The unorthodox regime's hammer as they call it to undo us and everything we spent years concealing. That's why they're here, to try to find something that was lost that can be used to defeat the Au Casur. He has a name as he is another agent for something called the Source of Evil." Quinn replied. "The Au Casur...he is formally known as someone called Ivan Ooze."_

"Ivan Ooze, that name seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it," Rosaline pondered knowing that name meant something. Shi-Ann looked at Malcolm asking how much time they had left in their interrogation. Whoever these people were apparently had enemies in their midst and it felt like this Au Casur they kept referencing was descending upon them.

"Au Casur, does that name have a meaning?" Aidan asked.

"In Irish Gaelic it means "hammer." According to our Maistir Dhiaga, he was dispatched a long time ago to rid planets of individuals like me and my friends. I kept writing for years in my notebook of things I heard, events that happened if in case my memory got wiped." Quinn said sighing. "He talked about the Au Casur, Ivan Ooze many times and that Alto Portum was our safe haven from the world and our enemies. We lived in peace and harmony adapting and learning our new purpose and accept the changes that occurred in our lives."

"But here kidnapping is considered a crime and you wouldn't imagine the pain all those families went through wondering if their kids were still alive," Chan argued. "Did this Maistir Dhiaga have any idea what he was doing?"

"It was the risk he took but he had to in order to safeguard those who would end up being potential targets marked for death. We were given the choice to leave and go back to our regular lives. There were many close calls that occurred where our secret was about to be exposed to the entire world, our existence and our sanctuary. If we came out in the open then it wouldn't take long for the Au Casur to be dispatched upon us. If any of us could, it would be simple to return to society and the lives we left behind. But it wasn't easy and once we learned why then it came down to asking ourselves where would our place be in a world that wouldn't accept us?"

"So these abilities...are they permanent or temporary?" Penny asked. "You said that you and the other missing children on the National Missing Children's List were taken for your supposed safety. We looked into 89 missing cases that occurred in the United States as early as 1993. It didn't help to also find out that this has happened more than once in other parts of the world. The people that mentor us realized that these abduction dates occurred on days of important significance to them."

"Why those particular days? Do you have any idea who we are? Did the people who took you and the others know who we really are?" Rosaline questioned. "Whose side are you people really on because we have no clue why you're here and what you want. The last thing we want is to be dragged through the mud by some lunatic adversary with ambitions for world domination. Or did you people bring upon something you have no idea of?"

"If I knew I would tell but it's kind of hard when you had your memory altered time and time again by someone who had the ability to mentally manipulate you lass," Quinn said with disdained. "But...but the Maistir Dhiaga made it clear to leave you people out of the fray out of respect. We were aware of special individuals chosen by the Great Power to protect the Earth called the Power Rangers. The Maistir Dhiaga kept tabs on them over the years but by coincidence that was when he got whim of a potential individual with similar traits like me."

"What was it that made you and the other missing children unique to attract this Maistir Dhiaga's attention?" Virgil asked."And why did the abductions need to occur on these specific days in question?"

"Because the forces that the Power Rangers were fighting back in the day had ties to the Au Casur. Back then, no one didn't know we existed and that there was this discrepancy that was discovered in human genetics. Apparently, according to the Maistir Dhiaga there was a very small portion of the human population that possessed a rare genetic anomaly inside of them."

"A genetic anomaly? Is like a mutation? Like stuff you read in the X-Men comics?" Quincy inquired curiously. "What kind of genetic anomaly are you referring to?"

"The Maistir Dhiaga discovered that the people he brought to Alto Portum over the years possessed an intergalatic gene." Quinn replied. "He believed...a very rare and small portion of the human population on Earth was born...with alien DNA."

Quinn was glancing at her notebook requesting that the Rangers read up on a few particular pages regarding her claim. The Rangers thought the young Irish woman was out of her mind or delusional to be hearing stories about people with alien DNA. Some of them thought it was ridiculous, and some thought this is only something you read in the comics. It was hard to believe anything these days with everything they witnessed. But a supposed theory that can have ramifications of the human species was something they needed to consider.

"I'm sorry did you say alien DNA as in ET the Extraterrestrial monocular structure?" Bianca asked. "Because that's literally impossible unless it was by magic like anything pertaining to the supernatural. Nature wouldn't condone to something like this and it goes against the laws of magic for you to suggest a possible notion."

"There has to be some other explanation. It has to be magic because everything can always be reversed." Rosaline argued. "People with psychic abilities it's magic triggered by traumatic and supernatural experiences. What about witches, vampires, werewolves, shifters and anything pertaining to the supernatural?"

"Look it's obvious you wouldn't believe me but it's possible. We're different from people who are witches or werewolves or anything related to the supernatural. We were didn't originate from magic or a mystical energy remnant. I can't explain it properly but if you want proof I suggest you take off these handcuffs I'll debunk your skepticism about what I'm telling you." None of them were sure whether or not it was safe to release Quinn. However, Shi-Ann made the choice as she released Quinn and handed her a letter opener. In a surprising move, Quinn cut the her hand as she took a hand towel that had her blood on it and gave it to Shi-Ann.

"Something tells me whatever the reason your Maistir Dhiaga returned you to your last known whereabouts years ago is of irrelevance to you." Shi-Ann answered looking at the towel. "You rather...you rather risk exposing your true nature of what you are to the world than fulfill a mission or a quest you're on. They been sending you all back for some reason have they Quinn O'Shea?"

"I just want answers as to what happened to the people I left behind all those years and by seeking out Shi-Ann and Malcolm Doyle I have sort of an idea." she slightly chuckled giving them the notebook. "If there was one place I could go to just one more time...it would be Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland. I want to protect my friends but also at the same time I don't know where my place in this world is after what I became over the years. If you do ever encounter my friends...please do not harm them they don't know what is happening to them but they're fulfilling what the Maistir Dhiaga is asking for to aid them."

"Guys you need to bail out soon something is going on downstairs in the lobby," they heard Malcolm warning them as they watched the CCTV footage of the lobby. "I just got word something is going down in the lobby."

The image showed what looked like purple monster looking things tearing through the lobby in search of something as Malcolm directed the Rangers out to the hallway. He led them to the emergency fire exits on the floors telling them it would lead to the back loading docks. Quinn began trembling realizing there was something trying to track her down. The entire group ran towards the nearest ATM machine as Shi-Ann and Malcolm made a withdrawal of cash to subsequently sustain Quinn.

"Thank goodness we were able to slip pass without being noticed." Rosaline pointed out watching Shi-Ann and Malcolm access the ATM before turning to Quinn. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine mates and these two provided enough cash to dodge my superiors and the Au Casur." Quinn said sighing. "Maybe the twenty plus years of memories I attempted to preserve in that notebook may help. I wouldn't condone with anyone trying to thrown their hats into the mix of things but you people are determined. We...never knew what the Maistir Dhiaga's real name is but his alias it means divine master in Irish Gaelic. Trust me when I say there were many breadcrumbs left behind for many years and they wanted to gather them up before their adversaries do. I'm not going to pick a side because it will only end where no one triumphs."

"How about we get you out town tonight and a means for you to disappear off the radar as compensation for your co-operation?" Desmond asked.

"Seems like a reasonable trade although this is considered treason and deserting on my part. If I can give you a fair warning...what my friends are looking for is something of importance to those who resided in Alto Portum for many years. In Irish it means "transformer" and it is an object of unknown origin but of great significance to us. It is believed that it was triggered more than twenty years ago and it was how the Maistir Dhiaga was drawn towards Briana back in 1993. It's suppose to lead a few chosen to a special place somewhere on Earth for a purpose. That same transformer is what caused...the rest of us to undergo the changes that gave us our abilities."

"An sort of transformer object that would change people with the same genetic anomaly like you?" Rosaline asked.

"If you ever find it though I'm pretty sure it exists...destroy it by any means or else more wild cards will make their presence known. By then, it's going to be an arms' race to see who will win. There's a storm coming mates and you're all about to be swept underneath it. The world is full of uncanny and mysterious individuals who do not know what awaits them."

 **(NASADA)**

The events at the hotel caused the original veterans to reconvene at NASADA once the Rangers inform them of the situation. They were able to hack into the hotel's CCTV systems to monitor the Rangers' interrogation of Quinn O'Shea despite the lack of audio. However, when the security footage showed what looked like strange purple monsters storming the lobby, they became worried for the safety of the Twilight Rangers. The familiarity of those strange monsters sparked interest with the original six Ninjetti Rangers but were concerned if the claims of who their adversary is was true.

When Rosaline, Virgil, Aidan, Penny and Quincy arrived at NASADA, it was already in full battle planning mode once they reach the central control room. The sensors were going haywire and the alarms and computers picked up on multiple abnormal energy readings. Billy was giving out orders to the techs in the control room tasking them to calculate and coordinate the energy readings the systems was picking up.

"Thank God you guys are alright," Tommy said, approaching the group. "We were able to hack into the CCTV at the hotel to observe your little interrogation."

"Well you can thank Shi-Ann and more importantly Malcolm Doyle for their help." Rosaline replied. "He had connections in the hotel that gave us an open window to get the information we need. We probably would have figured you guys also wanted eyes as well in there."

"Considering the fact that you guys pulled an espionage tactic and drugged the poor girl was probably questionable and walked along the grey line." Kimberly added. "You're lucky she didn't do any damage to anyone of you."

"I design the sedative and compound not to fully immobilize Quinn O'Shea to the point of a potential overdose." Quincy noted. "I measured the contents of the drugs and compounds to it's designated function."

"You were lucky boy wonder after the over mixing you did that time when we had to subdue those new bred vampires at the Rose Cotillion," Aidan joked.

"How did you guys manage to get her to co-operate with you?" Justin asked.

"She's been tracking us for quite sometime, in particular Shi-Ann and Malcolm Doyle." Penny explained to the veterans. "Apparently she's sort of connected to their checkered past because of Douglas O'Shea's association with "Seifer." Shi-Ann remembered her because of a summer her and Kuan-Yin spent in Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland along with Malcolm and Liam Doyle. Well...that was before Douglas O'Shea got into some legal disputes and her mother absconded with her to America before her disappearance and then..."

"What Penny meant was it was Quinn's pursuit to learn about her family over the years that attracted her to us." Virgil added. "Shi-Ann managed to use it to our advantage to get her to talk."

"And where is Quinn O'Shea now?" Billy asked.

"The others are at the shipping yard trying to get her out of the country." Rosaline answered. "Malcolm and Shi-Ann provided her with some sustainable funds for her to survive. It was the agreement we came to in return she talked to give us a better idea of what's going on and we help her lay low under the radar."

"How can you be sure she can be trusted? We don't know anything about her or those other returned missing kids." Tommy argued sighing. "Do you guys think it's a good idea to let her be out there? She possesses abilities we have no understanding of along with the others like her. What if she harms innocent civilians?"

"It was our call and after being holed up in that hotel hearing things that may blow your minds it was all we can go with." Rosaline justified in a tone she rarely uses with her parents. It was a tone that made her argue her parents' lack of confidence in her team's ability to make practical decisions. "Yes, we thought about the possibilities of endangering the safety of the general public. We hardly know anything about these people or why their here but them being here also put them at risk as well. I thought we were way past all of this and that you guys could at least trust us as a team to make the right calls."

"We do trust you guys as Power Rangers and your ability to work as a team to make the right decisions." Kimberly replied to the group. "It's just hard for us to see pass the fact that you're all capable adults and independent. We just still question if you can handle all of this after being out of the game for awhile."

"Look, I know how much you two want to look out for Rosaline because she's your daughter." Jason interjected. "Just like how we as a collective group look out for the rest of the Rangers as family. I know there is still some reluctance on your part Tommy, Kim to give some leeway after everything all of us went through last year with Satsu. We don't have any idea of what we're getting ourselves into and we're all trending into uncharted territory. However, we have to believe that the Rangers are capable of handling themselves because we wouldn't have not chose them if they couldn't."

"Can you still trust in the ability of my team and me as a leader to do what we need to do in order to face whatever comes next?" Rosaline asked her parents. "I know after everything that happened last year you're scared and I get it. I promise you guys I'm not going anywhere and I love you both so much. You're not going to lose me again."

"We trust you sweetie and we promise you as well that you won't lose us." Tommy and Kimberly reassured her. Their moment of reconciliation was interrupted while Penny, Aidan and Quincy brought to the other veterans' attention of Quinn's notebook. Billy then got the rest of the group focused back on the task.

"Billy, that massive surge of evil energy overloading the sensors, there's a possible signature being detected near the shipping yard." Justin reported.

"Crap, the others are at the docks trying to get Quinn out of Angel Grove," Quincy warned.

"If whatever this girl wrote in her notebook about this potential threat to people like her, it's also going to be a potential threat to...the rest of us." Billy warned looking at the notebook and then glancing at Tommy, Kim, Adam, Rocky and Aisha. "We thought we were rid of him...apparently even the Source of Evil, Lokar still has some contingency left in its pocket."

"Contingency plan? What are you talking about?" Virgil asked.

"This Au Casur, the one they call "The Hammer" is after people like Quinn O'Shea and the other missing children on that list, then we got ourselves a morphological hitman in our midst." Adam replied. "Apparently these people have a common enemy."

"You encountered the Au Casur before?" Penny inquired.

"The story goes about six million years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze sought to rule the universe. He succeeded in concuring many planets and galaxies and ruled with a reign of unparalleled terror." Tommy explained. "According to Zordon, long ago he was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapon the Ectomorphicon Titans, twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe."

"What happened to him?" Aidan asked.

"He was defeated once by Zordon and six ancient warriors who joined forces and lured Ivan into hyperlock chamber. At the time he was buried underground on a planet that was thought to have no intelligent lifeforce, Earth." Kimberly continued. "Back in the day, the chamber was accidentally discovered and opened releasing Ivan on Earth. We endured a long and hard fight with him in order to destroy him and save Zordon's life and we manage to defeat him and his Ectomorphicons."

"But now apparently he's back and now a morphological hitman?" Rosaline asked. "It doesn't make sense and why would these people be afraid of him?"

"We're not sure but somehow Lokar's power revived him to fulfill some mission and these people with abilities have something to do with Ivan's mission." Rocky stated.

"You need to be careful of this one guys," Aisha warned. "He's a force of evil that is unimaginable and unpredictable. One of Ivan Ooze's special tricks is he has the power to change forms like a shapeshifter. He can disguise himself as anybody. You need to get yourselves to the shipping yard because if that energy signature is Ivan Ooze, he's going to come after Quinn O'Shea and the rest of the Rangers are going to get caught in the crossfire."

 **(Angel Grove Shipping Yard)**

The Rangers wasted no time in teleporting to the shipping yard hoping to regroup with the others before the situation got back. Rosaline and the others attempted to contact Shi-Ann, Bianca, Desmond, Christian and Chan to warn them about the possibility of the Au Casur formally known as Ivan Ooze in the vicinity. If what the veterans said is true about this morphological being, then the Rangers were in for a nasty surprise. Thankfully, they manage to get a hold of Christian to get a location of the others' current position indicating they were on the other side of the shipping yard.

Meanwhile at the other end of the shipping yard, Shi-Ann with the help of Malcolm were attempting to locate a freighter called the "Celtic Cross." According to Natalie McTeague, the freighter was once used as a means of transport for a few "Seifer" operations when it used to be docked in a Shanghai shipping yard. Now the freighter was used these days to transport materials and equipment for various railway systems in China and throughout southeast Asia.

"The "Celtic Cross" used to be a freighter our fathers used to smuggle illegal firearms in North America?" Quinn asked.

"Well according to our Interpol contacts, years ago our dads used an old Irish freighter that was docked in a shipping yard in Shanghai to transport their firearms to potential buyers in North America." Shi-Ann explained. "The freighter was leased under a small Irish shipping company that had offices in China. Unfortunately, "Seifer" never reached expansion in the North American market after the operation went bust when they raided Doyle's villa in Tuscany."

"The owners of the shipping company made a deal to get a lesser sentence and not be indicted for conspiracy and assistance for illegal firearm trafficking in order to provide Interpol the manifest list of the cargo "Seifer" transported and to which ports and dates." Malcolm continued explaining to Quinn more about her past. "In return, they only got five years but prevented the Celtic Cross from being decommissioned."

"Technically, this freighter will only get me as far as Shanghai, China?" Quinn asked as the two nodded. "Do you think...do you think I may find some leads in regards to what happened to my biological father and my family in Bray? Look, I'm putting you guys at a risk by spilling a lot of secrets about something that has been going on for thousands of years. If you want somewhere to begin looking...start with my notebook. Everything I wrote in there is based on memory."

"How do we know what you wrote in there is at least some form of truth?" Desmond questioned suspiciously.

"Because...I'm about the only person and lead you got to figure out what has been shielded for many years from the world and both sides of the spectrum." she said.

"Guys I see the Celtic Cross," Chan announced once they reached the freighter. However, it was remotely quiet and noticed that some of the dock workers and the freighter crew were unconscious. Something didn't seem right as the group ascended up the ramp to investigate the freighter. Meanwhile, Rosaline along with Virgil, Penny, Aidan and Penny manage to catch up with the group at the freighter and came upon the site of the unconscious dock workers and freighter crew. On the other hand, they noticed a young man observing from a stack of crates the two groups. Rosaline spotted him as she led her friends to the tailing individual who happened to Jared Rollins.

"You're Jared Rollins are you?" Rosaline asked cautiously. "Why...why are you here?"

"Look I don't mean to cause trouble." Jared Rollins replied. "I was tailing Quinn O'Shea, the Irish girl who I believe are with your friends on that freighter. Listen to me, if you know what's good for you then I suggest you let me go retrieve my friend before the Au Casur comes for us. He's here and he must have anticipated our arrival."

"What do you mean anticipated your arrival?" Virgil asked.

"Something revived the Au Casur to fulfill a pact that was made years ago that involves the destruction of people like me and Quinn. We don't know why but Quinn has always been known to stray a couple times over the years. You people need to stay clear of this adversary."

"You mean the Au Casur, the one called Ivan Ooze?" Penny asked.

Back on the freighter, the other Rangers investigated the deck where there are crates scattered and barrels knocked over along with some of the freighter crew unconscious, but still alive. Bianca notice some gooey substance that was smeared over one of the crates. However, dipping her finger into the substance, she felt a wave of dark energy trying to sense the energy signature and its source.

"Bianca, what is this stuff?" Chan asked. "It kind of reeks."

"It feels weird like out of this world weird, but I'm sensing a dark energy signature from it," Bianca warned looking at the group. "The girl, Quinn O'Shea it's like she's a homing beacon to this dark energy vibe. But I'm sensing another familiar energy like hers off the freighter."

Christian got the group's attention to let them know that Rosaline and the others are waiting for them off the freighter as the Rangers all reconvened together. Malcolm volunteered to head to the security station to see if he can get any information as to what knocked out the freight crew and shipyard workers. However, the group saw another civilian in the midst as Quinn recognized it was Jared Rollins.

"Jared Rollins?! What's he doing here?!" the others asked.

"Quinn, we gotta go right now!" Jared replied panicking. "The Au Casur, it's coming we have to leave now or else these people are going to be in danger!"

"What the hell Jared? There is no bloody hell I'm going back to Alto Portum and having my blimey memory jumbled up again!" Quinn argued. "Besides, it's too late these people already know and spending time with them I come to realize they're associated with the heroes that the Maistir Dhiaga told us about. They know the Power Rangers, or maybe by some sheer luck they are also...Power Rangers?"

"Power Rangers?! Are you meaning to tell me that you've been tailing the Power Rangers?" Jared questioned completely ignoring the presence of the Malcolm Doyle and the the Rangers. "They weren't suppose to get involved for the Maistir Dhiaga's sake. He wanted to keep them out of our conflict against the coalition that is going to descend upon us! How...how much do they know?"

"Enough to ensure our survival and that of our people. The Maistir Dhiaga can't do this alone anymore and what he's asking for will only cause more mayhem." Quinn reassured her longtime friend. "Look we've been away from the lives we had before he found us. Don't you want to know what became of the families and homes we left behind all those years ago? You can't stop me Jared one way or another I'm getting out of here and I'm not going back. If you're my friend and you care about me then come with me. We'll keep each other safe and look out for one another."

"Look we hate to break up your little spat but it's not safe for us to be out in the open." Rosaline said and then turned to her friends. "Guys keep your eyes and let's hope everyone including civilians are kept out of harm."

"Hey! What the hell happened here?" the Rangers, Jared and Quinn spun around at the new voice and saw a security guard. "What are you kids doing here?"

"Um...you haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Virgil asked, deciding to get straight to the point to the dismay of his friends.

"Morphological being?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is that?" The Rangers looked to each other, unsure how to continue.

"Any of you want to explain what is happening here? Oh, wait a second. Did it look something like this?" Before their eyes, the security guard morphed into an ugly, purple, sinister looking monster as Jared and Quinn went wide eye and let out a scream.

"Ew gross!" Penny yelped.

"Too kind, allow me to introduce myself. I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, univsersally despised; they call me Ivan Ooze!"

"Well pack your bags, cause we're sending you back to where you came from." Aidan warned as the Rangers got into a fighting stance.

"Hmm...a young one with a mouth, not much hasn't changed in six million years." Ivan retorted.

"Oh no we're too late, judgment day is upon us," Jared said as he and Quinn attempted to back away. "The Au Casur, he has risen. Quinn let's go now!"

"Well what do you know...I haven't been address by that in so many years until..." Ivan Ooze's focus went from the Rangers and then turned towards Jared and Quinn with a peculiar expression on his face. Suddenly, his face turned to malicious glee realizing the two civilians who attempted to distance themselves from the group. "Oh my lucky stars. It's not possible...you! Well what a predicament the Source of Evil gave me, run into the abominations that should have been wiped off this planet long ago."

"Back off, don't you dare hurt them!" Rosaline warned as the Rangers placed themselves between Ivan Ooze, Jared and Quinn. "You obviously know who you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin Head though you should be familiar with us."

"Oh really do enlighten me?"

"We're the Power Rangers!" Christian warned.

"Woo! Where's my autograph book? Ha! Power Rangers huh? So, you little multicolor pests are still doing the Order's dirty work? You know I like to stay and recap with you a previous run in with you little runts, but you kiddies got a free pass. So if you should step aside so I can squash the infestation I been contracted to eradicate years ago I best be on my merry way!" He raised his arms and and purple energy shot out from his hands, hitting the ground and causing some purple monsters, smaller then him but no less ugly to appear.

"So what are you a morphological hitman for hire dude?" Virgil snapped. "What makes you think we'll step aside easily?"

"Either way you won't stop me from fulfilling my mission little tykes which is to wipe the world of these little leeches! Until my contract is completed, from this moment forth the world, as you know it, will cease to exist! Welcome to my nightmare!" Once again, he raised his arms and energy shot out from his hands. This time however it seem for show. Jared and Quinn yelled as the Rangers ordered the pair to run. "Time for hunting!" When he realized the two were out of sight Ivan Ooze was enraged, but it caused the Rangers to morph and begin to battle Ivan Ooze and his oozemen.

 **(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, the original veterans were on edge after reviewing the footage of the Rangers' first confrontation with Ivan Ooze. But the exchange got them curious as to why these people with abilities were of interest to Ivan Ooze and why they referred to him as the Au Casur. They defeated him years ago and they would have guessed that years later somehow Lokar, the Source of Evil revived him. However, they felt something was amiss, and further explanation proved them right.

"This girl Quinn O'Shea really believes in the folklore that this Maistir Dhiaga told them," Kimberly said reading Quinn's notebook. "Twenty plus years off the face of the planet it was like they got transported to some sort of Neverland."

"Anything of interest in that book Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Well it's hard to determine the chronological timeline these entries were written, but it was by age she listed them." Kim explained. "There was an sort of entry she wrote when she was thirteen years old. Something about the folklore of Ivan Ooze. Here take a look." She handed the book to Jason who read the entry in question.

" _The Maistir Dhiaga told us the tale of the Au Casur again. He and others like us long ago used to referred to him as a morphological hitman for the coalition. Who would else was suited to be contracted to fulfill the Conradh Beannaitheact, the Sanctity Contract to wipe the galaxy of empowered beings like us? The Au Casur was given a weapon which will cut down anyone in his path until he finds the one target that has alluded him for many years: the Maistir Dhiaga."_ Jason read.

"Is there a picture of this supposed weapon or does it even exist?" Kat questioned. "We're going off the assumptions of a girl who went missing for over twenty years and literally had her memory jumbled up every few years. But the urgency to keep this notebook tells she wanted the rest of the world to know this secret."

"We don't know anything about these people except somehow Ivan Ooze was contracted by some mysterious coalition to wipe them off the face of the galaxy." Tommy interjected with a theory. "Maybe the Source of Evil revitalized him for whatever purpose, but whatever pact or contract he made millions of years is still valid."

"Do you possibly think we might be dealing with more than one enemy?" Billy asked. "Apparently whoever this Maistir Dhiaga is wanted us to not get involved in this conflict if he's been watching us since the beginning of our tenure. He abducted potential kids with abilities on days of significance to us unless...he was trying to get our attention."

"He sure did with these missing kids turning up out of the blue years later," Kim mumbled. "And bring along with them a morphological hitman who wants them exterminated and we get caught right in the middle again. However, Quinn O'Shea's notebook is probably the only thing we got right now to go on."

"Anything else in that notebook that could be of some use for interest?" Tommy asked. "Anything that can help us figure out what we got ourselves dragged into?"

"There's a symbol of a strange mark drawn in the book here," Jason continued and flipped to a page with a strange square symbol on it. He found something Quinn wrote that also was of interest. " _Samson showed me this mark. He got it a very long time ago and a few of us at Alto Portum also got the mark. I believe it's 1995 and it freaked out Samson that his scar opened up. The Maistir Dhiaga is doing everything to mask it's signal to protect Samson and the others who have been marked. Let's hope his stories aren't true."_

"Wait 1995, that was the first time Rita and Zedd opened Ivan Ooze's hyperlock chamber," Rocky spoke up as Adam took his turn reading the notebook.

 _"The Maistir Dhiaga ensured that we will be safe but I get the feeling that Samson's mark will put us in danger. Samson explained years ago he got marked by the Au Casur's weapon, The Savage Hammer. The coalition gave the Au Casur a weapon that links its victims to the hammer. There were many others before Samson who got marked by the Savage Hammer. Samson warned that his scar is marked from his hammer and it will lead the Au Casur straight to him."_ Adam read.

"The Savage Hammer? Great, now we know Ivan Ooze's weapon of destruction," Aisha sighed.

" _Once you've been marked, he'll chase you to the ends of the universe until every single ounce of power and life that courses through your body is trapped within his hammer."_ Adam continued. _"Once he disposes of his intended target, he'll go after any other empowered being in his path, and cut down those who stands in the way."_

"Wait does that mean...is it possible that Ivan's hammer may mark more than one target?" Tanya asked as Tommy and the others looked concern.

"Like do you think he can mark anyone besides someone with abilities?" Trini added.

They quickly continued to monitor the fight at the shipping yard and found Malcolm in the security tower. None of them didn't want to have another civilian casualty on their hands especially realizing how much Shi-Ann's god brother meant to her. Justin called up Malcolm to let him know that they were going to teleport a spare communicator to his location to get him out of the shipping yard. Unsure about the strange device that appeared in the security tower, Malcolm reluctantly put it on his wrist as Justin got a fix on his location and teleported Malcolm to NASADA although he was a little disorientated and confused.

To their horror, they saw the Salvage Hammer Ivan Ooze was wielding as he was in pursuit of Jared Rollins and Quinn O'Shea while the Rangers continue to dealt with the oozemen. But Tommy didn't want to take the chance putting the Rangers' safety at risk and to the dismay of his friends rather put the safety of their own first before anyone else. If what Quinn chronicled in her notebook was true, then they inadvertently put the Rangers in a compromising scenario they weren't prepared or expected.

"We got to pull them out now!" Tommy ordered to the others' dismay. "Look we're working a battle plan right now based on theory and folklore we aren't is accurate. If Ivan Ooze is after people with abilities like Jared and Quinn and the rest of those missing kids on that list, where do the Rangers stand? The fact that Ivan Ooze is contracted under some mysterious coalition or alliance whatever the heck you call it, those guys are basically the third party in all of this. Teleport them out now!"

"You out of your mind Tommy and leave two civilians at the mercy of that morphological monster?" Billy argued. "We can't pull them out and despite what Jared and Quinn are classified as they are still civilians. They're not going to condone with this you know that, especially your daughter. You know this will be a bad call and if something happens to those civilians it will weigh heavy on our consciences. Kim, you know we don't leave the innocent behind."

"I know that and it's our mantra we don't abandon innocent civilians. But what is our game plan for something we're going off based on theory and folklore?" Kim questioned sighing. "Our main priority first is the safety of our Rangers and ensuring they fight another day. We fought Ivan Ooze before and we know what it was like dealing with an unorthodox adversary who is unpredictable. It's like 1995 is repeating itself again..."

"Bro those Rangers are going to fight and if they picked up any of our traits as a team, they'll be defiant and make tough choices," Jason added as they were soon being contacted via Rosaline's communicator. They looked at Tommy for a moment wondering what their leader's response will be. "If we trust them and are confident in them as a team, we'll trust their judgment."

 _"Guys, this is Rosaline come in!" they heard Rosaline's voice on the other end. "We're at the shipping yard dealing with some weird purple oozemen and we can't find Malcolm in the security tower. It's confirmed the identity of the Au Casur, it's Ivan Ooze and he's going after Jared and Quinn. The two of them fled the scene but we don't know if they're in the shipping yard still. Hello, do you copy?"_

"Malcolm is safe you can assure Shi-Ann that," Kimberly replied hitting the communication consoles. "Justin manage to teleport them to NASADA so he's fine. We know it's Ivan Ooze that is the Au Casur we been reading Quinn's notebook. Rosie, you and the rest of the other Rangers need to stay clear of Ivan Ooze. The weapon he's wielding is known as the Savage Hammer. It has the power to mark Ivan's targets and link them to his weapon, in particular it targets people like Jared and Quinn."

 _"There's a strong powerful signature being emitted less than 20 yards from our current position," Bianca's voice on the other end was heard. "Those two are going to be dead if Ivan Ooze catches up to them."_

 _"We can't leave them out there despite what they are. What are our orders? What do you want us to do?"_ The others at NASADA looked at Tommy who was contemplating the next plan of action. He was conflicted and wondered what was the best and right decision to make. There was silence for a few moments until he heard his daughter's voice echo on the other end. " _Mom, dad...what is our next course of action?"_


	8. Tagged and Bagged

**Chapter 8: Tagged and Bagged**

 **(NASADA)**

" _Mom, dad...what is our next course of action?"_ Tommy heard his daughter's voice over the system asking him and the rest of the veterans their next plan of attack. Apart of him wanted to pull her and the other Rangers out of the field, unsure about Ivan Ooze's next move. It was obvious that their old adversary was already fulfilling his mission which involved the demise of two civilians. However, these people weren't ordinary civilians and they somehow possess special abilities that changed them.

It was a few minutes of dead reply as the Rangers' voices and pleas echoed over the system asking their mentors what to do next. For the original veterans each of them desperately wanted to tell their successors to help Jared Rollins and Quinn O'Shea. The only problem was whatever the current circumstance they were facing right now was being worked out based on assumptions and blind theories. It was uncharted territory and would they want to risk endangering the lives of their Rangers for something they had no comprehension of? But it was the mantra and their credo that left them conflicted: help save and protect the lives of the many despite the risk or walk away?

" _Hello? Anybody there? We need an answer please! What do we do next?"_ they heard the Rangers' pleas.

"...Don't...don't let Ivan Ooze get his hands on Jared Rollins and Quinn O'Shea." Tommy replied suddenly over the communication system. "We're working on an action plan based on what you guys gave us from Quinn's notebook. If Ivan Ooze's weapon the Salvage Hammer was specifically meant to destroy individuals with abilities and mark them as targets, there's a chance you guys can be marked as well. Rosaline, you and the Rangers get those two out of there as fast as you can and by all means do not under any circumstance engage Ivan Ooze in battle."

 _"And just how powerful can this Ivan Ooze be if these people call him Au Casur?"_

"If they refer to him as the Hammer, then something is up. Whoever this coalition consist of they must have been desperate enough to employ Ivan Ooze as their morphological hitman for hire. Just...just go find them and by any means get them the hell out of Angel Grove for their own safety and essentially us and the whole city." Tommy ordered as the communications was disconnected. At least his friends were satisfied he made the right call and chose not to abandon the innocent.

"We knew you made the right call bro," Jason reassured his best friend placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not our nature to ever abandon the innocent."

"Our credo and mantra after all these years." Kimberly mumbled. "Tommy, they're going to be fine. We've had our share of dealing with uncertainty and found a way to battle our way out of it. The Rangers will prevail, including our daughter."

"It's a big risk but what can we do?" Tommy replied when a thought came into his mind. "Something about Quinn's description about the Salvage Hammer. She stated something about Ivan using that thing more than once to hunt down people with abilities for many years. This coalition, whoever they are must have encountered other beings with abilities in different planetary systems."

"You couldn't possibly think Earth may have been their only testing lab?" Billy inquired. "We know it's possible for humans to be born off planet in places like Terra Venture or KO-35. Wait...are you suggesting this whole special individuals with abilities thing might extend beyond Earth?"

"Phaedos, Aquaitar, Treyforia, Eltar, what if this may have been done on other planetary systems outside of Earth? Do you think somehow Earth may have been one planet that was successful in whatever the hell they were doing?" Tommy added. "And how does Ivan Ooze fit into this?"

"That's just another mystery on top of another," Kat explained. "Apparently something has to be triggered within certain individuals on Earth in order to activate their special ability. Second, we don't know how many exist and who is this coalition that this Ivan Ooze is aligned with. If these people have been watching us for years during our time as Power Rangers why make their presence known to us?"

"Unless those missing kids didn't return without a purpose or mission to fulfill." Tommy continued. "Whoever this Maistir Dhiaga is didn't want us involved in their conflict with whatever wants to wipe them off the face of Earth. He took kids on particular days that were of significance to our time as Power Rangers. The guys mentioned something that Quinn said about her friends looking for a weapon that can help the Maistir Dhiaga defeat this so called coalition. However, Quinn warned them that this weapon could be potentially dangerous and threaten everything on Earth."

"Okay seems like we're making some sort of progress here," Adam added. "We got a partial list of people with abilities who will most likely be on Ivan Ooze's hit list. There is word of a weapon our special empowered friends are seeking for their leader to defeat Ivan's coalition employers. Then there is a possible theory this has been happening right under our noses and possibly on other planetary systems. What else could we possibly get ourselves into next?"

 **(Angel Grove Shipping Yard)**

Back at the shipping yard, the Power Rangers were in pursuit of Jared Rollins and Quinn O'Shea after they finished the last of the Oozemen off. However, they knew Ivan Ooze was coming after them too for reasons unknown to them. What was the deal with Ivan Ooze attempting to get rid of individuals with abilities? Despite the fact they were walking into a potential trap they needed to know Ivan Ooze's true agenda.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the shipping yard, Jared Rollins and Quinn O'Shea were hiding inside an empty storage container. Quinn saw the backpack Jared was wearing as the two were on edge wondering if Ivan Ooze caught their trail. For the two of them, they spent years along with the rest of the others hearing stories from the Maistir Dhiaga about the Au Casur, Ivan Ooze who was the coalition's hitman hired to wipe their people out. If it wasn't for Samson wiping their memories on a recurring basis then they could have been prepared long ago to defend themselves instead of being sheltered from the truth.

"Let's hope Samson can find us and make us forget ever seeing the Au Casur's face," Jared sighed. "We're going to be alright Quinn don't worry."

"And how exactly is having our memories wiped keep us safe? Did you ever figured out why I always used to ask for a notebook every year for my birthday?" Quinn asked leaning her head back. "It's because I wanted to remember. It didn't help that the Maistir Dhiaga had Samson use his little mental manipulation abilities on us many times to make us forget. Everytime he does that it's like hitting the reset button on our lives again. Are the others safe being sent back to where they came from by Lupin and Samson by wiping their minds with a clean slate? If Samson shows up he's walking right into a trap with the Au Casur because he has the scar from his hammer."

"What else can we do? Samson's ability can probably give us some time to escape. He can dampen the Au Casur's powers from harming us." Jared said as he opened his backpack. He revealed the rest of Quinn's journals in his possession along with his own journals shocking his friend. "If you're keen on bolting and deserting...I'm not going to stop you Quinn. We didn't ask for these abilities and we don't know why. However, sooner or later once the world finds out about people like us, society will be turned upside down. Besides, you aren't the only one whose been documenting their life on paper."

"What do you plan on doing with those? These group of Power Rangers think I'm out of my mind blabbing about all this rubbish about alien DNA in humans and people possessing abilities." Quinn explained. "I mean there is a potential Claochladan out there and we know what happened after the last one was activated. The coalition are hellbent on getting their hands on it so they can create an army to destroy us. Maybe...I was wrong about roping these people on getting involved."

"No, you weren't and maybe it was fate you sought that girl Shi-Ann out without realizing she was one of them, a Power Ranger." Jared reassured. "We don't really know much about them but the Maistir Dhiaga says they help protect the Earth from the forces of evil. Maybe, it extends to us too. Whether they like it or not somehow they are now involved in this so what now?"

"Jared...we need to make sure somehow this backpack ends up with the Power Rangers. We may not have a proper strategy plan but I know those people do." Quinn declared firmly. "If a Claochladan is found neither sides of the coalition, or even any of our people get their hands on it or find the ancient city the travelers from the stars built. The telltales that the Maistir Dhiaga told us over the years...I wouldn't wish upon the potent souls who maybe cursed to suffer the same unfortunate fate as us. We have to believe that there is more to us than what we were told."

As the two individuals prepared to exit the storage container, they greeted by their longtime friend, Samson who suddenly teleported inside. However, they noticed Samson had a sword in hand ready to fight. Their attention was focused on the bandage over his left arm as they see Samson bleeding and a squared shape scar seeping out blood which scares the two individuals.

"You shouldn't have come for us!" Jared argued worriedly. "Your scar...it opened up didn't it, Samson? He's coming for you, the Au Casur? Samson, if what the Maistir Dhiaga said about the coalition's Au Casur is true then he'll come for you and won't stop coming for you until he kills you. Please Samson, save yourself we're already dead we can only hold off the inevitable for a few more moments."

"And it is why you two need to get a move on before Ivan Ooze marks you both with his hammer," Samson warned. "It is by the orders of the Maistir Dhiaga you get as far away as possible from here. My ability can dampen his powers for a few moments Jared giving you and Quinn time to run. I know there's a chance I'll be dead and the Au Casur will claim me. However, it will keep our people safe so be ready to leave soon once JJ can pick up your signal to teleport you. Quinn...do you trust me?"

"I want to but knowing you'll find a way to wipe our memories of this evening's events I'm not sure what to believe anymore," Quinn said while Jared is clutching the backpack. "We can't do this alone anymore Samson. If the Au Casur is here to finish our people off, what's going to prevent him from going after the potential selective with the same genetic anomaly as us? Or use the same methods that made us who we are against the rest of the world?"

"Then it is why little Irish lass that you make sure your telltales get into the hands of those who fight for the side of good," he reassured cryptically. "There is more to this generation and line of Power than either side has expected, especially the Maistir Dhiaga. You make sure they are being kept watch over like how we've done for many years."

The storage container door suddenly opened as the Power Rangers caught up with the trio. Virgil and Rosaline recognized Samson from their previous encounter last month when he intervened to whisks Yvonne Riggs away. The Rangers escort the trio out of the storage container heading back towards the freighter but then they notice Quinn and Jared distancing themselves from Samson and rest of the Twilight Rangers. The two look at Samson and the rest of the Rangers before giving a nod of approval as Jared drops the backpack and Quinn grabs Jared's hand and mysteriously disappear before the Rangers attempted to intervene.

"No wait stop! Quinn! Jared!" the Rangers protested before looking at the mysterious individual with the sword. All that was left was the backpack Jared left. "You! What did you do to them? Who the hell are you?"

"I didn't do anything, it was a mutual friend of ours who you people like to classified as an empowered being. For the record you can refer to me as Samson though our paths previously crossed after the little hiccup with dear Yvonne Riggs," Samson said cryptically. "I assure you Power Rangers that Jared and Quinn are safe for the time being. It was what the Maistir Dhiaga wanted to keep our people safe, including the Line of Power. Trust us when we say we do not mean any harm to anybody but the Au Casur wants to make sure he puts us in the ground."

"The Au Casur, Ivan Ooze why is he after people with abilities?" Rosaline asked. "Empowered individuals like the missing kids?"

"Ivan Ooze has been deployed from one planetary system to another to eliminate individuals who possess abilities for thousands of years. Since the time he has existed Ivan Ooze is more than just a plague and threat to the galaxy. He has reigned unparalleled terror and committed unspeakable acts that stained every corner of the universe. For an unspeakable terror to call himself a God, it is by his flaw that we are being hunted down because of it." Samson explained mysteriously.

"So he has a connection to anyone with abilities?" Virgil inquired. "They call him a morphological hitman for hire. Who does he answer to?"

"That I don't know but this coalition is powerful enough to contract a monster like Ivan Ooze to be our executioner. The Conradh Beannaitheacht authorizes his contract to dispose of anyone who is on his hit list to erase our existence across the universe. It's a sanctity contract that gives him immunity and authority on behalf of this coalition to eliminate us and do whatever they want with us. However, the Maistir Dhiaga will not allow it for he is one of the few beings that have evaded Ivan Ooze and the coalition for many years."

"Basically we're dealing with someone who has authority to go and kill anybody and anyone that stands in his way?" Bianca said as Samson looked at his square shaped scar on his left arm profusely bleeding more. The Rangers only got a brief rundown based on what their original veterans told them as they followed Samson back to the freighter. "That scar on your left arm...it's going to lead him here isn't it?"

"Then I guess Quinn must have documented that somewhere in one of her pages," Samson slightly chuckled staring at Jared's backpack in his hand. He turned to Quincy and thrust the bookbag into the Yellow Twilight Ranger's arms. "The little Irish lass wasn't the only one who was notorious for keeping tabs on their life away from civilization? I figured it out after they figured out my special ability to manipulate memories, minds and dampen abilities."

"Did you do that with all the others you and your people recklessly sent back?" Desmond questioned.

"To protect our sanctuary and our existence so our presence will not draw any ire Power Rangers. However, our existence is now in peril and I'm afraid our mission will reach more complications along the way. I made a promise to those two to hand this off into trusted hands. It goes against my credo and that of the Maistir Dhiaga not to get you Power Rangers involved. This is not your fight for our conflict will have dire consequences to those who get caught in it..."

"But it became our problem when your people made their presence known." Rosaline stated. "They attracted Ivan Ooze and that's what happening isn't it? Whether you keep us out of the fray or not somehow we'll always get caught in the middle. No matter, it will always be our mission to protect the Earth and serve the Great Power for a greater good. We've dealt with agents of the Source of Evil in the past who tested us and battled us, Ivan Ooze is just another agent of Lokar's we're ready to tackle."

"If you believe in your mission then today is not your fight and leave this area right this moment." Samson warned as the blood from his scar started to stain his bandages. "You will get your chance to confront the Au Casur but retreat now and live to to fight another day. There is a lot you people need to know but very little time to learn it. I suggest you take leave now before…"

As the Rangers return to the site of the freighter, Quincy quickly glances inside Jared's book bag to find a bunch of journals. It wasn't much but right now the only source they presently have are the telltales of two individuals who spent years whisked away from society. Suddenly, they hear the sound of metal being dragged across pavement, creating a trail of sparks as Ivan Ooze menacingly stalks toward them. The Rangers take a fighting stance with their weapons at hand but Samson looks horrified when they realize he's found them.

"Oh God he's here to us isn't he?" Penny mumbled as Ivan Ooze appears before them and glares at Samson with a cold fury.

"You know Power Rangers I'm usually not a guy who hands out free passes to adversaries especially to those whose predecessors were responsible for luring me into a colliding comet." Ivan Ooze said sneering at the Rangers. "However, you young people should heave this little abomination's advice and live to fight another day. So why don't you folks just scamper off while I deal with some loathsome unfinished business wouldn't you say?"

"We leave and we know what is going to happen to Samson over there." Virgil said steadying himself. "Is that what you did to him and others like him? Marked them as your targets and chase them to the far corners of the universe until your hammer put them down for good?"

"I do not know what hell awaits you inside this crystal, but it cannot be worse than the one you and your kind have put me through. It's been a long time wouldn't you say Samson? Although it surprised me why you spontaneously decided to leave yourself an open and dead man walking? I figured it had something to do with my handy work tagging and bagging you but you know that you're just the prelude. The main attraction has been alluding us for many years so tell me, how is your Maistir Dhiaga doing? What's he been up to these past thousands of years huh? Create more abominations like yourself to stain the pitiful planet?"

"Why don't you ask himself yourself, Ivan Ooze." Samson snapped. "I been branded with this scar for two thousand years, spending years alluding you and your coalition to keep us safe. What's the matter, scared to put down the so called abominations you deem us when you openly had a hand on trigger the side of us that laid dormant for years. You end me, what makes you think the rest of us won't stop until we put you down and burn your little coalition to the ground?"

"Because the little purple shiny trinket attached to my hammer tells me otherwise," Ivan Ooze mocked. "You remember my little trinket right Samson? How with one simple blow to your worthless bodies my little Savage Crystal gives me back what shouldn't have been released in the universe. Kind of a double-edged analogy isn't it? You wouldn't know how many pathetic lifeforms across the galaxy have been entrapped within this crystal. Unfortunately, my hit list missed a manifest that consisted of the plague experiments released upon Earth so the coalition sent the clean up which is moi to sweep up the mess!"

Ivan Ooze flips the hammer in his hand, and the Rangers charge toward him once again in an attempt to tackle her, but he simply grabs Rosaline in a choke-hold and throws her against another pile of wooden pallets nearby as he tosses Samson the rest of the Rangers in the same direction. However, Samson lands so hard that he smashes the wood into pieces, but when Ivan rushes toward him to strike him with the hammer, he pulls a large stake-like piece of wood that accidentally impaled his thigh and stabs Ivan Ooze in the stomach with it.

Ivan Ooze groans in pain and falls onto the ground next to Samson, and he rushes back over to the Rangers to get ready to leave. He attempts to lead the Rangers up back onto the freighter in order to evade Ivan Ooze.

"Aah! I'm warning Power Rangers get away from here now." Samson warned. "This is not your fight!"

"Well the bastard picked the wrong group of Rangers to mess with!" Bianca yelled as she used her magic and casts a glamor spell around the freighter. The Rangers and Samson made their way up the ramp to the main deck of the freighter to evade Ivan Ooze. "Trust us when we say you should never underestimate us and what we can do. Involvere!"

"What did you just do?" Samson questioned warily.

"A glamour spell, it basically cloaks us from Ivan Ooze because as far as we're concern he can't sense any of us within fifteen feet," Bianca replied hoping that her magic could buy them some more time.

 **(NASADA)**

"Hey there's something in Quinn's journal about the Savage Hammer," Katherine replied as the veterans continued to monitor the shipping yard.

It was difficult to convey what they were observing seeing Jared Rollins and Quinn O'Shea suddenly disappear once again. Also, the same stranger they encountered previously who whisked Yvonne Riggs away made his presence known to the Rangers after learning his name was Samson. Ivan Ooze was proving to be an unorthodox and unparalleled adversary that their team of Power Rangers have faced. Right now, the only game plan they had to work on was telltales from a missing girl's journal dating twenty plus years back.

"Anything and whatever we can pull out from that journal will help," Jason added as Tommy and Kimberly continue to observe the action. "Hey guys, they'll be fine especially Rosaline. If she is anything like her parents she's resilient and will do everything in her power to keep herself and her team safe."

"I know but that guy Samson he took a big risk exposing himself knowing Ivan Ooze is coming for him." Tommy said. "Whoever this guy is he's willing to make a last stand but at the expense of the safety of our Rangers. Part of me wants to pull them out but we can't because it's not our nature to leave the innocent vulnerable."

"He has a scar from the Savage Hammer which is like a homing beacon," Kimberly added. "If there is a chance some of those missing kids have been marked by the Salvage Hammer we're digging ourselves into something deeper than we can anticipate."

"Katherine, anything else you may have found of use in Quinn's journal?" Billy inquired turning the focus back on the journal.

"I think I may have an idea of how the weapon works," Kat explained reading another note from Quinn's journal. " _We heard stories from the Maistir Dhiaga about a powerful crystal forged to deal with our kind. It does more than just strips us of our abilities, it strips us of our life leaving us nothing more than empty shells. The crystal serves as one half to complete the ultimate weapon to dispose of us. The Savage Crystal they call it is what gives the Savage Hammer it's power attached to the hilt of the hammer."_

"The more I hear about this weapon, the more I clinch at the mention or thought of it," Tanya stated. "What if there was a way to separate the crystal from the hammer make it powerless?"

"So basically what you're saying is the hammer only acts as a conduit? The true power lies within that crystal?" Justin asked.

"That's the theory which spells trouble for those empowered humans and possibly our Rangers," Katherine stated as she continued to read calling Jason over.

"It looks like Bianca's glamour spell is working," Tommy said. "This could be our chance to pull them out and teleport them away from the shipping yard. Kim, how much time do we have to get a lock on the Rangers' communicators?"

"We need a few minutes to lock on all ten of their signals," Kimberly confirmed but something drew the veterans' attention to the screen and and to Ivan Ooze.

It looked like he was walking forward towards the ramp up the the freighter looking for something. He was glaring murderously upon something and a look of satisfaction plastered across his face. Ivan Ooze pulls the stake out of his abdomen and struggles to get to his feet staggering up the ramp. Meanwhile, Jason and Kat read through the journal but Jason's eyes widen with shock after him and his wife stumble upon something startling.

"Kim, you have to strengthen the signal on the communicators and get the Rangers out quickly!" Jason warned getting his friends' attention. "Ivan Ooze has been toying with them this whole time. If the Source of Evil's power revived Ivan Ooze, it also revived with him the terms of his contract with his employers!"

"What do you mean by that?" the others asked.

"Part of his authority and terms of his agreement granted him many perks one of which is our disadvantage," Jason continued sighing. "Ivan Ooze...he has an immunity to magic meaning Bianca's glamour spell didn't work. He's going to kill Samson and there's nothing the Rangers can do except...retreat."

 **(Angel Grove Shipping Yard)**

The Rangers manage to evade Ivan Ooze with the help of Bianca's glamour spell. They were having difficulty contacting the original veterans at NASADA due to an unknown negative source of energy disrupting their communications which they assumed was Ivan Ooze. At a loss for options, the Power Rangers look horrified when they realize that Ivan Ooze can sense their presence through the glamour and completely shatters it.

"Wow funny thing about the supernatural especially with witches," Ivan Ooze smirked mockingly stalking the group. "You wouldn't believe how many of these so called servants of nature were sought out by our little empowered friends for haven and refuge? Did you honestly think your little parlor tricks would work on me kiddies? Here's a newsflash folks, thanks to the terms and conditions by my employers one of the major perks includes...an immunity to magic!"

Suddenly, Ivan Oozes appears from behind Samson before he could raise his sword, Ivan Ooze plunges his hammer into his chest, siphoning his life into the Salvage Crystal like many of his victims before him. The Rangers cries out in horror realizing that Samson has been claimed as another fallen victim.

"No!" The Rangers cry out in anger and anguish.

Ivan Oozes pulls the hammer out of Samson's chest and stares at The Power Rangers who give her a brief horrified look. Ivan Ooze strikes a gas tank on the freighter's deck with his hammer, causing gasoline to pour around Samson's body before he strikes the tip of his hammer against the pavement like a match and sets it ablaze, burning Samson's body as the Rangers quickly retreat and exit off the freighter once again. They see the freighter on fire and and explosion occurs once they're back on ground as they stare at Ivan Ooze coldly.

"Well...You know, you remind us a lot like an adversary who ran us through the mud last year." Rosaline smirked looking disgusted with Ivan. "I got to say we underestimated you Ivan Ooze."

"Is that so little girl? You know you do remind me of someone, oh that's right, a Denizen of Twilight. Let me guess doppelganger aren't you? Since I already tagged and bagged another pathetic abomination, I think I have time to have some fun with you kiddies." Ivan Ooze laughed manically as the Rangers lunges toward Ivan at full speed, but he throws the into the nearby pallet shipment of electrical supplies, which causes the electricity to flicker.

A full out fight soon breaks out as Ivan Ooze has just lunged at Desmond and Penny as they jumps to their feet, and Desmond grabs a nearby empty tank, which he uses to hit Ivan in the head so hard he spins backward and lands in a heap on the floor, causing his blood-stained Salvage Hammer to slide down toward the other end of the ground near Shi-Ann and Christian's position. He quickly crawls over to grab his hammer, tossing Quincy and Bianca towards another pallet shipment of supplies just as Desmond approaches him and prepares to hit Ivan Ooze with the empty tank again. However, before he can swing it, he kicks him in the ankles so hard that his ankles are severely sprained, and he falls backward and slides toward where Quincy and Bianca are. Penny attempts to intervene only to have Ivan Ooze kick her hard in the stomach knocking her out.

Rosaline and Virgil see Ivan Ooze getting back to his feet and is walking over to Desmond, who is still laying flat on his back on the floor where he pushed him. When he goes to stab him with hammer, Aidan and Chan intervene by kicking the hammer of his hand before kicking him in the stomach so hard he staggers backward away from the, losing his balance and falling face-first onto the floor and giving their friends the chance to stand to their feet.

Soon, the Rangers find themselves now fist-fighting with Ivan Ooze since he has lost track of his hammer. He quickly gains the upper hand, cracking a rib in Christian badly in order to distract the Rangers of their friend's pain and incapacitate them long enough to grab his hammer again. However, he unleashes a powerful attack strong enough to incapacitate the entire team, except for Virgil and Rosaline who are kneeling on the ground. Once he does, he heads back to where they are kneeling on the floor, and they looks at him with a devastated, defeated expression.

"You want to send us back to hell? Let me tell you something, pal. We've already been there." Virgil and Rosaline gasped.

Ivan Ooze is not at all deterred by this statement and rears up to strike them both in the heart, and the couple closes their eyes, almost relieved to be able to be by each other's side. However, when he thrusts his arm forward, a flash of light quickly removes the Rangers from the battlefield causing Ivan Ooze to strike the ground with his hammer, instead of his intended targets. Ivan Oozes looks horrified when he realizes what has just happened and yells in frustration that the Rangers retreated. However, it didn't matter to him he just gave them a warning of the consequences should they stand in his way of completing his mission.

 **(NASADA)**

It was by mere luck in a matter of seconds the original veterans manage to save their young charges and pull them from the battlefield at the right time. Once the Rangers were teleported back to NASADA, the veterans got to work quickly getting the young team to demorph back into their civilian forms. However, each of the ten Twilight Power Rangers were covered in bruises and scrapes from head to toe as they quickly rushed the Rangers to the infirmary floor. There was a gloomy sense of deja vu for the veterans looking at their Rangers being attended to by the medical staff with Trini, Billy and Justin overseeing their treatment.

The broken bones, stitches, bandages, bruises, scars, and body casts and slings were indication of the battle wounds each of the Rangers received. For the veterans, it bothered them to see these young people injured and sporting the aftermath of another intense confrontation that could potentially ended their young lives. But their need and urge to ensure the safety of the Earth outweighed their own personal wellbeing and the sort of family instinct they had to protect one of their own from harm. They chose this group for a particular reason and over the years they have grown attached and accustomed to them as people they cared about.

"Well our medical trio in there said they'll be fine," Adam confirmed with the group. "None of them don't seem to be harboring any life threatening internal injuries but the multiple array of scars, bruises, broken bones and whatever list of injuries they sustained will heal."

"At least they'll fight to live another day," Kim said dejectedly but then held up the backpack the Rangers brought back with them. "However, they did bring us back a souvenir."

"Great more telltales to go comb through from the minds of our empowered persons of interest," Aisha said. "You know it sucks that our working theory is based on fragmented memories that were altered time and time again."

"If that wasn't enough for us to handle. The fact that we got a front row seat to see our Rangers get their asses handed to them was not a pretty sight," Zack sighed. "If we thought the injuries they got from Satsu was bad, this guy basically pounded on them like his own personal punching bags."

"Seeing Ivan Ooze literally kill that guy with his hammer shows us he's not going to let the Rangers stand in his way in finding everyone on that missing children's list in order to tag and bag them." Tommy explained. "If this Maistir Dhiaga wanted to keep us safe by not getting us involved then why the hell are these mysterious forces still showing keen interest in us? We made a promise since the beginning we look after these guys and keep them safe. We already asked too much from them and the last thing we need is to lose anyone of them in the line of duty."

"Don't worry Tommy we're going to stick to the promise and pact we all made together when we first started this," Jason reassured his friend. "No one is going those Rangers nor the line of Power because it's our duty and mission to protect our Ranger family. We faced many adversaries in the past who dared challenge us so we're not going to back down, not ever."

"Right now we got a bunch of mysterious individuals suddenly returning from god knows where with abilities. They are being hunted by one of our most dangerous adversaries we faced in the past." Tommy replied looking in the infirmary. "In one entire day we got pulled into another adventure and this time we're starting in uncharted waters. It becomes a question of where do we go from here?"

"The answer is simple…we got to keep going forward," Kim said. "Yes, we don't know what we got ourselves into or what or who is involved. What we know is there is an adversary out there we have to stop and lives to protect. We have to do what we always do and that is never stop fighting and never give up. If we're caught in the middle of something we have no understanding of then it's our job to prepare ourselves for battle and get ready because it's all we can do at the moment."

Inside the infirmary, the battered and bruised Rangers observed the original Power Rangers conveying outside as the medical staff continued to attend to their injuries and wounds. They had their moments and times where they had to pull out of battle to fight another day and faced some defeats. What happened to them tonight at the shipping yard was something they weren't prepared for. Each of them looked at the injuries they sustained and were thankful for the veterans pulling them out of the line of fire. However, it made them ponder if they had the will and strength to push themselves beyond the limit one more time.

Once the medical staff finished their assessments, they left the Rangers to recuperate from their injuries but the ten young individuals notice the veterans refusing to leave the waiting room area. While each of them assessed their personal onset of injuries, none of the veterans were aware that the Rangers overheard their conversation expressing their concern for their wellbeing. Over the years, they form a bond with their mentors that extended beyond a means of comradeship and mentorship. They somehow became a second family demonstrating the urgency of protection and security for one another.

"Guys, we got our asses handed to us tonight and got some poor guy bagged and tagged by our enemy," Rosaline replied warily and tiredly to her friends. "We hate to admit it but we almost were done for if it wasn't for the original Power Rangers. Those guys keeping vigil over us outside this room…they're family and they want to do everything they can to make sure we're ready for another battle. We don't know what's happen but what we know is this protection thing works two ways and it's not in our nature to leave the ones we love and care about vulnerable, especially them. If they want to keep us safe it's best we do the same for them."


	9. Days of Future's Past

**Chapter 9: Days of Future's Past**

 _(Flashback: Onyx- Many Years Ago)_

 _On the distant planet of Onyx, Ivan Ooze is brought before a tribunal consisting of some surprising authority figures to oversee the ritual. It was at this rare gathering two different coalitions had one common goal in mind. However, they needed a moderator to enact this contract they were about to impose. Ivan Ooze is forced to kneel in the middle of a circle of elders, all of whom are sitting cross-legged on the ground. The lead elder is sitting directly across from Ivan Ooze in the middle of the circle as they perform a powerful ritual._

 _"Hear me, great spirit, hear me. We call upon you in this moment of need. We bring you an offering. A being who desires redemption and absolution for himself, for our coalition to wrong a plight that has been unleashed upon the universe."_ _He looks at Ivan Ooze, who is visibly nervous but wary._

 _"Drink this as a binding agreement of this contract." Ivan Ooze_ _hesitates before he quickly drinks the contents of the small chalice in front of him. Once he's finished, the lead elder continues the ritual. "This being,_ _he drinks the tea of protection so that he may be strong, and so that no magic may touch him. It is by our will we enact the Conradh Beannaitheacht, the Sanctity Contract so that both sides of this coalition consent and authorize to entitle him as the Au Casur."_

 _The rest of the elders pick up ceremonial daggers with feathers attached to the hilts and hold them up as they one by one begin to plunge them into their own hearts, much to Ivan Ooze's horror, shock and dismay. The lead elder continues the ritual._

 _"He accepts our singular lives, so that he may have many to be obligated to fulfill this contract. By his hand this unspeakable action was carried out but by his redemption and servitude to this coalition he will sanctify and purify the universe of the abominations released upon every planetary system."_

 _"Are you fools out of your god forsaken lives? What have you done to me? What have you invoked?" Ivan Ooze questioned horrified and with dismay. "I didn't ask for anyone to die or plunge a knife into their bloody hearts! What kind of contract has this tribunal conscripted? I will not have these life bonds tethered to me nor their deaths on plagued upon me. I demand to restore them to their normal states!"_ _The elder smiles at him reassuringly_

 _"This tribunal assures you this is the will and the way to rectify the error of your ways. We assure you Ivan Ooze, they are not dead! Their power and their gifts live on within you. Now... for the final step in order to authorize this pact and contract."_ _The lead elder hands Ivan Ooze the Savage Hammer, which she lays across his hands. "The Au Casur_ _wields a weapon of judgment and cleansing, one that thirsts for the blood of those that roam upon the universe. Link his spirit with this hammer. This hammer draws blood from an empowered being. It will connect you. It will guide you. It will aide you in their destruction."_

 _The Savage Crystal affixed to the end of the hilt begins to glow as it is connected with Ivan Ooze's spirit, and the lead elder pulls out her own ceremonial dagger, preparing to stab herself in the heart._

 _"Wait! I insist you halt this ritual at once! I command you to put down that knife!" Ivan Ooze found himself bargaining. "All of you who have convened on behalf of this coalition and tribunal you do not understand what you are invoking!"_

 _"It is by our gathering under this rare circumstance this coalition you are task of undoing what you have done If you wish to find absolution then use what we have given you and by obligation and contract we bestow our authority onto you Au Casur, Ivan Ooze. We invoke this contract we have chosen you as our moderator to do our will and decree. Undo what you have unleashed upon the universe for these beings will rectify everything that has been known to existence."_ _The lead elder stabs herself in the heart and dies, and Ivan Ooze gets a dismayed yet determined look on her face as she contemplates his new circumstance._

 **(The Boarding House: One Month Later)**

"I'm beginning to hate these dreams, but they keep on coming no matter what I do to stop them," Tommy sighed as he was in the nursery changing Cadence's diaper. He called Jason over to the house when Kimberly went to drop the twins to school and Gabriel to daycare.

For Jason, he was able to come by after dropping Sophie to daycare while Kat headed to the Juice to help Zack for the day. Jason figured out about Tommy's recurring dreams about the past, but the one he just had the previous night was one about Ivan Ooze. It was something Tommy felt he wasn't ready to share with his wife, but first rather confided in his longtime best friend and brother.

"How often do these dreams happen bro?" Jason inquired while Tommy started changing Cadence into a fresh new set of clean clothes. "You said that sometimes you and Kim have dreams about previous lives of your ancestors. You had one of Atticus and his son Jacob and how Atticus saved him from Cassius and the Acadians? Then you mentioned before both you and Kim had dreams about the White Stranger and her ancestor Fuscha O'Hara in the wild west and that they knew each other. Suddenly, there's a dream you had about how Ivan Ooze became this morphological hitman hunting Empowered Beings?"

"Isn't there some way make these past lives flashback dreams stop Jase? I can't keep spending night after night dreaming about past lives either Kim and I have connections to or be the unwilling candidates for instant replays." Tommy sighs in frustration as his daughter gently settles in her father's arms. It's like Cadence can sense her father's distress as she cozily snuggles her head into Tommy's neck. "Come bro you're part wicca can't you find a spell to alter dreams?"

"Unfortunately man it doesn't work that way because it's consider a manipulation of the human conscience. One can't alter their dreams nor stop them from happening." Jason explained leaning against the doorframe. "Something tells me that these dreams are connected and if you want to find a way to interpret these dreams, maybe there's something we can figure out."

"What are you proposing I do?"

"I can't alter your dreams or give you something to prevent your subconscious from dreaming about your past life or memories pertaining to the past. However, I can enter your mind and see your dreams. It can give me an idea to sort of help you cope with them." Jason offered.

"Jason, no I don't want to risk your safety bro," Tommy argued. "You have no idea of the memories or events that have transpired in the past. The last thing I don't want to do is drive my best friend and brother to the brink of insanity if you read my and look into my dreams. Plus, if it requires a lot of magic from you it might strain your body and I can't risk having Katherine come down on me for putting you in harm's way."

"Whether you want to or not this is the only option though I feel this should be your wife doing something like this and not me," Jason added. "So do you want to do this? You want me to invade your mind in order to see your dreams? However, you have to promise me you tell Kim this because I'm not in the position of facing a backlash from lil sis."

"Alright…where do we begin?" Tommy replied reluctantly. "Okay I'll tell Kim what we been up to. I owe it to her because she's my wife and I keep no secrets from her." He placed Cadence in her crib while Jason instructed Tommy to sit in the rocking chair. Tommy stilled the chair as Jason went behind to prepare himself.

"One more thing Tommy, try not move too much while I read your mind. Katherine and I agreed that we never would read any of your minds unless otherwise but you bro are something else," he slightly smirked for a moment. Jason placed both his hands on each side of Tommy's head as he concentrated hard and whispered an incantation as Tommy shut his eyes. He was reluctant to be digging into his best friend's mind but he couldn't deny a request regardless of the situation.

Jason slowly started probing the dreams Tommy described that he and Kim have been dreaming about on a recurring basis. He saw glimpses of Atticus, Jacob, events of Angel Grove during the time of the wild west with the White Stranger and Fuscha O'Hara. However, there were times Jason stumbled upon seeing familiar shadows observing them, especially during the time of the wild west. But the more Jason kept probing Tommy's dreams, it was beginning to cause a strain on him due to the amount of magic he was channeling.

It was becoming a struggle for Jason to continue on and was looking to seek another source of power to channel to proceed. Inadvertently, Jason started channeling Tommy's Ninjetti powers to keep working his magic but it was becoming a straining task on both best friends. Once he probed and saw Tommy's dream about Ivan Ooze he got a glimpse of the ritual Tommy described dreaming about. Unfortunately, the physical strain proved to be too much for Jason as his nose started bleeding that he stopped and then collapsed in exhaustion breathing heavily severing the link.

"Jason! Jason, bro are you okay?" Tommy rushed to his best friend's aid as he soon regain consciousness. "Oh man I shouldn't have asked if this was going to cost a lot of physical strain on you. Come on buddy take it easy, you were channeling too much energy."

"Yeah just need to get some air first. Still I got to be careful where I start drawing energy from the next time," Jason replied as Tommy handed him some tissue to subside his nosebleed. He caught his breath for a minute before proceeding to continue. "Okay…I guess I'm probing anymore dreams anytime soon. I looked into your mind Tommy and I saw your dreams, the ones you and Kim were having. I saw the one you told me about with Ivan Ooze. What you dreamt about the other night was how this coalition made him into their morphological hitman."

"Did you at least get a glimpse of who was part of this coalition that employed Ivan Ooze?"

"I wish I could say but all their faces were shrouded it's like they wanted to be kept hidden. However, I saw how it was done and what gave him his power. All I can say is even the universe itself always finds a way to balance out immortality. It amazes me Tommy how you or Kim manage to keep your sanities in tact with whatever gets conjured up in your mind to see." Jason reassured him. "Take it as a compliment that you're strong enough to deal with all of this."

 **(Gainesville, Georgia)**

On the other side of the country in Gainesville, Georgia, a group of individuals are helping the still-bleeding Clay Attwood outside of a local ammunitions store. He sighs staring at the square shaped scar bleeding from his right should as the start to plan their escape. However, they could feel the presence of the Au Casur, Ivan Ooze drawing closer to their location.

"We'll get to Richmond. From there, we could fly as far from here as possible." Brianna Wilson indicated wrapping up the bandage around Clay's shoulders.

"We'll keep moving. Just like we did before." Sami Malick assured him. The group are loading a 1967 Impala with ammunition and firearms they stole from the local gun shop preparing to flee to Richmond from Ivan Ooze.

"Hurry. We have to secure ourselves a safe route out of Gainesville." Clay stated. "We failed in our mission in finding the Claochladan. The map to the city has also been scattered into pieces but how can continue our task if this bastard is on our tail?"

Suddenly, they hear the sound of metal being dragged across pavement, creating a trail of sparks as Ivan Ooze menacingly stalks toward them. Brianna, Sami, and Clay all look horrified when they realize he's found them.

"Oh God he's found us." Brianna said looking terrified. Ivan Ooze appears before them and glares at Clay Attwood with a cold fury.

"I do not know what hell awaits you inside this Crystal, but it cannot be worse than the one you have put me through." Ivan Ooze glared as he shifted in his original form with the Savage Hammer in his possession. "It's so easy getting back into the groove of things tagging and bagging you little parasites. I'm not going to stop until I round up every single ounce of power I released and get those Claochladans back in my hand where they should be. So tell me kiddies? Where's your boss at?"

"You're not going to find the Claochladan even if you kill us for it!" Sami snapped.

He flips the hammer in his hand, and Clay uses his cryokinesis abilities in an attempt to block his pursuit. But he simply smashes through the ice wall and super speeds to grab Clay in a choke-hold and throws him against a newspaper stand nearby as though he has superhuman strength. Clay lands so hard that he smashes the stand into pieces, but when Ivan Ooze rushes toward him to strike him with the hammer, he pulls a large stake-like piece of metal that accidentally impaled his thigh and stabs Ivan Ooze in the stomach with it. He groans in pain and falls onto the ground next to Clay, and he rushes back over to Sami and Brianna to get ready to leave. He sits next to Brianna in the car, and she grabs the steering wheel starting up the car.

"Aah! Get us the hell away from here Bri!" the guys ordered.

Ivan Ooze glares at them murderously as he pulls the stake out of her abdomen and struggles to get to his feet. At a loss for options, Ivan throws his hammer with all the strength he has, and watches in satisfaction as it embeds itself directly in Clay's heart. The Savage Crystal on the hilt begins to glow as his spirit is sucked into it, and Brianna looks horrified as the hammer retracts back to Ivan Ooze.

 **(NASADA)**

"Gosh leave it to my little brother to create a binary rhythm he encoded to tap into the Rangers' morphers and frequencies." Tanya said struggling to complete a beta program that Aidan created before him and the rest of the Rangers were forced to go back to their respective schools for the new school term. She took the technology and program to NASADA for Justin and Billy's expertise to complete it as the trio figured out the Black Twilight Power Ranger created a hologram projection avatar program to resemble each of the Rangers.

"Gosh the stuff your brother creates Tanya is high advanced tech back in our day," Billy replied translating the data. "This technology is equivalent to the alien tech they had back at the Command Center and on Aquaitar. It looks like he's trying to create an avatar program."

"How did Aidan know all this stuff?" Justin asked.

"If I can be honest, I have no idea but it's like it comes to him naturally." Tanya explained. "Since he was twelve, Aidan self taught himself coding, algorithm, binary, decryption, encoding, everything the world's best computer hackers and technopaths need to know. My parents discovered he was running with a group of computer hackers in Johannesburg who were basically pilfering from bank accounts from these multinational corporations and transferring funds into the accounts of world relief organizations. Yeah, my little brother some could describe in his pre-Ranger life was sort of a modern day techno Robin Hood."

"Wow another wunderkid in our midst we thought we only had the one with Quincy," Billy added. "So how did he come up with this idea?"

"Aidan thought he expanded on a premise he watched from his favourite movie…James Cameron's Avatar. Also he also got inspired by the communication's concept they used in that live action G.I Joe movie." Tanya slightly chuckled. "Instead of using so called physical avatars, he created holographic forms that contain traces of human binary based on the Rangers' DNA structures. No wonder why he accepted to go to MIT after holding off all these years."

"I'm guessing Aidan created this program as a means for the Rangers to fulfill their tenure and duty while at the same time balance their civilian lives?" Justin replied working at one of the consoles. "Yeah we all can relate what it's like trying to balance our duties as Power Rangers while maintaining normal lives."

"At least the consolation they get out of this is if program and tech of my little brother's fully operates based on his calculations and modifications, then the bi-coastal living and travel for the Rangers will be less stressful." Tanya reassured. "Aidan is running his first simulation with Christian. He's still in Angel Grove helping Quincy find more leads about the missing children's cases so he didn't return to New York with Rosaline."

Suddenly, one of the computers went off signalling a CCTV alert. The veterans manage to obtain CCTV footage feeds from the majority of the security systems around the country to monitor any surveillance footage. Billy got an instant message from Quincy to check out a CCTV footage from a security camera down in Gainesville, Georgia. They pulled out the footage and saw Ivan Ooze attacking a 1967 Impala car outside an ammunitions store as Billy enhanced the image to see the victims. All they had for working knowledge and resources at the moment was the missing children's list and the journals left behind by Quinn and Jared.

"Billy, what is it? What's going on?" Justin asked.

"Ivan Ooze struck again guys," Billy said cleaning off his glasses. "Justin, do you still have your copy of the list of missing kids? You can probably cross off three more names on it because Ivan just claimed three more victims in the last month."

"He's running through that list like it's nothing," Tanya replied sternly. "But what's the purpose of him going after Empowered Humans? We still don't know who comprises of this coalition that employed him or who these empowered humans answer to. It's just one mystery after another."

 **(New York City, New York)**

 _"Quincy just filled me in on a CCTV security footage taken outside an ammunition shop in Gainesville Georgia,"_ Rosaline just finished up another day of classes at Juilliard when she got an emergency phone call from Virgil. _"Yeah remember Clay Attwood from Quincy's FBI list of missing kids? Well he's not missing anymore in fact Ivan Ooze got to him and killed two other names as well on that list."_

She was with Christian or more notably, her friend's beta tested hologram avatar. It was a little odd for Rosaline and she kept reminding herself throughout the entire day that her friend was all the back in Angel Grove and needed to confirm Aidan's tests so they can launch the tech for the others.

"How were able to identify the bodies if he scorched them like what he did to that Samson guy?" Rosaline asked walking to her dormitory room.

 _"Dental records and plus fingerprint matching."_ Christian confirmed. _"The guy broke into a gun shop his fingerprints were all over the counter."_

 _"He already hit up twenty names from the eighty-nine missing person's files and their bodies found throughout various areas around the country." Virgil explained on the phone. "Quincy is facing some heat with his supervisory agent at Quantico so our genius is trying to gave a formal report without the mention of morphological_ _hit man or people with abilities being murdered around the country."_

"Poor Quincy gosh all these people turning up after years off the grid are really making a lot of noise aren't they?" Rosaline said. "If it's not them, then it's Ivan Ooze who is going all mafia and in hunting mode killing off these people. We don't know why they were taken years ago, who took them, or who this mysterious Maistir Dhiaga they answer to. Apparently our hit man has a vendetta against them while our modern day Heroes like individuals are roaming the country looking for some weapon that can defeat Ivan Ooze."

 _"Which is why it's important the rest of the gang make it back to Angel Grove right away,"_ Virgil announced as Rosaline nodded in agreement. _"Huh babe it would probably mean that your "Las Vegas 21st I'm officially legal" birthday bash would probably have to be put on hold. I really wanted you to have an awesome birthday to celebrate you being 21 and all and I'm sorry…"_

"Hey it's okay sweetie…besides you know my parents still keen on viewing me as the not so officially legal age daughter of theirs," Rosaline slightly chuckled. "My birthday is not for another week so maybe we can just do the low key party again this year. I guess it was hard getting a refund on all those airline tickets huh?"

 _"Don't worry Rosie at least Shi-Ann provided some compensation for it,"_ Chrstian reassured. _"So little Mozart, how's going to class with somewhat real me today?"_

"It feels somewhat creepy spending an entire day with you," Rosaline said once she got back to her dorm room. She looked at Christian or the hologram avatar that resembles him. "Though it's not really you since you're back in Angel Grove kind of piloting this avatar thing Aidan created. So far it pretty much passes off as the real Christian the only downside is that it can't really physically touch anything. It can interact with others like a normal person but it's working in good form and functions properly."

 _"Yeah Aidan was running a diagnostic on holographic me to make sure he can pass off as the real deal." Christian added. "Give it a few days before he plans to launch the test subjects out in the field. Rosaline, when do you think you can get back to Angel Grove?"_

"I already informed Silas and Abigail of what's going on and the little pilot project Aidan is running. He forwarded all the information they need to know and will keep an eye on our little holographic avatars while we're in Angel Grove." Rosaline informed. "Let my parents know I'll be back home in about three days time and tell Aidan if he intends to test avatar me out in the field, I want to pilot that thing first. Keep me posted if anything changes I'll be in touch. Virgil, I love you."

 _"Looking forward to getting the gang back together," Virgil replied chuckling. "I promise you babe we'll do something for your birthday this year. I love you Rosaline and I'll see you in a few days."_

 **(The Juice Bar)**

Since the start of the new school year, the Juice Bar has been actively busy with the variety of after school activities and clubs running. For Kimberly, Zack and Kat the three of them to manage the day to day operation was beginning to take its toll on them. Combined with taking care of their family needs and their duties to mentor the current team of Power Rangers the three decided to hire some part-time staff to help at the Youth Center. Allison of course was eager to apply to work at the Youth Center though Zack was reluctant at first to consider his daughter as an applicant due to the fact she was starting her freshman year of high school.

However, since Allison had spent the entire summer helping out at the Youth Center, she already knew her way around the daily operations from using the cash register to the inventory supplies. Kimberly and Kat vouched for Allison to her dad and Zack finally accepted under the condition he and Angela set that her after school job doesn't affect her school work or her duties at home. With at least one employee hired, the trio spent the day interviewing more applicants.

"Okay we already confirmed four new hires and we already have three employees on staff who been here for more than a year," Zack replied going over the schedule and the resumes with the girls, "So remember we all agreed that we rotate on who's going to be in on which days and times to supervise who's schedule to work. We should at least schedule in one of our senior employees to help show the new hires around and train them."

"That sounds like a good plan Zack," Kat said as the three went to work on taking inventory count and vendor invoices. "Hey Kim, do you think you can handle the last interview for the day? I just want to finish this last inventory count before Zack confirms next weeks supply order. " Kat pointed out a young brown hair girl sitting at the table reading a book. She looked to be about in her early twenties probably a freshman in college but for some reason the girl looked familiar to Kim.

"Sure I can handle doing the last interview for the day," Kimberly answered. "What's the girl's name I'm interviewing?"

"The interviewee's name is Nicole so just go through the standard procedure and see if she's qualified to work," Kat slightly smirked. "Oh and FYI let's hope to get all this done today. You guys receive Billy's latest message about Ivan Ooze offing three more victims in Gainesville, Georgia?"

"Yeah Billy mentioned something about evidence on a CCTV security feed," Zack said as the girls halted the conversation regarding any Ranger business.

"Okay we'll talk about Ivan Ooze later after I get this last interview clear." Kimberly walked towards the last interviewee for the day named Nicole as she introduced herself to the young girl.

She went through the standard job interview procedure asking the girl about her previous job experiences, and why she is applying. But for some reason, Kimberly couldn't help but notice some similar features she and the applicant Nicole had. It was like this girl bared some familiar resemblance to Kim and her eyes reminded her of her father Andrew's eyes. It was like she was staring at a young replica of herself during her college days. As Kat finished her final inventory count, she decided to file the resumes of the applicants they interviewed today and she realized that Kimberly forgot to take Nicole's resume.

"Oh gosh this is unbelievable. Oh dear gosh! Please tell me this isn't true?" Kat muttered in utter shock looking at Nicole's resume catching Zack's attention. When she showed the resume to Zack, it wasn't the content that caught their attention, it was the name. "Zack, what…what do you know of Kim's dad? I'm not really familiar with him except all I know from what Kim told me was that her parents divorced and her dad moved out east and remarried sometime after."

"From what Kim told me her dad Andrew remarried and had a few kids with his second wife." Zack replied looking worried as the two observe their friend. "Kim hasn't seen her dad since she was seventeen after they both disowned her for choosing to keep her pregnancy with Rosaline. Kat, you don't think that girl Kim is interview for a job…"

"Well we both have Tommy's phone number on speed dial because if it's discovered this girl Nicole's identity all hell is going to break loose." Kat sighed. "If anyone can get Kim through whatever will come next it will definitely be Tommy. I know the subject of her parents is really sensitive after what they did to her."

"But how do you think Kim's going to handle the fact that she's just staring at a face from her past?" Zack asked. "Especially…a half-sister she has no clue about?"

Meanwhile, Kimberly continued with interviewing Nicole as the young girl gave a little history about her family. From Kimberly's perception it was as if Nicole had a strong relationship with her family, especially a close relationship with her father. She explained that she was going to school at the local community college and that her father was actually born in Angel Grove which is the reason why they moved from Greenwich, Connecticut to Angel Grove.

"So your dad is actually from Angel Grove?" Kimberly asked unaware of what was going on.

"Yeah, my dad grew up in Angel Grove but the last few years he was sick with Pancreatic Cancer. He went through a few treatments but currently he is in remission right now. I got accepted to a local college for architecture around here and we moved out here as a family to see my dad's hometown." Nicole said. "We only been here for a few weeks but we got a glimpse of what Angel Grove has to offer. I wonder where my dad is? He said he pick me up in half an hour. I would have drove my car today but it's in the shop right now so he dropped me off here."

"I'm sure it's just traffic he's caught in." she reassured. "Usually it's always busy on the roads during rush hour so don't blame him if he's late. So we're basically done for today the interview and we'll give you a call in a few days to notify you if we want you to come back for another interview or not."

"Thank you very much Kimberly I really appreciate you taking the time to meeting me," Nicole happily replied shaking Kim's hand.

"Nikki! Oh Nikki sweetie I'm sorry I'm late. There was a little bit of traffic on the road and your mom asked me to buy some groceries for her to cook dinner. I talked to your brother and he said your car will be ready in a few days." Nicole turned around to happily greet her father but upon hearing it, Kimberly was shocked and speechless beyond words. However, Nicole's father's eyes were diverted towards the table where she was seated and then stared in shock and surprise at Kimberly. Something was building up within her realizing the identity of Nicole and her father. "Oh…my goodness…Kimberly? Kimberly, is that you?"

"Dad, how…how do you know Kimberly?" Nicole questioned curiously glancing between her dad and Kimberly. "Dad? What's going on? Do you know my dad?"

"You can pretty much say that wouldn't you? It's been a very, very long time, dad," Kimberly muttered as she started tearing up staring at her father, Andrew Hart for the first time in many years. "Wow it's a small world isn't it? I…was just inadvertently interviewing your daughter. Does she know who I am? Well I figured because how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Kimberly, sweetie it's so great to see you…" Andrew tried approaching his eldest daughter but Kimberly instantly took a step back. Zack and Kat were watching the intense and emotional scenario being played out as Kim raised her arm to halt her father's advance. "Please, Kim I can explain…"

"Twenty plus years is a really, really long time to see you...dad." she The last time you saw me was when I was sixteen years old and I got knocked up by my boyfriend and then you and mom offered me money to abort your first grandchild. Wow, that was basically the last memory I had of you and I guess after you and mom split you found yourself a new family for a clean slate." Kimberly started crying. "I'm guessing they didn't know about me or Kenny for that matter? What you couldn't tell your new family about the previous one you had. It's pretty typical of you dad and some things don't change."

"Can someone tell me what's going on? Dad why is she upset with you?" Nicole asked confused but her father was speechless and shock to reply to his youngest daughter's inquiries. "Are…are we related to each other? Who is she?"

"Kimberly, come on sweetie you need to settle down," Zack and Kat attempted to console their distraught friend but Andrew's unwilling persistence to stay was only making the situation uneasy. "Do you want us to call Tommy? We're here for you honey don't worry."

"I'm guessing dad never told you about his oldest son Kenny and daughter Kimberly with his first wife, Caroline. Your name must be Nicole Hart isn't it? And since dad was never good with introductions let me save him the trouble." Kimberly teared up but glaring at her father. Suddenly, she made a quick dash to the washroom before turning to Nicole. "If you want to know how we're related to each other you can say we both have the same father…which makes us half-sisters." Kat glanced at Andrew and Nicole as she went to follow Kimberly to washroom while Zack was left to do damage control and immediately pulled out his phone to dial Tommy's number.

"Is it true dad? Is she my...my half-sister?" Nicole asked looking bewildered. "Dad? Can you please tell me?"

"Nikki, I promise I'll explain everything to you but first I need to..." Andrew looked at Zack who had the urgency to pursue his estranged daughter. He obviously recognized Zack but he was determine to keep his longtime best friend safe from anymore emotional turmoil. At least Kat was there in the girl's washroom consoling her. "Zack...look I didn't mean...it's just after all these years it's..."

"Mr. Hart please," Zack bluntly said dialing Tommy's phone number. "If you don't want to cause Kim anymore turmoil I suggest you and your daughter take a seat while we try to help our best friend pull herself together. Clearly, twenty years of not being in Kim's life sure does open old wounds and it's something we don't tolerate."

 **(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, the veterans and the Rangers were hard at work trying to pinpoint Ivan Ooze's latest trail from the CCTV footage they picked up in Gainesville, Georgia. It was obvious to the young group that Ivan Ooze proved to be a lethal and dangerous adversary and for the veterans, they were surprise to discover the degree, strength and power their old enemy possess. The Twilight Rangers and the veterans were down a few members but they wanted in on meeting and latest updates via phone conference and video chat.

"How's our resident genius doing?" Rocky asked as they observed Quincy on the phone in another room talking to his contacts at Quantico.

"Try doing a three way call with your supervisory agent on the line along with your section chief," Virgil replied. "Then try explaining to your superiors that the eighty-nine missing children's cases you've been assign to consult on suddenly ended up being closed because twenty of those missing people ended up being murdered by a supposed unknown subject. Then downplay the fact that your missing victims may have unknown special abilities and their murderer is an intergalactic cosmic being."

"Yeah, probably it will be difficult for Quincy to obtain his FBI badge with his other side job," Aisha mumbled.

"Any luck guys pulling out anything from those notebooks?" Tommy asked. "Though it's the only thing we can go by at the moment."

"Nothing much except basic telltales about the Salvage Hammer and how the Salvage Crystal is the source of power needed for the weapon to work against the Empowered Humans," Adam said as they glanced at him curiously. "Well that's what I'm called them Empowered Humans because she have abilities."

"Okay we'll just settle with that name then Adam." Tommy said turning his attention to Tanya. "How's tech whiz's little project going?"

"Rosie said that the holographic projection avatar of Christian has been functioning normally the last three days and Christian is able to manually control it from here in Angel Grove." Tanya explained. "Billy and Justin are helping me modify the finishing touches and Aidan's coding and programming to put it to test out in the field."

"Although it kind of creeps our fearless leader out at times walking around with a semi real version of me on the NYC streets," Christian slightly joked. "However, Silas and Abigail agreed to monitor the functions of our avatar selves so they don't glitch or malfunction."

"Who wouldn't be freaked out besides the Ninja Storm team did something similar like that years ago after Cam got his powers," Jason added. "Whatever Aidan did he must have sought out some consultation to see if it was possible for his project to work."

"We trust Aidan that his little holographic projection avatar invention will work," Chan stated. "Although it is kind of considered cheating using these things to go to school for us, do our homework and ensure we end up not flunking out on our last years of college and university. It is kind of weird it can pass off as us to everyone else..."

"The only downside is the lack of physical human contact. Those things can't be touched physically but we're still working on the part for it to interact with non-animated objects." Billy and Justin replied. "That way it can ease off the bi-coastal travel in between, but at times you guys would need to go back to avoid any suspicion."

"If we can draw back our attention to what happened in Gainesville, Ivan Ooze ended up killing three more people and siphoning their spirits and abilities into that weird crystal of his," Bianca said. "The crystal itself must be magic but learning from our previous encounter with purple grape man, my magic doesn't work. He was able to see through the glamour spell and kill Samson. The scars from the Salvage Hammer, it links them to his victims that's how he hunts them down."

"The mark from the hammer acts as a magical homing beacon so it wouldn't matter wherever these people run they can't escape him." Tommy stated feeling his phone vibrating while he attempted to continue with their meeting. "What if this weapon these Empowered Humans are looking for Ivan Ooze might be after as well? If we can..." It was noted that Tommy's phone wouldn't stop vibrating as he stepped outside the meeting room for a moment to answer Zack's phone call.

 _"Tommy man, thank goodness you picked up."_ _Zack replied on the other end. "Listen buddy, Kat and I need you to come down to the Youth Center it's an emergency."_

"An emergency? What's going on Zack? Is it Kim? Is she alright?" Tommy replied worriedly as their friends and the rest of the Rangers turned were curious about Tommy's sudden phone call. "Zack, is Kim hurt? Did something happen? I'm getting a bit nervous here."

 _"Look right now she really needs you to help her get through something really rough. She's been in the girl's washroom for awhile now. Katherine went in to try to console her. Tommy...I can't get into full details about the situation but right now your wife is a total emotional wreck."_

"Emotional wreck what do you mean by emotional wreck? What has gotten my wife really upset she's holed herself in the girl's bathroom?" he asked concerned.

 _"It's...her father, Andrew." Zack reluctantly answered while Tommy let the news sink in. "Kim's father is at the Juice Bar and she didn't expect it after not seeing the guy for almost twenty years. Tommy, she found out some stuff she's having trouble handling and combined with the shaky history she has with her dad. Look your wife needs you right now please."_

"Don't say anymore I'll be there just make sure you two don't leave her alone okay? I'll make my way down there right now." Tommy answered as he hung up the phone. He guessed the rest of the group must have overheard his conversation as he walked back into the room. He quickly turned to Jason with a worried and concern look on his face knowing it was a personal matter. "Jase, I need you to come with me to the Juice Bar now. It's about Kimberly. Zack called, something went down and I'll explain everything to you but we need to go now."

"Is she alright? What's going on Tommy?" Jason asked as he suddenly got up as the rest of the veterans followed suit leaving the young Rangers in the room. "Tommy, what did Zack say? What's wrong with Kim?"

"Tommy, what's happening with Kimberly?" the others asked worriedly.

"She's not hurt it's nothing physical." He quickly assured his friends as him and Jason were heading out to the parking lot. "Right now my wife needs me at the moment guys and probably her big brother to get her through whatever emotional anguish she's dealing with. I promise we'll keep you guys posted please we got to go."

"What could possibly cause my little sis to be an emotional wreck?" Jason asked. "What did Zack say on the phone?"

"It's Kimberly's father...he's at the Youth Center," Tommy reluctantly answered as they both got into the car and drove off.


	10. Scars of Yesterday

**Chapter 10: Scars of Yesterday**

The drive to the Youth Center was somewhat quiet as Jason glanced at Tommy staring out the window. Both men were greatly concern for Kimberly especially after hearing from Zack and Katherine the details of Kim's unwanted and unexpected, impromptu reunion with her estranged father. Tommy recalled his last encounter with his estranged in-laws after him and Kimberly's confrontational reunion with her mother, Caroline. Over the years he tried not press the subject with his wife about her estrangement from her family, especially her father. Jason even recalled the rough time during their childhood and the difficulty his little sister faced after her parents' divorced.

"You're worried about her aren't you bro?" Jason asked breaking the silence. "I'm in the same vote as you man. We're all wondering what state Kim will be in."

"The last time Kim saw her mom was three years ago when Rosaline came home for Thanksgiving during her first year of college," Tommy replied solemnly. "You wouldn't imagine the things she said to Kim about us and about our kids. Caroline barely will acknowledge me as her son-in-law. To her, I'm always going to be as the bastard who knocked up her daughter as a teenager and made her give up her dreams as a gymnast because she chose to keep our child over dreams and her family. My _mother-in-law_ went on a tirade about everything that is wrong in my wife's life from having Rosaline, to marry me, to adopting the twins and basically me and Kim's relationship."

"Hey don't go there you have nothing to regret and what happened to Kim wasn't your fault." He assured his best friend. "Caroline was wrong to say that to you guys. The nerve of that woman to make you think having Rosaline was the worst thing that could happen to you two. You're the best thing that has ever happened in Kim's life and she has been your entire world since you were teenagers. Heck, your parents were more of family to her than her own damn family was ever to her."

"That's what she tells me everyday and how much my parents mean to her. They helped her fill the void her own folks left almost twenty years ago Jase. It just makes me upset to think about what Kim is going through right now suddenly seeing her father unexpectedly like that after all these years."

"Judging by his reluctance to leave only makes things worse for Kim," Jason sighed.

"Well whatever happens I'm not going to let anyone hurt my wife or cause her anymore emotional turmoil. She already had enough that over the years and I don't care who I have to confront, including an absentee, estranged father-in-law. I'm going to help Kim get through this like everything else we've dealt with in our lives. The last thing either of us needs is a reminder of how we supposedly ruined our lives by doing something right."

 **(The Juice Bar)**

Zack looked anxiously at the clock while trying to manage the front of the house at the Youth Center although business was relatively slow at this hour. However, his eyes didn't leave Andrew Hart who quietly sat at the table with his daughter, and Kimberly's half-sister, Nicole as her father reluctantly revealed the truth about Kimberly. The young girl was trying to process the news that the hysterical woman who interviewed her earlier turned out to be her estranged half-sister. Zack hated hearing the word "estranged" and it was being brought up in every conversation the last couple of minutes. He was hoping that Tommy would get here soon and deal with Andrew before he do something he regret.

Meanwhile, Katherine and Kimberly were sequestered in the women's bathroom for the last fifteen minutes. Both women sat in silence as Kat put her arm around her longtime friend and murmured reassurance, though both knew of the emotional turmoil raging within Kim. Everything Kim was feeling starting coming out as Kat pulled the petite woman into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Kim. I didn't realize until it was too late but you were already busy with the interview. Oh sweetie we should have stopped it." Kat felt a plague of guilt that she inadvertently steered this young girl towards her best friend. She never realized that she part of the complication of Kim's shaky past. "Listen Kim, Zack called Tommy so he'll be on the way here soon. Is there anything I could do for you? I am truly sorry if I known about Nicole and then suddenly your dad showing up."

"Kat it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. You didn't know, neither did I but it's not that." Kim mumbled staring at the door. "It's just right outside that door is my dad, the one who left me when him and my mom divorced years ago. The same dad who remarried and started a new family and is sitting outside with a half-sister I never knew about and unwillingly met for the first time. He's the same father who nearly twenty years ago offered me money to abort his granddaughter and disowned me for keeping her."

"Zack and I can try to get him to leave if you want Kim. I know it's difficult seeing him after all these years and knowing the history you have with your folks."

"I was used to it at first, even after the divorce. Once dad moved away to Greenwich him and mom tried custody arrangement thing with Kenny and me where he gets us on holidays and for the summers. Heck, they couldn't even work that out and once dad got remarried it only be before a matter of time he got his chance to start fresh again on a clean slate. My mom told us that my dad ended up having two kids with his new marriage which upset her. I resented him for leaving us, I resented my parents for the divorce, him starting a new family and forgetting about us. I knew he had this other family out there and part of me wondered what would happen if I ever met them."

"I'm really sorry to hear that you went through that a long time ago. I know it must have been hard on you dealing with not having your dad in your life for so many years, especially what happened with Rosaline. Still, I can't believe he tried doing that back in the day offer you money to get an abortion."

"He wasn't the only one, him and my mom tried to cohort me into getting one to save their reputation and my gymnastic career," Kim sighed leaning against the wall. "I was used to him not being around, but the day him and mom disowned me was probably one of the worst days of my life. Gosh, my parents weren't on the best of terms with each other but when it came to my messed up life at that time, both of them thought money solved everything. How do I go out there and face the man who ditched me for almost twenty years and explain to some girl about the half-sister dad hardly talks about to his new family?"

Outside, Zack was relieve to see Tommy and Jason finally arrive as their friend revealed that their wives had preoccupied the bathroom for the last fifteen minutes. But Tommy couldn't help but notice Andrew Hart quietly sitting at the table with a young girl who looked roughly like she was Rosaline's age group. Andrew recognized Tommy having met his eldest daughter's boyfriend a long time ago during Parent's Day and he recognized Jason since he has been his daughter's longest childhoood since since they were babies.

"Thank goodness you guys are here," Zack replied.

"How long has she been in the bathroom?" Tommy asked with concern and briefly glancing at his estranged father-in-law. "How long has _he_ been here?"

"About fifteen minutes Katherine insisted on not leaving her alone at a time like this. Hopefully she'll be able to collect herself and in terms of her dad he insist he can't leave until he talks to Kim."

"The last time she ran into one of her parents, her mother made it clear that we systematically ruined our lives by keeping Rosaline. If you think for one more minute I'm going to have my wife receive another verbal lashing from her parents then they're wrong. I don't care if he is waiting all night to talk to Kim, he had more than twenty years for that, but he never did." He said emphatically looking at Andrew with disdain. "You have no idea what you put Kim through for almost twenty years."

"Hey, excuse me but you need to take it easy on my dad," Nicole suddenly interjected not appreciating someone verbally insult her father.

"Nicole, Nikki it's alright. You don't need to be angry at Tommy. He has a right to be upset and after all...he is family," Andrew said addressing his younger daughter. "Sweetie, why don't you go home ahead first and let your mom know that I'll be running late. Just tell her that I'm just dealing with some personal business right now."

"Oh my gosh is that why Kimberly is upset?" Jason asked, surprised. "You never told your daughter about the other kids you had in your previous marriage did you, Andrew? I'm guessing you daughter learned about the half-sister she never knew about did she?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on," Nicole demanded looking at her dad. "Why didn't you give Jeremy and me the opportunity to meet our older brother and sister we never knew about? Mom told us you were married before but we didn't know you had kids. Why is Kimberly upset with you?"

"It's very complicated Nicole and what happened between Kimberly and me years ago occurred when you were very little. A long time ago there was an incident that occurred that involved your sister and well…your brother-in-law over there." Andrew explained delicately but his choice of wording didn't sit too well with Tommy, Jason or Zack. Unaware that Kat has finally got Kimberly to emerge out of the washroom, she decided that she was going to air out twenty years of pent-up emotional turmoil for her estranged father. "Back then I wasn't in the right frame of mind on how I took the situation with your sister."

"Is that how you're going to explain it to _my "little sister?"_ Kimberly replied as her eyes were drawn to Tommy. He immediately went to his wife's side as he placed an arm around her. "Whatever I have to say to you, I don't want her to hear it because it doesn't involve her. You were able to raise two kids with your new wife and you didn't bail out on them like you did with Kenny and me." She turned her attention to her half-sister. "I don't know anything about you because you can thank our father for that, but out of respect whatever issues I have with him is between him, me and Tommy. Do you think you can give us a moment?"

"Huh…why don't we take this conversation outside to avoid attracting some unwanted attention," Tommy said in a neutral voice and then turning to the young girl who was his newly discovered sister-in-law. "Hey huh listen Nicole, why don't you stay with our friends for a bit here while Kim and I talk with your dad?" Nicole reluctantly nodded as she watched her dad head out to the patio area with Tommy and Kimberly leaving her alone at the Juice Bar with Jason, Kat and Zack.

"This is going to be one really rough conversation Kim is going to have with her dad." Jason sighed sitting at the bar. "She hasn't had any contact with her parents nor her brother Kenny for almost twenty years. How do you think this is going to play out after the last confrontation she had with her mother three years ago?"

"I'm assuming that dad and Kimberly has some unresolved issues do they?" Nicole asked looking at the trio.

"You could probably but it's best the less you know for now, the better." Kat said sighing.

 **(Outside Patio)**

The patio area at the Youth Center was mostly deserted as Tommy and Kimberly stood across from Andrew. He noticed the imitate interaction between the couple and he didn't know where to begin. The fact that Kimberly is in the presence of her father after more than twenty years. She didn't want to be left alone and with her emotions running wild, Tommy's presence manage to keep her emotions in check. There were a lot things running through both their minds but not more than what Kim was going through.

"Nicole mentioned you were diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer." Kimberly said. "How...long ago was that?"

"About three years ago. Luckily it was in the early stages and I underwent eight months of chemotherapy." He simply answered. "It's currently in remission for now but the doctors need to monitor my immune system since the treatments compromised my system. Your mother flew out to Greenwich and that was when I told her and Kenny."

"Well at least it looks like you and mom are on somewhat civil terms, surprisingly." she said with a tone of sarcasm. "Tommy and I are currently residing in the old Hart boarding house. We bought the land title back a couple years ago from the historical society. If you want it..."

"No, no it's fine. Besides, I know it's been in our family for generations but it's better for the deed to stay under both your name.s " Andrew quietly asked looking at their wedding rings. "So…you two are married now?"

"Yeah, Kim and I are married and been together for almost six years." Tommy said. "She and I have five children, including the granddaughter you and your ex-wife wanted her to get rid of because she's a bastard as Caroline would put it."

"Kimberly I'm…" Andrew came to take a step forward.

"No, you stay right where you are," Tommy said, his voice filled with venom. "Three years ago we saw your ex-wife for the first time in many years and we learned some things don't ever change. I'm not taking any chances with you hurting my wife again. You already done enough for almost twenty years."

"When I saw you with Nikki and then suddenly everything came back. What I put you through I know it's not going to make up for all the pain and disappointment you have for me not being in your life."

"Really dad? Really?" Kim spoke, anger colouring her tone. "When was there a time in my life you were there for me? Where were you when I needed you to help me get through the fact you and mom ended your marriage? What kind of a father offers his daughter money for an abortion knowing you and mom taught me it's wrong to murder an innocent life?"

"I wasn't thinking straight back in the day. If I could go back in time and change things I would. Please sweetie you have to understand…"

"I would have expected it from mom, but not from you!" Kimberly spoke over her father. "Yeah you were absent for the majority of my life I understand and you weren't around much after the divorce I got use to it. But you're just like mom, tossing me away and not giving a damn about me for over twenty years!"

"I'm sorry Kimberly if I can take it back I would," Andrew said, unfortunately his choice of words once again made Tommy angry.

"DO YOU THINK SORRY IS GOING TO BE ENOUGH!" Tommy yelled. "No matter how many times you tell her that, it's not going to change the past. My God, do you know what happened to your daughter after what her own family did to her? She had no one and you made her pay the price for making the right decision. Kim was broken the day she put our baby up for adoption. Did you know she broke up with me because of it?"

"No, I didn't have no idea that happened," he was speechless and by now a small tear came down Andrew's cheek.

"Did you know that it broke Kim's heart to give up our little girl because she wanted to do right by our daughter?" He asked. "Because of the estrangement from you she had to give up the one thing that reminded her of our relationship. Do you what it was like for us to miss out the first sixteen years of our daughter's life and sixteen years wondering about the what ifs? Because of that, my wife spent our daughter's first sixteen years living with regret and heartache of not being able to raise her for the majority of her childhood."

"I didn't know that you have to believe…"

"You never knew anything that happened to me all those years you weren't apart of my life," Kim cut her father off. "You didn't have to deal with me because you were off with your new family and you didn't look back. It took us sixteen years for us to find our daughter after I gave her up and almost destroy the future I dreamt about with the man I love. The day you and mom disowned me was one of worst days of my life next to writing Tommy that god awful letter and putting my little girl up for adoption."

"When I found out you were pregnant during your teens I reacted in a way most parents would do when they find out their teenage daughter got knocked up by her high school boyfriend." Andrew explained rubbing the back of his head. He paused a bit and looked at his daughter and son-in-law. He swallowed before he started again. "When I learned of your pregnancy, I knew your mom would be ballistic and thought you were throwing your gymnastic's dream away because of this baby. I should have stood up for you sweetie after your mother's tirade but instead I thought you weren't capable of handling your situation and I only made things worse."

"Yeah you should have learned a long time ago that you can't buy me off with all the money you have," she said wiping her tears.

"I never stopped thinking about you Kimberly and I lived with the regret of what happened almost twenty years ago." He looked away for a second before looking back at the couple. "I felt guilty for many years for everything I did to your mom, your brother and you. I know we can't change the past and everyday I thought what have you been up to all these years. We were wrong for what we did to you and if we thought by cutting ties with you then you would have made a practical choice."

"So let us get this straight," Tommy spoke. "By doing what you did almost twenty years ago you thought Kim would have made the right decision and aborted?"

"But you damn well knew I wasn't going to do that. So why suddenly wait after all these years to seek me out?" Kim asked.

"When I saw you with Nicole I didn't expect it nor anticipated that you been here all this time in Angel Grove." He said. "After I was diagnosed a few years back with cancer I wanted to make up for everything I did to you and give Nicole and Jeremy the chance to get to know their brother and sister. I'm lucky I get this second chance to make up for my mistakes. If by seeing you today I figured...I figured we can start anew again and on a clean slate."

"So basically," Tommy said. "Just because you got sick a few years back you think that coming here will make you see the errors of your ways?" Tommy hoped that Andrew would deny it, but when Andrew closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn't. However, Kimberly knew better and all the years of animosity came out in one smack. Andrew's eyes flew open and his daughter's hand flew to his face. Tommy never imagine that Kimberly had just slapped her father.

"How could you possibly think that I would simply forget?" Kim spoke, her tears flowing down her face. "What makes you think you deserve a second chance? If you were my father you would have been there for me a long time ago. Instead, you were just like mom, leaving me alone to deal with my problem while the rest of you went on with your lives and pretended I never existed. The things you told me and then to go on trashing Tommy when he is possibly the best thing that ever came out of my messed up life. I'm sorry you guys couldn't deal with me because I decided to choose "a bastard" child over you guys. How do you think I feel knowing you were out there somewhere living your life with your new family and being the dad you are to Nicole and Jeremy that you weren't to me or Kenny? What do you think it was like for me wondering year after year which one of you guys would suddenly pick up the phone one day just so I can hear your voices and know I still had a family out there? WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE THIS?"

"Kimberly, honey don't he's not worth it," Tommy said, trying to calm her down.

"I spent all those years alone, full of regret and I felt like life wasn't worth living without a purpose." Kim ignored her husband's protest. "The only reason I'm standing here facing you is to tell you everything I have felt for all those years. I didn't want to say what I wanted to say to you in front of Nicole because she had the luxury of having a dad that is there for her. I don't anything about the new life you have with your other kids but at least they have a father they think highly of and was there for them. I wish I had that and I made myself a promise one day if I ever had a family of my own I wouldn't do the things my own family did to me. Tommy and I will have to live being asked by our eldest daughter why we gave her up and why we didn't fight to keep her. So it begs the question of what do you expect of me now?"

"Kimberly," Andrew reached out a hand to touch her, but Kim stepped back. Still hurt, Tommy gently pushed his wife behind him protectively.

"Don't even think about touching me," Kim shook her head. "I got used to spending almost twenty years of my life not having anyone of you around. The day I completely lost faith and trust in you was the day you left me alone and abandoned. Just like mom...I barely recognize you anymore."

"I'm so sorry Kimberly," Andrew said. "I understand you'll never forgive me for what I did to you, but please don't deny Nicole or Jeremy the chance to have their sister in their life. If I have to live the rest of my life having you resent me I deserve it but Nicole and Jeremy...they have nothing to do with what happened in the past."

"Yeah well," Kim wiped her tears. "No apology on the planet can take back all the pain you caused. In terms of what you're asking me, it's a lot to ask for and a lot to consider to take in. I know your kids are not at fault for what happened, but I won't tell them because they love you too much and I want to give them that satisfaction." She then turned to Tommy. "Handsome, can we go and pick up the kids now...please?"

"Sure thing Beautiful I think we're just about done here." Tommy said while he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the exit. As they reached the door, they heard Andrew speak again.

"Kimberly...can you ever forgive me?"

Kim turned back to look at her father. She pulled out a picture from her wallet of their children and held it out for her dad to take. He silently took the picture. "I want you to look at that picture. Those five children: Rosaline, Elena, Hayden, Gabriel and Cadence...those kids are mine and Tommy's entire world, our entire lives. We almost lost out on the family and future we dreamed about because of what you guys did. They remind us of what we got to live for. I wish I could say it be easy to forgive you, but I can't ever forget. What you did hurt far more than you realize and I don't think I can ever erase that from my memory. For now, you need to stay away from me." And with that, she let Tommy lead her to the exit. However, Tommy turned back to face Andrew.

"I want you to listen to me and listen good Andrew," Tommy said. "I don't give a damn why you're here or reason. You hurt my wife more than your ex-wife ever did or more you both hurt her equally. Kimberly means the world to me and I'll be damned if I let her go through all that pain she went through over twenty years ago. It's not easy for her or me for that matter to forget about the things you did. So I want you to hold onto that picture as a reminder of what your daughter and I went through in order to get to where we are now. I love your daughter more than my own life and no apology in the world can fully heal the emotional scars you left her."

 **(The Boarding House)**

It had been a week since Kimberly's unexpected reunion and confrontation with her estranged father Andrew. She was still trying to deal with revelation that her dad is back living in town with his new family and kids. The thought about her half-siblings plagued her mind and she wondered if her dad told his family about her? Only Tommy, his parents and their friends knew about what happened that day at the Juice Bar and they didn't want to discuss it around Rosaline during her week home from school to celebrate her 21st birthday. To imagine she was only seventeen at the time when she gave birth to Rosaline it's hard to believe her little girl is still growing up into a woman.

Tommy and Kimberly were fortunate enough that their daughter was preoccupied with getting the latest updates on their ongoing situation that occurred in Gainesville, Georgia while jokingly moping to her friends about missing out on their original plan for a Las Vegas trip birthday. But the both of them knew their daughter would have to be told the truth sooner or later but worry about another confrontation with her maternal grandparents after their previous encounter with Caroline. Tommy's parents and David came by the boarding house to help the couple set up for Rosaline's party.

"You little gift napper come back here!" Rosaline came into the dining area where the adults were preparing the food and cutlery for her birthday party. She was chasing after Gabriel who had in his possession one of his big sister's birthday presents. "Come on give Rosie the birthday present and I'll give you a bag of Skittles."

"I want to open the present please Rosie?" Gabriel said clutching the present while he hid under the table. The family watch in amusement the bantering going on between the siblings. "Can I open it please?"

"But it's not your birthday little dude, it's mine. Besides, all the presents are for girls only."

"Okay, but I still get to keep the boxes right? I want to build a fort for my toys," Gabriel smiled handing the present back to his sister. Rosaline picked up the three year old watching her parents, grandparents and uncle set up the party. "Gosh I always have this thing with my younger brothers and sisters beating me to my own birthday presents before I get the chance to open them."

"Well you know kids they're curious to know what kind of presents they get," Kimberly teased.

"Hey don't you start with us young lady remember we know about the scams you run with the twins to find out what you mom and me got you kids for Christmas." Tommy added chuckling.

"What it's not my fault dad hides them in the supply closet and leaves the door unlocked." she replied happily.

"Happy Birthday my dear little songbird," David greeted giving his niece a hug. "Twenty-one and still vibrant and full of grace."

"Thanks Uncle David it's such a pleasure for you to come visit and be here today." She then turned to Melissa and James as it was their turn to give their granddaughter her hug. "Happy Birthday Rosaline we're glad to celebrate our granddaughter finally being of legal age. Hopefully, you won't cause much hassle like your father did when he turned twenty-one." They smiled while making a small joke with their son.

Kimberly observed the scene between Rosaline and her paternal grandparents and uncle. Why was it easy for them to accept Rosaline into the family and love her despite the history between her and Tommy? It was due to the fact that she was put up for adoption years ago made them relate to her father's situation back then. She was grateful for the Olivers for giving her that sense of family she lost out with her own and for their children to still have a family willing to accept and love them regardless of their situation. Tommy sense Kim's distress as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm always going to be grateful to your parents Tommy and your brother for letting me be apart of your family, for letting Rosaline into their lives after I denied them the first sixteen years of her life." Kim said softly, leaning back into Tommy. "I promised when I found her again I would give her the life she deserves and a family who will love and accept her no matter what. Did I do right by our daughter, Handsome?"

"You've...no we've done right by our daughter and every year we are grateful for that. I'm grateful for you for being a warm, loving and constant presence in our life and always know that you always have a family that loves and support you." Tommy assured. "You're thinking about " _them"_ aren't you?"

"Look at our daughter and look at our kids. How am I going to tell them about my dad and this other family I have that I barely know nothing about? I still haven't decided where things go from here when it comes to them? I know where things stand with me and my dad but should I let these people in?" she asked.

"The choice is yours and yours alone, Beautiful." Tommy said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I know and despite everything you been through the one thing that never changes is your heart and your capacity to open it up. Whatever you decide we'll support you because this isn't something you have to face on your own."

"Okay good because I don't know if I can handle anymore family drama on my own. I think I've been lacking some expertise on the topic."

"Just take baby steps and see who is going to extend the olive branch first." Tommy assured her. "I'm going to say for the record I'm not really a fan of your father because of the crap he did back in the day. But what he asked about you at least bonding with your half-siblings regardless of the circumstances, they're still your family whether or not you acknowledge it."

"Well dad you're little cheeky mini you went back on his word and opened his big sis' present," Rosaline smiled holding Gabriel. "I can surely say that Penny will be disappointed to know that I found out her birthday present to me was a box containing ten gift cards to ten of the most high end stores on NYC's 5th avenue each worth a hundred dollars. Gosh Penny and Shi-Ann are now the definition of what I called trust fund children."

"Oh come on they're not trust fund kids, they just live a different upbringing than other people your age." Kim said jokingly. "Depends on their family's line of work and all and well…well…"

"And that's our cue to abruptly end the conversation." She added as she put her little brother down and watched her grandparents tend to Cadence and Gabriel and David entertain the twins when they walked into the room. "Virgil promised next year we'll definitely hit up Las Vegas with the gang. I guess duty still calls regardless of where you are."

"Are you upset that you didn't get your out of town birthday bash in Vegas?" Tommy asked.

"A little but I settled with the party close to home with my family and friends and that who I wish to celebrate my birthday with. As much as I love going to school in New York it's easy for me to get homesick and miss everything about being home, including the whole saving the world bit. For me it seems like a lively and busy city like New York doesn't get its fair share of drama than Angel Grove does."

"Believe us kiddo even small towns can conjure up it's fair share of drama." Kimberly said with a sigh.

"However, the guys are thrilled to at least take one day to wind down and relax and basically use my birthday as an excuse to play beer pong. Eventually, sometime during the end of the day at least some drama is injected to make things interesting." Rosaline spoke but her last remark left her parents a bit tensed out but their daughter curious by their reaction. "Mom? Dad, is everything alright? You two look stressed."

"We're fine Rosie," they assured. "All we wish for on our daughter's birthday is at least a day where you don't have to worry about the world blowing up and making sure your special day is a drama free party."

"That's a lot to ask and wish for on my behalf," she said smiling as she hugged them. "Well everyone is coming up from the lab soon. We'll just review the protocol procedure when dealing with civilian personnel in the house."

 **(Later On)**

A few hours later after everything was set up, Rosaline's birthday party was in full swing. The day consisted of another house party to commemorate Rosaline officially being twenty-one and legal. It was a typical adult birthday party with some children present with some dancing, drinking games, food and refreshments and an array of presents for the birthday girl. It was nice for the Rangers to at least take one day off to recollect themselves and relax after spending an entire week trying to follow up some leads on the Gainesville, Georgia attack by Ivan Ooze. Tommy and Kimberly engaged in conversations with their family and friends as long as the topic of the couple's recent family drama is mentioned on a limited basis.

"Seems like your little songbird's beer pong skills improved," Jason replied, approaching his little sister and his best friend and also brother. The three watch the now twenty-one year old challenge her friends to another round of beer pong. "Looks like I got myself some competition in the near future."

"Just as long as our little Mozart doesn't puke all over the floor," Tommy commented. "All that matters is our daughter is enjoying herself and hopefully isn't too hungover in the morning."

"But you got to compliment on her improvement for alcohol tolerance," Kim said.

"I'm assuming you two didn't tell her about what went down last week. And the fact that you reluctantly hired your newly discovered half-sister to work at the Youth Center is shockingly surprising."

"Well it's against employment standards not to discriminate against potential candidates." Kimberly muttered hoping no one heard. "She had good work experience but I barely talked to her while I'm there at the Juice Bar. Mostly, she usually works on the days when either Kat or Zack are supervising."

"Kim made it clear that her relationship with her father is going to take years to repair after everything that has happened." Tommy said. "You wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to strangle the guy for everything that came out of his mouth."

"I don't blame you two, especially you little sis for resenting Andrew." Jason added. "You're lucky to have that young woman in your life after what they did to you almost twenty years ago. What was he expecting by seeing you after all these years he could simply be forgiven for his actions?"

"That if I can't build bridges with him at least for me to make an effort to get to bond with the children he actually was a father too," Kimberly said taking a breath. "After what happened with my mom I can't imagine putting Rosie through that again. She heard it from my mom that she'll always look at her granddaughter for being responsible for tarnishing our family's reputation and ruining my gymnastic dreams. Do you think she's interested in meeting the maternal grandfather who tried to pay me almost twenty years ago to abort her?"

"I'm going to stand by whatever decision Kim makes as long as our kids are spared from anymore emotional turmoil Jase." Tommy stated. "We already had our fair share of family drama from my estranged in-laws and we're contemplating whether or not we should introduce the kids to a long lost aunt and uncle who know nothing about them."

"So question begs to ask where do you stand with your half siblings?" Jason asked.

"I have nothing against Nicole or Jeremy, but regardless of how they were brought up they're still family right? Seeing Nicole's face she looked absolutely confused and kept asking dad for the truth. Is it hypocritical for me to say...that apart of me wants to meet my sister? How do I do that and separate the animosity and all the history I have with our dad?"

Kimberly pondered as suddenly she heard the doorbell and looked around the living room area confused. Despite the loud music both her and Tommy stared at each wondering if all of their guests were officially here? Unfortunately, Rosaline was the one that went to the front door to answer it. She opened it to find a young woman who looked like she is the same age as her cousin Amanda standing on the front porch. However, she bared a sort of physical resemblance to her mom as Rosaline hesitated for a moment before turning her attention to the unknown guest.

"Hi there, can I help you?" Rosaline asked politely.

"Oh huh hi there, I'm...I'm not sure if this is the right address but I'm looking for...huh does Kimberly Hart live here?" the woman asked nervously. "Huh I was told she lives here with her husband?"

"Huh...oh you mean my mom? Are you looking for my mom? Oh hey come in, come in sorry about all the cars on the driveway it's just well it's my birthday today and my parents threw me a party and all..." Rosaline let the stranger into the house as they were in the hallway before she heard her mom's voice with her dad following close.

"Rosie, who's at the door?" Kimberly called out as she stopped a few feet with a surprise and startled look on her face. Her daughter inadvertently let her recently discovered half-sister Nicole in the house. However, Nicole looked nervous staring at Kimberly and Tommy but the feeling was mutual. However, Rosaline noticed the glances among the adults and wondered what was going on. "Oh...hi there, Nicole."

"Hi, oh uh look I know I don't have no right showing up here like this," Nicole said nervously. "And I'm sorry for intruding on your festivities I don't want to cause any trouble. I wasn't sure where you lived and I asked around huh town and stuff if they know you."

"Mom, dad what's going on?" Rosaline asked curiously. "Is something the matter?"

"Hey Rosie why don't we give your mom a moment alone for minute?" Tommy replied as he gently took his daughter back to the party. Before Rosaline could protest, she understand her father's expression to abide by his request and that they'll tell her when they're ready. "Trust me, she needs this right now okay kiddo?"

"Uh I know there's no right way to do this, and FTD doesn't make a..." Nicole nervously said. "Well, huh dad explained things to us about you, Kenny, and his first wife. Uh I know your not on the market for any new relatives and me probably being here is making things awkward for you. Are you being weird out or bothered by me being here?"

"Oh no, no it's not that." Kimberly quickly replied nervously. "Gosh I thought I could go through one day without any family drama and I wasn't looking forward to be being in the mood of dealing with relatives right now. Here's the thing Nicole, regardless of everything you and I we're related." She took a breath for a moment before continuing. "Congratulations you've finally met another member of the Hart Family, which includes a life of insecurity an paralysing self doubt."

"I'm guessing the small jokes are part of the perks of the family huh? I know you maybe uncomfortable with me because the way we were raised and I don't know what happened between you and dad in the past so I won't pry in your business. I...I...just wanted to make sure you were okay with everything?"

"To be honest with you, it's still overwhelming and taking a lot of time to adjust to. I spent almost twenty years estranged from dad and I know us just spontaneously meeting like this doesn't help the situation. Actually, I should be asking you if you're okay? How about your brother?"

"If I can be honest with you as well it's still a lot to process," Nicole said looking down. "I can see you built a life for yourself with your husband and your kids. Just looking at your daughter it's hard to imagine that I could be related to her when we're almost close to age. Jeremy and I...we wonder what it's like to have an older sibling. When dad told us about you and Kenny it's a lot to take in. We had our questions, our inquiries and then he asked what we want to do?"

"You do kind of remind me of her cousin Amanda. There's a four year age difference between them," Kimberly slightly chuckled. "However, leave it to dad to spring up things like this. You know I do kind of wonder what it's like to have a younger sibling. My kids and Tommy, they're not really close with the maternal side of our family given all the history that went down. It's just hard to explain it but I don't it to effect us in any way. On the contary...we are family regardless of the circumstances."

"As I said I know you're not in the market currently for any new relatives, but do you think we can start off as friends?" Nicole nervously asked as Kimberly pondered and looked at the young of her still wasn't fully ready to open up to repairing her estranged family ties but apart of her still held on to the belief that at least there was still someone in her immediate family that accepted her. Then she was reminded about the idea of taking baby steps and how to approach it.

"Huh...well we been standing here in the hallway for quite sometime and my daughter's party is still going on." Kimberly looked for a moment. "Do...you want in and I can get you something to eat or drink?" A small smile formed on both their faces as Kimberly led Nicole into the living room. After small brief introductions to the guests, she offered her some refreshments as Tommy and the others watched the exchange between the two.

"I guess that's our little sis taking baby steps huh?" Jason asked as the others nodded in agreement. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Knowing my pink crane, she always find a way of landing on your feet," Tommy assured his friends as Rosaline approached her dad and his friends wondering what was going on. "It's still overwhelming but it's a work in progress. At least Kim can hold onto the belief she still has a family out there that accepts her."

"So dad, are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to leave me guessing?" Rosaline asked. "Is...mom going to be alright? Did something happen?"

"Don't worry Rosaline we promise we'll tell you soon we promise." Tommy reassured his daughter. "Just be happy that your birthday went on without a hitch and your mom promised a drama free party without any complications. Believe me, even on one's birthday we all need to step back and unwind from the things that sometimes get the best of us. You'll understand soon enough."


	11. Objects of Unknown Origin

**Chapter 11: Objects of Unknown Origin**

 **(KO35)**

Out in the deep regions of space on KO35, The Space Rangers were down by one of the new communications building assisting the crew on repairing a couple of obsolete panels underneath the tunnels. TJ and Karone have spent over a year getting themselves reacquainted with the land of the living after "their time away." For Karone, being back on her home planet was a dream come true and making up for lost time with her family and friends was all she asked for. During one of their routine repair shifts, a member of the maintenance crew alerted Andros of a structural obstruction in one of the tunnels causing the Space Rangers to investigate it.

"One of the workers mentioned that there is a structural obstruction in tunnel 3." Andros explained leading the his team in the tunnels. "It's making it difficult to access the control panel that they need to repair."

"We've been on KO35 for almost a month now," Ashley sighed. "And I feel bad for leaving Isabelle with my parents again. You know this is the longest we have been away from our little girl."

"I know I miss our daughter too and I wish we could have taken her with us here. However, she has school and plus she'll miss all her friends and family. I promise you Ash we'll be done in no time and be back on Earth with our little girl and we can go back to reading her all those children's books."

"You know I was talking with mom during our last transmission, she said Izzie got the lead in her school play of Peter Pan." Ashley smiled happily. "She's playing Wendy Darling, the female lead."

"That's good for her our little girl," Andros said curiously. "What is Peter Pan?" The others looked at their longtime friend and leader with pondering and smirking looks knowing Andros never had experience in learning about the joys of Earth childhood stories.

"Peter Pan is this old childhood story about a free spirited and mischievous young boy who can fly and never grows up," Ashley explained. "Peter Pan spends his never-ending childhood having adventures on the mystical island of Neverland as the leader of the Lost Boys, interacting with fairies, pirates, mermaids, Native American Indians, and occasionally ordinary children from the world outside Neverland, especially with the Darling children that consist of Wendy, John and Michael."

"So Peter Pan is a boy who doesn't grow up and lives in a place called Neverland?"

"Well that's how the story goes and it plays on the idea of being able to stay young forever," Carlos added. "I used to read that story to Virgil when he was six years old always used to tell me he wanted to be like Peter Pan and go on many adventures."

"Then you can say Peter Pan is immortal right and he has eternal youth because he never ages?" Andros asked. "Does he get sick or does he have parents?"

"I'll tell you what babe. When we get back to Earth I will show you all the childhood storybooks we used to read as kids." Ashley replied as they continued forward. "You know it surprises me that for a human born in a human space colony they actually never introduced you guys to children's stories."

"Well the education system back on KO35 is slightly different than that of Earth's," Zhane commented.

The Space Rangers came upon the end of the tunnel that had the structural obstruction the workers complained about. The Rangers went to work attempting to clear out the rubble and debris to gain access to one of the control panels. As TJ and Carlos finished moving the debris they chipped away from the wall, they came into contact with something that felt hard embedded in the wall. The others stopped what they were doing as the two continued to work at the part of the wall they saw contained something buried within it. Once the majority of the debris was released, the Rangers stumbled upon what looked like glass proof display case big enough to put a body in it.

"What the heck is it?" TJ and Cassie looked. "How long do you think it was buried there?"

"I'm not sure but if I can get the last of the dirt off the glass we can figure out what's inside." Andros worked on clearing the remaining dirt rubble off the glass of the display case that resembled of cryogenic tube. Karone shone the light more to give her brother more lighting to finish his work. Suddenly, Andros retracted back startled to see that inside the display case contained what looked like a body with a knife stuck in the chest. However, the body looked like it was being perserved as the display case was released from the wall confines. The Space Rangers gently set it down and were able to freely examine it in full detail.

"Is that a body in there?" Karone asked. "How long do you think it's been down here?"

"I'm not sure but judging by the clothes and that weird knife embedded in the chest, something tells me this body isn't from KO35." Andros said examining it. "There is something odd about this corpse and it looked like it's been preserved for many years instead of decomposing. Awhile back, there was something like this unearthed on Aquaitar and on Eltar. Bodies like this, preserved and with knives embedded in the chest. None of the inhabitants know where they came from is the funny thing."

"What if it's a 01915?" Ashley pondered. "What if this...is an object of unknown origin?"

"We got to get this thing on the Astro Megaship and get it to Earth," Andros replied. "We should make contact with Aquaitar and Eltar to request to let us take the 01915 objects to Earth. I don't know how many of these have been discovered but there's something strange about these bodies hopefully our friends and allies can figure out. I'll put word out to Billy and Justin to expect us in a few days time."

 **(The Boarding House)**

The weeks following Rosaline's birthday drastically changed for Kimberly. She was slowly getting to know her half-sister Nicole and in order to make an effort with trying to reconnect with the Hart side of the family, she introduced Tommy to Nicole. Both of them got the chance to meet Kimberly's half-brother Jeremy who worked as a photographer and journalist that traveled a lot. Both of the half-siblings mentioned meeting Kenny which plagued Kim at the thought of her older brother who she hadn't seen in almost twenty years. Like both their parents, Kenny too chose to cut ties with Kimberly and it best to say that Kenny had similar personality traits with Caroline while ironically Kimberly, inherited some of her father's mannerisms. Kim felt bad upon hearing that Kenny wasn't all accepting of Nicole and Jeremy due to the animosity and resentment he still held for their father after the divorce. Kimberly on the other hand, was willing to get to know them but still kept an arm's length distance and still kept her guard up because of her history with their dad.

Tommy was all supportive of Kimberly and helped her through her transitional changes in her family dynamic. The couple stayed true to their word and refrain from contact with Andrew despite his attempts to reconnect with his estrange daughter and son-in-law. They couldn't tell the younger Hart siblings about the rocky relationship and history with their father. Eventually, true to their word Tommy and Kim revealed to Rosaline and the kids about Nicole and Jeremy and that their maternal grandfather is now residing in Angel Grove. They anticipated Rosaline's immediate reaction after the failed encounter she had with her maternal grandmother Caroline and was opted not to attempt to connect with the maternal grandfather who tried to offer her mom money as a teenager to terminate her pregnancy. It still bothered the twenty-one year old as to why they couldn't accept her back then and even now she couldn't take that chance facing the same backlash should she meet Andrew. On the other hand, the kids were okay with meeting Nicole and Jeremy though the younger Hart siblings weren't accustomed to being an aunt or uncle to their older half-sister's five children. It was an adjustment but only time would tell how this new family interaction would turn out in the upcoming months.

"Well that's number thirty-five now Spicer is now covering up!" Quincy whined walking into the lab one Saturday afternoon during Halloween weekend in October. He walked up to the white boards that were displayed out in the lab. He had a file in his hand and pulled out a picture and stuck a note to the picture and connected it to a string that was pointing towards map on one the white boards that was of the United States and stuck the picture to the state of Idaho.

"Let me guess, the alchemist that disappeared back on April 24th, 1994? I thought CCTV footage tracked that girl in a shop in Oregon. How did she suddenly end up dead eight days later in Idaho?" Rosaline inquired.

"If you have a morphological hitman with a powerful intergalactic hammer with the means to mark you and use it to track you down yeah do you think they have a chance of outrunning Ivan Ooze? She was at an ATM machine in a bank somewhere in Idaho trying get some cash and Ivan Ooze caught up with her."

"Sooner or later that missing person's list is going to dwindle down to nothing," Tommy spoke up as he was giving Cadence her bottle as he looked at the flustered young genius. "How's your mentor Spicer handling things for you back in Quantico?"

"Pretty good at downplaying the whole intergalactic involvement but counseling distraught families who spent years wondering what became of their loved ones." Quincy continued, sighing. "I mean these Empowered Humans are roaming the country and for Ivan Ooze it's open season for him to go tagging and bagging these people."

"Kind of reminds me of a Highlander," Bianca spoke up. "Well supernatural hunters. Highlanders have been endowed with peak or above human physical abilities, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. This includes a natural affinity with weapons combat and hunting. According to lore, there were some supernatural hunters who possess the ability of self-resurrection, longevity and immunity to magic. Their protection against magic was lethal to anything within the supernatural species, more evidently witches. Whatever Ivan Ooze is think of him as an intergalactic Highlander, except more deadly and has a keen interest with hunting people with abilities."

"But with each death it makes him stronger because of that Savage Crystal connected to his hammer." Kimberly pointed out. "So say we work on the supposed Highlander theory somehow Ivan Ooze came back stronger and supposedly programmed to fulfill some Sanctity Contract."

"In terms of what sanctity is defined in the eyes of Ivan Ooze it means go on a killing spree across the country and make sure we stay out of the way," Virgil replied. "But then the people we're trying to protect also don't want our protection and rather abide to the wishes of this Maistir Dhiaga."

"Which begs to question where does it leave us?" Desmond said. "I mean Ivan Ooze kicked our asses the last time as a warning to back off and not get involved in his little hunting season. These Empowered Humans have a mission and trying to decode at least twenty plus years worth of telltales isn't fair share."

"But it's all we got right now," Rosaline pointed out addressing her friends and the veterans. "It's only going to be a matter of time before the general public gets wind of this and it will be a media day on the streets of Angel Grove. He's going to keep on killing until this Maistir Dhiaga shows his face and we're left to deal with the aftermath."

"And we still haven't got a clue about the coalition Ivan Ooze has been contracted by," Penny said.

"Whoever they are must be some powerful players and desperate radicals to employ Ivan Ooze and give him the authority for total annihilation." Tommy said turning to Kimberly and suddenly spoke up. "I...I...I think I may have an idea of how this coalition made Ivan Ooze this intergalactic hunter."

"What do you mean you have an idea?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not sure but it must it involved some pretty powerful magic that is not of Earth's traditional or spirit magic Kim. Guys, what if there was magic that transcends beyond Earthbound traditional or spirit magic? I can't really explain it but awhile back I think I dreamt one night about Ivan Ooze's Conradh Beannaitheacht, the conscription of this coalition's Sanctity Contract. This coalition consisted of beings from different corners of the galaxy and they did something to him to give him all that power and strength. I can't describe what happened in the dream but the ritual reminded me like that story of the Highlanders."

"Do you think such magic like that was brought to Earth? We dealt with different forms of magic that broke away from traditional magic," Aidan added. "There was Keminya and Expression for example. We've also dealt with Siphoners and anything else the supernatural world has thrown at us."

"But I think we've diving into something that goes beyond the supernatural and mystical aspects," Rosaline said pondering about some of the findings from Quinn O'Shea and Jared Rollins' journals. "Jared Rollins and Quinn O'Shea wouldn't spend more than twenty years documenting everything they saw or experience at Alto Portum. If this Maistir Dhiaga was snatching children with specific genetic structures since 1993, how did he make them what they are?"

"Quinn said something about a device that is referred to as a transformer," Christian replied. "One part of her journal rambled on the alteration of human genetics. Basically it's the whole myth about some humans containing foreign alien DNA inside them."

"Wait a minute? Did you guys just suddenly mention human beings with alien DNA?" Tommy and Kimberly asked as they eyed each other while the Rangers nodded their heads reluctantly. In all their years of experiencing the unexplained and mysterious involving intergalactic forces, anything was possible in this day and age. Since the beginning of the Ranger Initiative Program, the veterans attempted to convince their new team of Power Rangers about keeping their minds and opinions open.

"Yeah something like Heroes or the Inhuman characters in the Marvel comics," Virgil added. "It's a little out there but whatever we're dealing with is basically make us throw a million of theories and farfetched ideas." The couple eyed the Rangers with intrigue and bewilderment. "Okay don't rub it in our faces please..."

"It's not that in this day and age you have to at least be open to anything ranging from the impossible to the downright ridiculous," Tommy slightly smiled. "Have you guys ever heard about an 01915 in NASADA?"

"Are you referring to that that padlock hangar near the landing strip where the Astro Ship sometimes docks?" Shi-Ann asked curiously. "And what is an 01915?"

 **(Angel Grove Art Gallery)**

"I think it's suppose to be abstract, or is it suppose to be two dimensional?" Aaron asked as he, Elena and Hayden were at the art gallery during the afternoon trying to select an art piece for an assignment for art class. Jason and Kat volunteered to take the kids to the art gallery to help them choose artwork for their assignment.

"This one reminds me of a labyrinth like in that movie Inception," Elena commented. "You know the scene with the neverending staircase?"

"Actually twin sis...it's that picture right there," Hayden smiled pointing the Penrose Stairs picture. "I think it's called the Penrose Stairs."

"I can never understand this portrait although it does baffle you about the idea of the Penrose Stairs," Jason said. "They call it the Impossible Stairs which is a variation on the Penrose triangle, it is a two-dimensional depiction of a staircase in which the stairs make four 90-degree turns as they ascend or descend yet form a continuous loop, so that a person could climb them forever and never get any higher. This is clearly impossible in three dimensions."

"Okay I call dibs on this piece for my art report," Elena stated. "Nobody else touches it got it?"

"So boys, have you chosen a piece for your art assignment yet? The last thing I don't want from you Aaron is for you to do the assignment at the last minute," Kat said gently warning her son. "We know you're a bright young boy although you have that tendency to pull all nighters. So Aaron, have you picked something out yet?"

Aaron looked around the art gallery and came upon an exhibit that consisted of religious portraits from various churches all over Europe. He was intrigued by them and he thought they were painted wonderfully. Kat and Jason followed their son into the exhibit along with the twins as he inspected some of the work. However, Aaron observe one of curators in charge of the exhibit talking about one of the portraits of a cathedral in Spain and discovering some peculiar content on the back of the painting. Aaron's curiosity got the best of him as he took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the back of the painting in question.

"It's seems odd that the church burnt down six months ago in Madrid but the only thing that remained in tact was the six hundred year old portrait of St. Ignatius of Loyala. One of the Spanish curators recently discovered these strange markings on the back of the portrait," the exhibit curator explained. "They never notice it until now. Some of saying it is of a language that is not commonly used in the bible and linguistics can't seem to translate the work."

"Hey Aaron what's you doing?" Hayden asked.

"I was hearing one of the exhibit curators talk about one of the portraits, the one of St. Ignatius of Loyala being marked up with these strange symbols." Aaron said as it caught his parents' interest. "They were explaining that the picture had some weird symbols on it and that they couldn't translate it into commonly used language. They believe it that the symbols must be hieroglyphs from Ancient Egypt but then it didn't resemble any writings from Ancient Egypt or even Latin."

"Are you sure you heard the curators say whatever was written on the back of the portrait was there for quite sometime?" Jason questioned.

"Judging by the look on the curator's face he was going on about how this portrait of the St. Ignatius of Loyala was the only thing that survived a fire in the cathedral it previous resided in." Aaron explained as he pulled out his phone to show the picture. He zoomed in on the markings on the back of the portrait. "He was going on saying that the hieroglyphs don't resemble any textures of ancient languages dating back to before common era. Here take a look mom."

"Jason? Take a look at this," Kat replied in awe showing Jason the picture Aaron took. The closer they examined it, they realized that it was something of high importance that needed to be brought to attention. The two asked their son to show them the portrait in question as he led his parents and the twins to it. By the time they got there, the exhibit curator was absent so it gave them a quick window of opportunity to closely examine it. However, when Kat touched the portrait for a second, she felt a strange vibration as she retracted her hand back. "Oh man, that's strange it's like whatever was etched on the back…I couldn't…"

"What is it Kitty-Kat? Did you pick up something from the portrait?"

"I thought when you touch objects, you're able to sense where they came from like kind of reading its origins," Elena replied.

"That's the thing it was more like…I couldn't pick up where the actual origin of these etches came from," Kat explained. "It was like…it wasn't from Earth and that its origins are unknown." She then turned to Jason with a sense of urgency. "We need to contact Billy and Justin and alert the others. It seems like Kimberly wasn't the only one who has stumbled upon an 01915."

"What's a 01915 mean?" the kids asked. "Is it like an alien object or something from outer space?"

"It's a codename for something we call an object of unknown origins," Jason answered taking a picture with his phone. "You can say that whoever etched this markings on this portrait definitely voided the warranty on it. Sorry son, but it looks like you have find another art piece to do your report on. It would suck to discover that there is a possibility these markings might be etched in other places besides a portrait."

 **(The Juice Bar)**

The next day it was Halloween Party and Rosaline took her brothers and sisters to the annual children's Halloween Party at the Youth Center. It was great that her best friends were all back in town and Aidan's new holographic avatar invention proved to be beneficial for them. It managed to convince others around their respective schools and general public it was them although they were remotely piloted their duplicates all the way in Angel Grove. The only time they had to return to their colleges and universities was for major academic tests and assignments and were able to still keep up with the curriculum for the term.

The veterans gave the Rangers the night off to do chaperone duty on their behalves to supervise the party. It was nice for once to go to a Halloween party without the disruption of haunting spirits like the previous party they recalled a few years back with the Ghost of Darkness. The Rangers were thrilled that Grace and Kenji were able to enjoy Halloween after their prior stint on the other side in the Twilight Realm and continue to reconnect with the living.

"It's nice celebrating Halloween," Kenji smiled. "This time being alive, able to breathe, get the opportunity to dress up as Cloud from Final Fantasy 7. Back in Tokyo, my family wasn't really big on Halloween. Evidently, our house always ended up being part of the trick instead of the treat."

"You mean the neighbourhood kids would use to cause mischief?" Rosaline asked. "What did your family do to attract the ire of the neighbour kids on Halloween?"

"Usually most people hand out candy to kids when they go trick or treating. However, when your father is a dentist and your mother is a fitness instructor, kids who go trick or treating at my house back in the day either got a toothbrush or a weight loss nutrition bar." Kenji's recollection of his childhood Halloween memories raised some questionable eyes with his friends that later cause them to burst into laughter. He sighed but then let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh my gosh I wonder how many people egged your house every year if your parents gave out toothbrushes and a weight loss bars?" Virgil laughed.

"I remember one time my brother got a toothbrush while trick or treating one year," Grace recalled. "Unfortunately, put his boot through one of person's nicely sculptured jack-o-laterns because he got a purple toothbrush instead."

"Seriously? Your brother destroyed a pumpkin one year because of a purple toothbrush in his sack?" Penny asked.

"It's the honest truth," Grace answered smiling. "Oh gosh those were the days."

"Yeah those were the days." Rosaline replied looking at the twins. "I remember the first time the twins went trick or treating my parents, well my adopted parents it took them almost two hours to put them to sleep. Probably it was due to all the candy they nabbed their first year going out for Halloween. And now they're both thirteen years old and about to graduate junior high at the end of the year. By this time next year they'll probably be too old for trick or treating."

"At least you got two more younger siblings to take trick or treating," Quincy said. "Well once Cadence learns the functions of mobility and talking."

"Thanks for the reassurance Quince," Rosaline said and then sighed for a moment. "Since when did we realize that we're suddenly getting older now? I mean that used to be us once upon a time as kids enjoying Halloween, dressing up in fun filled costumes, pretending to be somebody else for a night, going trick or treating and look at us now. We've been in the business of fighting intergalactic and ancient forces of evil for a little over five and a half years now."

"But when will that day come do we tell ourselves that it will be someone else's time to take up their mantle?" Aidan questioned. "When do we decide when the time is right to step back? Sooner or later the journey is going to end for us and a new generation and team will answer the call."

"That is for us to decide as a team when we end our tenure," Bianca replied while she was messaging on her phone. "For now, we still have a mission to fulfill and a group of original veterans who feel they need to teach us some more."

A little while later, the Rangers received an emergency call from the original veterans to head to NASADA despite it being Halloween night. They left the original veterans' children under the care of Angela who assured them she'll look after them. Kenji and Grace offered to assist Angela to take care of the children and keep an eye on them during the party. While the Rangers made their way to NASADA, Bianca informed her friends that she has been following leads within the supernatural community in regards to their latest crisis after Samson's demise. They hoped somehow they get one clue that will lead them somewhere.

 **(NASADA)**

The original veterans promised to give their Rangers the night off in order to enjoy Halloween, but an urgent emergency transmission from the Space Rangers on the Astro Megaship proved otherwise. However, duty and loyalty the Rangers had towards their mentors outweighed their personal desires as they informed the originals that they left the kids back at the Youth Center in the care of Angela, Kenji and Grace. Once they arrived at NASADA, the original veterans escorted the Twilight Rangers to an unfamiliar security locked hangar near the landing strip where the Astro Megaship was due to arrive.

Only a few times since the beginning of the new era and regime, the original veterans had gone into the hangar. However over time, Billy and Justin discovered that the original tactical council at NASADA had been using this hangar for highly classified storage since the 1940's. Over time, after NASADA fell into their base of operations for the Ranger Initiative Program they had to do a thorough review of all of NASADA's classified files pertaining to the legacy of the Power Rangers and history and origins. The veterans and the Rangers saw the Astro Megaship arrive at the space station as its engine turned off once it ending and the ramp opened.

"One month and no notice from you guys?" Justin smiled greeting his old friends as they got off the ship. "And being it's almost midnight and you had to call us out here on Halloween night whatever souvenir you brought back must be worth it to reopen the hangar."

"I can see it's Halloween and we wouldn't have messaged you guys unless it was important," Ashley replied seeing that the younger Rangers were still dressed in their Halloween costumes. She joined the rest of the Space Rangers who were busy giving the former Turbo Blue Ranger a hug. "And again sorry about derailing your festivities."

"It's all good besides you guys didn't miss much," Rosaline added. "The originals here filled us in about the hangar and how it's been a storage facility for what NASADA classifies as 01915, objects of unknown origin. Of all the places to store these things, why here at NASADA?"

"Because for years the original tactical and strategic council at NASADA has been collecting objects and storing them here for research purposes," Tommy explained as the the Space Rangers began to haul off the ship what looked like three cryogenic glass cases. The Rangers and veterans were startled to see that they contained what looked like preserved bodies with knives plunged into their hearts. "Anyways…over the years minor objects and trinkets would appear out of nowhere but some of them became prominent during our tenure as Rangers."

"And these glass cases might look like the others that are in storage right now in the hangar," Andros explained. "The recent one we found was discovered under one of the tunnels underneath a communication building on KO-35. We would have been here on Earth early if we didn't make detour stops to Aquaitar and Eltar unless otherwise."

"Wait are you meaning to tell us you guys stumbled upon another one of these cases on two other planetary systems?" Kimberly asked questionably as they entered the hangar for the storage for 01915 objects. To the young team's surprise, the hangar was stockpiled with secured locked crates, an array of various books on shelves and other trinkets the Rangers were left baffled by. Near the back wall they saw five other glass cases similar to the ones that the Space Rangers arrived with, but it looked like that some of the bodies began to look grey and decaying.

"So all this stuff in this hangar, it's all 01915, objects of unknown origin?" Virgil questioned.

"We been keeping tabs on the hangar and using it as storage and protection for objects we encountered." Carlos added. "These dead stiffs in the glass cases have been inside for a really long time. The only thing is that it seems like something has been preserving their bodies."

"From what you provided us with all we know is that each of these glass cases were discovered on different planetary systems but the bodies inside were not of residences on any of those planets?" Billy questioned as he pointed to the embedded daggers in the hearts. "The only thing they all have in common are those ceremonial daggers embedded in each of their chests. However, we stumbled upon a case file that dated back to 1995."

"You mean the year we had our first encounter with Ivan Ooze?" Adam asked.

"One of those glass display cases was found, they didn't know where or what planetary system it originated from." Billy replied. "The body inside started turning grey and it was slowly decaying and the dagger embedded into the heart came out. The funny thing about that was that body started decaying the night of Haley's Comet. The night we defeated Ivan Ooze the first time around."

"It probably makes sense," Tommy said staring in awe at the eight display cases. Something about the daggers looked familiar to him as he glanced at Jason to agree on his suspicion. There were eight bodies inside, all of each originated from different planetary systems but found on planets not of their place of origin. He suddenly looked at Kimberly and the others. "I…I…think I saw these in a dream I had. I think these bodies have something to do with Ivan Ooze."

"What do you mean have something to do with Ivan Ooze?" Kimberly asked. "Tommy…is something wrong?"

"I can't explain it really in detail, but I think I must have saw these daggers in a dream and it involved Ivan Ooze." Tommy explained looking at his friends, allies and the Rangers. He took a deep breath and then continued. "I should have told you before Kim, but I wasn't sure how to make sense of it. I had Jason look into my mind and see the dreams you and I had on recurring basis about the past. There was one that I personally dreamt of Ivan Ooze and this mysterious coalition and in the dream there were eight beings standing in a circle around him and some elder conducting the ritual. I couldn't see their faces but I think the bodies in the display glass cases are them. I don't know any of their origins but they did something to Ivan Ooze to make him their personal intergalactic hunter. It wasn't magic or rituals we've ever encounter but it can be performed by those not bounded by Earth's traditional magics."

"Does that mean we have to keep the somewhat dead intergalactic caskets here in Earth?" Chan asked. "Eight bodies, do you think they might be the source of Ivan Ooze's power?"

"We're not sure but whatever is in this hangar and all this collection of stuff in it was not left behind without a reason," Andros continued as they ventured to another area of the hangar. This time it was what looked like an array of scriptures, tablets, portraits and stone carved glyphs on the debris. The Rangers were confused as to what all this stuff was for but the veterans and the Space Rangers knew otherwise as he addressed Jason and Kat. "I thought the one we found on that cave wall on Mirinoi was suppose to the be the last. So you think this might be the same glyphs as the others?"

"This one was found on the back of a six hundred year old portrait of a Spanish saint," Jason explained. "According to my mom and the curators at the gallery this portrait was the only thing that survived a cathedral fire from where it originally came from."

"Given it's nature these weird symbols keep on showing up again and again," Kat added. "Unless they're apart of something bigger than just a bunch of missing kids on the FBI's national missing children's list and our morphological hit man."

"But it is all somehow connected," Tommy slightly smiled as he further examined the symbols, "Some of these symbols were on the garments of those dead stiffs in those display cases. Rangers, Quinn said the Maistir Dhiaga and the Empowered Humans were looking for something right? And Samson said the same thing and them and this coalition have been looking for these artifacts for years?"

"Apparently Quinn said that this Maistir Dhiaga was after people who may possess a rare genetic anomaly inside of them, well alien DNA for that matter." Shi-Ann explained. "Those who he would detect would be brought to some place dubbed Alto Portum and they undergo some sort of transformation to activate these abilities they possess. The transformation process has various effects depending on the candidate. She mentioned about sort of crystal she described as a transformer that would trigger the change, but it need to be brought to a special place we have no clue of by a few selective individuals."

"You don't think these symbols have something to do with these Empowered Humans do you?" Quincy asked. "But she mentioned that the Maistir Dhiaga has been keeping tabs on the line of power since the beginning. There is something about you guys that caught his interest we don't know what, but he ensured over the years that him and his people kept you guys safe and out of harm's way."

"And it didn't really dawn on them that they caught our attention by inadvertently abducting kids on days of significance?" Kimberly asked curiously. "Basically, they chronologically followed our lives and as a symbol take a kid away? We don't know anything about these people whether they're good or bad, but we know Ivan Ooze is an enemy of theirs. So it begs to question where we all fit into this?"

"But we never knew these people underwent this so called metamorphosis for years and suddenly they're roaming the Earth and also being hunted down by Ivan Ooze." Rosaline replied. "He's done this on other planetary systems and now he's found a new target pool and we're all getting caught in the crossfires. These objects in here, the 01915 are objects of unknown origin right? What if these Empowered Humans are also tied to these objects?"

"Then it's theory we got to continue following and find out whose side we're truly fighting for," Adam replied. "If these people are keen to protect themselves from Ivan Ooze it makes us wonder how long he's been after them." He then turned to the Space Rangers. "When are you guys set to head back to KO35?"

"In a few days," Andros replied. "Ashley and I wanted to spend some time with Isabelle for a bit before we have to head back to help assist in the communications modifications. The war council on KO35 has an archive of some events that occurred in different systems."

"We need those because we need to find out if similar events like this has occurred before," Billy said. "Guys, we need to keep this hangar heavily protected and on guard because I have this feeling if our empowered friends find out about this stuff, they'll make sure they'll do everything they can to keep us out of their business. Although they maybe in danger right now, we still have to keep our eyes open and be on alert."

A few minutes later, Bianca's cellphone vibrated as she read a message from Ash in New Orleans. She went to take the call for a moment while both veteran group of Rangers debriefed the young team on their assignments and next course of action. It was a long and complicated process right now trying to connect everything together until the young Purple Twilight Ranger came back after finishing her phone call with some startling news.

"Okay that was Ash on the phone. He got in contact with the elder of the Treme Coven in New Orleans, one of the nine witch covens in the region." Bianca explained to the group. "The elder Josephine is calling in her favour to get us an audience with someone of higher authority in the city. When he told me it was only under the condition that "they" would only grant an audience with the ones they dubbed the liberators who ended the Acadian terror. They'll be expecting you in a few days time."

"And who exactly did Ash arrange for us to meet and why would they meet us? Which one of these supernatural factions of that city would want to see us?" Kat asked questionably. "Is there something we should know?"

"Well it seems our Empowered friends have cause quite a stir in the supernatural community, especially in a hotspot like New Orleans. They're not witches but they have a good standing relationship with all the other factions that reside in the city and they're trying to keep the peace. So here's the question, whose willing to come down to New Orleans to at least get some answers because these guys…are pretty ancient enough to provide us what we need."

"Exactly how ancient and old are these people you want to arrange a meeting with?" Jason asked.

"Because they knew Samson, the two thousand year old Empowered being who got killed in the shipping yard by Ivan Ooze." Bianca answered. "These people you're meeting…they were his family and they can give an insight as to what he went through two thousand years ago. In return…they'll give us something they said was of great value to our mission. So who wants to take a trip down to the Big Easy?"


	12. Crescent City

**Chapter 12: Crescent City**

 **Author's Notes:** _Hey everybody, thanks for following my story and I appreciate the reviews coming in. I wanted to try a new concept for this chapter which consist of flashbacks and present day. The flashback sections of the chapter are in Italics and the sections of the chapter in present day are in normal format. Hope you enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming._

 **(Davilla Estate: New Orleans, Louisiana)**

A pink and white beam of light touched in a large, posh study room in a high end estate outside of New Orleans. Kat and Jason were relieved that their longtime best friends Tommy and Kimberly made their presence known. However, as the couple looked across the room at their two oldest friends still dressed in formal clothing wear, they knew something was amiss. It was the last resort to go with teleporting to assess the situation.

"You two have to go now! Guys if you know what's best let us handle it bro," Jason said pleading. "Right now outside that door is a committee that represents the supernatural community as a whole in New Orleans about to blow the lid on us. Spearheading all of them is a member of one of the oldest vampire covens in existence."

"God dammit we warned those guys not to do anything reckless and possibly stupid." Kat sighed tilting her head. "Kim, Tommy I gotta say that daughter of yours sure does take after both of you in retrospective."

"Oh no that's not an option," Tommy argued, "Kim and I aren't leaving the two of you to face the wrath of the supernatural committee of the Big Easy. By the look of things you two have somewhat been detained for hours huh? Where are the Rangers?"

"They're safe back at the compound with Aisha and Rocky. We needed to make sure those Rangers didn't have to face the wrath of the committee here tonight." Jason replied. "What were those guys thinking? Even Bianca should have known better and she was appointed sheriff of the quarter."

"What happened tonight?" Kimberly asked. "Why are they keeping you and Jason in lockup?"

"It was basically simple, all we needed to do was attend this party and get an audience with the oldest family of vampires." Kat replied. "They're two thousand years old and were original Samson's human family. The Rangers apparently got into a standoff at the estate tonight with the Empowered Humans. This time they showed up and gave them a warning to stay out before stealing something from one of the original vampire families, the Akselsens."

"Let us guess they think you two conspired against they didn't they? Is that why you're here? Listen, if the supernatural committee of New Orleans is capable of inflicting justice, we can't let that happen to our best friends." Tommy replied. "We'll teleport you out and get to the compound to retrieve the others."

"That would have been the option if you heaved our warning bro to leave," Jason said tilting his head up. "Unfortunately, when we said we couldn't leave it literally meant we're force to stay here until they call for us. You two just teleported to a place where a boundary spell has been activated. You can only enter, but not leave until it's lifted. Basically you're stuck with us until the Akselsens say otherwise." Tommy muttered in disbelief in his lapse of rational decision making and now him and Kim unwillingly are trapped with their friends due to a spell. The four friends stood in the room pondering their next form of action, but Tommy and Kimberly needed some clarification.

"So how long do we have until they come and collect us?" the couple asked. "Since we're all going to be camping out here, do you mind telling us what the heck happened tonight to rattle up the entire French Quarter?"

"Until Holden says otherwise and the witch faction lifts the boundary spell," Jason and Kat replied. "So much for southern hospitality huh? Who would have thought that despite the disputes and conflicts among the different supernatural factions, they all unite when it comes to someone or something terrorizing their community."

 **(Three Days Earlier)**

 _"Everyone looks the same in the area," Virgil replied as the group arrived in New Orleans. "Are you sure that most of the residence in the quarter are human?"_

 _"Hey you better hope no one heard that comment buddy," Bianca slightly chuckled. "And FYI not everyone in the Quarter is of supernatural origins. However, certain members of the human faction in the Quarter are aware of the strange happenings that plague the city, especially the council that work at St. Anne's church. They've had ties with the different factions for over two hundred years."_

 _"So exactly how many different factions reside in the Quarter?" Rocky asked._

 _"Well there are the vampires, werewolves, the witches, the shifters and the humans." Bianca continued. "Five different factions that reside in different parts of the city. The highlanders mediate between the factions and ensure they abide by the terms of the treaty they implemented. Look it took them years to co-exist with one another so just a bit of fare warning: you end up crossing anyone of these factions in some way, you'll have the entire supernatural committee of New Orleans descending upon us."_

 _"Are there vampires that actually reside in the Quarter?" Aisha asked surprisingly. "I'm guessing they only appear in the night."_

 _"You could say that," Kat suddenly interjected. "The Westbury coven used to tell stories that many years ago the vampires found a means of walking in the day with a special stone called a lapis lazuli gemstone. According to lore, these gemstones were enchanted by witches to protect vampires from the sunlight, thus giving them the ability to walk freely during the day."_

 _"Daywalkers? I guess there's a lot of supernatural lore I need to catch up on," Jason slightly teased as they arrived at the address they were temporarily staying. According to Ash one of the Treme witches, Josephine who owned the property had some staff who come by to maintain it on a daily basis. They explained that the house had a protection spell over it which meant only those with an invitation were allowed on the premise._

 _New Orleans was a lively and busy city and not to mention the epitome for the supernatural. When it was decided who would accompany Bianca back to the city, Kat, Jason, Rocky and Aisha volunteer to go and only half of the Twilight Rangers were selected to go. They chose Bianca, Virgil, Rosaline, Christian and Aidan to go on the trip. After settling in, the Rangers went to explore the city accompanied by Aisha and Rocky for a bit before going heading into Treme territory with Kat and Jason to meet with the current regent, Josephine. Kat met the current regent during her last visit with Claire to New Orleans who introduced their daughter to the basic foundations of magic._

 _"Wait I thought we were heading to the Treme district, why are we going to the Garden District? Doesn't Josephine reside there?" Bianca asked._

 _"Actually, she was just staying there for the time being while her house, the La Rue Mansion was under renovation," Ash explained. "Josephine is not the elder of the Treme coven, that is actually her son-in-law. She was the interim elder for the time being while he was recovering from an assassination attempt. We caught the perks responsible and the committee dealt out punishment. Now, she's back in the Garden District taking up her post again as elder and regent."_

 _"Quick question, do they know about me?" Rosaline asked curiously. "Well...the whole doppelganger thing?"_

 _"If she's a witch she'll definitely sense your aura babe," Virgil replied as he felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand. "Hey I promise you no one is going to hurt you."_

 _"Trust us, Ms. La Rue will ensure you no harm." Ash continued explaining as they approach a century old mansion in the Garden District. The butler let the group and directed them to the main living room area while they awaited for Josephine La Rue. The Rangers or veterans didn't know what to expect especially on an unplanned trip to New Orleans. "You see your little adventures and bouts with the Acadians have stirred up some intrigue with the entire supernatural community here in the city. To them, you guys basically made it easy for them to restore their status quo among the factions."_

 _"We became popular because we disbanded an ancient fraternity order of assassins, mercenary like cult who dealt with Expression?" Rosaline questioned. "Granted, these guys spent eons trying to fulfill the wishes of the Progeny of the Source probably doesn't do well with the rest of the world."_

 _"On the contrary, despite some social discords among the factions, you could say that we do unite under one common goal. We do not condone with defilers such as the Acadians to inflict their malice upon nature: whether it be light or dark in the name of the foulness of the Source of Evil itself." An elderly woman entered the living room drawing curious eyes to the Rangers. They were greeted by Josephine La Rue, the current regent and elder of the Garden District. "I see that my invitation did not go unsent. I take it your trip to our humble city wasn't too much for you wayward travelers?"_

 _"Guys, this is Josephine La Rue, elder of the Garden District coven of witches and the current Regent of the Nine Covens of New Orleans." Bianca and Ash introduced. "Ms. La Rue, this is Rosaline, Virgil, Christian, Aidan, Aisha, Rocky and Jason. We believe you've been previously acquainted with Katherine."_

 _"Oh my your collection of friends have uncanny auras to them," Josephine observed glancing at each of them. "However, there is a purity within them that is natural, mystical yet mysteriously ancient that whatever power radiates in their veins, it was bestowed upon them with integrity and valor." She stared at Jason and Kat making the couple a bit nervous. "You two, possess an unified power that balances out the amount of energy you both channel. It is powerful as it also shields you from the touch of evil's bane." Her eyes then diverted to Rosaline sensing her aura and energy._

 _"Yeah I'm not much to stare at lady," Rosaline muttered. "You probably know what I am do you?"_

 _"A rarity of magic that is mystical, but recurring like all supernatural beings, doppelganger." Josephine continued. "But I sense a great torch of fate and destiny among you and your kin. You come from a long and powerful bloodline of individuals whose fates and destinies have been intertwined and touched by fate itself. A child of fate you are, but also a weaver of revolution and a legacy of high valor and intrigue. You are a gem that has been touched by both the banes of good and evil, and shadow and light. A fate of wings that must take flight and a song that must be called out."_

 _"Ms. La Rue apparently our friends aren't accustom to how we conduct ourselves in the city," Ash said trying to ease the tension. "You've requested that Bianca send her friends to come to New Orleans so they are here to discuss business."_

 _"Why yes, please do take a seat," she replied as her butler wheeled a trolley with some tea and some biscuits offering the Rangers and veterans some refreshments. They all sat in the living room as Josephine gave the Rangers detail about the supernatural community in New Orleans and some of the rules and guidelines to follow. When the Rangers questioned why she requested for them to come, the regent however revealed it was someone of high stature above her that wanted them to come. "You see when Miss Katherine's last visit was heard throughout the Quarter, you wouldn't believe who showed up at my doorstep so sudden one day: Mr. Holden Akselsen."_

 _"Who are the Akselsens?" Jason asked._

 _"Holden Akselsen is the eldest sibling of a coven of ancient and powerful vampires who are said to been alive for almost two thousand years. We don't know how long the vampire species has been around but the Akselsen family are recorded to date as the oldest coven in existence." Josephine explained. "They have sired other lines of vampires in their time and for the last three hundred years called New Orleans their home. It was because of them the status quo was established among the factions in order to maintain a treaty of peace and civility in the city. They are what you would consider the first original covens of vampires."_

 _"So it was the oldest group of vampires that actually extended the invitation for us to come?" Kat asked. "How can you be sure they can be trusted? Why call us?"_

 _"Because apparently there was a topic of interest that caught the originals' attention and needed a means of contact. They found out about Miss Katherine and I called in an honorable favor to them to grant you an audience. You can say that I have a somewhat civil and comrade relationship with the Akselsens. There is one thing that coven of vampires holds of great value above anything else in their existence: family above all. It has been their mantra and credo for centuries."_

 _"Samson, he's the reason they sent for us." Aidan pointed out. "How did he know about Samson?"_

 _"Actually that must have been my doing." Ash explained. "You see Bianca contacted me after what happened and she sent me a picture of Samson Akselsen. I went around the Quarter questioning everyone from vampires to werewolves, to shifters to witches about information about this guy. Load behold I stumbled upon an encounter between these mysterious enhanced human beings and a small pack of werewolves. Something about these humans were off that they were doing things beyond anything I've seen and it wasn't definitely magic."_

 _"The Empowered Humans, they were here in the city weren't they?" Rocky asked. "Ms. La Rue, did any of the factions encounter humans who possessed special abilities?"_

 _"These individuals have been causing some discord throughout the city for quite sometime. Mr. Akselsen has been convening with the committee and requesting any sightings and encounters with these individuals must be reported and that their presence only hinders our city." Josephine said. "However, young Ash's inquiry about this mysterious Samson raised some eyebrows among the original family after the young man showed up on my doorstep one day in his little investigation. Unfortunately, he didn't expect to see Holden at my residence and saw the picture of Samson questioning Ash about how he obtained it."_

 _"That was when I called Bianca and explained the situation and told her about what I learned." Ash concluded his tale. "Whatever reason you guys are here the Akselsens also want to know what happened with Samson. If I can give you a word of advice when dealing with one of the oldest family of vampires out there: do not by any means double cross them. They are what you might call the infacto rulers of the city so their law and authority are final rule. They know all of the inner business and gossip around the city so don't do anything to attract their attention. They'll seek you out when they're ready to meet you and Josephine ensure your protection and safety while you are in town. It's rare for out of town folks like you to get an invitation and audience with the rulers of New Orleans."_

 _"Exactly how powerful are their connections and ties to the city?" Rosaline asked._

 _"Let's say they have long connections with every single supernatural faction for many years," Josephine said cryptically. "If there was one member of that family anyone in the city would rather conduct business with, many elect to discuss business with Holden. He is a man of honour and when he makes a deal and keeps his word, he'll live up to his end of the deal. Holden is unlike any vampire I encounter there is a charm and presence to him many find humbling. His other siblings are another story but should you cross him, you'll see the dark side of his personality some have the unfortunate to witness."_

 **(Davilla Estate: Now)**

"So the oldest family of vampires actually were the ones that extended the invitation?" Tommy asked. "How does Josephine La Rue fit into this?"

"Josephine La Rue was basically a messenger. The oldest sibling of the Akselsen family found out about Ash's inquiry about Samson at the behest of Bianca." Jason explained while in the room. "Holden was there that day and saw Samson's picture. He recognized him and wanted to know information about what happened in Angel Grove. But meeting the Regent of the Witches of New Orleans seemed a little nerve racking, especially for Rosaline."

"She probably knew about our daughter's doppelganger status," Kimberly mumbled. "I'm guessing it's rare for them to be seeing a doppelgänger in their midst?"

"Partial truth but they still consider doppelgängers a rare commodity of the supernatural world," Kat validated. "The last time I was down in New Orleans the Regent of the Nine Covens showed my ten year old daughter the basic fundamental spells essential for newbie witches. However, for an elderly senior citizen she's very powerful and it seems like she's one of the only few witches I've encountered with the gift of foresight and precognition."

"Wait a minute are you saying that the current regent can…predict the future?" Tommy and Kimberly asked. "How accurate are her premonitions?"

"We're not sure but it's not all accurate from what we observed." Jason replied. "Usually for witches to be granted the power of foresight serves as a double-edge sword because if one knows their own future..."

"They can change it..." Tommy finished his best friend's thought.

"Some of it still remains subjective so the future can alternate itself," Kat said sighing as she attempted to try to lift the boundary spell but to no avail. It was like everything was completely shut from the doors to the windows in the room. To make matters worse, the spell also hinder the veterans' ability to use their power coins to morph. It was becoming frustrating now realizing that it's already been four hours since their imprisonment. "Argh no luck again!"

"Basically we're sitting ducks and can't even morph out of here," Tommy grumbled. "That is just great. Jason, Kat we know that the Rangers didn't mean any harm or put you guys in a potentially tight situation. Although they spend half the time trying to get our approval or show us they're capable of handling things, no matter what we're always there for them."

"If Rosaline was still sixteen years old I would definitely ground her," Kimberly sighed scratching her head. "But guys please don't blame our daughter or the Rangers for this. Yeah to them they're kind of like our second kids in a way. We have our parental instincts that kick in when we want to keep them safe from harm and when they stay with us we provide them the basic essentials such as food, clothing and shelter."

"Yeah we know it's also our instinct too to keep the Rangers safe, including your little songbird," Kat slightly smiled. "But there's something about Josephine La Rue that seems a bit off. Part of me and Jason feel we should trust her, but she's also hiding something from us. We literally had a plan worked out and everything was going fine."

"However, given where the four of us are sitting right now apparently it got shot down," Jason mumbled then chuckled a bit. "You could say when it comes to certain type of parties: black tie formal galas are by far our worst specialty of parties to attend. The rest of the day went off without a hitch after seeing Josephine La Rue. The next day we went into town to grab something to eat then we returned to the compound to find a few care packages left for us and a formal invitation."

 **(Twelve Hours Earlier: New Orleans, Louisiana)**

 _It was the next day after their visit to La Rue Mansion in the Garden District. The caretaker of the compound the Rangers and veterans were staying in gave them a list of restaurants in the Quarter to dine at. After spending the morning out and about in the city and discussing about Josephine they headed back to the compound. To their surprise, the caretaker was signing for some packages the delivery man was dropping off. He happily smiled at the tenants who were recently staying._

 _"Hey Mr. Gilbert, what's with all these packages?" Bianca asked. "What's inside them?"_

 _"Oh my dear Bianca, these packages are for you and friends." Mr. Gilbert happily replied. "I have specific instructions to ensure that your friends enjoy the lovely gifts and should there be any discrepancies that they left their business card inside the packages. They said to contact Miss Eve Forbes for any problems."_

 _"Who are the packages from?" Jason and Kat asked as the Rangers opened up the packages with ribbons wrapped around them. Each of them saw with the packages an envelope with an ornately-handwritten print of their names on the front. They open the envelopes and open the cards._

 _"What is it?" Rosaline asked._

 _"It's an invitation." Kat said reading it. "You are cordially invited to an evening of exquisite excess for dancing, cocktails and celebration._ _Please join the Akselsen Family, this evening at seven o'clock at t_ _he Davilla Estate, 7041 St. Charles Avenue."_

 _"Who the hell are the Akselsens?" Virgil asked._

 _"One of the Original Family of vampires." Jason replied warily. "Guess Josephine and Ash are right to say don't attempt to seek them out on your own. They'll call upon you instead. Looks like we got ourselves our invite."_

 _"And apparently some nice digs to be sporting as well," Rocky said opening his package to see a nice and expense suit inside while the girls saw formal dresses inside their packages. "Looks like we're going black tie and formal again."_

 _"So explain to us exactly what we're probably going to be walking into tonight?" Aisha asked._

 _"Only the most dangerous, influential congregation of vampires the world has ever known," Bianca answered. "But also one of the oldest coven of vampires that has dealing with everything that has occurred on the planet in the last two thousand years."_

 _"It's kind of odd that it was them that called us into town and not Josephine La Rue." Christian questioned. "Aren't vampires suppose to be predatory or something and suck on blood and stuff?"_

 _"Dude hearing you say that do you not realize exactly where we are currently standing in?" Aidan added. "We're in the epitome of the supernatural world, New Orleans and with this talk of solidarity among the factions in this city, that comment would come off as discrimination."_

 _Kat turns her card over and sees there's writing on the back. "Jason wait_ _, there's a note on the back. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I think it's time that we finally meet. There is a lot we must disscuss, Holden." The younger Rangers looked fazed and uneasy while Rocky and Aisha were skeptical. "_ _If Holden wants to talk to us, maybe we should find out why and what we get out of it."_

 _"We hardly know anything about these guys and what if their intentions aren't true?" Rosaline questioned. "Do we have a right to question their intentions?"_

 _"Look Rosie, you guys have a right to be skeptical and stuff like this has been my forte for years," Bianca replied. "I know you guys are having doubts and I have my uncertainties at times when it comes to them. I still need to do my job and ensure that solidarity and peace is maintain among the factions. This mess we're in with Ivan Ooze and these Empowered Humans, these guys might be able to shed some light as to what we're possibly up against. I trust Ash and it's rare for them to offer an invite of out of towners unless otherwise."_

 _"The fact that Samson was their brother was the selling pitch," Jason commented. "Taking into consideration they probably are the closet source of ancient beings we got right now with Atticus gone. Maybe two thousand years on this planet they must had a run in with the Maistir Dhiaga. After all, he took their brother if he was one of the Empowered Humans."_

 _"So is this the plan we're going with tonight?" Rocky asked. "We get ourselves all dressed up, attend this fancy party and have some cocktails while our purple raven and golden dragon make chit chat with a family of ancient vampires?"_

 _"Rocky does have a point," Aisha replied. "How will we know this isn't a trap?"_

 _"Like Josephine said t_ _here is one thing that the Akselssens holds of great value above anything else in their existence: family above all." Bianca added. "The entire supernatural community of New Orleans holds them to with a sense of prestige. Holden is said to be one of the only few in his family who has complete control over his bloodlust. He has five other siblings: his brothers Marcus, Gregor, and Van and two sisters Tatia and Lisel. They'll probably be there but still keep an eye out."_

 _"Maybe that is why they want to meet they want to know about Samson," Rosaline said. "Do...do...you it is possible that their brother must have been taken before or after their transition into vampires? When we saw Samson he looked like he hasn't aged in over two thousand years. What if Alto Portum slows down the aging process?"_

 _"That could be possible but there's only one way to know," Jason said addressing the group. "I say until we know what we're into tonight we make use of the southern hospitality and get ourselves ready for the party tonight. Oh yeah, one more thing...by all means do not under any circumstance attract any unwanted attention."_

 **(Davilla Estate: Five Hours Earlier)**

 _It's evening as night falls upon the city of New Orleans. The Rangers along with Kat, Jason, Aisha and Rocky are ready to head to the Akselsens' party at the Davilla Estate across town dressed in formal and black-tie wear. The group is picked up by a luxury limousine that takes them to the venue. They look to see various cars are pulling up the driveway in front of the mansion as the driver opens door for them. The group walks inside the party in full swing. Inside there are lots of people talking as Rosaline links her arm around Virgil's as the young couple take in the sight. The Rangers are startled and yet surprise to realize that among the sea of guests there are various supernatural species in attendance. A live band is playing classical music._

 _As the Rangers under the supervision of Rocky and Aisha continue around the ballroom, Jason and Kat arrive to the party and stop in the doorway as they take in the environment. Their arrival seems to have generated a lot of attention, as many of the guests are staring at Kat and Jason curiously, which unnerves the couple._

" _Kitty-Kat, why are they all staring at us?" Jason asked._

 _"I'm guessing we're kind of a big deal around here," Kat said as they heard whispers among the guests. Jason_ _'s eyes widen in realization as they head toward the bar across the room. There was a young brunette woman drinking by the bar listening to their conversation._

 _"They're know about us don't they?" Jason replied._

 _"It looks that way and hearing various accounts of our adventures with the Acadians sure does that," Kat added drinking at the bar. "I mean, what makes us special?"_

 _"Actually it is by mere word of mouth that the downfall of the defilers who have ran rampage upon our species became true we wanted to show our gratitude and commemorate our liberation." The patron at the bar replied as she turned to the couple. She took a sip of her drink and slightly smiled. "Jason and Katherine Scott, I presume? I'm Lisel Akselsen. My goodness, so it is true then? You are part of the group that removed the Acadians from power? I see you accepted my brother's invite to come to our city."_

 _"You've heard of us? Of the events in Angel Grove?" Jason asked. "Your brother, is he here?"_

 _"Angel Grove, the epitome of everything from the unknown to the intergalactic to the mystical," Lisel slightly smiled. "I know you and your allies hold very special powers to defend this planet from the foulness forces of evil. When word of the Progeny's downfall was true, you wouldn't believe how many of us took to the streets to celebrate. Holden heard tales about travellers from the stars selecting a group of individuals. In my wildest dreams never imagine we actually are in the presence of two of them."_

 _"That you've been finally liberated after years of being hunted by the defilers of nature?" Kat replied._

 _"You wouldn't believe how many guests in attendance would be lining up to shake your hand for destroying the Acadians. No wonder why Holden is highly interested in desiring an audience with the two most powerful witches in existence. If you're worried about being meals for our other guests, you have our word that no harm will come upon you and your friends. Besides, it will be bad PR for us and this city should tourism decline."_

 _Meanwhile, Virgil and Rosaline are walking down a hallway when they bump into a young man. They help him up but he gets startled when he sees Rosaline's face as if he has seen a ghost. "Oh my God...Madeline? Is that you? Oh my goodness...you look so much like her. How? What?"_

 _"Madeline? Madeline Ashford?" Rosaline asked looking puzzled at the stranger. "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else..."_

 _"Wait a minute, are you one of the Akselsens?" Virgil suddenly asked as the stranger realized he was in the presence of the doppelganger._

 _"Oh dear, pardon me I apologize for offending you. I'm Marcus Akselsen you must be the out of towners my brother Holden invited to the city," Marcus replied quickly introducing himself. "You must be the doppelganger, Rosaline Oliver I assume and this gentleman must be Virgil?"_

 _"Wow even my ancestors have ties to yours," Rosaline mumbled. "Did...did you know Madeline Ashford? Were you close to her?"_

 _"You could say we were acquaintances many centuries ago until her banishment to Maysaf for her little discretion. The last time I saw her she was a lady in waiting for Lord Bran Arynn, the bastard Progeny back in the 15th century." Marcus explained deep in thought. "How she became the thing she promised herself she wouldn't be in an act of desperation only for her loved ones to pay the price for incurring the wrath of the Acadians. I know you hear a lot that you look like your ancestor but do not think we compare her to you."_

 _"You probably knew about the curse of shadow and light then?" Virgil inquired._

 _"Everyone in the English speaking supernatural world knew what that curse meant to us and how it was our death sentences." Marcus said with disdained. "For those bastards to attempt to subject her to that was an unspeakable act. Till this day I think about those times and wonder what her life would have been like. It sadden us to find out two centuries later she ended up taking her own life to avoid being hunted down by them. Our family was very fond of her, especially me and my sister Tatia."_

 _"I'm sure whatever became of her she must have found some sense of peace in the end," Rosaline assured her but she sense that there must have been more to the story than what Marcus told them. He excused himself to rejoin his family while Virgil and Rosaline went to find the others._

 _For the first hour, they saw the Akselsen family address the crowd and welcoming them to the party. Kat and Jason were determine to seek an audience with Holden Akselsen as Bianca pointed him out among the family. He was at the very top of the staircase addressing the crowd dress in a nicely fresh and pressed tuxedo. He had brown hair like Jason's and chestnut brown eyes. He was equally tall and spoke with a distinct accent. Jason couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the eldest member of the original vampires as he protectively put an arm around his wife._

 _Meanwhile, Rosaline and Virgil kept their eyes surveying around the environment of the party and notice every once in awhile members of the Akselsen family going down a hallway in the west wing. They alerted Christian and Aidan towards the hallway on the westside and then saw some individuals spying on the Gregor, Van and Tatia as the three siblings took rotating turns. It caught the Rangers' attention there was something suspicious in the hallway that needed to be investigated, but Aisha and Rocky weren't having none of it. Rosaline realized the observers watching the Akselsens were Empowered Humans after she saw one of them phase themselves through a wall._

 _"No, no, no way! Don't even think about it!" Aisha hissed objected to the Rangers' intentions to head down the west hallway. "Do you guys realize where the heck we are and whose in attendance?"_

 _"Well those original vampire family doesn't realize their little black tie formal gala has been infiltrated by Empowered Humans," Rosaline whispered. "We been watching them for the whole night observing the Akselsens going down that corridor. Something tells me they're looking for something and believe it's here."_

 _"Rosie's right we got to follow this lead," Aidan and Christian agreed._

 _"Look we made a deal of no violence because the last thing we need is to piss off an entire supernatural community," Rocky argued. "And more importantly an original family of two thousand year old vampires. We have to wait for Kat and Jason to meet with Holden and then we get out of here."_

 _"But those Empowered Humans what if they lure Ivan Ooze here?" Rosaline replied. "Those guys are like walking homing devices and then what? We gotta do something before things get out of hand."_

 **(Upstairs Study)**

 _A little while later, Jason and Kat get word that they are being summoned upstairs to the study room. They couldn't find Rocky, Aisha or the Rangers but assumed that they were around somewhere in the party. In Holden's study his brother Van is sharpening a knife while his sister Tatia is burning some sage. Kat nervously knocks on the door as they heard three distinct voices inside the room._

 _"Brother, that'd be the couple." Tatia replied as Van_ _walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Jason and Kat standing there alone._

 _"You're both alone." Van commented "It is wise choice, Mr. and Mrs. Scott." They_ _walks in and notices Tatia holding the sage._

 _"I assure you my distinguish guests no harm will befall you," Holden replied giving them a reassuring look. "You two must be familiar with this. It's only sage. I've had Tatia spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all you Tatia and Van, thank you. Please do go back to the party and ensure our family has been attending to our guests." The two younger siblings leave the room leaving Kat and Jason with the eldest. "You must have a million questions for me Katherine, Jason. Please take a seat." Holden_ _gestures towards the sofa and they sit on it._

 _"So is it true what they say about you and your family? Are you really a…vampire?" Jason asked._

 _"As much as I do hate to admit it what you heard on the streets and through word of mouth throughout the supernatural world yes," Holden answered. "We are what you would call one of the ancient vampires, or a more term an original. We're not the first of our kind, but one of the oldest living covens that have been around for almost two thousand years."_

 _"Then your family is the real deal," Kat slightly smiled. "We don't usually do dealings with vampires, but we've had our fair share with them. Well, mostly we've dealt with the dead corpses we stumbled upon."_

 _"That I heard from the exploits that have taken place in your city. For many years our kind and other supernatural species originating from the elements of shadow have been hunted, preyed upon and nearly wiped to the brink of genocide because of one lunatic's lust and malice for power. There have been many misconceptions about our world but I assure you times have change. We…have you and your friends to thank for that."_

 _"Believe us it wasn't an easy fight to go up against the Acadians for they nearly pushed us beyond our limits." Jason replied. "Trust us, we almost didn't succeed and yet they did manage to break the curse of light and shadow. A lot of lives were lost so you could imagine what it's like trying to protect a legacy."_

 _"I see we have a lot in common you two. We hold to high prestige valour, honour and the self-preservation to safeguard the things we hold of high value. Like you hold each other of great importance, I hold my family with great importance…even after many years they have been deceased."_

 _"You're talking about Samson aren't you? He was your brother wasn't he?" Kat asked. "It's the reason why we're here isn't it? You want to know what became of him. Then you can help us understand how he changed and why."_

 _"One thing at a time Katherine, Jason." Holden assured them as he was lighting some candles. "_ _I understand Josephine shared the story of my family. How through our transition we upset the balance of nature by turning into vampires. It was not by choice but it was our means of protecting ourselves from our greatest adversary back in the day."_

 _"She said long ago vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies and that their bite was lethal to you guys." Jason replied._

 _"It's true. But in no time at all, our family began to feed on human blood. We ravaged many towns with no remorse. Eventually, we came upon another coven who taught us how to control our bloodlust. We manage to find alternative means of survival and sustaining ourselves for many centuries." Holden explained._

 _"Wow that's a first, a coven of ancient two thousand year vampires who don't feed on human blood," Jason smirked. "Must be a lot of practice to have that much self-control. So let me ask…if your family underwent the transformation to become vampires, why was Samson exempt?"_

 _"He wasn't exempt, our brother underwent a different metamorphosis two thousand years ago. My parents discovered that our brother possess an ability unseen by others in our village. Our mother was a witch in turn before our transition we were born dormant witches though our magics never manifested. Samson had the power to mentally manipulate the minds and thoughts of others and render them unconscious. Apparently he was able to dampen my mother's magic when he was in her presence. No one in our family had that talent except for him so my mother casts a spell to investigate."_

 _"Yeah apparently he's been doing that for a pretty long time," Kat replied. "Other Empowered Humans like Samson were sent back after years away without any memories or of where they have been residing for years. Wherever he was somehow stopped him from aging and he looked the same for almost two thousand years. How was that possible?"_

 _"I know why because of the object he found that triggered his transformation," Holden walked over to a cabinet and pulls out a two small vials, one containing an iron coin and another of what looked like a crystal shard. He place them on the table for Jason and Kat to see. "According to my mother, she discovered that Samson's genetics were not in tune with the rest of our family. He came upon an individual who called himself the Maistir Dhiaga who told Samson he was special and that there was a place that existed where others like him reside. Our brother was adamant he would not abandon us but the Maistir Dhiaga told Samson it was too late to save us from our fate. He had our brother for three nights and took him to a cavern that connected to a series of tunnels. My parents dispatch me and my brothers to retrieve him when we came upon a peculiar sight. We found others from our village in that cavern all crystallized like statues. Some of them crumbled and all that was left was this peculiar crystal shard and an iron coin. Unfortunately, this crystal had adverse effects upon anyone of the supernatural sort that we encased it within this enchanted container for our protection."_

 _The two of them notice a moment of solace and deep reflection upon the ancient immortal as he recalled his tale. It made Jason and Kat curious to know what he witnessed two thousand years ago. "What my brothers and I stumbled upon that night in the cavern were members of our village who underwent a peculiar metamorphosis that none of them survived, except for one." Holden continued solemnly. "I saw my brother's abductor, he did something to us that night to make us believe what we stumbled upon was nothing but a figment of our imaginations. He ensured us that Samson would be in good hands and ensured his survival. There was something in the voice of the abductor as if he was genuine, but also at the same time it as if he was looking to bring into his fold individuals to help fight an unseen battle. After our transformation I was determine to understand this uncanny mystery to my brother's predicament. Even to this day our family mourns him, yet we cannot make senses of the events that transpired that night."_

 _"That crystal shard, can I see it?" Kat asked as he reluctantly turned over the protective vial to the couple. He was in disbelief as they dispel the protective enchantments as Kat took the crystal shard out. However, he was baffled that neither Jason or Kat weren't feeling any adverse effects unlike him or his family whenever they came into physical contact with him. "You said a piece of this remained that night in the cavern where you found those villagers? And you say no one knew where this came from?"_

 _"This crystal shard...it was what triggered Samson's transformation that night in the cavern along with the others villagers." Jason replied. "It only works on individuals with an abnormal genetic anomaly in them. There is this belief that there is a very small portion of the human population who was born with this anomaly. Your brother was one of them and this mysterious crystal shard activated it, altering his entire genetic structure and himself as well."_

 _"What we stumbled upon two thousand years ago redefines the simple biology of humanity. The Maistir Dhiaga knows that and had spend lifetimes protecting those individuals from the forces that hunt them and wish to eradicate them just like how the Acadians spent eons doing the same to us. The crystal shard is from something called the Claochaladan, in other words the Transformer. Judging by the lack of presence in adverse effects somehow you people are connected to it. That is what they been looking for and only a few of them are left in existence."_

 _"The Claochaladan? So that's what is inside that artifact?" Kat said puzzled. "Jason, what if the object Kim found in her house is the Claochaladan the Empowered Humans have been searching for? If it is then we're in bigger trouble than ever."_

 _"However, the Claochaladan is only the key that is needed." Holden continued. "Despite our different circumstances of immortality there were moments throughout Samson's existence he has made a couple of slip ups..." Before Holden can continue they heard commotion going on in the hallways._

 _Jason and Kat followed Holden back down to the party and then headed towards the west wing hallway. There came upon a confrontation between the Rangers and the Akselsens inside one of the rooms that looked like it was broken into. The couple looked on in disbelief as suddenly the Rangers disappeared from the party under Jason and Kat's orders. However, before they could attempt anything, both of them found themselves magically being rendered unconscious as Holden looked at his siblings._

 _"Find out what happened here tonight and find those young attendees that came with Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Holden ordered his siblings. "I believe we are not finished until we get to the bottom of this situation. For now put them in the study and place a boundary spell upon the mansion until I say it will be dispel. Tatia, make sure no harm comes to them do you understand?"_

 _"Yes brother it will be done," Tatia replied looking at the unconscious couple._

 **(Davilla Estate: Now)**

"That was probably around midnight they knocked us out after whatever the heck went down on the west end of the estate," Jason mumbled. "The Rangers teleported out on our orders but Kat and I were too slow to escape once Holden got his sister Tatia to use her magic on us. Apparently their sister is a Siphoner so when she became a vampire she was able to retain her magic since she didn't have the ability to draw her own magic."

"Basically it was a hybrid witch/vampire that knocked us out," Kat concluded as they sat in the imprisoned room. "The magic of the vampirism give Tatia an unlimited amount of magic to draw upon on. However, that will be saved for another story. We're just hoping that Rocky and Aisha are keeping the Rangers safe."

"So before everything went down, Holden told you two about Samson and the Empowered Humans?" Tommy asked.

"He was definitely one of them and you said that object the Maistir Dhiaga used to activate Samson's transformation is called the Claochaladan?" Kimberly added. "He must have the genetic anomaly, well the supposed alien DNA in him?"

"There were a few in their village that underwent it." Kat replied. "The process has adverse effects depending on the candidate. Somehow, Samson emerged from it transformed and his abilities activated permanently. Two thousand years they been trying to find him to get an idea of what happened to him. Holden saw his face but he never got to that part of the story because of the Rangers."

Moments later, they felt a wave of magic suddenly subside itself and thought they heard the sounds of doors and windows being unlocked. The four of them heard footsteps outside the room as they regrouped to the far end of the room awaiting what will come next.

"What the heck is happening?" Tommy and Kimberly asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but if we have to battle our way out of a house with a committee of supernatural beings just to get the hell out of New Orleans so be it," Jason said as they awaited and prepared themselves. Slowly, the doorknob began to turn as the door to the study slowly crept open unsure what was in store for them right now.


	13. Moon Over Bourbon Street

**Chapter 13: Moon Over Bourbon Street**

 **(Davilla Estate: New Orleans, Louisiana)**

 _"What the heck is happening?" Tommy and Kimberly asked. "What's going on?"_

 _"I'm not sure but if we have to battle our way out of a house with a committee of supernatural beings just to get the hell out of New Orleans so be it," Jason said as they awaited and prepared themselves. Slowly, the doorknob began to turn as the door to the study slowly crept open unsure what was in store for them right now._

The door to the study opened to reveal Holden Akselsen alongside his sister Tatia and brothers Van and Gregor. However, he was puzzled by the appearance of Tommy and Kimberly in the room with Kat and Jason wondering how the uninvited intruders infiltrated the mansion. But a sudden glance upon the falcon and the crane caught his intrigue as if he had seen them before. The door was wide open but the four veterans stood their ground.

"Look, you kept us locked up here for hours for something we didn't do! If you listened to us instead of have your hybrid witch/vampire sister knock us out..." Kat argued with disdain in her voice. "What are you going to do with us? Did your little supernatural council come up with a punishment for us?"

"Yeah this pretty much bullshit you know!" Jason argued.

"My goodness sister you rattled our distinguished wicca guests," Van and Gregor smirked. "With the misadventures they'd had all night surely does that."

"What I can't help it," Tatia sheepishly said. "These two had an unlimited magic supply must have siphoned a tad too much."

"Oh go bite me with your bull crap southern charm!" the couple snapped back. "Being locked up for hours literally pissed us off."

"So Kat, Jason this is them? The infamous Akselsen Family?" Tommy and Kim asked curiously. "These guys...are the oldest family of vampires in existence?"

"I believe we haven't been introduced, Holden Akselsen, the infacto King of New Orleans and leader of the supernatural council of this city," Holden politely introduced himself to Tommy and Kimberly. "Although it puzzles us to see how you manage to find yourselves in our humble estate seems rather baffling. I can assume you've entered by performing the same parlor trick the younger youths Mr. and Mrs. Scott accompanied tonight have previously done in order to escape earlier in the evening."

"Hey back off! They have nothing to do with this matter!" Jason snapped stepping forward. "You spelled this place so we couldn't use our own powers to escape! We should have known not to trust anything the oldest group of vampires has to say."

"Oh we're insulted after the generosity we have bestowed upon you," Van playfully joked. "Besides, we convened with the council and decided what to do with you. However, we have the rest of our siblings out on the streets looking for the rest of your friends."

"I swear to God if you hurt those kids, our friends or my daughter in anyway..." Tommy angrily replied until Tatia was shocked by Tommy's threats.

"Daughter? The doppelganger that Marcus was talking to earlier tonight at the party? The Ashford doppelganger?" Tatia said startled. "Is that girl your daughter?"

"Damn right and she has a name and it's Rosaline," Kimberly snapped as Holden raised his eyes with interest. "If anyone of you supernatural bastards do something..."

"It appears that it was no coincidence that your friends showing up tonight in their misguided attempts to rescue you have also stirred our interest in them," Holden said politely. "Well, it seems we have found ourselves in one big misunderstanding. However, before we can clear this matter we must handle the situation that has spurned tonight in our city. We believe your expertise may assist us in the matter."

"Why the hell would we help you after you magically padlocked us in a room for over four hours?" Kat angrily asked. "Right now we're skeptical of trusting one word that comes out of your mouth. Quite frankly, as far as the supernatural community of New Orleans goes they can go bite me! Southern hospitality my ass!"

"You are upset and dissatisfied I see that. However, we received word from from representatives of each of the factions that those Empowered Humans made their presence known tonight. The Maisitr Dhiaga is somewhere in the Quarter and I will not rest until I get closure of Samson's fate on my family's behalf. I want to know why our brother was deprived from our family two thousand years ago. Despite where he was he was still family…and never in his entirety he used his abilities on us. But he was instrumental in ensuring the Wings of Fate's legacy continued on. You weren't the only ones with a guardian angel."

"He watched over you guys for two thousand years?" Tommy asked. "Why would he do that and risk it?"

"Because he believe in our family credo we impose and live by: family above all." Holden smiled slightly. "Despite his peculiar metamorphosis, part of him still longed for the family he sacrificed. Knowing our plight and the threat the Acadians imposed upon our world, he ensured that in 1492 the curse of shadow and light remained unbroken and that the Progeny of the Source wouldn't succeed. How do you think the last Ashford doppelganger came into contact with us?"

"You knew my ancestor? You knew about the travelers from the stars?" Kimberly asked curiously. "Your blood, it was your blood that sired Madeline Ashford wasn't it? It was because of that act the Ashford bloodline ended or what we assumed ended."

"Our family was fond of her, especially Tatia and Marcus, but yet she fell for the deceptions of Lord Bran Arynn back in the day. Him and his Acadians went around capturing our fellow kinsmen whether they be vampires, werewolves, shifters, witches, whatever supernatural commodity that bastard can get his hands on. To him, we were nothing but means to an malice end and it was something we couldn't condone."

"How do we know we can trust you and you're not lying to us?" Kat asked. "You requested for us to come to New Orleans for a reason and in return we tell you what became of your brother? What do you get out of this?"

"If I requested for your presence in our city to have you brutally massacred by now your magic would have been consecrated back into the Earth," Holden said calmly staring at the four. "However, coincidences and unconventional circumstances have brought all of us together, including your friends. We do not tolerate outside interference in our city and for these peculiar individuals to attract unwanted attention is something we can't have. I'm a man of my word: I will ensure that your visit to our city will be of essential and fascinating importance. After much discussion with the committee, we're here to offer you a deal."

"Are you offering us a deal?" Jason questionably asked. "What kind of deal? How will we know you're keeping your word?"

"Fight and stay alive. Keeping digging into what your gut tells you on the inside, trust only those your own consciences tell you to and be mindful of where your true allegiances lay. When the time is right, you will have the means necessary to combat those who stand in your wake and our committee will ensure no harm will come upon you or your allies while you embark on your quest."

"You need us to stay alive that's the deal and then what?" Jason asked.

"We've been around this planet for almost two thousand years, beings from beyond the stars aren't the only ones who have dabbled in the unexplained and peculiar. They aren't the only ones with the means to combat forces beyond comprehension." Holden answered. "Sometimes we look to invest on choosing a side that will preserve our means of survival."

"And you think we're that last line of defense? We stay alive and you provide us anything we need for the battle ahead?" Kat questioned looking at her friends.

"Just like that. I am a man of my word, Jason and Katherine. I make a deal, I keep a deal and I ensure you that the rest of the committee will follow suit to ensure the terms of any agreement I make. You've all found yourselves in something you can't understand and are caught in between the crossfires. The wild cards are being dealt out where you have battle lines being drawn from all sides. Soon, their turn their focus of attention on all of you and that is when the storm will descend."

"You guys are basically banking a lot on us to succeed that you're willing to negotiate a deal with us," Kat replied. "Despite the fact you padlocked us up for four hours you understand now it was just one big misunderstanding tonight right? But I don't get it, you've all been around for almost two thousand years and you've seen more on this Earth than we have. Out of curiosity, why us humans? We're just ordinary mortal beings who live and die."

"Because we would have anticipated what those Empowered Humans were up to tonight and I know first hand once things started spiraling out he would make his presence known." Holden answered. "The Au Casur that hunts them would go to the ends of the universe to ensure these beings have been put down. These Empowered Humans look for a means to safeguard themselves at the expense of the sanctity of this planet. When you ask why believe in ordinary humans like yourselves? It's because you've seen and experience more than anyone we've encountered. For ones as yourselves to do fleets of the extraordinary means that it has been your fate and destiny to do so.'

 **(The French Quarter)**

Back at the compound, the Rangers alongside Rocky and Aisha were on edge all night and still dressed in their formal wear. It was bad enough they were forced to drag Ash into this mess but worried about ruining Bianca's relationship with the supernatural community of New Orleans. What was worse is for them to realize that they may have left Jason and Katherine to deal with the wrath of a bunch of ancient vampires. Rocky and Aisha criticized the Rangers for attempting to confront the Empowered Humans tonight at the party without a proper game plan.

After teleporting away from the mansion, it was obvious that the different factions were looking for them, including the human faction that were associated with the supernatural world. However, Ash and Bianca knew their way around the city to keep the others off the streets and out of sight and after awhile Rocky and Aisha stopped being hard on the Rangers. They been at the compound for sometime hiding out in a cellar until daytime came.

"So you decided to piss off the entire supernatural community of this city because of a bunch of mutant humans?" Ash asked. "Not only that, but also incurred the wrath of one of the oldest vampire families/covens in existence?" He looked at Bianca. "Just out of curiosity Bianca, do your friends ever follow instructions? I'm enjoying New Orleans and despite my original nature to go hunting for supernatural beings, I like being a mediator to broker peace among the factions."

"It was just one big misunderstanding Ash you have to believe me," Bianca pleaded with her friend. "And yes I too like New Orleans I've already built roots here for about a year now. But you know me and the line of work I do, my friends, my teammates I have to protect them at any cost."

"They're called Empowered Humans, people who were supposedly born with abnormal genetics that gave them abilities," Rosaline bluntly said. "No, we didn't mean any disrespect towards New Orleans' supernatural community nor intentionally put your job Ash or Bianca's in peril. Look, ever since those guys suddenly starting showing up out of nowhere they flipping turn things upside down."

"We don't know anything about them but the majority of them consisted of a bunch of kids that was on the FBI's national missing children's list since 1993." Virgil continued. "They were missing for decades and then suddenly they come back without any memories of where they were. Apparently, they came back as real life modern day characters from either an X-Men comic or the TV show Heroes."

"And to make matters complicated they're being hunted by this intergalactic cosmic being called Ivan Ooze." Christian said. "He has a weapon called the Savage Hammer which he uses to mark his victims. The marks themselves draw him to them where he strikes them down and siphons the power and life out of them in a powerful crystal called the Savage Crystal. Oh the kicker about Ivan Ooze is he's immune to magic so spells or attacks by witches don't work on him."

"He was dispatched by this mysterious coalition to hunt down Empowered individuals across the galaxy and now he's on Earth fulfilling his contract." Aidan said.

"Wow missing children on the FBI's list, Empowered Human beings, intergalactic cosmic hit man immune to magic, strange weapon marks with linking magic, gosh how you people handle this job?" Ash asked. "If he's this intergalactic being shouldn't he have a weakness?"

"Ivan Ooze should have one because we defeated him once but somehow the remnant energy of Lokar, the Source of Evil revived him." Rocky stated. "Brought him back in his original purpose or whatever he is now."

"But these Empowered Humans are the wild cards we're dealing with," Aisha said. "How do you protect them if they don't want it and keep on insisting we stay out of their fight and business? They haven't attacked us but Ivan Ooze did and we've been trending in uncharted waters for months."

"Well the whole them not attacking us no longer applies. Those Empowered Humans...they did strike back tonight when we found them at the mansion," Rosaline sighed deep in thought before continuing. "They had restraint until we egged them to fight and boy we got a sample of just what kind of power is coursing through them."

 _(FLASHBACK: Davilla Mansion: A few hours ago)_

 _The Rangers reluctantly cooperated and told Rocky and Aisha they would stand down. They scanned the room looking for Jason and Kat until one of the members of the Akselsen family, Lisel informed the young Rangers they were in a meeting with Holden. At least things were going alright so far and were hopeful that things went alright with Jason and Kat's meeting with the infacto King of New Orleans. Needing a break from all the waiting, Rosaline went off to look for the restroom along with Virgil. The two were forced to use the restroom in the west wing of the mansion due to the line up for the restrooms on the main floor._

 _They came upon the room that the Akselsens have been going in and out of throughout the night as curiosity got the better of them. Soon, they came upon Bianca, Aidan and Christian who were sent to look for them. However, they began to hear voices inside the room as they went to investigate and instead of finding the Akselsens, they found some uninvited guests to the party. The room was turned upside down as if these people were searching for something. One of the intruders held her hand up as if she was putting up a protective barrier._

 _"You need to turn around and pretend you didn't see us," the first intruder said warily. "We have no quarrel with you."_

 _"Okay and that's talking to the Empowered Humans who had the guts to infiltrate the home of one of the oldest coven of vampires?" Rosaline replied bewildered. "Do you have any idea where you are standing right now?"_

 _"We know it's the dominion of the Akselsens, one of the original family of vampires. He was our friend Samson's former family in his previous life." the second intruder answered. "We know this is New Orleans, the epitome for the supernatural. However, this place of impure elements of shadow houses something of grave importance."_

 _"Let me guess your Maistir Dhiaga sent you guys to find it didn't he? You know you people haven't been very stealthy with your sudden appearing and disappearing acts do you know that?" Bianca snapped. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that."_

 _"I'm afraid that isn't the option, Highlander or is it Necromancer you prefer?" the first intruder questioned. "Our survival depends on it as long as the Au Casur is out there slaughtering our people. He has claimed more of our kind on behalf of the coalition. You need to disregard what you've seen and let us continue with our business."_

 _"Are you really out of your minds to think we let you walk?" Aidan angrily replied. "_

 _No matter where you go or where you run, Ivan Ooze will track anyone of you to the ends of the Earth or the universe for that matter." Christian added. "And whose left in the wake of your both sides battle? It's us so you're not leaving until you give us what we want."_

 _"We're warning you to stand down. Our fight is not with you and we're doing what we need to do to preserve our people's legacy. Do not pursue this matter any further for you do not understand what you'll getting yourselves into." the second intruder warned._

 _"Tell us who you are and what your purpose is?" Virgil demanded. "We know your faces because we seen your files. You're part of that list of the FBI's missing children cases of kids who disappeared since 1993. We know you're Empowered Humans with abilities and there are more of you out there!"_

 _"Why show up after all those years of leaving your families worried about what became of all of you? We know Ivan Ooze is looking for your boss so what's special about him? Who is the Maistir Dhiaga?" Rosaline added. "You're looking for something that you believe will ensure your protection, but at the cost of the safety of Earth."_

 _"I'm afraid what or where we have been over these years isn't your concern. What matters is protecting ourselves from the coalition and their Au Casur who wishes to erase what they believe was an insurrection they brought upon the universe," the intruders warned. "Out of respect for the Maistir Dhiaga...stand down and walk away, doppelganger. He is ensuring your survival if you heave our warning."_

 _What happened next was hard for the Rangers to understand as one of the intruders used a strong invisible wave to repel them to the other side of the room. Soon, it turned into an impromptu melee as the other intruder used their ability of telekinesis to keep the guys pinned down. Bianca attempted to use her magic on the Empowered Humans but found her powers repelling back towards her worrying Rosaline._

 _Soon, she got into a little physical altercation but it came to an abrupt halt when another intruder mysteriously teleported into the room. He was wearing a white blindfold and a cloak as he glanced in Rosaline's direction and let out a nod before suddenly teleporting away with the two Empowered Humans. The Rangers were baffled by what transpired but the aftermath only made things worse when the Akselsens stumbled up the scene with a look of dissatisfaction on their faces._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

When the Rangers finished recapping the events of the party, Rocky and Aisha along with Ash were speechless. However, the Davilla Mansion wasn't the only place during the evening the Empowered Humans tore through. Throughout the night, Ash was following up with citizens of the various factions hearing news and sightings about the Empowered humans in the Quarter. At the same time, he was force to keep the Rangers hidden after the fiasco at the mansion. As soon as morning light was appearing in the sky, it was safe for them to come out but then they were baffled by an uninvited presence in the compound wearing the cloak and blindfold.

"You were warned to stand down. This is not your fight nor your battle," the Maistir Dhiaga warned them. "I am not going to lose anymore of my people to the Au Casur, to Ivan Ooze. I do not mean anyone from the Line of Power any harm. We have mutual comrades who swore a fealty of oath to safeguard the line and legacy of power. It was by his fealty and oath the Order of the Meridian bestowed this task upon him."

"How do we know if you can be trusted? It's because of your Empowered band of merry men our mentors are trapped in a spellbound mansion with the council of New Orleans' supernatural community!" Rosaline snapped. "Your buddies have been making a lot of noise and it's rattling the attention of a vicious intergalactic bloodhound!"

"I know and the Akselsens would want to know what became of their brother. Samson was one of my truest allies and friends for two thousand years and his family has held much disdained for me. I deprived them of their brother in order to spare him from a shadowy fate that befell the rest of that family. However, it was Samson's destiny not to stray from his true nature just like the others before and after him. I've been around for many lifetimes I can't say how long I been around but there have been others like me across the galaxy, on different planetary systems."

"We know who you are," Virgil confirmed. "You're him? You're who they call the Maistir Dhiaga? Is that your real name? Are you human?"

"I am not of the supernatural species or an intergalactic being like the Order of the Meridan." the Maistir Dhiaga stated. "I am of flesh and blood and live and breath like most humans do. Am I immortal you can say that, but I'm an empowered being or human, whatever you like to refer me as Power Rangers. I do have a name but you'll figure it out in due time for it has been referenced many times." He then turned his attention to Rocky and Aisha but it baffled them as to why his voice sounded familiar and also distinct. "You can say I've been one of those guardian angels watching over the original Power Rangers since the very beginning."

"You're the one responsible for all those abductions since 1993?" Aisha questioned with disdained. "So by keeping tabs on us you chronicled our tenure as Power Rangers by taking a kid who supposedly had genetic anomalies in them?"

"If you said you don't mean us harm snatching kids and then returning them years later as mental scrambled heads and empowered junkies doesn't put you in our good books." Rocky snapped. "That stunt your little band of merry men pulled tonight put our friends in danger and irate a community of supernatural beings."

"And I ensure you we do not mean any harm for you Rangers nor the entire supernatural community of New Orleans. We were only trying to fulfill our mission and we had no intention of getting anyone caught in the crossfires. We understand these beings' wishes to maintain their status quo and implore putting their kind in danger. They already have faced many perils with the Acadians and we wish not to inflict our conflict upon their kind. We understand the sanctity of keeping the line of power protected at all costs. However, you must understand this battle is not yours to fight for there are too many unforeseen complications at hand."

"Really? And exactly how are you going to convince that entire committee you come in peace? If you're looking for assurance or some comrades to your cause or whatever mission you have, buddy your list is pretty much dwindling." Rosaline added. "Your little Empowered humans have become prey to this coalition's cosmic hit man that has been wiping people like you off the face of the galaxy for many years, and you have one of the oldest family of vampires who are extremely pissed at you because two thousand years ago you took their brother away from them and made him into one of your kind."

"No matter how many times you tell us to stand down we can't stand down because it is our duty to defend this planet from anyone who threatens it," Virgil said.

"How can we know that you mean us no harm?" Bianca replied. "We've heard it many times before and know when to expect a double-cross in the wings."

"Because I can get you into the Davilla Mansion if you wish to save the purple raven and golden dragon. However, it seems that they're not the only ones confined inside with the council of New Orleans." The Maistir Dhiaga said. "It seems that in the white falcon and pink crane's feeble attempts to orchestrate a rescue they too found themselves as unwilling guests inside that mansion. I can ensure your protection should you wish to go back."

"Wait a minute my parents are here? They tried to rescue Jason and Katherine from the Akselsens?" Rosaline said surprised and turning to her friends. "Look, I wouldn't trust this guy for one minute because we don't know where his allegiance lays or his motives. But we all made a promise to each other we protect those that matter to us, especially the original Rangers. We…we…need to go back to Davilla Mansion to get them."

 **(Davilla Estate)**

Back at the mansion, Holden had Tatia and the witches under Josephine's command to lift the boundary spell from the room that entrapped Jason, Kat, Kimberly and Tommy. After much negotiating and a long thorough discussion, both sides came to a deal and negotiated the terms. However, the four friends made their intentions clear that this deal had to be agreed upon from both sides between the them and the supernatural committee. They couldn't trust them a hundred percent completely, but the Akselsens wanted to remain on neutral ground for their own protection.

At least it was something they respected and despite the mishaps from earlier in the night, the New Orleans committee lived up to their word and no harm had come upon any of them. The question of trust loomed heavily on the quartet's minds wondering who they can align themselves with after learning of the deal that Holden offered them. It was odd that he negotiated that they find the means to survive and assess their current circumstance and in return be provided with the essentials needed to battle their adversaries. However, they were interrupted when they hear breaking glass from upstairs.

"What is that?" Holden asked.

"I don't know brother." Marcus replied. "The only people in this house are our guests and the committee."

"Who else is in our house?" Lisel questioned.

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Holden turns towards the original veterans. "I believe your young wayward allies have brought some unwelcome company into the fold. We require your assistance should you rescue the young wayward sprites from any harm."

"Holden you must keep our guests at bay and retrieve their young charges." Josephine warned. "I've seen it and you know who awaits downstairs. You've all been waiting for him to make himself known for over two thousand years. Should you pursue this confrontation then you will only hasten the hammer that will plunge our city. Heave our warnings if you wish to protect the sanctity of our status quo."

"You must listen to the regent brother," Tatia added warily. "I know he has plagued our family for depriving us of our dear brother Samson. I despise him for what he did to our brother and those villagers. He may assume he has good intentions and a noble heart, but he is misguided by his own convictions of doing right by his kind. This committee has trusted the regent's visions and they are now moving into place. The one whose known as the father of many and a divine master, has finally surfaced…the Maistir Dhiaga."

"Oh my gosh, are you sure he's here in the mansion?" Jason asked warily looking at his friends. "Oh crap the shit just hit the fan badly. You basically just lured Ivan Ooze's great white whale to your city and soon a vicious cosmic bloodhound will catch his scent."

"What do you mean by vicious cosmic bloodhound?" Van questioned. "We have been seeking this being out for two thousand years for retribution."

"Well you're picking the wrong time for retribution and if you want to ensure the safety of this city," Kat warned. "Then don't bait the Maistir Dhiaga at the cost of a path of destruction that will be paved on the streets of New Orleans. We understand you want to know what happened to your brother and the metamorphosis he endured to become what he was. But do you want to know what killed him…it was Ivan Ooze."

"The one that hunts Empowered Humans…he was responsible for our brother's death?" Holden asked. "How? How…how did it happen?"

"Ivan Ooze is employed by a mysterious coalition that has long existed who dispatched Ivan Ooze across different planetary systems to eliminate any Empowered beings with abilities." Tommy explained. "The coalition gave him a weapon called the Savage Hammer and attached to the hilt of the hammer is the source of the weapon's power: the Savage Crystal. "

"Any Empowered Human that came in contact with Ivan Ooze would be branded with a scar by his hammer." Kimberly continued. "One the victim has been marked, he'll chase to the ends of the universe until he gets them and siphons out the power and life out of the victims and into the stone."

"A squared shaped scar upon Samson's shoulder?" Holden questioned in disbelief. "I saw that brand the last time back in 1492 and I never knew he bared that scar for many years. Did it link him to my brother? Was that what became of him? A victim of a more foul adversary because of what he became? I heard stories about a hit man from the stars who hunted for humans that have transcended into something beyond. Our brother is dead because of this?"

"He died...to protect his people and our daughter and her friends. Your brother wanted to make sure that we knew the truth," Tommy replied. "Samson risked everything to ensure the safety of two of his kind and forward their message to our allies. The last thing he told our allies was to live and fight another day. His people are in danger of a foe more terrifying than anything the world."

"Whether they want it or not, we're not going to stand down so he better know that. We will keep digging until we find what need to know." Jason said firmly. "It is our fealty, duty and oath to protect Earth from the banes of evil that harm everything that resides on it. Your brother's final wish was for us to sought out help and to understand what happened to him two thousand years ago."

"I'm afraid it's too late to back down nor for these wayward warriors of purity to halt," Josephine stated as she looked at the original veterans and the Akselsens.. "He'll grant you what you and your family have desired for two thousand years, your closure. However, do not hasten the downfall of our community and ensure he lures away the malice cloud that hangs over his people. Play to his convictions to do right by his moral credo, but on the contrary the shadow selves of the past are slowly emerging."

"Wow...I can sense it within you, the power of foresight and precognition," Kat said in awe. "Just how powerful are you? To know the future and to manipulate and interpret the dreams of others take a lot of degree of magic to perfect it. You speak as if there is a prophecy that is being fulfilled." Without any warning, Josephine smiled at Kat and Jason as she suddenly grabbed both their hands. A tremendous wave of magic hit them hard that it overwhelmed them and left them confused. "What did you do to us?"

"You are right that it takes an amount of degree to to understand the power of foresight and dream manipulation. But you two...you two are one of the most powerful pair with an unlimited degree of power at your disposal. One person alone cannot master magic's two most unhinged abilities." Josephine smiled. "At least I'm not one of the only few wiccas left to possess this rarity ability of magic. You two will guide the heart and soul of your team, but they alone will be the instruments that will once again test the hand of fate and destiny. The committee knows I speak the truth, don't Gregor?"

"Josephine La Rue is one of the most regents we have associated ourselves with in this city," Gregor stated slightly smiling. "She will only discuss among the council events of grave significance and your presence in our town has been foreseen. She always would tell us that even the most well minded beings tend to only look above the surface instead of beneath it or in between the corners and lines."

Holden leads the four of them out of the study. They go in another part of the house where he instructs Josephine and his sister Tatia on keeping them safe while he instructs the rest of the council to head outside to survey the grounds. The Akselsens are moving around the mansion with their super speed as they spot Rocky and Aisha along with the Rangers looking around. Holden goes up the stairs with his super speed while he senses the Maistir Dhiaga lurking around the house.

"I know you and your family can sense my presence, vampire." the Maistir Dhiaga spoke. "Your committee has been dissatisfied with my people's presence in your city and for that I apologize for any disruptions. I remember you and I know your family hold much disdain for me for the last two thousand years."

Holden dodges a what looks like a ball of electricity. He hears footsteps in the main area of the mansion. He sees that the Rangers along with Aisha and Rocky have disappeared. The Rangers is with the rest of the Marcus and Gregor. They tell the group to be quiet and leads them towards their mentors. Meanwhile, Lisel and Van is with Rocky and Aisha. They has their hands on their mouths and gestures to be quiet and whispers that their friends are safe.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can come into our city without being noticed. You can't. Do you hear that?" He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake. "I repeat, your presence has not been welcomed in our city. Our committee sees what your kind will lure here, a malice cloud of destruction that will ravage the streets of New Orleans. I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

The Maistir Dhiaga appears at the bottom of the stairs. "It has been a long time Holden Akselsen. Time has been kind to you despite the parallel paths our kinds have walked among this planet. Please, do not hurt the innocent bystanders for they have no quarrel with you. I come in peace, just please don't my friends or the Rangers, they just wanted to help their mentors and my friends are only doing what I tell them to." Holden goes down the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand.

"What game are you playing with me?" He asked with disdained. "You and I both agree upon something which the safety of the individuals of interest. I know why you're in my city and that is to seek the object that was instrumental to my brother's metamorphosis two thousand years ago. I saw first hand the capacity of the object you desire, the Claochladan, The Transformer. Do you think that by seeking out that object it will aid you and your people at the expense of everyone else on this planet? Your intentions may seem noble I understand, your desire to safeguard your people I too know it's like to preserve what you've built. But this being will not stop until he destroys you all."

"Ivan Ooze will not stop until he fulfills his contract with the coalition. They have no disregard of who stands in their way. I know he seeks me out and it is my duty and job to safeguard my people. I must do what I must to protect my people at all cost, vampire. I will do what I must to even ensure the sanctity of the Line of Power. I know you demand that I leave your city and that...I will comply to. I do not wish to bring conflict and destroy the status quo your family has worked to unite these factions."

"Then you know they will not stand down for it is too late for them. For now, as per agreement I have made with our persons of interest, I shall stand down just this once but I warn you with great conviction. Should your endeavors bring upon the terror like what occurred in those caverns two thousand years ago, I swear to you that there will be a reckoning. If not by this committee's hand...it will be by theirs. We hold no allegiance but if we must, we will intervene to keep our status quo safe. I know now what became of my brother, I shall hope that same fate doesn't fall upon the unlucky ones who carry what he had inside."

"I wish it would be that simple, but unfortunately the universe has its way of revealing to us the unexplained." The Maistir Dhiaga looked up the stairs and notice the Rangers watching, along with the rest of Akselsens and the committee. His attention was on Tommy and Kimberly despite the fact he was wearing a blindfold. "Our paths will cross again and you have my word that the Line of Power will be safeguarded, it's what both sides agreed upon. It seems now will you not stand down but you must question if it is the wisest choice...even risking dire consequences upon the horizon?" With that, the Maistir Dhiaga vanished in plain sight again but something startled them upon their very first encounter with the Maistir Dhiaga. The Rangers rejoiced in their reunion with their mentors and were glad to see they were unharmed.

 _"The Maistir Dhiaga...something seems familiar about him. Why do we get the feeling we know him?"_ the six original veterans pondered in deep thought.

 **(The French Quarter)**

The next day, the Rangers were determined to get out of New Orleans as fast as possible as they prepared to leave. The plan was to drive to the outskirts of the city and contact the others to teleport them back to Angel Grove. Ash would ensure that the rental cars they were provided were returned and he manage to provide an alibi for them to avoid any suspicion. At the compound, the Rangers and the veterans discussed about the events that occurred the previous night at the Davilla Mansion, but the topic of who to consider for their allegiance weighed heavy on them.

Being unwillingly locked up in a vampire mansion and witnessing an intense standoff between New Orleans' supernatural community and the Maistir Dhiaga gave them their fill of an eventful trip to New Orleans. Did they achieve what they wanted was a question because instead they ended up with more inquiries at hand than what they expected. But the Rangers old and new agreed that they already had their quota of handling anymore supernatural business. At least they were satisfied to know that at least they didn't tear up the Quarter and somehow the Empowered Humans didn't lure Ivan Ooze to the city with their presence.

"I just talked to the twins on the phone and ensured them we'll be home before the end of the day," Kimberly replied coming into the common area.

"Are you sure you and dad don't want to go ahead? I mean after what happened last night," Rosaline said.

"Look we made sure your brothers and sisters were in good hands when your mom and I attempted our botched rescue of Kat and Jason," Tommy added. "Unfortunately, last night's events turned out what we didn't expect it to be."

"So much for southern hospital huh?" Virgil muttered. "At least Bianca still has her job as supernatural sheriff of the Big Easy. Look, if you want to stay we understand."

"Now you need my expertise and besides we can't break this team apart regardless of the circumstances and distance," Bianca stated. "Besides, I still have my connections and Ash will be my eyes and ears throughout the city. Though it sucks I just doubled his workload."

"Seriously, I can't wait to get back to Angel Grove," Christian and Aidan stated.

"I second that vote," Rocky commented. "Instead of hitting up the local cuisine of the Quarter, we hit the local supernatural hotspots and winded up with one eventful trip."

"Plus we ended up negotiating a deal with one of the oldest coven of vampires for aid," Aisha said. "Though we all agreed that although they'll help us we have to keep them at arm's lengths in terms of the trust factor." Moments later, they were surprised when suddenly they received an unexpected visit by Holden Akselsen along with his sister Tatia and Marcus. The Rangers were still on edge after the previous night but Holden put his hand up gesturing to settle down.

"I see my friends that you haven't departed yet?" Holden slightly smiled. "And just to let you know the Empowered Humans have vacated the city and the witches do not sense Ivan Ooze's presence within the city. So the Maistir Dhiaga lived up to his agreement and our city remains untouched."

"Well that's nice to know taking into consideration the stuff we've been through last night," Rosaline sneered with unease. "After padlocking Katherine and Jason along with my parents for hours in your mansion, the least you could do is offer some sort of compensation. After all, you did invite us to your city."

"Wow brother, it seems this little doppelganger has some sass to her," Marcus joked and then looked at Tommy and Kimberly. "I wonder which one of you she takes after?"

"She's a bit of both," the couple replied.

"Yes, taking the quick haste you all made the previous night to leave our home," Holden said as he walked around the common area to a corner wall area. "It seems you all forgot your party favors. Should you all have stayed before the major mishap that occurred last night, then you would have heard us tell you that your visit would have been of great benefit to you endeavors." He tapped on the wall sensing as if he was trying to feel for something before he used his vampire super strength and suddenly punched it out revealing a large gaping hole. "Tatia, what does Ms La Rue always say?"

"Sometimes the most well minded beings tend to only look above the surface instead of beneath it or in between the corners and lines." Tatia smiled as the Rangers looked at the large gaping hole in the wall. It looked like something was hidden within it as Holden pulled out a portrait of Samson. Holden looked at the back of it and removed the frame surrounding it. He turned the portrait over and surprised the Rangers when the back of Samson's portrait revealed the strange symbols like the artifacts back in the hangar with the other objects.

"Painted that portrait of Samson back in the 1700's on his supposed birthday. Thought it be nice as a tribute to our dear missing brother," Marcus said. "Unfortunately, it seems the warranty of the portrait is now in void."

"Those are like the same ones in the hangar back at NASADA?" Tommy asked. "How did you...know?"

"Just because I let the Maistir Dhiaga escape and forced him to leave my city on civil terms, I still resent him as much I would throw him into the deepest parts of the Mississippi River," Holden stated holding up the portrait. "These Empowered Humans may have abilities beyond anything we understand, but yet they're still fickle when it comes to seeing beyond what's on the surface. I believe what you been searching for are objects of unknown origin?" He then pulled out the vials containing the crystal shard and the iron coin. "I believe these trinkets too, are of grave importance."

"The 01915? These are objects of unknown origin?" Kimberly said as her focus was on the coin. "That coin? It's made of iron isn't it? We've seen a coin like that before. So you're going to turn all of this over to us? No strings attached?"

"No strings attached Mrs. Oliver, consider this compensation for the mishap of the previous night," Holden simply stated. "I am incline to ask where Jason and Katherine are right now?"

"They're in one of the studies, trying to collect themselves." Tommy replied as him and Kimberly decided to check up on their best friends. They ordered the Rangers to gather the rest of the 01915 objects. However, before they head to the study, Tatia stops them and hands them three feathers.

"Wait, this may come in handy. I'm sure you know what these are and what they represent." The couple reluctantly took the feathers and looked at them carefully: one of a feather of a falcon, one was of a crane and one was of a songbird: a hummingbird. "You want answers, trust those you know have always been by your side."

Meanwhile, Jason and Kat is in one of the studies, as the three of them meet with their friends. Jason staring at the crystal shard, which he's holding in one hand while he applies ice to his bruised forehead with the other. After a moment, Tommy and Kim enter to join them, and he puts the shard back in the vial before turning to greet their friends, smiling weakly.

"I supposed we were misguided to believe our trip to New Orleans would ease tensions at this moment." Jason stated looking at his friends. "After the events of last night you could say we got what we want, but also got more than we bargained for."

"Misguided. Delusional. Refreshingly optimistic," Tommy said pausing for a moment and stares at his best friend and brother. "We're still new to this."

"Same here it takes awhile to understand the worlds we stumble in," Kat stated realizing that something is wrong, becomes concerned. "Guys, what is it?"

"The Regent of the witches in New Orleans, we may have received some unsettling information and we figured she did something to you and Jason," Kimberly sighed taking a deep breath. "We skeptical of the source, but we... trust _you_ two because of everything we all been through."

The walk towards a table where they watch their two oldest friends preparing to perform a spell on a table while they instruct Rosaline to use the small dagger to prick her finger with it. She bleeds into a bowl for them.

"The supernatural committee don't have any intentions of hiding the degree of power Josephine La Rue holds," Kat explained. "But she told me and Jason cryptically that the two of us still don't understand the magnitude of our power. She has the ability of foresight and dream manipulation...she also told us Jason and me have it too. The sudden emergence of the Maistir Dhiaga spooked them to the core."

"Which is why we need to find out how it ties to you three and overall, the rest of us." Jason said as he saw Tommy, Kimberly and Rosaline each holding a feather. "I'm guessing the original family prepped you guys for this. If you guys are sure about this..." He reluctantly hands them the dagger as Tommy and Kimberly follow suit and both prick their fingers like what Rosaline did and bleed into the bowl.

Kat lights a tall black candle and places it in the middle of the table, surrounding it with smaller lit white candles. She takes the bowl of blood from Jason as he sets out the three feathers of the falcon, crane and songbird. Jason and Kat stares at the black candle in the center, looking nervous, before they dunks their fingers in the bowl of blood to make a connection with Josephine and her visions.

 _"No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve. No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve," T_ hey both chanted but as they continue she chants, blood starts to drip from inside Kat's right ear, and the house starts to shake. Jason and Kat's voices becomes more and more strained, as though the effort is hurting them, and both Tommy and Kim become concerned as the chants get louder. " _No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve. No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve!"_

"This is too much for them," Rosaline worriedly said. "Mom, dad you got to make them stop." Tommy and Kimberly worriedly grabs Jason and Kat's arms. "Jason? Kat? Guys? Stop! This is too much for you!" Their friends said with worry. However despite their pleas, Kat and Jason is overcome by visions of the prophecy. They sees what looks like the morphing grid splashed with blood and the shadow with large, long, and wickedly sharp weapon as it wickedly laughs as he bares his bloody teeth.

Suddenly, the feathers of the falcon, the crane and the songbird catch on fire as Jason and Kat gasps loudly, their eyes flying open. The flames on the table finally extinguish themselves, but the two is visibly shaken by the visions they're shown.

"Guys what happened? What did you see?" They asked looking concerned. "What's going on?"

"They are right not to doubt Josephine La Rue's power. She basically gave Kat and I the ability to do the same thing as well," Jason grimly said. "We just got dealt more than we can bargain for. It's true what she saw. The shadow selves of our past is about to hit us and you three are at the eye of the storm."

"It scares us to know that there is a possibility we just saw the future of the line of power and your futures," Kat sighed as she looks up at Kim, Tommy and Rosaline. She clearly doesn't want to share the next piece of information she gleaned from the vision. "If this vision is fulfilled, the entire house of power will fall...one by friend, one by foe, and one... by family." They all exchange worried looks wondering if this is the fight that maybe the one they will not be victorious in.


	14. Oh Come, All Ye Faithful

**Chapter 14: Oh Come, All Ye Faithful**

 **(The Boarding House)**

The Christmas holidays has descended upon the city of Angel Grove and the citizens were busy getting themselves in the holiday spirit. As it was Cadence's first Christmas, Tommy and Kimberly wanted to make it extra special; despite everything that was going on. Although their daughter was only eight months old, she still wasn't old enough to know what Christmas was. However, they wanted to give the rest of their children a Christmas worth remembering. The events in New Orleans still waved heavy on them, especially Tommy and Kim once they shared the news of the prophecy with their friends. The Rangers went on with continuing to finish off the rest of the fall semester of school and come back to Angel Grove to spend the holidays. Both the original veterans nor the Rangers limited discussing with one another about New Orleans and rather focus entirely on the mission.

They thought by keeping themselves occupied during the Christmas holidays, it would distract them from dwelling on what was ahead for all of them. The boarding house was already decorated once Rosaline was finally home from Juilliard for the holidays. It was nice company to have the Rangers staying until it was time for them to go home and spend Christmas with their families. One afternoon, Tommy was upstairs retrieving some more wrapping paper and tape for the kids to wrap their Christmas presents when he heard Cadence crying in the nursery. However, he found that Kim beat him to looking after their daughter as he quietly stood by the door watching his wife comfort and soothe their baby girl.

"Hey there baby girl, happy holidays." Kim smiled holding the crying baby. She was trying to settle their daughter down for a nap as she sat in the rocking chair gently cradling Cadence in her arms. "Oh my little princess please don't cry for mommy. Hey how about I sing you a little lullaby? I used to sing this to your brothers and sisters…and I used to sing it whenever I feel down. Are you down right now baby girl? Don't worry mommy is here."

 _"Well I guess it would be nice._ _If I could touch your body_. _I know not everybody_. _Has got a body like you."_ Tommy started hearing Kim starting to sing gently to their daughter as Cadence's cries begin to dwindle down. She was singing George Michael's Faith to their daughter, but in a more ballad and slow tempo as if she was trying to soothe their daughter. " _But I've got to think twice._ _Before I give my heart away._ _And I know all the games you play._ _Because I play them too…"_

As Cadence was being comforted and soothed by her mother's voice, she smiled at the tired infant in her arms. It brought back memories for Kim as she continued to rock her baby girl in the chair. Kimberly remembered the first time she ever sung Faith by George Michael as a lullaby, the day Rosaline was born. It was still a bittersweet memory recalling the time of Rosaline's birth. It was heartbreaking when she filled out the adoption forms and it was even worse for her that she had to handle this alone without the help of her family. Writing the Dear John letter to Tommy made the loneliness hurt more for the guilt of doing what she did.

Something in the way that Kim sang the song to Cadence made Tommy sense sadness and it sounded like she was tearing up. He heard parts of Kim's conversation with their daughter listening about how she sung it to their eldest daughter the day she was born and also the day she put Rosaline up for adoption. It was like he was imagining himself being in that hospital with Kimberly when she was seventeen and left to fend for herself. They were grateful with their second chance with their daughter and with the family they are now raising together. However, the way she sang it brought upon a crisis of faith and doubt in general.

 _"Oh but I_ n _eed some time off from that emotion._ _Time to pick my heart up off the floor_. _Oh and when that love comes down_ w _ithout devotion._ _Well it takes a strong man baby._ _But I'm showing you the door,"_ Kimberly continued to sing softly to their sleeping daughter. She gently gave Cadence a kiss on her forehead as her baby was finally asleep. She settled her down in the crib as she rubbed her daughter's hand. _"_ _'Cause I gotta have faith._ _I gotta have faith._ _'Cause I gotta have faith, faith._ _'Cause I gotta have faith, faith, faith…"_ Kimberly placed her hands on the side of the crib and felt a lone tear escape her eyes as she wiped them.

"How is our little princess doing?" Tommy asked placing his hands on his wife's shoulders as they watched their daughter sleep. She turned around to look at her husband before focusing her attention back on Cadence and then took a hold of Tommy's hand. "She's sound asleep and nice choice of lullaby, Beautiful."

"There's something about singing George Michael's Faith that calms our kids down, Handsome. It started with Rosaline when she was born. I remember it like it was yesterday and when I look at Cadence sometimes I wonder if this is what it would have been like if we were raising our little girl from the beginning? I got to spend a few days with Rosaline before the adopted parents came for her and brought her to North Carolina."

"I figured and I kind of overheard your little conversation with Cadence. You used to sing it whenever you felt things got rough. It was more than just a lullaby to our kids to help them feel better. You used to sing it whenever the twins or Gabriel were sick or if Rosaline was having one of her rough days at school."

"It's more than that…I even remember singing it that one year during Christmas when I was pregnant with Gabriel. It was during that time that was suppose to be our first Christmas together after the first battle at the seal, the holidays took an unexpected turn." Kimberly sighed taking a breath. "I sang that song to you…when you were in your coma because I need some sense of faith to believe in."

"But we're here together and that's all that matters. We've faced unspeakable odds Kim and our love has stood everything that was thrown our way." Tommy assured her. "What worries you the most?"

"Well we kind of dropped the ball whenever it comes to holidays, especially Christmas." Kimberly said looking down at Cadence sleeping. "This is Cadence's first Christmas and I want to make this one memorable for our baby girl. We weren't there to celebrate Rosaline's first Christmas, and we didn't have our first Christmas together as a married couple and together with Hayden and Elena. My first Christmas I spent with you as your wife was in your hospital room. We were too busy fighting Satsu at the time we literally cancelled our first Christmas with Gabriel. I lost track of how many Christmases I haven't spent with my family."

"It's important for me too to give Cadence her first Christmas to remember." He slightly smiled but he saw that something was on her mind. "Come on Beautiful, talk to me. Don't hold back on me, not after everything we been through over the years. It's…more than just this supposed holiday funk you're in."

"Do you ever get tired of the idea that we're living on borrowed time?" Kimberly sighed softly. "We're always looking over our shoulders wondering who is out there ready to strike us down. I want our kids to grow up living normal lives as possible, being able to celebrate Christmas year after year without some evil fiend threatening their lives. I want us to be happy and living out the dreams we planned with each other. I want to believe that in the end everything…will be alright."

"It will be and some stupid prophecy shouldn't stop our dreams or the dreams of our kids. I promise you Cadence is going to have her first Christmas with her family that she will remember. We're not spending another holiday looking over our shoulders with the idea we're living on borrowed time," Tommy reassured her as he grabbed her hand. "This is the Christmas we're not going to worry about some evil fiend coming after our family and friends. And we're not going to let this prophecy thing loom over our heads, not during this time of year. We're going to deal with that down the road, but not now."

"If only you can wish for that to happen but I'll take your word." Kimberly slightly smiled wanting to believe Tommy's words. He had a way of distracting her from all their troubles and making something good out of bad situation. It was Christmas and the last thing she wanted to do was not dampen the mood for Cadence's first Christmas. "Gosh I feel bad for dampening the mood for the holidays, especially for the kids. I love it how you always know how to make me feel better."

"Well I remember once upon a time there was a certain pink crane who always used to lighten her white falcon's days," He slightly smiled. "Hey how about I give you a few moments to get Cadence settled and then why don't you join the kids and me downstairs to go wrap up their array of gifts they bought? How does that sound?"

"Okay but do make sure Gabriel doesn't go wasting the wrapping tape again," Kimberly said getting into the mood of things.

Tommy left the nursery to give his wife and daughter a moment alone. _"And this is the one time of the year she enjoys."_ It made him upset to see Kim like this: lacking faith and spirit during a joyous holiday; always feeling like life is now about living on borrowed time; unable to let herself go and enjoy something as simple as celebrating Christmas with her loved ones. However, it wouldn't do it for his wife to see despair and anger. It was as if the roles were reversed. He had always been the brooding one, the lone warrior who needed to be drawn out, and Kim was the optimistic one, the one who could bring light to his shadow. It was his time this holiday to be his wife's light, hoping to make some Christmas magic to give her and their daughter a Christmas to remember. But he knew he couldn't pull it off alone and thank goodness he had four other amazing kids who can help brighten their mom's spirits.

"Look, finally dad brought the wrapping paper down," Rosaline replied to the twins but then she looked at her father. "Is everything alright dad? Is mom upstairs with Cadence?"

"Yeah she's putting your baby sister down for a nap," He smiled at his kids and glanced upstairs for a second. He then turned back to them. "Hey kids, do you think you can help your old man help make some Christmas magic?"

"Depends on how tall the order is," the twins smiled. "Who's in need of some Christmas magic this year?"

"Let's just say your mom's holiday spirit has been down and I need your guys help to brighten it, especially for Cadence. It's your baby sister's first Christmas and I promised we're going to make one to remember." Tommy replied as he saw the kids smile. "So…do you guys want to make a Christmas miracle happen?"

 **(The Black Frog and Red Ape Dojo)**

"Don't worry guys you'd come to the right place to work off your holiday frustrations," Adam smiled as he opened the door for Jason and Tommy to the dojo the next morning. The guys haven't had an early morning workout in awhile and with everything going on, Adam and Rocky invited the guys to the dojo since they didn't have classes to teach until late in the afternoon.

"It's been awhile since we had a morning workout," Rocky replied. "Aisha is at the bank today depositing the latest fees we collected for new students starting after the new year. We're lucky to have the dojo to ourselves until 2pm."

"Hey thanks for suggesting this, especially during the holidays." Jason replied as he started to attack the punching bag Rocky set up earlier in the morning with a ferocity of punches and kicks. Tommy was holding the bag as he, Rocky and Adam watched their friend hit the bag while mumbling some stuff about his holiday plans. The guys found it amusing since Jason had the best self control out of the group, except when it came some certain aspects.

"Looks like someone's holiday plans are being derailed bro," Tommy said slightly smiling. "Let me guess, the wife dropped you off here for the sake of peace?"

"Well Katherine is at the Youth Center today with Zack because there is a health inspector coming to do an annual inspection." Jason replied continuing to work on the punching bag. "And there was no way I was going to spend the day with Kat's parents alone without my wife. Oh and we both didn't expect that they were going to spend Christmas with us. Usually they're in Sydney spending Christmas with Kat's brother Garrett and sister-in-law Davina until Kat's parents got into a fight with their son's in-laws."

"Come on your in-laws can't be that bad are they?" Adam asked. "I mean they know about you and Katherine and the whole magic stuff going on."

"Yeah that's why they don't really spend much time with us because the magic subject," Jason explained hitting the punching bag again. "They're not that bad and I'm civil with my wife's parents. Usually, we limit ourselves with discussing my mother-in-law's checkered history of wicca on her side of the family. They still get touchy especially after they found out their little Claire Bear's magic manifested. However it's not the magic subject that's the issue."

"Then what bothers you about Kat's parents spending Christmas with you two and the kids bro?" Tommy asked.

"It is when holiday dinners consist of her parents airing out their family dramas and basically subjecting us to play their therapists. But this is the family I married into: three brother-in-laws with drama filled lives who constantly keep their parents on their toes even as grown adults. It's quite the opposite with my family dynamic in which I grew up with two sisters: one that turned out to be a academic achiever and the other one working as a doctor at John Hopkins Hospital."

"Yeah Kat's brothers were pretty intimidating back in the day." Tommy commented. "I'm surprised you survived with them as their brother-in-law and the fact you married their baby sister was the kicker. Unfortunately, those guys had drama filled lives that it must be hard to keep up with it."

"Damnit Garrett why the hell did he have to dump his personal baggage on us?" Jason sighed in frustration. "I don't know how much longer either of us can take on hearing Kat's parents rant about how much they dislike their son's in-laws. Yeah, it's a normal thing for your in-laws to not get along but do they really have to bring it up in front of our kids? Then there was that one year they came into town to celebrate our wedding anniversary and then this was at the time her brother Martin was getting divorced for the third time. Yeah basically their toast to us on our anniversary was on tips of not what to do to ruin your marriage. Oh don't get me started with Ian, the brother known baggage problems whether it be his drug addicted girlfriend or his legal troubles with the law. I lost track of how many times either his girlfriend fell off the wagon or he ended up behind bars asking for bail."

"It makes you appreciate how Kat survived all the drama in her brothers' lives." Adam added as Jason gave Tommy a turn to work on the punching bag. He ended up holding it while his best friend worked on his punch and kick combos. "But it comes with the territory of being married."

"I'm guessing you two are stocking up on wine and beer this year for Christmas?" Rocky playfully joked. "I'm guessing you being here is your way of trying to rejuvenate yourself to endure another day of your in-law's ranting about how Garrett's wife ruined their Christmas?"

"Pretty much we're spending Christmas playing counselling with Kat's parents despite how much I feel like I want to throw these guys out. The last thing I don't need is anymore drama dampening my children's holiday." Jason replied. "However, I love my wife and kids and do anything for them, including put up with her parents' rants about how much their sons always ask for all this drama in their lives."

"If they only knew about the stuff you and Kat really go through," Tommy slightly smiled. "Well they know the partial truth but avoid talking about the whole magic thing. I guess you two never told them just how much intense drama fills both your lives." He then added another punch to the bag before continuing. "I'm sure it will work out for you bro, and maybe it wouldn't be as bad as you two make it sound. I just wish I knew how to help Kim with her little Christmas funk."

"Oh Tommy we're sorry to hear," Jason replied putting a hand on his shoulder. "Here I was ranting about spending the holidays with my in-laws I didn't realize something is up with my little sister. Is she alright? Did something happen with her dad again?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. It's Cadence's first Christmas and with our track record the last few years Christmas hasn't exactly gone the way we wanted. After everything that went down in New Orleans she's feeling despondent about our current circumstances. I just hate seeing her feel this despondent and lacking faith that everything will work out. It's no like Kim to be down in the dumps, she's usually the one that always lightens the mood with us, especially with me."

"It's the whole prophecy thing isn't it? If Josephine La Rue didn't activate our dormant powers we would have never revealed that crap to you two." Jason felt he was inadvertently guilty for Kim's lack of holiday spirit. The last thing he wanted was to let this get the best of his little sister. "If I could only take it back Tommy I would and I'm sorry for putting you two in this position. You guys mean a lot to me for everything we been through over the years."

"Hey don't blame yourselves for this Jason it wasn't your fault. Kim loved Christmas and spending every year getting the kids ready for it. We were excited for Cadence's first Christmas and we wanted to plan out everything. I just don't want to have another child have a shitty holiday because some minion of evil is lurking around trying to ruin the holidays for us. The kids and I are going to plan something out at the house the day before the Rangers leave for the holidays and I can sure enlist the help of my trusted best friends to lift our pink crane's spirits."

"Anything for our little sis," Rocky replied. "What do you need us to do?"

"I'm in as well," Adam said. "We'll do anything for Kimberly."

"Next to Katherine and the kids, I can never turn down a request from my bro and my little sis," Jason added. "So oh fearless leader, what do you and your little Oliver brood have in store for our pink crane?"

"Just seeing if we're not too old enough to pull off a Christmas miracle. Not only I want to make this holiday season special for Cadence since it's my baby girl's first one but I want to give Kim the Christmas she deserves to celebrate every year. The one with family and friends and hopefully reignite that holiday spirit of hers." Tommy said deep in thought.

 **(Vallerte's Music Jukebox)**

"So you guys will be there at the boarding house?" Rosaline asked as she dropped by the music store to visit her friends. When her dad asked for her and her siblings' help to do something special for their mom and for Cadence, the Oliver children couldn't say no. They loved their mother a lot, especially Hayden and Elena despite the fact they had no biological relation with Kimberly and Tommy. However, after the death of their biological parents, Rosaline was grateful that her parents have done the same thing with the twins like what Tommy's parents did many years ago: adopting him into a family who loved and raised them as their own child.

Rosaline knows that the events of New Orleans left her parents down and despondent over the impending doom up ahead. It did bother her and her dad, but it was her mom who took the revelation not too well. The Oliver children hated seeing their mother down as she was the one who always the source of their light and happiness despite her traumatic past. Even the holidays, the one time of the year where Kimberly was at her brightest, it seemed like the holiday spirit was lacking in their mom. As Tommy put it, this year it would be their turn to be the light to brighten their mother's spirit.

"Don't worry honey we'll be there," Virgil reassured her. "Besides, we do anything for our mentors and the people who made our adolescents very eventful. Also, it gives us some time together before we head home for the holidays. Well, with the exception of Aidan, me and Rosie."

"Yeah it's funny how all of us ended up booking flights on the twenty-first of the month to go home," Desmond added. "Gosh I lost track of the last time I was in San Antonio visiting my family."

"That was when your father was finally released after he finished his sentence," Penny commented as Desmond winced at the comment about his father. "So...are you looking forward to seeing him this year?"

"You can say I'm really nervous because I hardly talked to my dad since he was sentenced and his medical licence revoked. But my mom wants me to try to rebuild a relationship with the man even though they're no longer married." Desmond said deep in thought before changing the topic. "How about the rest of you guys? Any plans for the holidays?"

"Going to back to the homeland to check up on my folks for the holidays," Bianca replied. "Plus I also got to show face in the Big Easy and make sure the factions are not tearing themselves apart."

"I'm heading to Nevada to rendezvous with my mom before flying out to the Connecticut to spend Christmas with my family." Chan added. "She's responding well to her latest treatments but she refuses to be discharged from the hospital if in case she has another episode. However, my parents are on civil terms along with my siblings. How about you Chris? Any holiday plans?"

"Flying out to New York to drop in on Abby and Silas. He's happy that CPS have allowed his parents to regain custody of his siblings." Christian stated. "Sis is spending her first holiday with Silas' family. How about you Quincy?"

"Heading to Detroit for the holidays," Quincy answered. "It's been months since I last saw my mom, my brother and sisters. My aunt Beth is spending the holidays with us. Spicer is going to be there for the holidays because it's been a tradition for our family to invite him every year since I was twelve."

"Are you going to fill him in about the missing children cases?" Shi-Ann asked.

"It sucks to tell your supervisory senior agent that out of the 89 missing cases, 35 of them are now confirmed dead," Aidan added. "Is there a chance some of these guys might turn up alive?"

"I'm skeptical these days and the more we dive into this it just dampens the holiday mood," Quincy said. "Sometimes, we need to at least take a step back to recharge and rethink things over."

"I know that feeling that's why I need the help of my best friends to do this little thing for my mom and Cadence." Rosaline explained looking at her friends. "Hey we've had our holidays put on hold the last few years and for once we deserve to celebrate Christmas. We spend nearly half the holidays looking over our shoulders wondering which evil fiend is lurking. Something as simple as spending time with our family and friends over Christmas doesn't seem simple as it used to be."

"Yeah when the last time any of us spent time with our family and friends for one holiday or birthday without being called away to battle?" Virgil asked. "Even something like a getaway vacation turns out to be a stakeout mission or recon. Do…you guys ever wish for something to ever come true especially during this time of the year?"

"The way you talk about wishes and miracles reminds me of this thing I used to do when I was a kid," Rosaline said deep in thought. "Eventually, it became this tradition we used every year out near the boardwalk as a family, well with my adopted parents and the twins. Hayden and Elena and me were talking about it and wondered when it was the last time we did something like that…make wishes and then burn it according to the custom. Wait a minute…I got it! Oh man the twins are geniuses for figuring it out! Listen, do you guys think you can help me with something but it requires all of us to participate."

"Okay it looks like my girlfriend has something up her sleeve," Virgil smiled. "And since you're roping us into helping the Oliver clan pull off a Christmas miracle, how can we be of service to our little songbird?"

"All I need is for you guys to make sure you're in nice clean Christmas clothes, we have a lot of paper on hand, pens and a lot of firewood," Rosaline said. "I'm not going to drop names of people who left my parents howling over being owed a new fire pit, Desmond and Virgil. But I would need a lot of wood and a bucket just to make sure you guys don't burn my house down. I'm thinking about bringing something old into the fold to share with you guys, besides it's tradition."

 **(The Boarding House)**

A few days later, Kimberly had no idea that Tommy, their children, friends or the Rangers was planning something special for Cadence's first Christmas. However, there was also a surprise in store for Kim as well. She assumed that Rosaline was planning to a small holiday get together with her friends since they were leaving the following day to spend Christmas with their own families. However, despite her promise to get herself into the holiday spirit, Kimberly found it difficult and it was just another reminder that they were on borrowed time.

Tommy found Kimberly watching Cadence on blanket spread out on the floor in the nursery and playing with the stuffed falcon and crane teddies. Kim is watching her coo and play when Tommy comes into the room and hears Kimberly singing to their daughter.

 _"Baby,_ _I know you're asking me to stay._ _Say please, please, please don't go away._ _You say I'm giving you the blues._ M _aybe,_ y _ou mean every word you say._ _Can't help but think of yesterday._ _And another who tied me down to loverly rules,"_ Kimberly sang as Tommy continued to hear his wife cooing their daughter. " _Before this river, b_ _ecomes an ocean._ _Before you throw my heart back on the floor._ _Oh baby I reconsider m_ _y foolish notion._ _Well I need someone to hold me._ _But I'll wait for something more._ _Yes I've gotta have faith._ _Mmm, I gotta have faith."_

"I can never get tired of your voice, especially our little girl." Kimberly stands to her feet, and walks toward her husband.

"Am I the world's worst mother for letting my teething toddler see mommy down in dumps and rain on her first Christmas?" Tommy looks back over at Cadence, who is still cooing as she puts the stuffed falcon and crane in a toy mug and pulls it out again, and smiles.

"Cadence is a little tough maiden. I think she can handle what comes along the way. She's our daughter so she has the best of both of us." Tommy replied smiling at Kim. "How are you holding up, Beautiful?"

"Oh, you never get used to the feeling that somewhere in the bushes some minion of evil is lurking waiting to ruin the moment." Kim sighs before looking up and meeting Tommy's eyes. "Handsome, I'm really sorry. I know I promised that we'd spend the night alone. I even had this really dumb plan that we were gonna drink hot eggnog and watch It's A Wonderful Life together while Rosie had her little party downstairs. Yet, here we are…"

Tommy gives her a reassuring look. "You don't need to apologize, not to me. I know I been pressuring you to try to get into the sprit of things for our children's sake to give them a peaceful and quiet holiday. However, I think my rating as a parent and husband is dropping below a ten on the scale."

"At least there's one of us who is doing everything to salvage Christmas. I know I haven't been any help to you love." Kimberly sighed. "In spite of everything why are you still trying to help me?" Tommy hesitates for a moment and rubs his face contemplatively before he finally answers.

"Because it's what I do and I think it's always been my fate and destiny to love and serve my beloved pink princess." Kimberly can't help but burst out laughing at this sappy, but sweet remark. "But, hey, we fought like hell over the years to protect each other, and I respect that. I was born to love you, Kim, and if that means I have to deal with the all the drama and complications in our lives, then okay. I'm in and I'm not going anywhere."

Kimberly touched by this reaction, leans forward and kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his own around her waist. Cadence, who is still playing and sucking on a pacifier, looks up and watches them for a moment. When they break away, Kimberly smiles at Tommy bashfully.

"It's not too late, we could do something tonight while Rosie has her party." Kimberly suggested. "There's a classic movie fest downtown and they're playing old Christmas movies. They're showing It's A Wonderful Life at 7pm. We could catch the show before her bedtime…"

"I got a better idea if my two wonderful ladies are up for surprises?" Tommy smiled looking at her and Cadence. "However, it does require a little fixing up? So do you think you can help me style our little girl into something fancy?"

Downstairs in the living room, the Rangers and original veterans are all dressed in their best holiday clothes and standing around the lit Christmas tree. Billy has just placed a large, beautiful wrapped gift for Cadence under the tree and adjusts some of the ornaments on the tree nervously as Trini comes behind him and puts down a gift of her own for their goddaughter. They then stand and walk toward Tanya, who hands each of them a glass of white wine. Jason comes out next with two more glasses of wine and smiles as Kat comes over and kisses him affectionately on the cheek. Just then, Tommy leads Kimberly, who is holding Cadence in her arms, to the top of the staircase, where Kimberly immediately stops and stares in awe at the holiday gathering below them. When Rosaline sees them, she walks toward the bottom of the steps, and Elena, Hayden and Gabriel turn to look up at them with smiles on their faces. Kimberly is positively beaming as she walks down the stairs, looking up at Tommy affectionately as she does so.

"You said you wanted a happy family Christmas. Do you still believe in miracles?" Tommy asked smiling. "Well, you wanted to spend the holidays with all your family and friends and they're are all here. I promised you we were going to give Cadence her very first Christmas she'll remember." He looked at his three oldest kids as Gabriel walks over to his mom.

"Merry Christmas mommy," Gabriel smiled giving Kimberly a hug. "Merry Christmas Cadence." She spots Billy and Trini who are taking snapshots of Cadence. She walks over to Trini and Billy, who has eyes only for Cadence at this moment.

"Merry Christmas, little one." Billy bends over to kiss Cadence on the head as Jason walks over to Tommy with a smile and hands him a glass of wine. "You godfather wouldn't miss your first Christmas for the world."

"We couldn't miss our goddaughter's first Christmas now would we?" Trini smiled as she gave the baby a kiss on her forehead.

"It wasn't the same having our baby sister celebrate her first Christmas if mom was lacking her holiday spirit," Rosaline replied. "So when dad told us that you been feeling down, we couldn't help ourselves. You've always been the light in everybody's life mom, now this year we thought it would be our turn to be your light and reignite your spirit."

"I don't know what to say," Kimberly smiles as she gets a little teary eyed. "This is just too much…"

"That's a first bro," Jason couldn't laugh at his small minor joke, but Kimberly and Tommy reluctantly smiled at their best friend's remark. "My little sis is a lost for words for once. So...are we all just going to stand here and waste the six bottles of the white wine our young group of Rangers raided from my liquor stash?"

"Oh come on you know my stash of liquor are collector's items," Tommy joked as Kimberly smiled still holding Cadence.

 **(Later On)**

Everyone has just finished unwrapping their gifts and eating some post dinner snacks. Billy and Trini rings the bell on the new tricycle they bought for Cadence to entertain her. Cadence tries her best to ring it as well, to no avail since she was still too small to ride it. Tommy and Kimberly giggles affectionately, which makes Rosaline and her siblings smile from nearby. Virgil walks over and hands Rosaline another glass of wine. A few minutes later, Tommy watches Rosaline and the twins disappear outside along with Virgil, Desmond and Quincy to prepare for the next part of the Christmas surprise.

Suddenly, Kimberly's face looks horrified as she notices smoke coming from the backyard. The other veterans looked baffled by the unexpected bonfire as the rest of the Rangers and Tommy had the head outside. It was an unusually a chilly and windy night in Angel Grove which caused them to donned their jackets. There is a safely secured metal fire pit full of burning wood set up as Desmond, Virgil and Quincy continue throw more firewood and set up a bucket. While Kimberly and the others are confused by the mysterious bonfire, Tommy and the kids look more pleased as they see Hayden and Elena holding parchments of paper and pens.

"Oh no! Please tell me you guys aren't planning to nuke my ancestral home," Kimberly slightly jokes looking at the prospect of the holiday bonfire. "What is this?"

"Well it's something we thought we share with you and everyone else," Hayden explained smiling. "Dad thought we were looking to go all firestarter until we explained to him the significance of the bonfire."

"So what's with the bonfire?" Kimberly asked.

"Come on Beautiful let our brood of children explain it to their lovely mom," Tommy smiled putting his arm around Kimberly.

"It's an old Bennett family tradition we used to do back in Beaufort!" Elena added as Kim looked at them in confusion.

"What kind of…tradition?"

"Every year our family used to go down by the docks and we would set up this holiday bonfire." Rosaline explained looking at the bonfire. "It was an old Norwegian holiday tradition my adopted mother's grandparents used to do back in Norway. What happens is we write our wishes down on these parchments of paper and then burn them for luck. Strangely, I don't recall wishing for an influx of enemies, and yet year after year…"

Tommy smirks as he sees Kimberly smiling. "How odd. Seems like Santa's naughty-list tends to grow year after year. Since everyone standing out here is way too old to sit on Santa Claus' lap and ask him what we want to Christmas let's see if wishes do come true. Hayden, Elena do you have the paper and pens ready?"

"What's with the papers and pens? What are we suppose to do with them?"

"Share this tradition with us and we promise you that you won't regret it," the kids replied to their parents. "Like Sarah and Patrick were our parents, you two are also our parents and you mean the world to us. Those some traditions may have to end, we want to hope to keep this one alive with the family we've built all together. If anyone of us can wish for something, we wish for your happiness mom and dad…"

Everyone gathers around the bonfire, where the Rangers standing around together in the front with the original veterans standing behind their successors. They see the twins distribute the parchments of paper to the Rangers that represent their respective colours as they each silently write their wishes down. Rosaline looks at the wish she's written on the paper one last time before she throws it into the burning flames. She then looks nervously around at her family and friends, all of whom look somber despite the festive party around them.

Meanwhile, the original veterans contemplate what to write down but it meant for them to participate for Kimberly's sake. Her and Tommy are standing off to the side watching the festivities continue as their friends talk amongst themselves.

"It hard to think that the house of power is still meant to fall by family." Kat sighed deep in thought looking at Tommy, Kim and Rosaline. "…And by a friend and one by a foe. After everything those two and their family has been through it seems that the universe always has a means of testing their fate and destiny."

"Right now, what we should be concerns is our enemies." Jason said sombrely. "Ivan Ooze has the weapon he intend to use against the Empowered Humans and eventually against us. They cannot know about the 01916 objects, not even the Maistir Dhiaga or the Empowered Humans. Our best advantage is if they believe they're still searching for them."

"You don't think that the object that Tommy and Kimberly found...is the Claochladan?" Aisha asked as they looks backward into the Rangers, where them and the twins are doting on Cadence, showering her with presents and laughing happily.

"I'm not going to lose my best friends to some stupid prophecy." Jason said as he turns back to his friends. "We don't know who are allies or foes but what we do know is the only people right now we can trust and rely on is each other. It's not just about protecting the heart and soul of our team, we have to protect the line and house of Power we spent years establishing." Jason writes down his wish as the others follow suit and each of them tosses it into the fire.

"Our wishes already came true once before," Justin slightly smiled. "Let's hope faith is on our side and that our wishes do come true again." He lifts up his hands and holds them out to friends, who take them and squeeze them tightly.

"At least right what matters is we helped our pink crane find her Christmas spirit again." Billy reassured the group. "Right now we have this moment to know we did something right this season." They stare in the flames deep in thoughts and sinking in the holiday moment.

Meanwhile, Kimberly takes in the scenery of watching her friends and family near the bonfire burning their wishes for good luck. She already handed Cadence off to her siblings who continue to make the baby coo with excitement. Her and Tommy stood off to the side watching the bonfire burning but both of them still have their parchments in their hands, each contemplating what to write down.

"So my beloved pink princess, is this the Christmas you imagined for our little girl?" Tommy asked wrapping his arms around her. "Our little Cadence, she finally has the Christmas she wanted and I'm glad to know that my beautiful crane has found her holiday spirit again."

"My white falcon always there to save the day. I owe you everything and I owe our amazing kids everything including sharing with us some of their old holiday traditions," Kimberly slightly smiled. "You asked me if I believe in holiday magic? I think…I think it still exists out there because we got five wonderful kids who made sure that we keep hope alive. I can't believe you made it possible Tommy and for that I'm grateful for you in my life."

"As I'm grateful to have you in my life, Beautiful. There is no need to thank me just as long as you're smiling and are in great spirits this holiday that is all I need from you. Even in the midst of everything that is happening, what we achieved is that we got the holiday we planned and wanted."

"Tommy…have you thought…about what to put down?" Kimberly questioned looking down at the blank parchment of paper. "I want us to get involved in this but I can't seem to write down something to wish for. I'm just happy are children are happy just for once. They have no burdens during Christmas and don't have to worry about looking over their shoulders." She looks up and gives him a passionate kiss.

Tommy breaks away from the kiss, and he and Kim stare into each others eyes as Tommy gently runs his fingers down her arm. He continues to stare at her as she runs her own hand down his chest. "I'm stuck as you too wondering what to wish for when you feel like you already have everything. But then this prophecy looms over and when the year that the prophecy foretold is over, what happens then Kim?"

"I'm not sure but we've challenged the hand of fate and destiny so many times, Handsome. It was what got me down in the dumps thinking about borrowed time and how much we have of it? This idea that the universe is trying to put us to the test. We've dodged life and death so many times do you think it's stupid to hold onto the faith that everything will work out in the end?"

"Why not? Maybe the only way to stop this stupid prophecy is to embrace it! Control it!" Tommy said with determination. "If we can control it, then maybe we can change it. The future is not set in stone and every foresighted vision we get it's only subjective. It tells us it can change and we have the power to alter it. We will be able to trust our friends who will stand by us and our family. You used to say that you held onto faith when things were rough, and we'll do that again, you and me. Hold onto the faith that in the end we let the universe know we choose our own fates and destinies."

"Then we have hold onto it and let it be our strength and our power," Kimberly smiled as she got an idea of what to write down. Tommy looked at her in anticipation and let a sincere smile show on his face. He took Kimberly's wish to heart and made a silent vow that it will be fulfilled no matter what. "So my handsome white knight, can I thank you for your Christmas miracle by writing down your wish as well and tossing it into the bonfire together?"

"Thank me when our wishes come true." Tommy wrote down his wish as Kim looked at it and etched it into her very heart and soul. It was as if they souls knew what they wanted and desired. He took a hold of Kimberly's hand as in their other hands were their respective wishes. They were the last ones left to toss them into the bonfire as they took a few seconds before finally throwing it into the fire. "Merry Christmas Kimberly and I hope that we'll have many more of these memories to build."


	15. Writings on the Wall

**Chapter 15: Writings on the Wall**

 _(FLASHBACK: Angel Grove 1881)_

 _The White Stranger muttered to himself in disbelief of what happened. Ever since the day he met Fuschia O'Hara he made a silent promise that no harm will fall upon her. The need to keep her safe and protected was something he couldn't explain but deep down he felt a connection to her. When word spread around town about Fuschia's sudden abduction, Nathan Hart offered a reward to anyone to return his ward safe and sound. The White Stranger followed the trail of Fuschia's abductors to the abandoned mine where he uncovered the mysterious crystals awhile back. He knew what her kidnappers were after and the reason why they took her as she was the thing he loved the most._

 _"What am I doing here? What do you want with me?" He heard Fuschia question her kidnapper. The abandon mine has changed since the last time he ventured in it and more mysterious symbols were embedded into the walls. "Please, whatever it is you desire I ensure you my ward Nathan Hart will pay you. Please, do not hurt me I pray to God!"_

 _"I do not wish to harm you my dear and this is all just one big misunderstanding on both our parts." The kidnapper replied in a sincere voice. There was something about Fuschia O'Hara that caused the kidnapper to hesitate looking at her face. "You remind me of someone I once loved. She was someone that meant the world to me but the universe always found a means to haunt me. It is our fate and destiny to forever be separated and be denied the happiness we longed for. You look exactly like her..."_

 _"What became of your true love?" Fuschia reluctantly said. "One shouldn't go through life without the one they love by their side. If the universe attempted to separate you, then you should challenge the hand of fate and destiny. Love conquers all above everything else, it is what I believe in. You...as well remind me of someone I know, the one who has my heart."_

 _"This person you speak of," the kidnapper replied. "He means something to you does he? It is why he will risk everything, including his own life for you. I want to ensure you that I do not have no quarrel between you and the White Stranger. I've heard about him, but he is a mysterious figure of lore throughout your town. However, he reveals himself to you because of the connection you two have. You cannot deny the call of the heart and soul. Shall we wait for him to show himself?"_

 _"Don't bother. I'm already here." The White Stranger said as he came into the cave. He saw Fuschia O'Hara on the other side as a smile of relief fell on her face seeing the White Stranger. It was then she recognized the uncanny similarities in their voices but it shocked the kidnapper to ignore the White Stranger looking in disbelief. "I knew it be before a matter of time you lure me out...Maistir Dhiaga, or should I address you by your real name?"_

 _"White Stranger, you came for me."_

 _"I'll always come for you, Miss O'Hara as I always will ensure that you are safe and well."_

 _"No this can't be, it's impossible." The Maistir Dhiaga shook his head in disbelief discovering the unfortunate truth. "The coalition, they warned me of this peculiar circumstance that shadows of my past will emerge. The universe needs a balance as my beloved Celie foretold. It means the spell will run its course as the same fate befalls the Au Casur. Then...you must have had a hand on procuring what was mine from these caves. Do you understand the gravity of the situation we are all in? It is our fate and destiny that we have all convened in this place where we will be led to transition. "_

 _"What are you talking about?" The White Stranger questioned as he cautiously moved towards Fuscha's side. He held her protectively and kept her behind him."You brought something upon this town and I couldn't risk it falling into unknown hands whether it be yours or the malice forces that lay within the shadows. You talk as if we were destined to meet you. You talk about spells, past lives and transitioning. What alluded tall tale you speak of?"_

 _"That's the funny thing about ancient spells – they're bound by Nature. Like the universe, nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into what I am was bound by a witch – a living witch. However, the coalition thought they even the playing field with our people since the spell my beloved used was an adaptation of the spell that created their hitman. This place we are standing in, has long been here for the purpose of my people. It is to guide them to their calling."_

 _"I pray we must leave White Stranger," Fuschia O'Hara pleaded grabbing a hold of the White Stranger's arm. There was something about the Maistir Dhiaga that was compelling them to stay despite the danger they were being confronted with. "This man speaks of madness, delusions in which we play a role in. We are trending in uncharted waters we cannot swim in. What importance are we to him? What do you desire of us?"_

 _"Tell us why we are of great importance in this alluded tall tale of yours? We're here for a reason so answer us!" The White Stranger demanded._

 _"No matter how many times I've tried the battle will range on. At this point it doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of our intertwined paths comes full circle once again. I am beyond human and what I possess inside is are powers beyond anyone's comprehension. Over the many years, it has given me immortality but also my foes who intend to destroy what they had a hand in creating. I can never die or it's what I supposed was the scenario, so the coalition needed the universe and nature to find a balance – a version of me that could die and subdue my power. A shadow-self – one with a mortal life that can be directly linked to me..."_

 **(Scott Residence)**

"Guys you need to stop! Come on I don't know if we can take it anymore!" Kimberly pleaded pulling Jason out of his concentration as Kat went to check on Tommy hoping the ordeal didn't physically harm him. It happened again as the dreams and flashbacks were becoming more recurring and more vivid in detail after the holiday season was over. This time, they dreamed about the White Stranger and Fuschia O'Hara in Angel Grove during the 1880's. They knew just how connected Tommy and Kimberly were and their respective ancestries intertwined with one other throughout time.

"I broke out of concentration and I couldn't channel anymore especially when you manipulate and interpret the dreams of others." Kat said handing her friends a glass of water. She looked at Jason and gave him a look of concern and intrigue. "I really didn't have a proper handling of mind reading or manipulation, but Jason does for some apparent and unknown reason. You were able to read Tommy and Kim's minds without ease and then see into their dreams. Heck, you didn't need me to share magic with and you were able to channel your magic after I broke my link."

"Except he ended up channeling my Ninjetti powers to fuel his magic." Tommy said. "How...how much were you able to see?"

"Enough to know that you guys are more in-tie to this prophecy and the geology of the line of power than you imagine." Jason explained reluctantly. "I don't know how I was able to continue reading your mind bro in order to see your dreams and memories, but it came to a point where I literally started channeling your own Ninjetti powers. Probing your mind is like giving you an extreme brain aneurysm and...I...I can't risk that. I was able to see that somehow the Maistir Dhiaga did have run-ins with your ancestors back in the day, most prominent the 1880's."

"Those abandon mines, it's where the White Stranger found those crystals," Tommy added staring at Kimberly. "It explains how your ancestor ended up with that in the nook for over a hundred of years. We can establish that the 01915 objects resurfaced around that time period and upon physical contact, it didn't harm either my ancestor or Fuschia O'Hara. You guys said you analyzed the object right?"

"We did and the exterior of the object comprised of opal based properties while the interior of the object consisted of Amethyst crystal mineral properties." Kat added as the four of them sat in the living room of Jason and Katherine's house. These dreams or flashbacks wouldn't occur unless otherwise and whoever was giving them these dreams wanted them to know about their past. "We ran an analysis and it doesn't correspond to any opal or amethyst material recorded on Earth."

"We can conclude it is definitely an object of unknown origin and from space. The shard that Holden Akselsen gave us we ran it through the computers in the lab back at the boarding house," Kimberly replied. "It matches the same interior properties from the that 01915 object from the house. I guess it's best to say why we've had this dream and it's because our ancestors discovered the objects the Empowered Humans have been searching for...the Claochaladan."

It was hard to believe and even accept that all along the original Rangers had in their possession the object the Empowered Humans and the Maistir Dhiaga have been seeking. On the other hand, it was also the same object Ivan Ooze was hellbent on reclaiming for his own personal agenda against the Empowered Humans. This only validated Holden Akselsen's claim about the power of what the Claochaladan holds after Samson's transformation two thousand years ago. Unfortunately, the question remained as to why The White Stranger didn't want the Maistir Dhiaga to get his hands on the Claochaldan all those years ago and what became of them?

There was something about The White Stranger and Fuschia O'Hara that puzzled the Maistir Dhiaga long ago. Unfortunately, it still bothered them that whoever allegiance he had, somehow he was tied to Tommy and Kimberly, especially seeing his cryptic message he confronted their ancestors with. It was horrifying to know that they had in their possession the object with the ability to change someone into an Empowered Human but worse figuring out that the strange symbols inside a one year old abandon mine may hold some intrigue of interest for the Rangers and veterans.

"So all this time...the Claochaldan, we've had it in our possession? The supposed holy grail the Maistir Dhiaga and the Empowered Humans are desperately seeking to help them against Ivan Ooze?" Jason said a little stunned. "But the flashback from Angel Grove during the 1880's revealed there was two that the White Stranger discovered in that abandon mine. We know he gave one to Fuschia O'Hara for protection and he kept the other one."

"Which means there are more than one that existed and they were hidden for many years. Those symbols on the walls inside the cave are identical to the ones on those 01915 objects locked up in that hangar at NASADA." Tommy interjected. "What happened to the Claochaladan that was in the White Stranger's possession in 1881?"

"It had symbols on it like on every 01915 object we procured at NASADA." Kimberly said. "We need to connect all those symbols and figure out what they mean and I'm guessing that abandon mine is the last piece needed."

"Unfortunately it's been over a hundred years," Kat sighed facing a dilemma. "How exactly will we know where to look and how to find those caves?"

 **(Cambridge, Massachusetts)**

Meanwhile **,** at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, or MIT for short, Aidan was wide awake after finishing his late night readings for the classes tomorrow. After the holidays was over, he already got his schedule for his classes for the new semester and had to coordinate between being at MIT and back in Angel Grove. His holographic avatar project was already in operation and running with satisfactory results the last after he officially launched it after Halloween. The holographic projections of the Rangers would serve as decoys when they had to go back to Angel Grove as long as the Rangers were able to remotely pilot their avatars.

It was fortunate that Aidan wasn't sharing a dormitory with a roommate considering the amount of stuff he had in his room from blueprints, to multiple laptops that it looked like he was running some sort of underground network operation. He was currently corresponding with Tanya to decipher the strange alien symbols found on some of the 01915 objects. The recent one found on the back of a portrait of Samson Akselsen.

"Okay so I checked with some of small underground hacker groups including an old defunct group that once operated at MIT," Aidan explained via video chat with his older sister in his dormitory. "These strange symbols don't resemble any binary, algorithm, or computer coding. I expanded the search to anything related to ancient hieroglyph, ancient sand script, and anything else I partially extracted from Billy and Justin's decrypted flash drives. How about you sis?"

"I went through every single archaeological textbook, documentation, transcript, anything related to the strange alien symbols," Tanya added while she was scanning through more books on her end. "I pulled through some of the old transcript recordings from NASADA but they can only go as far back as 1932. It was the first documented case where they discovered strange alien symbols on some old pyramids in Cairo. An extraction team went to Cairo and documented the symbols they found on the pyramids."

"NASADA also found a lead about ten years later in 1942 in a series of tunnels in an old abandon mine outside of Angel Grove. They only got a one time access inside but when they went back, the entrance was blocked off." Aidan added as he forwarded the information to Tanya. "So with the evidence of the other symbols on the different objects in that 01915 hangar, it looks like they connect, like a puzzle."

"But the symbols look similar and it's vague to tell if there is a pattern to it," Tanya interjected voicing her skepticism. They had photos from the other 01915 with the symbols on them. It was difficult to see what her younger brother saw. "Do you think there's a sequence or visual pattern that follows?"

"I'm not sure but somehow the pattern has to end somewhere, unless you view it from more than a two dimensional perspective."

"Do you think we can replicate these symbols to make it look three dimensional?" Tanya questioned.

"I can digitalized it maybe see if we can discover something from a different point of view," Aidan reluctantly answered. "If we solve it, then my theory is these symbols will stop recurring. However, there is still one possible location left that these symbols maybe showing up in. Tanya, the abandon mine where NASADA supposedly saw more strange 01915 symbols, where was the entrance?"

"That's the mystery Aidan. They don't know because the last time those mines were used was in the late 1800's." Tanya sighed. "Based on some of the historical research of the town, Angel Grove was subpar in the local mining industry. According to the historical curators, the town council put an abrupt halt on the mining operations because some of the workers supposedly contracted something in the tunnels. The results caused death within days depending on the exposure level. What caused the sudden ailments was the mysterious mineral properties they dug out."

"Look I'll be in town in a few days time after I turn in this week's assignment. My best bet is we need to find those tunnels and where that entrance to that abandon mine is located. If that mine has the last piece of the puzzle, we can figure out what it's for. All we need to do is find the location."

"The only problem with that Aidan is…we're basically looking through one giant needle in a haystack," Tanya said before they decided to end their video chat for the night. "However, it's going to take some miracle for us to figure out where it is and make sure once we get the information we need…we destroy the evidence. We can't let Ivan Ooze get access to it, and neither can the Maistir Dhiaga or the Empowered Humans."

 **(The Boarding House)**

A week later, the Rangers were back in town after the original veterans filled them in about Tanya and Aidan's research about the strange alien symbols on the 01915 objects. They haven't seen one another since the Christmas holidays and with a new year already going, they hoped it will work in their favour. Ivan Ooze was still out there hunting Empowered Humans and instead of reuniting missing children with their loved ones, they were becoming casualties. However, the Empowered Humans were also an intrigued mystery as well along with the Maistir Dhiaga.

It was difficult trying to figure out the end game or who was friend or foe along with trying to unravel the mystery behind the vision they received back in New Orleans about the line of power. There were too many dark clouds looming on the horizon and it worried Tommy, Kim and Rosaline. The mystery of the Maistir Dhiaga's interest in the original line of power was obvious and it involved the ancestry of the falcon and crane. Could it be possible that either one of them would cause the demise of the line and legacy of power? Many things were being discussed as they convened at the boarding house.

The veterans laid the mission plan to the Twilight Rangers which involved them trying to find the old abandon mine that was halted in the late 1800's. It was a hunch they were basing this mission on and a working theory the Sloan siblings came up with. However, the terrain of the outskirts of Angel Grove and the landscape altered in the last century making it literally impossible for them to pinpoint the exact entrance to the abandon mine.

"Basically we sent the Rangers out to the outskirts of the city to find an abandon mine that suddenly stopped the mining industry of the town?" Trini asked.

"Thanks to Aidan and Tanya they came up with a theory of how these symbols will supposedly stop appearing," Adam explained. "Those two have been digging into some insight about the symbols on the 01915 objects. They believe that somehow the symbols are connected and it's suppose to lead to something."

"So how does the old town mine relate to it?" Rocky asked.

"Because the last time the old town mine was accessed was back in 1942 by NASADA." Billy added. "There were speculations that the tunnel walls were covered with strange symbols. The same one on the 01915 objects in the hangar. When the earthquake hit that same year, the terrain and landscape shifted so by the time the evacuation team went back, they couldn't locate the entrance tunnels."

"It was basically NASADA's biggest find." Justin presented to the group an old picture which showed a tunnel wall covered with the same symbols written on the hangar objects. However, a glance at the pictures their Green Ninjetti Ranger presented stumped the Wings of Fate. It wasn't mere coincidence and these flashbacks and dreams slowly began to show its purpose. Only Jason and Katherine knew from the look on their oldest friends' faces they recognized the abandon mine. "Tommy, Kim is everything alright?"

"During the early days of the town, Angel Grove's mining industry was booming," Kimberly explained looking at her friends. "Do you guys remember what we learned from the historical society about the sudden halt in the town's mining industry?"

"The supposed allegation that some of the workers contracted a mysterious ailment that led to unexplained deaths within a matter of days?" Zack asked curiously as Kimberly reluctantly nodded her head. "Oh crap, that is real? That abandon mine in the old NASADA picture, this is the one we're trying to get the Rangers to find for us?"

"That abandon mine is of great significance and it somehow it seems the Maistir Dhiaga's interest in us extended beyond 1993," Jason added.

"Extended beyond our tenure? Just how far has this guy been keeping tabs on us?" Aisha questioned.

"The object we found in the old nook in the house was originally discovered in that abandon mine, along with another one." Tommy said taking a breath. "That object was the same one used two thousand years ago on Samson Akselsen to trigger his transformation into an empowered human. It's called a Claochladan, in Gaelic Irish it translates to "the transformer." What makes this situation funny is we had in our possession the whole time the object the Maistir Dhiaga and Ivan Ooze has been desperately seeking."

"Right now we're at an advantage because our enemies don't know we have the Claochladan in our possession." Kat replied. "Literally, this thing has the power to trigger the genetic anomalies to reconfigure human genes providing they can interact with it without any complications."

"But how did you know all of this?" Tanya asked.

"Because it is was our ancestors: Fuschia O'Hara and the White Stranger that discovered the Claochladans in the abandon mine back in 1881." Tommy sighed answering his friends. "Yeah it basically stinks to know that our ancestors decided to mess with the Maistir Dhiaga by hiding away what they felt were objects that could threaten the town. But something about our ancestors got the best of him and he was telling them that their fates were intertwined with his."

"Something about the White Stranger and my ancestor stumped the Maistir Dhiaga dead in his tracks." Kimberly added. "He was in that abandon mine back in 1881 and he was going about the consequences of immortality and his abilities to them. Whatever is in those caves have to be important unless something happened to alter it."

"All we know about the location of the old mines was it was thirty miles east from the town back in the 1800's." Adam pointed out. "And the symbols on the artifacts of 01915 objects are suppose to tell us something. But why those mines in particular?"

While the rest of the veterans were talking, Tommy felt himself being hit with another memory flashback. However, due to his connection with Kimberly, she was getting a vague glimpse of what he was seeing. The memories were going back between 1881 in the old mine with Fuchsia O'Hara and the White Stranger confronting the Maistir Dhiaga and suddenly he was hit with a memory that occurred in more than twenty years ago what looked like Briana Wilson with the Maistir Dhiaga heading towards an isolated path towards the old mine. The memory flashes were overwhelming Tommy as he clutched his head.

"Because it's not just about storing something for safe keeping," Tommy said clutching his head as Kimberly already rushed to his side. "It's about the writing on the wall inside the mines. The Claochladan was just coincidence it was hidden there, it's the walls of the old mines itself is what they're after." He looked at his best friend knowing what he wanted Jason to do, but the look on both their wive's faces knew exactly the risky plan they're asking. "I just...I just need to somehow trigger them..."

"No, no, no! Bro, you know what happened the last time I did that?" Jason objected with the thought of channeling Tommy's memories again. Kat had more expertise in terms of magic but she wasn't physically strong and willed enough to withstand memory channeling unlike Jason ironically. "You're talking about me going back into your mind to see into your dreams in order to find the old abandon mines."

"Wait a minute, since when did Jason learn how to channel people's memories?" Billy asked.

"Ever since the Regent of the New Orleans' witches awakened these new, powerful and yet dangerous magical abilities in us," Kat sighed reluctantly. "Long story short, we got access to do foresight and dream manipulation. However, because of our unlimited amount of magic and the fact we synced our powers together as one, each of us has more master of one ability over the other."

"The last time you went digging into Tommy's mind you not channeled Tommy and mine's Ninjetti powers, but you ended up channeling his memories." Kim said and figured out what it meant. "That's how the ability works isn't it? You need to channel Tommy's memories in order for him to remember?"

"Jason it's the only and I trust you as both my best friend, brother, and Gabriel's godfather to do what need to be done. I know the risk buddy and I can take the pain but you got to promise me don't stop until you find what you need. I'm counting on you man, we're counting on you." Tommy assured his best friend. "If there is one person who I trust with my life next to Kim, it's you because I know in the end you're not going to stand down regardless of the risk."

"Okay...okay you got me there," Jason said as the others figured out they were about to participate in something entirely risky and dangerous. "I see what you want me to do and there's no way of asking you to back out. Tommy Oliver, always plunging into life risking fleets while he pulls his best friends into it. I know you can take any pain that's dealt your way, but I hate to demonstrate to you and everyone of our friends just how far I've come ever since. When...do we begin?"

 **(Angel Grove Outskirts)**

Meanwhile, the Twilight Rangers reach their destination outside the city limits of Angel Grove. It was a large terrain of open land and finding the old abandon mine was a challenge all in itself. They followed the old trails but the problem with the trails were that they kept intercepting at crossroad dirt trails. Some of the trails led to crossroads that consisted of yellow flowers which Bianca was familiar with and vaguely warned her friends to proceed forward. With dusk already settling upon the land and a limited source of light in the middle of nowhere didn't settle too well for the Rangers.

The sound of wild animals such as coyotes and wolves roaming the outskirts spooked the young team. Most of wonder if they would fall prey to either their enemies or the natural dangers of nature itself. Rosaline for some reason felt they were heading in the right direction but she wasn't too sure about her intuition and Bianca felt an unknown amount of energy radiating around the unknown terrain. They kept frequent contact with the veterans at the boarding house but were unaware of what their mentors were doing back at base.

"Guys this literally impossible," Rosaline argued while talking on her communicator to update their progress. "There are hundreds of miles of shifted terrain but yet there's a faint energy signature detected in the area. According to NASADA's report in 1942 they found the old mine and based on the schematics the mines themselves have at least four possible exits. The only thing were missing is...oh yeah a door."

" _Believe me when the earthquake of 1942 hit the terrain around the area shifted," Billy reported via the communications computer. "The exits we can assume were still in tact but the mine itself is about a mile into the canyon. It's not relatively big but since the earlier days of the town, the town's mining industry went bust."_

"So it's not about what was found in the cave, but it is about what is on it meaning the walls?" Virgil asked as the Rangers heard in the background some moaning and grunting sounds in the background. They heard the other veterans discreetly asking if Tommy is okay.

"What's going on there people?" Rosaline asked suspiciously at the mention of her dad. "Billy, is my dad alright? Is there something happening back there?"

 _"We got everything under control kiddo," Justin reassured her as he heard their friends hear something about white flowers called gardenia flowers. "_ _Rangers, we need you to look around the trail you guys are down. Do you see any white flowers on the ground?"_

"Give us a minute," Christian replied as Penny shone her flashlight and pointed it towards the ground. She said there were small bundles of white flowers on the ground as the rest of the Rangers pointed their flashlights where Penny was pointing. As they continued down the path, they saw more white flowers on the ground leading to a small gorge wall where there were flowers near the area. "There's white flowers growing around this area. But based on the soil level and terrain these shouldn't be growing in a deserted area like this. What are these flowers?"

"These white flowers according to their context and properties are called gardenias." Quincy explained as he plucked one of the flowers near the gorge wall. "They are a genus of flowering plants in the coffee family, Rubiaceae, native to the tropical and subtropical regions of Africa, Asia, Madagascar and Pacific Islands. Flowering is from about mid-spring to mid-summer, and many species are strongly scented. It is peculiarly odd that gardenias are grown in North America especially in unknown terrain such as Angel Grove.

"It does have that strong coffee scent to it and I did come across a few gardenia flowers during my earlier hunting days with my dad," Bianca added. "However, it is good for coffee flavors. Whoever planted these flowers must have done it many years ago to experiment if this would grow in other tropics across the Atlantic."

"Wait a minute, I'm feeling something hallow in this spot here," Rosaline examined the gorge wall and found a weak spot that could be easily blasted. The veterans teleported a few explosive charges to the Rangers' location and there was evidence of more gardenia flowers near the spot the group investigated. The Rangers set up the charges as Desmond used his Pyro Sword to light them up as they backed up and took cover. A loud explosion was heard and a large hole was made revealing the cave entrance as they found an old mining cart, rail tracks, shovels, pix axes, lanterns on the wall, helmets and empty crates. "Oh shit, we found it! Guys we found it."

"Do you guys see that?" Shi-Ann asked as they ventured in and notice a faint glow deeper into the cave. The Rangers followed the mining cart rail tracks to the area where the strange symbols on the walls were prominent. It was the same design over and over again like the ones they saw on the 01915 objects as Aidan got to work documenting and scanning the symbols on the walls. The rest of the Rangers notice on the ground a patch of dirt that looked like was dug up near the tracks.

"Something was buried in these caves and it's more than just about the writing," Rosaline said reporting to the veterans. There were a few shovels nearby as Virgil, Christian and Chan began to dig until they came in contact with a hard metal crate. The Rangers dug some more until they were able to pull it out from the ground but the crate was completely shut. "I hope you guys are seeing what we're seeing based on the visual feed we're providing."

 _"Yeah Rangers we can see it bright and clearly." Billy confirmed viewing the video feed inside the old mine. "The cave itself is riddled with the strange symbols like the ones on the 01915 objects. Guys, it looked like our Empowered Humans have been to those mines more than once. If the Claochladans that Tommy and Kim's ancestors in the 1800's were found in those mines, what are the possibilities the rest of them were buried here as well unless that crate tells us otherwise."_

While Quincy, Aidan and Rosaline stayed behind a few moments to analyze the abandon mine, the rest of the Rangers made their way back out when an explosion appeared in front of them. The Rangers dodged the blast and saw Ivan Ooze walking out from the smoke. As it cleared up, they saw the bodies of three Empowered Humans laying on the ground figuring out they must have been tailed.

"Oh look what we have here! What a coincidence running into little kiddies again!" Ivan Ooze greeted.

"What are you here to go another round with us?" Desmond demanded.

"Isn't if obvious? I already filled my quota today but I guess, I still have room for a few more."

"Let us guess, is that your handy work right over there?" Shi-Ann pointed directing to the unconscious Empowered Humans.

"Just doing the job required of me, ridding this world of the abominations unleashed upon your planet one pathetic soul at a time." Ivan Ooze coolly replied twirling the Savage Hammer in his hand. "You know Rangers we're both on the same side here. These wild cards as you call them are a threat to your world."

"And you're part of the cleanup crew hired to get rid of them?" Virgil snapped. "What makes them important? We know about the great white whale you been wanting to bag for many years, the Maistir Dhiaga. Everyone of those other empowers are just bait to lure out the big game. What are they to you?"

"That's for me to know and for you kiddies to keep on guessing unless you're afraid to know the truth. However, I don't have time right now to make small talk I just came to retrieve something in the little hole in the wall so if you just move aside I best be on my way."

"The old mine? Do you honestly think you're just going to stroll in there? We'll see about that!"

 **(The Boarding House)**

The rest of the original Power Rangers knew well the degree of Tommy's pain threshold and how much he could withstand. However, just hearing their old leader and oldest friend thrashing in agony as Jason reluctantly continued chanting was too much to handle. Kimberly's connection to Tommy was prominent as the spirit of the falcon and crane were united as one and she felt what her husband felt. Tommy felt like his brain was exploding over and over again as the pain threshold became intense to the point small splashes of blood were coming out of his mouth.

Everyone tried to get Tommy to stop enduring this pain and Jason was more than willing to back down in order to prevent further damage to his best friend. Tommy was at the brink of losing consciousness and his vision was blurring up due to the chanting. When Billy and Justin notified the others that the Rangers got the location of the mine they were already documenting the symbols on the wall until they told the others about the crate. Things only got worse when they saw on screen Ivan Ooze's attack.

"You...you...need to channel my memories again bro," Tommy said panting heavily. "I...I know what happened in that cave in 1993."

"I can't do that again Tommy! Please don't ask me to to keep digging into your memories." Jason argued deeply concerned for Tommy's well being. "We already got what we needed and the Rangers were able to locate the old abandon mine. The Rangers are right now inside those caves documenting the symbols and holding off Ivan Ooze and the Empowers. Bro, if I go one more time into your memories there's a chance I may cause permanent brain damage or worse: induce either a seizure, an aneurysm, possibly kill you."

"That crate the Rangers founds, I know who put them there and why." He looked at Kimberly who looked was in disbelief of what he requested. "Beautiful, I need you to trust me and be with me on this. When Jason channels my memories again, I need you to start asking me about the crate and what happened in 1993 the day of Briana Wilson's abduction. The Maistir Dhiaga...he was in there and we need to know why."

"This is too dangerous Tommy, it's not worth endangering your life!" Kim argued worried. "Please you have to reconsider another plan without it involving you having a spasm on the floor. We know the capacity of your pain threshold Handsome, but this is something else. You're basically asking your oldest best friend and brother in arms to literally torture you again while I play interrogator."

"Kim is right and you witness first hand how much stronger Jason has gotten with his magic," Kat sighed addressing her concerns to Tommy. "We know you can take pain Tommy but is it worth it to have us hear you raveling in pain and agony?"

"The Rangers need our help and we only got a small window of opportunity. I've said it over and over again I know the risks I'm willing to take. You guys need to have faith in me and trust me on this. If those guys can piece together what happened in the old mine I can surely get the other pieces of the puzzle." He then looked at Jason and Kim for reassurance as the other veterans looked wary and concerned. If Tommy was willing to let his friends torture him for the greater good, then he would. "Trust me."

"As much as I hate this and the position you're putting me, Kim and the rest of us in," Jason reluctantly said as he instructed Tommy to lay down on the stretcher. He had Rocky and Adam with Kimberly's help to strap their best friend and leader down on the stretcher. He knew what Tommy was asking for, and in order to prevent further damage, he needed his wife's help on this. "You better hope bro that I don't cause any permanent brain damage or worse, you need up in a pine box."

"For goodness sake please be careful because I'm losing track of the number of times I've seen my falcon face life and death scenarios." Kimberly replied as Tommy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hopefully if I can channel enough of my magic into Jason he won't be channel too much of your memories." Kat said sighing as Tommy gave Jason the signal to begin.

With reluctance, Jason began as he stepped behind the stretcher as he placed his fingers against Tommy's temples. Once again, Jason broke into chanting as Tommy yelled in pain. The sensation was coming back to Tommy, feeling like his brain was exploding over and over again. However, he needed to focus less on the pain and on the flashbacks and memories. Kimberly was rubbing her fingers feeling Tommy's pain as Jason's chants grew louder and louder. Despite the bone chilling screams and Tommy's struggle to remain conscious, it was still unbearable to endure.

Jason wanted to stop but it was only then he was able to channel Tommy's dreams and memories he saw what his best friends have been seeing. He knew he had to stimulate Tommy's mind some more so he had Kimberly interrogate her husband about the dreams. Tommy's thrashing and spasms were causing him to recall the past flashbacks stemming from how the Maistir Dhiaga brought Briana Wilson to the old mine in 1993 to retrieve the Claochladan in the crates only to find one of them. He was going about the events of 1881 with the White Stranger and Fuschia O'Hara's confrontation and the ominous warning about "shadow selves." It was a direct reference to the prophecy they learned about in New Orleans about how "shadow selves" of the past will be instrumental in the house of power's downfall.

Kimberly kept on asking every question she can come up with to trigger Tommy's memories and then ask about the strange symbols on the cave walls. Despite the pain as Jason continued chanting louder, Tommy simply muttered they still have the advantage over Ivan Ooze and the Empower Humans. He only mentioned about reading it from a whole new perspective as Jason broke the connection and stopped. Tommy's vision was blurred once again as he was losing the fight with consciousness again.

 **(Angel Grove Outskirts)**

Aidan was working hard to finish his analysis of the symbols in the old mine as Quincy and Rosaline stood on guard. The Black Twilight Rangers was working hard and fast to document it but he couldn't concentrate if the rest of their friends were outside keeping Ivan Ooze occupied. It was when they heard the others falling back to their location things were going from bad to worse. Ivan Ooze wasn't like any foe they faced and he wasn't like the Turok Patrollers, the Acadians or Satsu for that matter. There was something about him that made him lethal, dangerous and obviously too much for the young group to handle.

They managed to cause a minor cave-in to keep Ivan Ooze off their backs, but it only hinder the situation realizing they trapped themselves in the designated area. The Rangers were desperate to find another way out but at the same time they needed to destroy the old mine in order to prevent their adversaries of accessing it. Quincy and Rosaline was occupied setting up the explosive charges they brought while the rest of the Rangers started piling up rubble to add to the debris they created to block off Ivan Ooze as Aidan worked frantically to document the symbols.

"Come on tech wiz you got to hurry up!" Penny yelled in desperation. "We don't know how much longer this wall is going to hold raisin head back!"

"Yeah and after the first explosion I think it's behest to say that if we trigger one more blast this cave is going to collapse on itself." Christian warned.

"The veterans said that the writings on the wall are the key. But it's the same symbols over and over again in the same pattern, texture, and design. It's on top of the cavern walls, on the floor, and on the sides." Aidan was going through his tablet and his gadgets trying to replicate the symbols. It was like a puzzle he couldn't figure out. But Ivan Ooze's feeble attempts to breach the area was putting added pressure. Bianca and Chan were able to gain access to alternate tunnel as they felt a slight drift from within. They manage to secure the crate they dug up but would have to wait to open it later.

"Aidan you have to think quickly! Ivan Ooze is about to breach the area soon!" Rosaline added as another blast from Ivan Ooze on the other side of the rubble rocked the area. "We established my parents' mutual ancestors were here in the 1880's and stumbled upon the Claochladan. The Maistir Dhiaga was here on a few occasions most recently 1993 after the abduction of Briana Wilson. They kept coming back to these caves because contained something besides the transformers."

"Whoever left these symbols on the walls many years ago wanted others to know about them. However, the Maistir Dhiaga never figured out the riddle and Ivan Ooze is trying to seek it for his own means to wipe out the Empowers." Quincy added setting up the charges. "From more than one perspective we can analyze the symbols and see if any of it runs perpendicular to one another. Perhaps we can see if any of these symbols match..."

"That's it, the message the other veterans said...to look at it from a whole new perspective!" Aidan yelled happily as the area was suddenly breached.

"Oh no we been compromised!" Chan replied as the group headed towards the alternate tunnel.

The Rangers were on high alert as Ivan Ooze broke into the area. He stared at the Rangers before glancing around the area and saw the symbols with a look of awe. Something about the area left him speechless but the Rangers were on the defensive arming themselves and ready for another fight.

"Oh my Mylanta! This is impossible?! After all these years, who would have thought that Earth became successful?" Ivan Ooze stared in awe before he stared at the Rangers with an intrigued look. "Eltar, Treyforia, Aquitar, Onyx, Inquiris, Taurus, every planetary system out there the M51 Galaxy sought out to replicate this. Those damned fools couldn't admit to their own flaws the price they pay and now these monstrosities roam this planet trying to duplicate more of their filth. You have...no idea of this do you?"

"We figured you tell us since you're the one going around the Earth eliminating these Empowered Humans." Virgil replied angrily. "Why do you want them dead? Why do they want you dead? This coalition you work for made you into a cosmic hitman to depose of them. Who do you work for? We know you're an agent of the Source of Evil!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you and as for why I want these so called Empowered Humans dead, that is between me, their boss and them. As far as I'm concerned I am contracted to hunt them to the ends of the Earth until every single one of them is wiped from existence. These peculiar beings are crafty I got to admit and I've met witty individuals across the universe over the years, little doppelgänger." Ivan Ooze slyly smirked. "As for my employers, well that one is another mind bobbling story I'll let you kiddies decipher. However, what I don't appreciate is them using our work to prolong their miserable lives. Even my former minions couldn't even figure their own creations."

"The information on the mine walls? You know it was what they wanted but they still can't figure it out can they? Neither can you or your little hunting party?" Rosaline added as she motioned for the Rangers to slowly step back. "You wanted those Claochladan did you along with the writing? It's all connected isn't it?"

"Which is why I need to harness its power so I can use it to stop this little insurrection," Ivan Ooze said pointing his hammer. "You Power Rangers need to step aside so I can do my work and fulfill my contract! Besides, the last thing you children need is to feel the sting of my hammer and you see first hand its power. As much I would like to tear you little pest limb from limb I got bigger fish to fry. Cross me, then you'll wish the free pass I been reluctantly given you doesn't get revoked."

"Okay...okay we don't want any trouble," Quincy suddenly spoke up, surprising the group. However, he gave a wink towards Rosaline who eyed her friends telling them to stand down and follow their lead. "We value our lives and we're not like our predecessors. Will you give us your word you won't harm us?"

"That tunnel you're all backing out to...will lead you out. All I need to do is channel the energy from these symbols and the rest will come to me." Ivan Ooze pointed towards the alternate tunnel they were heading into. "All of this is of no value to you and besides, I'm doing you all a favour by cleaning up your planet of garbage that has been lurking over the years. You wouldn't believe who put me up to this all those years ago. So Power Rangers, there's the door and I'll let bygones be bygones...what you say?"

"Let bygones be bygones and we won't cause you any trouble." Rosaline said as she and the rest of the Rangers made their way towards the alternate tunnel exit. as they demorphed a smile forms on their faces as Rosaline turns back to face Ivan Ooze. "Ivan Ooze! Since you gave us your word you give us a free pass we'll take it, but do you know what? I'm afraid...I'm afraid we can't you walk out of here and cause anymore trouble. Power Rangers, move out right now! Desmond, Quincy light it up!"

Suddenly, to Ivan Ooze's surprise he was too late to notice the explosives rigged around the area as Desmond and Quincy activated the triggers to set up the explosives as a large blast overtook the area. Soon, everything started caving in on Ivan Ooze as he yelled in anger and howled while rubble, dirt and debris began to collapse on top of him destroying the entire mine. Ivan Ooze's screams of rage and anger echoed as he vowed to get his revenge on the Power Rangers until they couldn't hear him no more. Unfortunately, the blast was causing the entire abandon mine to cave in on itself as the Rangers dashed towards the exit and desperately contacted the original veterans to teleport them out. But with the Rangers attempting to escape the mine and not be caught in the cave in it was hard for them to get a signal on any of them.

After a mad dash and witnessing the entire mine collapse on itself, the Power Rangers found themselves back outside in the outskirts of Angel Grove. Did wonder if they manage to defeat Ivan Ooze by detonating the cave in order to destroy him? However, they did make the right call to destroy the entire cave, but were they able to get what they needed. On the contrary, the smile on Aidan's face told them otherwise while they were dusting off the dirt from their clothes as pulled out his tablet. Soon, their communicators went off indicating it was the veterans.

 _"Rangers, come in? Are you guys alright? What happened to the cave and what about Ivan Ooze?" they heard their mentors frantic with worry._

"We're all fine...just a little dirty, dusty and out of breath but we're all good," Rosaline confirmed back. "We set the explosives off, but the mines caved in with Ivan Ooze inside of them. We destroyed...the area with the symbols on the wall because he wanted to channel them. We're sorry we couldn't get you guys what you wanted."

"Don't be so sure about that Rosie," Aidan smiled as he used his tablet to reconstruct the images he took of the cave walls. The Rangers were staring wondering what their friend was up as they saw him rearranging images and rotating them. "Look at it from a different perspective that's it!" He suddenly turned it over and showed it to the Rangers who looked at awe what Aidan did. "Two opposing sides who have been in conflict for years have been after this but yet they didn't figure it out, but we did. The only problem was they were looking at it from two dimensional point of view. You have to see it from...another perspective that's what the original veterans meant, it was what Tommy said."

"I can see it now it makes sense what it is," Rosaline replied back now realizing what the symbols actually are.

 _"Guys, what is it? Can you tell us what's going on? Is everything alright?" the veterans asked on the other end._

"We figured out what the symbols are," Rosaline spoke up. "The writings on the old mine walls, they complete everything that's in storage with the other 01915. What the symbols are...it's a blueprint or more like a map to a hidden city somewhere on Earth."


	16. Love Bugs & Basket Cases

**Chapter 16: Love Bugs & Basket Cases**

 **(NASADA)**

"This is everything we manage to retrieve about Ivan Ooze that the archives in KO-35 had on him." Andros said turning over the information to Billy and Justin one day in February. The Space Rangers were at NASADA as Billy and Justin were in the hangar examining one of the glass cased bodies. It brought to the veterans' attention how one of the bodies looked mummified and decayed. The clinking sound of a dagger is heard as the Rangers watched the body they viewed decay.

"Okay that was new," Ashley commented.

"That's the fourth body that decayed. Justin and I were trying to figure out when it happened." Billy added. "When you guys brought the other three bodies they were still in their preserved status but now, half of these glassed contained bodies don't look everlasting. The desiccation was triggered the night the Rangers confronted Ivan Ooze at the old abandon mine. The Rangers were able to destroy the mine when they detonated it with him inside to prevent him from harnessing the symbols on the wall..."

"Wait a minute, you said one of those intergalactic corpses started decaying after the Rangers blew up the old abandon mine?" Carlos asked.

"You don't think...these dead cosmic johns are the ones that Ivan Ooze works for is it?" Justin wondered looking at the other bodies. "Tommy said one of the dreams he had was about how Ivan Ooze became this cosmic intergalactic hitman. He saw a group of people willingly kill themselves and link their spirits to him and the Savage Hammer." He dashed to another area of the hangar with the old books, research, documents, scrolls, manuscripts, anything containing texts and whatever research he could find. It was as if the Green Ninjetti Ranger was looking for something. "Old ancient books that Andrew Hartford recovered during his travels to document ancient Welsh and Celtic mythology."

"Apparently the guy found some 01915 objects that was not documented by Welsh or Celtic historians," Billy replied. "Back in the Dark Ages there was evidence of olden magic being practiced by wiccas during that time. Unfortunately, they stumbled upon magics that were of unknown origin to them. When they attempted to cast one of these spells, well let's just say some adverse effects occurred."

"So what does it have to do with the dead cosmic stiffs?" Andros asked. "We been trying to identify the origins of the dead bodies and any spells conducted. Funny thing is we ended up accessing archived files pertaining to historical accounts from Eltar, Aquitar, Treyforia, Phaedos, M51, Inquris, Onyx, Kalderon, and Torrax. Half of those planets on that search list were part of the Order of the Meridian and the other half part of Alliance of Evil."

"We think...these dead stiffs might be connected to Ivan Ooze meaning somehow he is tied to them," Justin said. "It may not be coincidence or not but when the Rangers blew up the mine with him in it, that body started decaying. Whoever these bodies are or where they came from, I think they personally keep track of how many more times Ivan Ooze will appear."

"Kind of like a phoenix in a strange sense?" Ashley inquired. "You don't think some of these cosmic bodies might be from anyone of those planets can they?"

"It's only if we find out the truth about this coalition and who consists of it will lead us to figure out who they are and this mission to rid the universe of the empowered beings." Billy said looking at the rest of the bodies. "Something tells us Ivan Ooze will regenerate and if another one of those stiffs ends up decaying, then I think we found a way to finally put down Ivan Ooze for good. Right now our main priority is to find that mysterious city and decipher the symbols which is actually the map itself. We don't know who's side we're on but the race to that city could spell trouble for everyone on Earth."

"Billy, Justin do you think it's time to put the rest of the line of power on notice?" T.J replied. "Only a few of us knew what NASADA had in that hangar and if whatever is happening involves everyone, they have a right to know. The other teams are beginning to suspect something is up."

"T.J has a point and with the missing children on the FBI's files; the 01915 objects, these mysterious Empowered Humans and Ivan Ooze our allies should be informed what is going on." Cassie added. "If we're caught in the middle of a battle we don't know how to fight, then we have to reassure that at least the line of legacy of power is still in tact. If you're determine to beat those guys to the secret city then you need all the help you can get."

"Put the word out." Billy slightly smiled. "It's time everyone is put on notice of what is going on."

 **(The Boarding House)**

February was well on its way as the decision to inform the rest of the line of power of Ivan Ooze, the Maistir Dhiaga and the Empowered Humans. With the latest discovery about the fabled ancient alien city main priority, it was going to be a race between all three sides. Between the Rangers keeping up with their normal lives and staying on top of staying ahead of their adversaries, the original veterans stayed true to their word to always guide their successors. With Ivan Ooze temporarily out of commission for now, both Power Rangers, old and new turned their focus on the Empowered Humans and any leads on the alien city.

Despite the beginning of the month with no leads or less frequent encounters with the Maistir Dhiaga and the empowers, everyone was thrilled to use some free time to help Tommy and the kids plan Kimberly and Gabriel's birthdays. Unfortunately, for Rosaline and some of her friends, February was also the month of winter midterms and it bummed the eldest Oliver daughter she wouldn't be home for her mom or little brother's birthday. It was around 6am the Friday morning of Valentine's Day when Tommy brought Hayden and Elena walked into their bedroom with Cadence and Gabriel in tow carrying a breakfast tray waking up the matriarch of the Oliver family.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." He murmured, leaning over to give her a kiss. She smiled and looked over as the twins motioned for Gabriel to walk over to their parents holding a heart shaped box, no doubt was full of chocolate. "And Happy Valentine's Day."

"Wow, look at this kids, your dad's not forgetful this morning. Let's see I get breakfast in bed, a box full of chocolates and I'm sharing this day with my one and only special Valentine today. So...Gabriel Patrick Oliver, would you like to be mommy's special Valentine today also since this is our special day?" Tommy watched as the twins set the breakfast tray down by the desk and Gabriel happily crib up on the bed next to Kim. He set Cadence down so their baby daughter was settled with the rest of the family. Sure enough, the little boy immediately reached for the nearest chocolate without greeting his family good morning. After the second chocolate, Kim put the chocolate away worried that their son's breakfast would be spoiled.

"Hey little man, don't you have to say something to say to mommy?" Tommy asked eyeing his youngest son, giving him a prompt which was thankfully enough.

"Happy Birthday, mama."

"Yeah and Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day, mom." the twins smiled giving their mom a hug as they took a seat at the edge of the bed. They brought the breakfast tray by the bed and enjoyed a family breakfast in bed together.

"And let's not forget a Happy Birthday to a special little boy here," Kim smiled giving Gabriel a kiss. "Can't believe our little man here is finally four years old. Okay so, our day is now complete." Minutes later, Tommy's cellphone rang smiling as he pulled it out and video chatted with Rosaline so she could see her mom and Gabriel. Kim figured out the early morning wake up forgetting the three hour time difference between Angel Grove and New York City. Rosaline's face soon appeared on the video screen as she was bundled up in her winter coat with her bookbag and music portfolio in hand.

" _Good morning everyone and Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Birthday mom! Happy Birthday Gabriel!" Rosaline smiled waving to the camera on her phone as she was muttering to Christian to keep the phone still. "Christian can you hold my phone still and focus dude? I want to make sure I see my family clearly."_

 _"Hey Rosie I'm still trying to get my hands warmed up considering it's 21.2 degrees Fahrenheit outside." Christian grumbled with chattering teeth._

 _"I'm sorry Mr. I forgot to set my alarm clock and rushed out of the dormitory almost late for our performance midterms today and forgot my gloves." She teased one of her best friends as she took her phone back from Christian. "Okay small joke you know I'm only teasing. Anyways just use the blowdryer in the men's washroom to warm your hands up and then use the practice room to warm up." After Christian left, Rosaline focused back on her video conversation with her family. "So guys, I'm surprise to see you all wide awake and on time, especially dad knowing how tardy and forgetful he can be at times."_

The twins laughed at their older sister once again poking fun at their dad, but with good humor. The morning conversation consisted with Rosaline going on about forgetting to stock up on winter clothing to deal with winters in New York City and missing the sunny and warm weather of the west coast. She was bummed of how much she wanted to come home for another weekend to celebrate her mom and Gabriel's birthdays, but she was also determine to finish her final semester at Julliard on a high note and good standings. She continued to talk while she heard Christian do his music piece for their performance midterm as she was trying to get herself ready.

"Rosie don't worry about not being here with us today despite the 82.4 degree Fahrenheit forecast today," Kimberly reassured her daughter. "What matters right now is you ace your midterms. We want to make sure your dad and I aren't bleeding out over forty grand a year for our little Mozart for nothing. We know it's expensive to study in New York and attend your dream school, but we do this because we want all your dreams to come true. Sure we had our setbacks but you overcame them in order to ensure you finish on time."

"Hey kiddo you'll do fine and if you ever need anything, you know we're always one phone call away." Tommy added. "Or in this case, one click away via communicator."

 _"I'm hoping Professor Trudeau likes my piece. He came up with the theme for our performance midterms and it was to come up with a composition that spoke of an emotional human thought and feeling and translate it to music. Christian's piece was that of curiosity so he came up with a composition comparing like a trip into new lands while I took a more challenging feeling to translate."_

"And what would that be?" they asked her.

 _"My midterm piece is suppose convey about the feeling of hope which I wrote in D Major and in a 6/8 time signature. What if he doesn't like it or he says I lack musicality, emotional depth or feeling to my piece? Professor Trudeau's classes are the most challenging for third and fourth year students because he challenges students in the program to combine the musicality, talent and emotional epitomes to his student's works. Last week he did a lecture on Yiruma's piano works and made us write five hundred word essays in preparation of our midterms on the importance of musicality and emotions. It was the first time I struggled writing an essay."_

"You're going to do great Rosaline and don't doubt yourself or your talents," Kimberly replied as Tommy watched his wife console their daughter. "We've seen you play and perform your pieces many times. You play with your heart and everything you feel is what you convey to those who hear the music you play. There will be critics out there but don't let them tear you down or doubt your music. People will interpret it in their own ways and it's your music and talents that let us see your heart and soul. It tells us what kind of young woman Rosaline Diana Oliver is. Use your gifts to define who you are as a person and show the world what you're made of."

Minutes later, they heard Christian telling Rosaline she needed to warm up as her performance midterm was up soon. After greeting the rest of her family goodbye and Happy Valentine's Day, their phone conversation ended as the Oliver family sat on the bed thinking about Rosaline. Hayden and Elena addressed their worries but Tommy and Kimberly assured their twins that it's normal for Rosaline to be nervous and once in awhile question her full potential. It was something they could relate to back in the day when they were teenagers questioning their full potential in their gymnastics and karate abilities.

Tommy looked at the clock and ushered the twins out of the bedroom realizing that they needed to get ready for school. Kimberly and Tommy began their morning routine of getting Cadence, Gabriel, and themselves ready for the day. The couple worked on getting their children's lunches ready and ensure the twins had everything they needed for school. The kitchen was active despite the family being the only occupants for the time being in the house. Kim helped Gabriel with his Valentine Day cards he was going to give his friends at preschool along with the cupcakes and cookies she and Elena baked for the little boy to give to celebrate his birthday. Tommy discussed with the twins about his plans to take Kimberly out for dinner tonight while they were at the Valentine's Day dance at the Youth Center. They already arranged for Tommy's parents to look after Gabriel and Cadence tonight while the rest of the family was out celebrating Valentine's Day.

 **(The Juice Bar)**

When Kimberly arrived at the Juice Bar, she saw that Kat and Zack along with the rest of the staff was busy decorating and setting up for the Valentine's Day dance. Trini came by to help her friends out since she had the day off work and no shifts scheduled for the next few days at the hospital as the three friends greeted their pink crane a Happy Birthday. Jason and Tommy were at the dojo helping Adam teach classes for the day since Rocky and Aisha are away for a romantic getaway at Lake Tahoe. Tanya was at NASADA helping Justin and Billy and informed the rest of their friends about the news their plans to inform the rest of the Power Ranger teams about Ivan Ooze and the Empowered Humans. The four veterans were busy discussing about their Valentine's Day plans while also talking about the latest Ranger updates while some of the staff was not around.

"So birthday girl, any plans for Valentine's Day/Birthday tonight?" Zack asked while they were blowing up balloons.

"Tommy has reservations at the country club is taking me out to dinner tonight thanks to my father-in-law's membership with his law firm." Kim smiled tying ribbon on the ends of the balloons. "Besides, we're going ultra low key after the last few Valentine's Days/birthdays went sour due to our other side job. It's also my baby boy's birthday too so Elena and I baked him some cupcakes and cookies for him to bring to preschool along with his Valentine Day cards. Are you guys are still for coming with us to the beach this weekend to celebrate Gabriel's birthday?"

"Yeah we're all down and I even manage to pry Billy and Justin just to get them out of NASADA for one day." Trini said.

"Are you sure you guys will be fine chaperoning the Valentine's Day dance tonight?" Kim asked her friends. "I mean if you need more volunteers we could cancel the reservations and we'll..."

"Come on Kim it's your birthday today and you know how Tommy gets when his little romantic plans for his princess get sidetracked," Kat smiled going behind the counter and giving presents to Kim for her and Gabriel. "I almost forgot to give this to you. They're from me, Jase and the kids. Do you think we wouldn't forget our little sis' birthday and our godson's birthday? So how do you feel with your little boy turning four years old today?"

"It was so funny this morning when we dropped him off at preschool. We baked him two dozen boxes of cupcakes and cookies to give to his classmates and he wanted to be the one to carry the boxes in. Unfortunately, when we put the box of cookies on top he goes: "Mommy, daddy I don't have muscles like daddy yet to carry big boxes." We are grateful he got over his shy phase and he's one of the most friendly and polite kids in his preschool."

"I'll trade you a preschooler son for a hormone range filled teenage son and preteen daughter." Kat teased her friend. "It was funny convincing Jason to help chaperone the dance tonight and watch a bunch of junior high students and high school students get their fill of teenage love on Valentine's Day."

"Hey you two aren't the only ones getting your fill of dealing with teenage love on Valentine's Day," Zack added happily. "I'm looking forward to chaperoning this dance tonight and also keep an eye on the perverted teens of Angel Grove High that intend to ogle their hormone filled eyes at my little Ally."

"I'm guessing your kids even burned holes through your wallets in order for mommy and daddy to buy them new outfits for the dance?" Trini teased her friends as they continued to chat about their kids and Valentine's Day. As the four friends continued putting up the decorations, Nicole approached the group holding two envelopes in her hands. She walked to her half-sister as Kimberly took the envelope containing a birthday cards and to her surprise were from her father and half-siblings.

"Happy Birthday, Kimberly." Nicole said nervously. "Huh...well dad told us today was your birthday and I remember you mentioned that you and Gabriel share a birthday now. So huh, well the gift cards are purchased by dad and he got the cards as well. One of them is a gift card for $100 to Toys R Us for Gabriel and the other one is a $500 gift card to Nordstorm. He...he said it was your favorite store to shop at since you were a kid. If you want to return it...he huh..."

"Thanks for the birthday cards and the gift cards Nikki," Kimberly said as she gave her sister a hug. "At least Gabriel can go spurge on some new toys courtesy of his maternal grandfather." The others could tell it was a very delicate topic to discuss in regards to her father. Her relationship with her half-siblings was in a civil and content place and was building on accepting them into her life. It just surprised Kimberly even after twenty years of estrangement, her father Andrew was attempting to mend his relationship with her. "You...you can tell dad thank you for the card."

"Well I better get back to work and finish with the rest of the decorations." Nicole took her cue to give her sister her space as Kimberly read the birthday card. She was thankful for her friends' support and the last thing any of them wanted to see was Kim upset, especially on her birthday of all days.

"Hey girl are you okay?" Zack asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you know? It's the first birthday card in over twenty years from my dad. Whenever it comes to my dad it's a really touchy subject with us and the kids. I mean Rosaline made it clear she rather keep her distance after what happened with my mom a few years back. The twins are old enough to know my family's history and are standing by whatever Tommy and me decide. Hayden and Elena may not be our kids biologically but they are our children regardless and have to right to know the truth but then it leaves Gabriel and Cadence. I honestly don't know what to expect from my dad these days or what he wants."

"Do you believe he wants to try to mend his relationship with you?" Trini asked. "We know you have a right to doubt his intentions and a right to resent him for what happened with Rosaline. You're only putting up with him because of Nicole and Jeremy's sake since you all share the same father. But at least remembered your birthday."

"You can say that but it still can't erase the other birthdays he wasn't around," Kimberly said before diverting the topic. "Do you think we can talk about something else besides my dad's unexpected birthday card? All I want for my birthday today is for everything to stay low key and hopefully day goes by without a hitch. I just want to spend Valentine's Day with my family and friends and not worry about my daddy drama or any Ranger fiasco for today."

 **(Manhattan, New York)**

Once the rest of the school day was finished and midterms were done, Rosaline and Christian met up with Silas to pick up Abigail from work. Ever since Abigail and Silas came back from their "ordeal" in the Twilight Realm, the two potential Rangers permanently settled in New York City. Telling their families about their whereabouts the last couple of years was a little tricky but with some coaching and well provided alibi courtesy of the original veterans, everything was settled. During their time getting reacquainted with the world, Silas and Abigai enrolled at Columbia College with Abigail specializing in Pre-Med and Silas studying History and Social Sciences.

Unfortunately, the trio found out that Abigail's clinical hours for school were being done at the Manhattan Psychiatric Center which was uptown. They waited for Abigail to finish her shift for the day and then head out for dinner. While in the waiting room, Rosaline was suddenly approached by a patient to her surprise who started addressing the group. The patient was a young girl about their age group who looked like she been a resident of the center for years.

Rosaline stares the patient in the eyes, and she takes a shaky deep breath, clearly scared by whatever she is about to tell her. "Oh my gosh this is real. Are you really her? Are...are you them? I guess I'm not as crazy as people thought I was when I went on about potential Rangers, forces of evil, humans born with alien genetics. All of it it's real isn't it? Are you a doppelganger? Are you're friends...Power Rangers?" the patient whispered hoping the orderlies don't hear her.

"How do you know I was a doppelganger?" Rosaline asked confused. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Virginia McCullough and I believe you and your friends were looking for people...like me." She bluntly said startling the group. "It all started coming back to me after Samson's death. Everyone he used his ability on to manipulate and wiped their memories of slowly started recalling the missing years of their lives while in Alto Portum. I've seen it and it was why I was there for so many years. I can see things like precognitive dreaming. You're looking for people like me that was on a missing children's list from the FBI that went back as far as 1993?"

"How did you know that part? Wait a minute, are you one of them? An Empowered Human?!" Christian asked.

"You could say that, or you could say I'm just some messed up mental case who was first abducted from a psychiatric hospital when on this day." Virginia's voice shakes with fear when she replies writing down a date. Christian, Silas and Rosaline are startled when they recognize the date, but not as shocked as Rosaline. "Then suddenly I wake up months later back in the same hospital they took me from. You know where I was and who was responsible, the Maistir Dhiaga. However, I guess I'm one of the few lucky ones that haven't been marked by the hammer, yet."

"The abduction date...that was the day my adopted parents were killed by the Dark Judges," Rosaline shrugged but wasn't swayed by the erratic talk. "Who's the Maistir Dhiaga? Then you know about the secret behind the Claochladan and the fabled alien city. Tell us why are you looking for it? Your buddies have been popping up out of nowhere for months and not only they have been making a lot of noise, but attracting a lot of attention to a cosmic hitman hellbent on find your boss and the rest of your friends. If you're precognitive as you claim to be, tell us what is inside that city and how to find it?"

"The Maistir Dhiaga...he's someone you may feel closer to than you can imagine." A tear falls down Virginia's cheek from the fear of what her dreams, but Rosaline, Christian and Silas isn't swayed. "A shadow self from the past will be the downfall of the house of power, especially to the foundation that holds the line and legacy together: The Wings of Fate. I know of what you want to find but you'll just only accelerate your dooms faster than you think. The Maistir Dhiaga has now entered the battle because we can no longer obligate ourselves to fulfill his wishes. You all find yourselves in the middle of something you can't understand."

"If this secret city is the key to stopping all of this, we can't promise you anything until we know what's in it." Christian replied reluctantly.

Virginia looks sad and disappointed as more tears fall down her cheeks, and she smiles weakly before turning away and wiping the tears off of her face. "I can see there is no way of swaying you people from what you need to do and you know the risks. However, oh how I wished... I was hoping you'd be...on my side." She suddenly grabs the a magazine organizer on the waiting room table and uses it to smash the mirror over it before grabbing a large shard of glass and wielding it as a weapon. Rosaline and Christian backs away as Silas dashes to alert the orderlies and looks at her in horror.

"What the hell are you doing?!" they replied in horror.

"Sorry. I _can't_ let you find that city, especially if he needs his kin to access it." She swipes at Rosaline several times, cutting her on the bicep twice and causing Rosaline to call out in pain. Christian attempts to disarm Virginia only for her to shove him away as she continues to assault Rosaline. "AHH! OW!" Rosaline yells in pain.

"Somebody help! Hello?! Nurse?! Orderly help!?" Christian screams trying to pry Virginia away. The sound of Christians's cries alerts the orderlies, who rush into the waiting room. Silas comes back with Abigail following behind the orderlies watching the scene. When they see the injured Rosaline being physically threatened by Virginia, and Christian attempting to pull off the mentally disturbed patient, one of the male orderlies grabs Virginia and disarms her before using his arms to restrain her.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm trying to save the world! She's going to put all our lives in danger! You have to stop her. Please!" Abigail rushes over to join the fray as another orderly helps restrain Virginia's arms and hold her back. Abigail rushes around with a syringe full of sedative and injects Virginia in the arm with it, and though she continues to struggle against their hold, she quickly weakens as she starts to fall asleep. "You have to stop her! She can't enter the city! She can't open... the city..." Once Virginia is unconscious, the orderlies carries her to take her back to her room, leaving Abigail to check on Christian and Rosaline.

"Silas, we owe you buddy thanks a lot," Christian replied breathing heavily.

"What the heck was that girl's deal!?" Silas looked shocked by the smashed mirror in the waiting room. "Thank God at least the orderlies got her settled."

"You alright, Rosie? Christian?" Abigail asked attempting to tend to her friend's injuries. There was a first aid kit at the receptionist's desk as Abigail used it. Rosaline _,_ who is clearly still shaken by this turn of events, is distracted for a moment before she finally nods weakly. "Rosie, are you hurt? Did Virginia hurt you?"

"I'll be okay Abby thanks." Rosaline said before turning to Abigail. "Hey, I need to ask a favor of you before we leave?"

"With whatever the hell happened tonight anything for one of my best friends. You want a copy of Virginia McCullough's medical files don't you?" Abigail replied as Rosaline nodded sighing. "Say no more but for safety precautions, I'm not taking any chances with leaving you guys in the waiting room. Just come with me to the records room and I'll get the file. If she was on that list as well we should probably run point with Quincy to check."

"Then it means you need us to come with you two to Angel Grove?" Silas said without reconsidering.

"Once we head back to our dorms and activate our protocols to not raise any suspicion. You guys may need to pack some clothes for the next few days ," Christian informed. "We'll contact the veterans to see if they can teleport us to Angel Grove. We need to tell them what happened tonight and figure out what the hell mental Monty meant by not going after the secret city."

 **(NASADA)**

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that those dead stiffs may represent Ivan Ooze's life spans?" Chan asked as some of the Twilight Rangers convened at NASADA on Valentine's Day. With the exception of Quincy, Rosaline and Christian, the Rangers were down by the hangar again with Billy, Adam, Justin and Tanya and the Space Rangers going through the 01915 objects. They noticed the absence of Tommy and Kimberly since they decided to give the couple a night off to celebrate Kim's birthday and the rest of the veterans were chaperoning the Valentine's Day Dance at the Youth Center.

"That's the theory and another one of those cosmic bodies started decaying right after you guys blew up the old abandon mine." Billy informed the Rangers. "Basically, a hypothetical assumption is every time Ivan Ooze dies, one of those bodies deteriorate and the daggers embedded into the chest comes out. However, compare it to the means of a phoenix, he'll self rejuvenate himself again."

"But how will we know if he'll be back?" Bianca asked.

"We're not sure exactly when to anticipate his return or when Ivan Ooze will strike again." Justin added. "If he comes back again and hypothetically we confront him and kill him again. We'll know if the whole dead stiff decay body theory is accurate. We're pulling through all the material here and there's plenty to research. One of these 01915 references must have information about the spell they did on Ivan Ooze."

"And what about of the symbols we found on the old mine?" Aidan inquired. "It's a map to a supposed secret city the Empowered Humans and Ivan Ooze are seeking. I'm going through all my hacking contacts and networks to see if there have been any information."

"Good work little brother," Tanya complemented. "I'm combing through all historical and archaeological accounts. Anything that made reference to unknown ancient ruins, expeditions, the works we need to find a way to locate that city."

"As long as Tommy and Kimberly have the Claochladan neither side can't use it to gain entry." Desmond assured.

"And Penny and Jared's journals is littered with information about stories about the Claochladan and this secret city," Penny added. "Well...according to what the Maistir Dhiaga's accounts. These pages read like a documentary waiting to be filmed or a book to be published."

"Keep going through those journals it will give us a better understanding of how the mindset of the Empowered Humans," Billy ordered the Rangers. "If these two individuals were reluctant to have others like them undergo the same transformation they went through, what does that say? We can come up with many theories of the aftermath these people go through and the effects the changes do to them. However, depending on the degree of the change we can speculate various adverse effects."

They headed back to the main building of NASADA and in the main central control area. While the Rangers convened in the conference room with the Space Rangers to discuss about any leads on Ivan Ooze, the Empowered Humans and the secret city, the communicators went off. Billy, Justin and Tanya were already at the computers as Rosaline and Christian contacted the veterans and Rangers requesting to teleport them to NASADA with two extra people. Minutes later, four beams of light touched in the main control area as the Rangers saw Rosaline and Christian arrive with Silas and Abigail in tow along with a few overnight bags with them.

"Looks like some things haven't change since we left Angel Grove," Silas smiled as he greeted his friends.

"I thought you guys weren't going to arrive until tomorrow," Virgil replied greeting his friends and giving Rosaline a hug. As their friends removed their winter jackets from teleporting from New York's winter weather to Angel Grove's warm weather the group noticed the bandages wrapped around their friends' arms. "Are you two alright?"

"Well we both aced our midterms today and thought we celebrate Valentine's Day by going out to dinner." Rosaline explained as the group set their stuff aside in the corner of the conference room. "Didn't expect our detour of picking up Abigail from work included a run in with a mental patient who happens to be an Empowered Human."

"The girl's name is Virginia McCullough and she's a patient at the Manhattan Psychiatric Center." Abigail added pulling out Virginia's patient file and putting it on the table for the group. "This girl had some sort of episode and went all basket case and assaulted Rosie and Christian in the lobby. Luckily, Silas was able to get the orderlies and me to restrain this girl. She was ranting about Rosaline not going to find this city and all this ruckus the doctors thought were her delusions flaring up."

"Yeah we couldn't wait another day and after what we went through with mental Monty tonight we had to come back," Christian replied. "And bring along some travel buddies into the fray."

"However, that girl was hellbent on making sure I didn't walk out on two feet from that hospital." Rosaline said sighing. "I think she had the ability of precognition. She knew about us, who I was as a doppelganger, everything. She went missing about six years ago on the day my adopted parents were murdered. It was like she became unhinged and erratic but we weren't buying it. Well, we don't have much experience dealing with crazy basket cases but the way she was going on about this city spooked her to the core."

"I took her patient file to look into her history prior to her abduction and after her sudden return at the behest of these guys," Abigail added. "And then we were thinking in regards to those missing kids from Quincy's list. We were thinking about the ones who are now Empowered Humans. Rosie and Christian while we were packing up and setting up the protocols to cover our absences got us wondering about possible adverse effects."

"If one of the possible adverse effects of their transformation may include psychiatric and mental breakdowns?" Billy asked with interest. "What if some of our persons of interests were supposedly institutionalized or suffered a breakdown after they change? Let's hope once Quincy arrives maybe we can narrow down whoever is left on that list and see if we can find anything."

"Not what I had in mind for Valentine's Day," Rosaline sighed as she pulled out her cellphone. "And worse of all, I really hate to rain on mom and Gabriel's birthday celebration of all days."

 **(Angel Grove Country Club)**

"Feel up for dessert?" Tommy queried, setting his napkin down next to the plate. For most of the part, dinner had been an overwhelming experience from the food, to the service to overall atmosphere. The last few birthday celebrations were marred with impending monster attacks or putting aside their own quality time together to tend to their kids' needs. It was a touching and romantic gesture on Tommy's part despite Kim's protest for an ultra low key night out just the two of them. When was the last time the two of them had a night to themselves? There were few words spoken during their meal, they hadn't need to. A glance, a touch conveyed more eloquently what was in their hearts than mere words.

"Are you kidding? I scarcely have room to breathe, let alone eat anything." Kim answered. "I'm not even sure if I can get out of this chair I'm so stuffed."

"I hope you can, because I thought we might go out on the terrace for a bit." Tommy rose from his seat and helped his wife from hers.

"I can't believe you did this and I really appreciate all of this." Kim smiled taking Tommy's proffered arm as the two headed through the enormous glass doors to the well-lit patio. They wandered along the railing until they reached the section overlooking the pond. Silvery moonlight shimmered on the dark waters this cool, breezy Friday night. They could hear the music from the lounge being played in the background. Kim sighed as she leaned against the balustrade and gazed at the picturesque scene. Tommy casually draped his arm around her shoulders while she checked her phone. "It's been a long time since we had a romantic evening like this, formal wear included."

"Only for the finest for my pink princess," Tommy replied. "Besides, dad thought you and me needed a night to ourselves."

"Well you can thank dad for the recommendation and mom for the free baby pass tonight. Did I mention that I appreciate all of this?"

"You probably mentioned it a couple of times already, Beautiful."

"And I checked in with the guys chaperoning the Valentine's Day Dance at the Youth Center, the twins are fine and enjoying themselves." Kim reported. "And your parents offered to keep Gabriel and Cadence overnight at their house in order to give us some alone time, Handsome."

Tommy knew what she was thinking. "Just what I wanted tonight, a kid free, Ranger free night with my beloved wife." A silvery tear trickled down Kimberly's cheek as Tommy gently brushed them away. She chuckled and brushed her eyes. "You know the birthday girl isn't suppose to cry on her birthday. So will my pink crane do me the honor of this dance?"

With a trembling hand, Kim took his hand. Tommy pulled her close as she relaxed in his arms, the scent of his aftershave filling her senses and his breath warming against her hair. The beat of his heart pounded soothingly in her ears as they slowly swayed to the distant music. It was as if they were being taken back to the earlier days of their relationship in a time that felt so long ago.

"You know Tommy, being here with you reminds me of the old days," Kim murmured.

"It seems like ages we were two innocent, carefree teenagers madly in love with one another."

"But then along the way we've had to change with the times didn't we?"

"The realization that time away from each other, we needed to find ourselves before finding our way back to each other." Tommy explained. "We had to grow up, move on and change with the times. No matter how many times we spent over the years thinking about the "what ifs" I still held out on the hope that fate would somehow find you again. It was the thing that never changed for me: the love I had for you regardless how many years have passed and everything that happened."

"I know Tommy because I had that same feeling too," she murmured. "In all the years that we've known each other, you always been the constant presence in my life. I believe that the feelings we have for each other since we were teenagers were prominent and over the years they evolved into something more. I don't care what comes our way or what obstacles we face but you will always be my fate and my destiny. The love I have for you Thomas James Oliver is infinite and eternal and I hold onto that with every fiber of my being in my heart, body and soul. I may have a lot of regrets in my life but you are one I can never, ever truly regret."

"We have all the time in the world and you Kimberly Ann Oliver are the one thing I never regretted in my life." Tommy smiled as he held her tighter. "I made a promise if I ever found you again I will never let you go again. I already did that once and it left my heart empty for all those years. Despite everything we had to endure for the sake of our future together, I would go through all of it in a heartbeat just to be with you. I love the life we have built together with the children we are raising as a family. We're not going to live on borrowed time anymore that I will guarantee you beloved. We are each other's fate and destiny and we'll hold onto that love always and forever."

While the two were talking, the two danced longed into the night, softly serenading each other with each new song that seemed to say what was in their hearts. Both of them were lost in this bliss of recreating the magic that define their love for each other. Unfortunately, the romantic bubble of the evening the two shared tonight was abruptly busted when their phones vibrated. The two saw a message from Rosaline and sighed realizing their daughter abruptly came home earlier than planned and explained about the incident at the Psyche hospital in New York City. Staring at each other with reluctant eyes, they replied saying they will meet at NASADA soon.

"I guess duty calls doesn't it Beautiful?" Tommy sighed as he sent off the text message and reluctantly pocketed his phone. "No matter what we have bigger obligations to deal with and ones we can never ignore. Guess this is part of our life together huh? Come on, let's go collect our stuff and get the bill."

"She's our daughter we can never ignore our children because we love and protect no matter what." Kim assured him as they headed back inside. "Tommy...thank you for a wonderful evening. It's been a long time since I been able to enjoy a night out with the man I love."

"The pleasure is all mine," Tommy reassured her giving her a kiss. "And Kim...Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day. I hope it was everything you expected tonight."


	17. A Line of Power on Notice

**Chapter 17: A Line of Power on Notice**

 **(NASADA)**

"Guys! Where is she?" The others heard Tommy and Kimberly yelled. The second Rosaline's text message was sent out, the couple knew their romantic night out had come to an abrupt end. Upon arriving, the two were startled to see that their daughter was back in Angel Grove earlier than expected until they notice bandages that were being changed around her arm along with Christian's. Their dismay of their night off being interrupted was disregarded the minute they realized why Rosaline and the others came.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday to you mom and sorry for ruining your night again..." Rosaline casually said but with a hint of regret in her voice. However, Tommy and Kim couldn't blame their daughter for the predicament they found themselves in as they saw Abigail tending to her friends' inflicted injuries. Even though she was consider a young adult at her age, she was still their child and it was their job to always keep her safe, regardless of the circumstances. It didn't bother them Kim's birthday plans were interrupted and to the others it was evident that the couple would drop whatever plans they had in their personal lives to tend to the needs of their kids and their friends. The fact that the others were reviewing a medical file from the Manhattan Psychiatric Center told them that their daughter and her friends ran into an incident in New York tonight.

"The medical record belongs to Virginia McCullough, a patient at the Manhattan Psychiatric Center." Abigail addressed the couple after she finished wrapping new bandages on Christian and Rosaline. She walked up to her parents greeting them with a hug before returning to her place at the table in the conference room as they soon joined in.

"Thank God you two are okay." Tommy replied with relief. "What happened tonight?"

"From what you sent us in your text message you mentioned about a mental Monty patient trying to hack and slash you with a glass shard," Kimberly said. "So who is she?"

"Virginia McCullough is an Empowered Human, well more like an unstable young woman. She has the ability of precognitive dreaming, basically she can dream of the future." Rosaline explained reviewing her file. "She went missing about six years ago from that same hospital...on the night my adopted parents were killed in Beaufort by the Dark Judges. According to the CCTV video footage Abigail took from the hospital she reappeared around the time we came back from New Orleans."

"Six years ago? That doesn't seem too long ago," Billy added. "Wait a minute? The date of her abduction...did you say she went missing the night your adopted parents died?"

"It got us thinking about some of these abduction dates," Rosaline added addressing the group. "If the the majority of the 89 abduction cases occurred on dates of significance to the original Power Rangers' tenure, what makes Virginia McCullough's case different?"

"Besides the fact that she's institutionalized in a mental health center for reasons unknown," Christian muttered.

"What the hell happened tonight?" Silas questioned curiously. "Why did she suddenly go berserk and attempt to hack and slash Rosie and Chris with a glass shard?"

"Actually, if you don't mind me sharing with you guys, but ever since Virginia's return they been monitoring her constantly," Abigail explained as she pulled out some DVD videos of her therapy sessions. "She has been known to attack an orderly every once in awhile. Three weeks ago she attacked a nurse and I basically had to sedate her. Doctors diagnosed her with severe psychoksis and during one shift she tried to bash my head over with a bedpan. I should have mentioned...one day during one of my shifts she knew who I was and that I died before during the Pavilion mission a couple years back. She's a precog I know that for sure...but..."

"The extent and the degree of her abilities have triggered a severe break in her psyche," Justin replied looking at the list.

"You possibly think some of our missing persons of interests are were returned and suffered a mental breakdown?" Kimberly asked. "Rosaline, I know you really don't want to talk about what happened tonight considering the circumstances of Virginia McCullough's case. You need to tell us...what made her attack you and Christian?"

"Virginia said the Maistir Dhiaga is closer than we can imagine, as if we're connected to him. He was the one that took her from the hospital six years and underwent the same transformation the others underwent with the Claochladan." Rosaline said sighing. "Somehow, after Samson's death those who had their memories altered and wiped began to recall their lives in Alto Portum. Ivan Ooze hasn't found her yet from what she said. However, she went on about the prophecy we learned about in New Orleans and gave us a warning about "the shadow self" of the past being the downfall of the foundation of the house of power. The foundation that kept the line of power up: the Wings of Fate."

"Just like what Katherine saw in the prophecy, the dark shadow that looms: a shadow self of the past," Tommy said. "If this shadow self is related to the Wings of Fate, to us then it must be someone we know. The prophecy said the Wings of Fate will cause the downfall of the house of power. It says we will fall: one by enemy, one by friend and one by foe. Virginia McCullough probably must have dreamt it as well?"

"Mom, dad the vision...part of it included a really dark cavern with what looked like a Claochladan on it. That was why she attacked me in the hospital because she had a premonition and ranted warning me not to go find the secret city. The last thing she told me before she attempted to try to put me in a body bag was the Maistir Dhiaga is now joining the fray...now that he needs his kin to access the city. If we seek out the city...we're going to accelerate our own doom faster."

"We don't know where this alien city is but it already looks like if we find it we're basically playing right into the hands of that damn prophecy," Kim sighed as the Rangers, both old and new wonder where they will go from here. However, the warning of "the shadow self" was becoming a ominous threat waiting on the horizon wondering which warring side it was associated with. Whoever or whatever this shadow is had ties to the Wings of Fate, something that Tommy and Kimberly couldn't shake. "So...where do we go from here? We know we can't let either one of those sides get to that secret city and how long will it be until Ivan Ooze self rejuvenates himself?"

 **(The Scott Residence)**

Katherine couldn't explain it, but the urgency to wake up early the next morning despite the rain outside made her head downstairs without waking her family. Thank goodness it was the weekend knowing how much of a heavy sleeper her kids were and she didn't want to wake up Jason after chaperoning the dance last night with the others. However, what caused the lack of sleep for Kat last night was the array of visions she was foreseeing, visions of the prophecy that will lead to the ultimate demise of the line of power and the Wings of Fate's downfall.

Thank goodness it was Saturday and her kids are known for sleeping in late. She didn't want her children to see her do one of her dangerous spells again, especially ones that resulted in physical strain on her body. But she needed to know about the visions and how they tied to the prophecy. Ever since Josephine La Rue infused some of her magic to Jason and Kat, their newfound and potentially powerful magical abilities were a lot for the couple to handle. It was her other reason not to wake up her husband while she was in the study gathering materials for a spell along with a small bowl.

 _"This is why I'm hoping you're still sleeping in darling knowing how much you hate foreseeing the future,"_ Katherine thought to herself as she started lighting candles, tossing herbs and essences and pouring holy water into a small bowl. She headed to the bookshelf and grabbed one of the small boxes and opened it up to pull out three feathers: one of a falcon, a crane and songbird and stared at them for a moment. " _Josephine La Rue told us it's our destiny to guide the heart and soul of the line of power: the Wings of Fate. Are we guiding them to their victory or paving the way for their impending doom?"_

It was as if ever since their escapade in New Orleans, something awoke within them. What they knew right now was the line of power was caught unwillingly in the middle of a long standing dispute between Ivan Ooze against the Maistir Dhiaga and the Empowered Humans. Whoever this coalition consists of that gave Ivan Ooze his power must have been powerful players in the universe to task him with ridding the galaxy of individuals with abilities changed by the Claochaladan. Allies were a topic of question although they had a partial agreement of cooperation with the supernatural community in New Orleans providing they remain neutral unless otherwise.

 _"No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve, n_ _o mentre le prophecie que la otra ve."_ Kat chanted as she picked up a dagger and used it to prick her finger as a small drop of blood dripped into the bowl. Kat tossed the feathers lastly into the bowl. _"No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve, n_ _o mentre le prophecie que la otra ve."_ As Kat continued to chant the right side of her ear started dripping blood and her nose started bleeding while she used her magic to keep it going. It was one of those rare moments where she was able to channel magic on her own without Jason sharing his magic equally or channel his magic with hers.

Unbeknownst to Kat, she didn't realize that Jason was already awake and in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. He felt a slight tremor in the kitchen as if a mini earthquake occurred until he smelt the scent of burning sage and essences. Jason went into the study to find Kat's hands dunked in a small bowl and chanting realizing what his wife was up to. Unfortunately, on the few occasions Kat tapped into her magic to foresee visions of the past, present and future it caused physical strain due to the degree of magic being channeled. Just as she had her concerns with Jason's ability to interpret and manipulate the dreams of others, he had his concerns about Kat's foresight.

"Kat, what are you doing? You know what happens if you try to foresee too much of the future," Jason warned his wife as her eyes were closed. "Honey, you need to stop you're using too much magic. This is dangerous, please I'm begging you."

"It happened again Jase and it seems like...this prophecy is not under control," Kat replied sighing. "Josephine La Rue's visions were only the beginning. The "shadow self" of the past is emerging putting this damn prophecy into full gear. These visions are showing me how this prophecy will be cause the downfall of the Wings of Fate, the foundation of what the line and house of power."

"The "shadow self," is it someone with ties to the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies?" Jason questioned warily as he attempted to channel his magic as well to Kat's spell to foresee the visions of the prophecy. "Katherine, did you see something? If you did then I have to know as well so we can help our best friends."

"Are you desperate to know what could potentially be not only the downfall of our best friends, but the entire line of power? That regent set us on a course we cannot get off of because she knew how important we are to our friends. We're suppose to guide them, but what are we guiding them to...victory or impending doom?"

"Then...we'll never know unless we see what we're facing," Jason reluctantly said as Kat dunked her fingers back into the bowl as she nodded to Jason to read her mind which is abide. "So much magic at our disposal...we get burden with the responsibility to navigate our friends on managing this prophecy in control."

"As we learned from Sam Rami's Spiderman movie...with great power, comes great responsibility." Kat slightly chuckled. "Okay, time to see what we got in our midst."

While their fingers were dunked in water, suddenly Kat has a flashback of the events in New Orleans. It was when Josephine transferred some of her powers to Jason and Kat in the Davilla Estate during their first encounter with the Maistir Dhiaga along with the earlier visions of the in the visions are a quick cut to a spell in a grimoire, an iron coin and a vision of a ship docking with dazed people exiting. Then, the vision cuts to flashes the old mine exploding, and a patient in a mental hospital holding a glass shard attempting to attack Rosaline and Christian yelling at them a warning not to seek the secret city.

In the present, Jason looks horrified as he realizes that the message he received last night from Tommy and Kimberly was in regards to their daughter suddenly showing up in Angel Grove and telling them about Virginia attacking her in the a mental hospital. The incident at the hospital were among Josephine's visions of the prophecy just months ago. Kat then experiences her own flashbacks of seeing the visions, including several clips the Claochladan being placed on a pedestal in dark cavern room. The cavern is engulfed in an uncanny wave of light that sweeps throughout the area. She then sees flashes of a heart rate monitor flat lining; a crystal cracking; the 01915 hangar at NASADA on fire with the veterans and Rangers fleeing; Tommy confronting the Maistir Dhiaga in the middle of the night; and a bonfire with two individuals plunging ceremonial daggers into their hearts. In the present, Jason grabs his cellphone to reread the message he received from Tommy last night, taking notice of the context and the details from the visions and as Kat stops the spells and looks visibly worried about the future.

"It's happening isn't it?" Jason said visibly worried showing the text message. "This is only a small taste of it isn't it? Then if we find the location of that city..."

"Well that's another problem on top of itself because the "shadow self" that is hanging above the Wings of Fate is the catalyst that will drive this prophecy. It may have some intentions we don't understand, but only Tommy, Kim and Rosaline will figure it out." Kat replied going to her cellphone on the charger and looking for a number. She scrolled her contacts until she dialed the number and waited for a response on the other end.

"Who are you calling?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yes, it's me Katherine...I need your assistance to procure an object." Kat said looking at Jason. "One that can get us access to any open window...including one to the afterworld. There is someone we need to seek out, an old authority figure from the past who may have personal ties to the Maistir Dhiaga. Do you know of the object I'm seeking? How fast can you get it to Angel Grove? Okay, I'll send you the address time is of the essence."

 **(The Boarding House)**

Meanwhile, the weekend downpour that descended upon Angel Grove put a halt to Tommy and Kimberly's plans for a day at the beach to celebrate Gabriel's birthday. With the Rangers the current house guests right now, they settled for a small birthday party to cheer up the little boy. Quincy arrived at the boarding during the morning, soak and wet from travelling from the airport to the boarding house. The Valentine's Day weekend turned out to be somewhat peaceful until the incident with Virginia McCullough putting the Rangers on full tactical, strategic and investigative mode which was putting a damper on Gabriel's birthday celebration.

"Hey buddy I'm sorry our plans to take you to the beach got rained on," Tommy said gently comforting his four year old son.

"Is it because Rosie got into some trouble again?" Gabriel mumbled surprisingly. It startled the twins and his parents by the young preschooler's reply. One of the downside of being a child of two of the most powerful Rangers ever was being aware of the dangers from the forces of evil. For someone his age, Gabriel understood what it meant to keep what their family does a secret from others, with the exception of his parents' close circle of friends. "Mommy, daddy are the bad guys back again?"

"It's a little complicated son," Kimberly muttered. "You have to understand that me, your daddy, Rosie and all of our friends have to fight the bad guys in order to keep you, your big brother and sisters and all of our friends and family safe. Do you remember why?"

"Because you, daddy, Rosie and everyone you are Power Rangers," Gabriel smiled. "And you fight the bad guys because you're superheroes with really cool weapons."

"You know you're a smart little sport aren't you?" Tommy replied putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard when we're not home with you sometimes and there are times we can't spend time with you because of what we do. When we send you guys to your grandparents it's in order to keep you all out of danger. But you remember what me and mommy told you buddy?"

"That it's our family's special secret that I can't tell anybody about who the Power Rangers are," Gabriel assured. "Especially grandma and grandpa. Mommy, I'm not mad it's raining on my beach birthday party today. At least I still get cake and ice-cream and presents right?"

"Of course sweetie," Kimberly smiled giving her son a kiss. "Every little four year old boy deserves cake and ice-cream on their birthday along with presents. You know for a very smart boy, it's good you know what we do and that you understand it's because we love you."

"I love you too mommy. I love you daddy."

As Gabriel's birthday party continued, the Rangers informed Quincy about the incident with Virginia and the recent discovery about the intergalactic cosmic bodies. There is still no leads on the secret city despite them analyzing the symbols they retrieved from the old mine for a precise location. The Rangers went through Quinn O'Shea and Jared Rollins' journals for information and references about the secret city. However, they did find some entries about some of the missing children on the FBI list and an entry about Virginia McCullough and a few other Empowered Humans. Unfortunately, the entries recalled the side effects of their transformation when they got their abilities.

"She wasn't the first Empowered Human to be institutionalized before or after her abduction," Quincy explained to the group. "If it's true, then psychosis is one of the side effects of their transformation. Virginia and some other returnees did have records of being committed involuntarily. From the eight-nine names on that list about maybe a dozen of them were brought discovered in mental health centres across the country, not marked by Ivan Ooze, but mentally unstable."

"Virginia was precognitive so she knew about us, about me as the doppelgänger, our mission to find the hidden city," Rosaline added. "She knew something about the hidden city Ivan Ooze, the Maistir Dhiaga and the Empowers are trying to find. The mention of it scared her as if anyone seeking it would be in terrible danger. But the last thing she told me before she went all psycho on me was something in regards to the Maistir Dhiaga."

"What did Virginia tell you?" Virgil asked.

"She said...that we can't seek the city the Maistir Dhiaga needs his kin to access it," Rosaline replied in thought. "He needs...a kin to access it? It's an ancestral descendant that is what Virginia meant! Ivan Ooze wants the access the city so he can use its power to fulfill his contract and destroy the Maistir Dhiaga and the Empowers while those guys are planning to use the Claochladan to create more Empowered Humans. Quinn or Jared must have wrote something in their journals about it."

"Well Desmond and I have canvas the journals," Penny pointed out pulling out one of Quinn's journals as she turned to an entry she showed her friends. _"Virginia couldn't sleep again as she was dreaming again about the city. The Maistir Dhiaga spoke of it as if it was a holy place, an area of rebirth and of destiny. Only a few chosen are selected to undergo what is called anagenesis. He had Virginia try to foresee the location of the city but the more visions she kept seeing, the more it unstable her mind. He saw that Virginia's transformation through anagenesis caused her mind to be mentally compromised. What frightened her...was what would happen should our people seek the city."_

"Anagenesis?" the others asked in curiosity. "Never heard of it before. What is it?"

"Quinn goes on about it in her journal," Penny continued finding another entry. " _The Claochladan contains a very powerful crystal inside called the Amethyst Crystals. We do not know where these crystals originated but the Maistir Dhiaga found a crate long that had enough to build an army. Are there enough of us to withstand the Au Casur? We were warned that the city itself protects from those who are unworthy and have intentions to rectify harm. We do not know its purpose or it's origin or who built. Those who are exposed to the Amethyst Crystals undergo a process called Anagenesis...to activate the genetic anomaly for them to ascend as Empowered Humans."_

"So...that's what it's called anagenesis?" Tommy asked addressing the group. "The Claochladan contains a special type of Amethyst Crystals that will trigger the transformation?"

"Dad, how much did you hear?" Rosaline asked startled.

"Enough to know that we know what's inside those Claochladans and that it's potentially lethal enough to build an army." Tommy added. "Virginia McCullough's visions were that of the city wasn't it? That's why she attacked you and Christian last night? But the Claochladan when we touched it, nothing happened to us and we had no ailments or side effects right? Okay so we know what's on the inside, the question is how do we open it?"

"Something tells us that these Claochladans can only be opened only someone of kin," Christian answered. "An ancestral descendant. That was what Virginia warned us about that if Maistir Dhiaga found the city, the only way for him to open the key is with kinsman."

"I think I know who his kinsman are," Tommy suddenly replied as he headed out the door. Kimberly was startled as to where Tommy was suddenly going in the middle of the day during a rainy Saturday. Grabbing her raincoat, Kimberly went after Tommy while instructing Rosaline and the rest of the Rangers to take the kids and head to NASADA.

"Dammit where are you heading, Handsome?" Kimberly mumbled as she ventured out into the rainy weather in search of her husband. If the Rangers managed to find something to tip off Tommy that would get his curiosity, she knew he wouldn't stop. But with two warring sides at the helm and the line of power caught in the middle, the last thing she wanted was for her white falcon to find himself in danger.

 **(The Scott Residence)**

"Are you sure they'll show up?" Jason asked curiously as they waited in their house anticipating their guests. When he realized who Kat contacted he was startled by the sudden reply to comply to his wife's request. The flight time from New Orleans to Angel Grove was about three and a half hours time, but Jason knew for the Akselsens they had compiled unlimited resources in the last two thousand years. "I mean...after what happened in New Orleans I'm surprised they'll even keep their word."

"Right now they're about the only ancient beings we have for information after the Order of the Meridian relinquished their authority to us." Kat said sighing. "They maybe one of the oldest coven of vampires in existence but they've been around long enough to see what has gone down. And...he's one of the only few beings to walk away from a confrontation with the Maistir Dhiaga unharmed."

"Because two thousand years ago the Maistir Dhiaga changed their brother Samson but left the rest of the Akselsen family to reside to their fate." Jason added as he saw a look of uncertainty on his wife's face. He gathered her in his arms as he gently embraced her. "Being married to you for all these years I know when you feel uncertain or upset about things. You doubt if you made the right call or not."

"Do you think we did? I mean the two of us...we know what will happen if this prophecy is fulfilled. How would you feel knowing you can foresee our best friends' untimely ends?" Kat questioned. "Knowing the future is one thing, being able to see it is what scares me. It's a dangerous thing, foreseeing it and then trying to change it."

"Just remember the future is not set in stone. If one knows the future...then they have the power to change it," Jason reassured her. "If Tommy and Kim can tell their daughter she can control her own fate, why can't we do the same? Change our fates and change the future of our friends?"

A moment later, the doorbell rang and Aaron went to answer it. The young boy stared at the guest at the door as his sisters came rushing towards the door. Jason and Kat went to the main foyer and saw their three children staring at Holden and Tatia Akselsen.

"Hello there little ones, are you parents home?" Holden politely asked the kids. "I believe they have been expecting us."

"Are you friends with my mom and dad?" Aaron asked warily as he protectively kept his sisters behind him.

"I ensure you my dear boy that I do not mean you any harm for my family has a mutual understanding with both your parents. We intend not to cause you or your sisters any danger. Please do invite us inside...you have our word nothing will harm you."

"Aaron...do as the man says we've been expecting him," Kat and Jason ordered their oldest son. "Don't worry son, he's a mutual associate of ours."

"Okay, please...come in," Aaron answered wondering why they needed permission to come inside. Jason had Aaron take his sisters upstairs while they discussed what was happening. The last thing the couple wanted was their kids to find out that their guests were two thousand year old sibling vampires. Tatia and Holden joins Kat and Jason in the family study room.

"We weren't expecting you to come that quick today and fly out in this forecast," Jason commented. Tatia places a small crate on top of the desk as she lifts open the lid.

"Do you still have your doubts about us? As I told you two before I am a man of my word," Holden assured the couple. "I make a deal...I keep a deal. As to why our committee has voted to assist you in your endeavors is because of our mutual common ground we share."

"The mystery behind the Empowered Humans and the Maistir Dhiaga. You see him as a foe because of what he did to your brother Samson two thousand years ago. For us, he is someone has had invented interest in us for years." Kat said. "We don't know where their allegiance lay but his motives come with questionable intentions."

"You know it was easy for us to obtain the object you seek," Tatita replied. "However, there's a possibility if you use this then there are some answers you may regret seeking. Out of respect for you and your friends, we don't want to mislead you."

"We know the chance we're taking and we're making use of Josephine La Rue's parting gifts to us," Jason added as Holden looked at his sister. She lifts the lid of the crate and digs around inside for a moment before pulling out a magical artifact and placing it on the desk for Jason and Kat to see. It's looks like a waxy severed hand clutching a tall black candle. Kat gasps in surprise when she sees it while Jason stares in confusion and Holden gives them a satisfied look.

"I assume you know what this is?" Holden inquired. "Given upon your request you wished to obtain an object that will grant you access to any open window. Do you still desire the object we have procured for you knowing the risk you will take for the answers you intend to find?"

"What is it?" Jason asked bewildered. "It looks like a mummified hand holding a candle, unless it's a dark magical object or something."

"It's a Hand of Glory, a mystic candle." Kat answered shocked. "I heard of stories about it from the Westbury coven. When lit, it will let anyone open any window."

"...Even one to the afterworld," Tatia added but Jason was still confused about it. "I see you are puzzled Mr. Scott. It's mutual that you're still trying to navigate your way as an agent of the supernatural. Do not fret, I can sense you are trending in these wild rapids quite naturally and comfortably. I do say that with the upright sincerity."

"The Hand of Glory is a dark object that was cursed by an unknown witch at some point in history. By appearance, it resembles a large dark red candle held by a hand-shaped candelabra. The candle was magically imbued to open supernatural windows." Holden explained. "Many believed The Hand of Glory maybe a severed forearm of a mummified human, a necromancer according to lore. However once lit, the candle opens a supernatural window and enables interaction with the Ghosts world; this until the wax burns. Once the candle is consumed, the connection with the afterlife is ended."

"So, we can only see the person we desire to speak with until that creepy thing burns down to nothing, and then their gone?" Jason asked as they nodded. "With this prophecy looming over our heads, we need to find out how to stop it."

"We do hope you are both satisfied with what we have provided for you. Before we part ways until our next encounter, our family does hope that our deal remains in tact during your endeavors. Should the object seek to provide you absolution to unanswered questions, then we hope to have gain your trust," Holden reassured as him and Tatia prepared to leave. "Angel Grove, such a peculiar city rattled with mystery, intrigue and unconventional forces conversing. For you people to have resided here for all these years is a testament in its entirely. In a matter of interest...who do you intend to seek out with that candle?"

"Someone who we believe may have personal ties to the Maistir Dhiaga," Kat simply answered. "The face of an old regime that recently passed."

 **(Angel Grove Lake)**

Tommy couldn't explain the sudden urge for him to rush out in the middle of a downpour and abandon his son's party. Maybe it must have overhearing the Twilight Rangers formulate possible and coincidental theories about the war between Ivan Ooze and the Empower Humans. Or maybe, it was his conscience or this feeling inside of him telling him the mysteries behind him and Kim's recurring dreams of the past were of great reference. Then the possibility that either him, Kim or Rosaline would be the ones responsible for bringing upon the downfall of the line of power since they were the prophesied as the foundation: the heart and soul of the line and legacy itself.

He was soak and wet and his gut led him to Angel Grove Park, to him and Kim's "special spot" near the lake. The place has become a constant landmark in his life where many memories and events occurred. It was always their place no matter how much time has passed over the years. Something about this place always brought to light things that would serve as game changers in whatever endeavors they embarked, but he felt something surrounding him. It was that feeling when he felt the uncanny hand of fate and destiny challenge the very core that made him who is he and what his heart desired.

"You do not need to turn around, Tommy. I know who you seek so I ensure you there is nothing to fret about." The Maistir Dhiaga approaches him from behind, and Tommy turns and stands. "It is unfortunate my endeavors to keep you white falcon and the rest of the line of power out of the fray have proved to be futile. Fate itself has proven to be uncanny and fickle as it proved itself to my parents many years ago. My people can no longer abide to my wishes for our situation is now of dire importance."

"So, I guess Atticus wasn't the only one watching us from the shadows." Tommy replied firmly. "Let me guess, a Knight of the Meridian? Your fealty and oath to the Order granted you eternal youth like Atticus. You and him were close and the spell has worked for years to keep you alive and immortal."

"I'm not a knight from an old regime, though I am a child born during that time. I am a product of a secret that was safeguarded to be protected from the forces that wish to eradicate my kind...and also from the forces my father swore his fealty and oath to." The Maistir Dhiaga stated. "I was one of the first to be born into a life that redefine human evolution, the very foundations that made humanity. You know who I am, Tommy Oliver just as I've known how intertwine the geologies of Atticus and Namine intercept one another. Isn't that correct...pink crane?" Tommy was startled when Kim emerged as if the Maistir Dhiaga was expecting her too.

"Kim? What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" Tommy asked worried.

"I couldn't let you face whatever danger out there alone by yourself." Kim said taking a hold of Tommy's hand. "Besides, you know me when it comes to you I couldn't risk the possibility of losing you, not matter the situation." She then turned her attention to the Maistir Dhiaga. "You're him aren't you? The one who made yourself known to the original line of power."

"Then it seems that fate has decided to repeat itself again? To fulfill what the coalition has set out to do for so many years across the universe wiping out individuals like me because of one flaw that was created by an ambitious being. I had spent years safeguarding my people from preventing them from the same fate that befallen others across other planetary systems, hoping that the coalition's plans will be thwarted. However, I never anticipated that my endeavors will cause a conflict of interest on both sides and for the line of power to find itself unwillingly in the middle of this fray."

"The shadow self of the past? Are...are you him from the prophecy?" Kim asked shockingly. "You're him aren't you?"

"Shadow Self? It was a common term used a long time ago to refer to someone of physical resemblance," The Maistir Dhiaga stated. "I ensure you that I do not mean you any harm or that of your family."

"Buddy you have a funny way of showing it especially your band of Empowered merry men," Kim snapped. "One of them tried to kill our daughter in mental hospital last night. Virginia McCullough, do you remember her? She was the girl you abducted six years ago from the same hospital she is not confined in. That girl the the ability of precognition, to see the future. Something tells me you haven't been honest with your little merry men about your intentions with the secret city."

"It is not what you think it is Wings of Fate because you do not understand what is at stake." The Maistir Dhiaga replied.

"We know about the Claochladan and the Amethyst Crystals inside of them. It's what triggers the transformation, a process called _Anagenesis._ It's the transformation that changed Jared Rollins, Quinn O'Shea, Sami Malick and every other child on the FBI's missing children's list from 1993 and onward? It was the same transformation that was inflicted upon Samson Akselsen two thousand years ago right?" Tommy asked. "It's a genetic anomaly that was activated in order to give these people their abilities? Did it prolong their lives as well? What does the transformation mean for them? Why come after them on dates of significance to us as Power Rangers?"

"Because for reasons beyond my comprehension Earth somehow succeeded in undergoing Anagenesis." The Maistir Dhiaga explained. "I remember explaining this many years ago to your ancestors The White Stranger and Fuschia O'Hara: our intertwining fates and destinies. I figured out why they hid the Claochladan from us seeing it as a weapon that will trigger mass casualties should it fall in malice hands. If they haven't fled all those years ago, then they would have learned there is more to my existence than they can imagine, especially when immortality plays a pivotal aspect to this endeavor."

"Then how do we play into this twisted ploy of fate and destiny?" Kimberly snapped. "Pal, we been tied down by the hand of fate and destiny many times. It was why we were unceremoniously branded "The Wings of Fate." We're still trying to figure out what makes us special? What makes us important? If you know of the Ninjetti tale of the falcon and the crane, The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies then it is us. We accepted our roles as the heart and soul of this line of power...so what more can the powers that be dish upon us and our family?"

"It is a sight for me to see the falcon and crane stand the testament of every trial the powers that be have put in front of you. This was the same testament I endured with my beloved many years ago...my Ceile." He turned to face the couple despite the blindfold and hood to conceal his face. The mention of the name brought an uncanny and similar sensation to Kim as Tommy wrapped his arm protectively around her. "Seeing every reincarnation throughout time...it always plays out no matter how drawn they are to one another. It was what I tried to explain to your ancestors about my love for Ceile and how it sealed our fates." The Maistir Dhiaga continued on. "That's the funny thing about ancient spells – they're bound by Nature. Like the universe, nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that my beloved casts was bound by a witch – a living witch, my beloved Ceile. She casts that spell as a token of our undying love and as a means to give our people a chance to combat Ivan Ooze."

"The dream about the mines, you tried telling our ancestors about what happened to you?" Tommy asked shockingly.

"You learn first hand that one thing you should never mess with in the universe: the price to immortality. But doesn't matter, does it? I can see into both your thoughts so you understand what happened to me and my beloved? And here's where the mystery of our intertwined paths comes full circle. I am an Empowered Human with the ability of Empathic Mimicry, making me one of the most powerful among my people. Over the years it has granted me immortality but it was also by the coalition's hand that by our punishment they find a balance to deal with me and my kind. I can never die or that was the supposed scenario to Ceile's plan, so the coalition needed nature and the universe to find a balance – a version of me that _could_ die and subdue my power. A shadow-self – a doppelgänger, something my father failed to anticipate."

"Your father, no you can't...be his son? So you're more than just an Empowered Human?" Tommy questioned. "You're also an anomaly as well? Another one of them?"

"Not exactly and I believe it's time you both know who I am." The Maistir Dhiaga slowly removes his hood as he begins to unwrap the blindfold around his eyes. Kim stares in utter disbelief while Tommy feels like he is staring at a reflection. The person standing before them has the same face identical to Tommy's, and the Maistir Dhiaga has finally shows on his true identity. "Hello, my shadow-self..." The Maistir Dhiaga approaches the couple and vanishes suddenly before leaving them with an startling warning as they process what they witness. "Did you wonder why Atticus kept me a secret all these years after Cassius killed my mother?"

 **(NASADA)**

Back at NASADA, it was an unsettling feeling once the original Power Rangers put out the emergency ABP to the other Ranger teams and squads. There hasn't been a massive convocation of Power Ranger teams and squads in training since the battle at Valhalla against Satsu and the Acadians. They went on for over a year without any incidents until the sudden emergence of the missing children on the FBI's missing persons list. For months, the various Power Ranger teams and their squads were asking questions about the supposed rumors of an impending threat upon the planet.

The original veterans had everything in place along with the Twilight Rangers in one of the main hangars in the barracks of the space station. It was time for them to put the entire Line of Power on notice once again before the situation blew itself out of proportion. The only ones who were absent from was Tommy, Kimberly, Kat and Jason as some of the other Ranger teams responded and arrived at NASADA with their squads while some were present via video satellite as Billy began to address the audience.

"All right let's get this over with shall we?" Billy addressed the audience. "You all been hearing reports the last couple of months in regards to missing children who have disappeared circa 1993 that were on the FBI's missing persons list. You also been hearing that these returned persons of interest have come back after years away displaying abilities beyond human comprehension. These returnees have undergone a transformation that has altered their human genetics and have been dubbed "Empowered Humans." These people are being led by an individual who has been tracking the original line of power since 1993 or maybe earlier. Many of these individuals have no recollection of their time away from their loved ones, but we have been tracking their activity and movements for months as to why they're back and their purpose for their return. We are going on the record to notify everyone that these reports about these Empowered Humans are true...but that was just the first order of business."

"These Empowered Humans are being hunted and killed by an old adversary of ours, Ivan Ooze." Adam continued as various whispers and small chatters were heard among the crowd. He waited until the voices of the crowd dwindled down. "I'm sure many of you are of the events that took place in our city around the summer of 1995 around the time of Ryan's Comet. You have been aware of the attack on our city by a cosmic morphological being known as Ivan Ooze. We thought we defeated him but by some malicious divine power of intervention, he was revived only this time, to fulfill an ancient contract he was obligated to carry out by an unknown coalition. We don't know who is has been employed by but these beings have granted Ivan Ooze substantial power and immunity to magic to fulfill his contract to dispose the Earth of Empowered Humans with a deadly weapon called the Savage Hammer."

"We apologize for keeping all of this secretive from the majority of you but now we're afraid that the situation is spiraling out of control." Billy resumed as everyone continued to listen in the audience. "This battle between the Empowers and Ivan Ooze is leaving us and Earth in the middle of their conflict. We don't know where the allegiance of the Empowered Humans and their leader, the Maistir Dhiaga are with. What we know is it will not stop Ivan Ooze from wiping these individuals off the face of the Earth no matter what or who stands in his way. Ivan Ooze has already disposed of beings like them across other planetary systems across space but this conflict of theirs will only endanger the protection of Earth unless we do something to intervene."

"For some of you who have been residing in the residential compounds on site know about the 01915 Hangar." Justin added explaining about the 01915 objects and the secret city. "This is where things get interesting. In the past NASADA has been known to lead some of us on some fool's errand, chasing after mysterious objects with strange carvings and artifacts. At times, some of us questioned it ouselives... wondering if we're was chasing windmills, trying to solve some unsolvable puzzle. But when the events with Ivan Ooze and the Empowers started happening, the pieces are coming together. The puzzle's taking shape. The bad news...these two warring sides are trying to solve the same puzzle, and they have more resources. The good news...we now have a piece they couldn't solve, the map to the alluded city they intend to find before one another. Everything we've been doing, it all...leads here. Our mission as of right now...find it before anyone else in order for either side not to use for their own purposes."

After the original veterans and the Twilight Rangers finish addressing the Line of Power, they were bombarded with questions and inquiries about their next course of action to stay ahead of the warring oppositions. They explained about the plan find a way to pinpoint the exact location of the secret city and to keep updates on any suspicious activity going on with either Ivan Ooze or the Empowered Humans. A little while later, Tommy and Kimberly arrived soaked and wet from the rain trying to process the startling truth about the Maistir Dhiaga's identity. It was just a matter of how they will reveal the his role in the whole outcome of the prophecy.

"Trini said your clothes are in the laundry being washed," Rosaline reported as the original Rangers and the Twilight Rangers convened in the conference room. It gave the couple a chance to change into some dry clothes after the town hall meeting finished. Their friends noticed something was up with them as they were all awaiting upon Jason and Katherine's arrival. "Mom, dad is everything alright?"

"Just waiting for Jason and Katherine to arrive. Apparently they have something that could help us get some answers." Kim simply said. "Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"We dropped them off at grandma and grandpa's place. Hayden and Elena know not to reveal about what we do for a living to them and Gabriel knows not to spill the beans about what really goes on at NASADA." Rosaline added. "You miss our little Line of Power summit and now everyone's been put on notice what's been going on with Ivan Ooze, the Empowered Humans and the Maistir Dhiaga."

"The Maistir Dhiaga...yeah about him," Tommy muttered deep in thought. "Now that everyone is in the loop of things, it's only before a matter of time this prophecy begins to unravel. He's the catalyst in the prophecy...the one that will get things in motion. The "shadow self" of the past that was foretold in the prophecy...it's him. He's going to lead us to be the downfall of the Line of Power. He's going to be the demise of the Wings of Fate, of us and everyone we know."

"Are you sure he's the supposed "shadow self" in the prophecy?" Virgil questioned uneasily. "How can you be sure it's him?"

"Because a "shadow self" is another loose leaf term to describe something we're all familiar with," Jason replied as him and Kat arrived walking into the room. Kat was carrying a small crate in her hand when they overheard Tommy and Kimberly's encounter with the Maistir Dhiaga. However, it just confirmed their worse fears as their friends learned the truth about the shadow self of the past. "You figured it didn't you? A shadow self is another meaning...for doppelgänger."

"You're meaning to tell us that the Maistir Dhiaga is a doppelgänger?!" the Rangers replied in disbelief. "So he's both then, a supernatural being and an Empowered Human?!"

"He's more than that," Kimberly sighed deep in thought. "It is why fate and destiny always likes to underhand us no matter what. Jase, Kat please tell us you at least got us something that can seriously help us get some answers."

"I think we may have something that can be of some use to us. We had to basically get a hold of Holden Akselsen to do so." Kat replied opening the crate she brought in and pulling out the Hand of Glory. The others were baffled by the mummified hand holding the candle. "This is called the Hand of Glory, a mystic candle. When lit, the candle opens a supernatural window and enables interaction with the Ghosts world; until the wax burns. Once the candle is consumed, the connection with the afterlife is ended."

"You're serious?! You are aware of how powerful that candle is if you use it," Bianca argued aware of the object on the table. "Holden Akselsen knows of the full extent of the windows the Hand of Glory can extend to and access. Unless...you purposely asked him to obtain it to contact someone in mind."

"So you have an idea of how this candle works," they both informed Tommy. "Let us know when you're ready to contact him so we can get the answers we want."

"Who do you have in mind you want to use that candle to talk to?" Billy asked curiously.

"The one person who has been the face of the old regime and advocate of the old order...Atticus," Tommy simply answered. "I have a million questions for him in regards to his son, Jacob. I want to know why the hell I'm his shadow self and how he fits into this entire prophecy. He's the only person we know that will give us the answers we want...especially as to why he kept his son a secret for all these years."


	18. Conversations With Dead People

**Chapter 18: Conversations with Dead People**

 **(NASADA)**

 _"Who do you have in mind you want to use that candle to talk to?" Billy asked curiously._

 _"The one person who has been the face of the old regime and advocate of the old order...Atticus," Tommy simply answered. "I have a million questions for him in regards to his son, Jacob. I want to know why the hell I'm his shadow self and how he fits into this entire prophecy. He's the only person we know that will give us the answers we want...especially as to why he kept his son a secret for all these years."_

"Jacob, as in Atticus and Lena's son?" Rosaline asked shockingly. "The Maistir Dhiaga...it is Jacob?! But not only that, but he's a doppelgänger as well?! Are you telling me that dad is Jacob's doppelgänger?! The shadow self in the prophecy is him isn't it?!"

"I'm trying to process it sweetie," Tommy muttered. "I'm trying to digest all of it, trying to see if this makes any sense. But he revealed himself in front of me and your mom tonight because he wanted us to know who he is. The fact that some twisted stroke of fate made me Jacob's doppelgänger is nerve wracking. It's hard to believe anything these days or try to understand it. All you're left to do is try to get some answers in order to make sense of everything happening."

"How can we be sure that mystic candle you two procured from Holden Akselsen will let us contact Atticus?" Virgil questioned.

"Because it works and that candle is our only means of accessing any open window including ones that have been long destroyed," Kat confirmed. "The Twilight Realm may have imploded but there is still an afterlife that exists. We wouldn't be taken this gamble if we weren't desperate for answers."

"Atticus has been the face and advocate for the old regime when the Order of the Meridian was in authority for many eons." Jason added. "He was the Guardian of the Twilight Realm and the last Knight of the Meridian. Something tells us he only gave us half a truth about his son."

"Which makes us curious as to what lengths Atticus went to in order to protect Jacob," Kimberly replied. "If Tommy is Jacob's doppelgänger then he must have existed for a reason just like Rosaline and Madeline Ashford being Namine's doppelgänger to break the Curse of Shadow and Light. He said something about a spell being casted over him by his one true love, Ceile many years ago in order to combat Ivan Ooze and this coalition."

"Then it makes us wonder...if I'm Jacob's doppelgänger what are the chances of Kim being a shadow self of Jacob's one true love, Ceile?" Tommy pondered as he looked at the candle. The revelation about Jacob's survival made them wonder just how far their connection went. Then there was the thought about Jacob's one true love, Ceile questioning if there was a link to her as well. "The only person who can answer our inquiries is in the afterlife with a trunk full of secrets."

"Well where does that leave us?" Bianca questioned warily. "Say hypothetically you contact Atticus from beyond the grave. Are you willing...to dig into some secrets you wish stayed buried in order for this mission to succeed?"

"That's the risk we're going to take guys," Tommy addressed the group. "The prophecy is looming over our heads and if Jacob is the catalyst that will be our downfall, then what will it mean for everyone else in the line of Power? We're trying to do everything we can to prevent this prophecy from happening. Then on top of that stay one step ahead against two warring sides: The Empowered Humans against Ivan Ooze to beat them first from discovering the secret city. Also finding out the coalition Ivan Ooze is working for in order to finally defeat him once and for all."

"It's all connected and we just know it whether you believe us or not," Kimberly added. "Our "to do list" of objectives is only going to get bigger and longer and we've been walking into uncharted territories for months. The last thing we need is to find out that our downfall will be responsible for the total destruction of the line of Power. The prophecy stated the Wings of Fate and the House of Power will fall: one by enemy, one by friend and one by family. Sometimes these things don't work in our favor but we'll damned sure our fortunes change by the end of all of this."

"So do you think by contacting Atticus it be worth something?" Rosaline questioned.

"It has to be despite the risk we're taking to dig into some skeletons in the closet," Jason confirmed then looking at his best friends. "Just tell us when you want to get this done and over with."

"Okay while you guys attempt to contact Atticus for information about Jacob I think...Justin and I may have found a means to pinpoint the exact location of the hidden city our two warring sides are after," Billy interjected focusing on the mission at hand. "It's going to take a week until we can confirm with our intel how to proceed. Rangers, we would need you to take point on this."

"You can count on us," Rosaline stated and then looked at her parents. "If you're thinking about contacting the face of the old regime, I suggest you two at least sleep on it for a bit before busting open unknown and creepy afterworld windows."

"The girl does have a point there," Kat slightly smiled. "Tommy, Kim at least take your daughter's suggestion to heart?"

"Fine...besides we can never say no to our own children," they reluctantly agreed and then turned to Billy. "But you guys better make sure whatever mission you're planning for the Rangers to take lead point on doesn't get them into trouble. The last thing we need is a legal complication which will involve unwanted attention."

The Rangers nodded in agreement with Billy's request although both teams, old and new knew that this was going to be a long and dragging week. Every decision and choices they made needed to be carefully thought out and planned. With time limited and things coming to a full head, it was a matter of who would strike next and the next course of action to take.

 **(The Ancient Harbor)**

The deserted and old ruins of the Ancient Harbor laid dormant until the timeshift stone was struck bringing it back to life in the dead of night. The Maistir Dhiaga, now revealed as Jacob slowly walks towards the docks seeing the familiar vessel docked where his longtime mentor and friend, Lupin is abroad the ship. He had recently returned from Alto Portum with a few more of their Empowered people who were asleep and awaiting orders. However, Lupin saw that there was something botthering his Maistir Dhiaga as he was one of the only few people Jacob regularly confided in.

"It is true Lupin," Jacob reluctantly said sighing. "I found my shadow self...for he is one of them, chosen by the Great Power. He's a Ninjetti: the White Falcon, Winged Lord of the Skies. But he is more than that, he is one half of the Wings of Fate. Yvonne's suspicions have been confirmed for he goes by the name: Tommy Oliver."

"And what about of Ceile's shadow self?" Lupin asked. "Did Yvonne's suspicions also confirm her identity as well? Jacob, what is the matter?" The two men walked up on the ship and headed down into the cabin. He stared at the glass coffin deep in thought and peeked into the crystallized statue laying inside. Lupin was only one of the few Empowered Humans to call the Maistir Dhiaga by his real name as he watched their leader somberly lay a hand on the glass coffin. "It...must be hard isn't it?"

"That the universe will always find a means of drawing shadow versions of ourselves towards one another? That it's their destiny to be the living embodiment of our eternal love and tragedy?" Jacob sighed. "Yes Lupin it is true I saw my beloved's shadow self? She is the other half of my doppelganger's heart and also one of them chosen by the Great Power. She's the Pink Crane, Winged Lady of the Skies and the other half of the Wings of Fate, Kimberly Hart-Oliver."

"I suppose that your doppelganger will figure out the truth about his wife will he?" Lupin questioned.

"He'll suspect it but it was my call to reveal myself to them. I can't fathom how much this situation has gotten out of control Lupin. It confirms what my father said about the experiments the coalition has done on all those different planetary systems. Realizing the fatal flaw in alternating basic genetic anomalies because the M51 system wanted to create supreme beings that surpassed their own genetic structure. They segegrated and subjected countless souls to their experimentation for a higher calling but the fool who initiated Anagenesis is now contractually abided to clean up the coalition's folly."

"How do you think the line of Power will react learning of who comprises of the coalition that employed Ivan Ooze? Even if we find the secret city, what happens then to our people...and to you Jacob? The foundations of what the line and house of power stood for will begin to crumble."

"Why do you think I've spent more than twenty years preparing for that inevitable? Our people's future is at stake, my overall future and that of my beloved. Ivan Ooze will make his appearance again since the coalition has granted him many lives as possible to fulfill their contract. The supernatural committee of New Orleans have already given the line of Power whim about the prophecy and my involvement. They have spent the last couple of years foiling the attempts of the Source of Evil's agents to dominate the Earth and eliminate the line of Power. Lokar's power still stirs from deep in the depths of the seal and our people have spent many years remaining anonymous..."

"Until the energy signature of the Claochladan was triggered and the dormant energy of the Source of Evil revived Ivan Ooze to its formal glory," Lupin stated sighing. "You know about the follies of the coalitions' Everlasting Spell. Although the Rangers may have destroyed Ivan Ooze, his longivity lifespan gave him the power to self-resurrect himself back to his former state from when they first cast the spell to give the Au Casur his status. However, with each death and desiccation of an Everlasting, his power grows stronger and his magic links us for every victim he marks. What would...have us do when the threat has become imminent?"

"We do what we've been doing for many years...we face it head on regardless of the circumstances." Jacob answered. "Ivan Ooze is relentless and will not stop until he purges the universe of his greatest flaws by order of the coalition. If it's by his instruments he brought us here, then it's not his power to play judge, jury and executioner with our lives. There are others like us out there and only by our efforts we can awaken their true calling. He intends to us the instruments that gave us our gifts against us and we cannot let that happen. We need the Claochladan and location of the hidden city to give our people the chance to withstand this insurrection. My fate and destiny was sealed the day I first step foot on the free lands beyond the sea of Ad Liberam Civitatem. It was there I paved the stones of our people's sanctuary at Alto Portum for many years away from the fray of war and the banes of evil. We were made to endure, made to survive and made to revolutionize the next steps of humanity."

 **(NASADA)**

A week passed since Valentine's Day and Tommy and Kimberly remained firm on their decision to use the Hand of Glory despite reluctance among the Twilight Rangers and their friends. Only Kat and Jason stood by and supported their choice knowing it was the only option to obtain information. Although everyone respected the couple's decision, the opted to choose not to acknowledge it and instead focus on the task Billy and Justin had. The night when Jason and Kat came to NASADA, they reconvened in the conference where they got some news about a possible lead on the secret city.

"Okay Rangers we got a lead thanks to some intel by Lightspeed Rescue and the Silver Guardians," Billy explained addressing the group. "A couple years ago, the Space Rangers retrieved an old NASADA satellite from the planet Kalderon. The satellite itself had a network that can map a planet's trajectory and scan for any subterranean geographical structures of anything not of Earth. The satellite network was eventually sold to the U.S Air Force after NASADA decommissioned it."

"So what does an old NASADA satellite have to do with finding the city?" Rosaline asked.

"Because the satellite network we need to map the Earth and find the city is controlled by the U.S. Air Force facility at Kaena Point, Oahu." Justin added. "However, from the latest recon report the base at Kaena Point is too heavily guarded to infiltrate and there's no way we're risking jail time for it. On the contrary, the Silver Guardians did some recon in Australia that may provide some some access to to the satellite network instead. There's a small station in the Outback that comes online whenever Kaena Point's feed goes down."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about the air force station in the outback? About forty miles outside of Sydney?" Kat asked curiously.

"One of Katherine's relatives works there as part of the maintenance crew," Jason pointed out. "What does that air force station in the Australian Outback have to do with the one in Kaena Point? I've done some work at the base in Kaena Point and if you guys are thinking about infiltrating it you must be out of your damned minds unless you guys already knew about the station in the Outback."

"If you guys are heading to the station in the Outback, the facility at Kaena Point, Oahu will still be operational," Tommy argued. "It will still mean Kaena still needs to go down."

"Justin and I came up with a plan which needs to be coordinated to the latter and by the minute." Billy explained to the group showing them a watch and a button. "One group is going to head to Hawaii where Justin is going to take point on this mission. Half of Rangers will be with him, Adam, Zack, and Tanya and bring with them these two items to rendezvous with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. The watch and the button are two pieces of a Trojan Horse which will take down the base's feed at Kaena Point. See we're the men with the plan. First team, your job is to ensure that Kaena Point stays dark for roughly six minutes."

"The button and the watch, what are the components that can make it a Trojan Horse technology to knock out a top-secret satellite feed?" Quincy asked.

"On their own, these two pieces are harmless, undetectable to security." Justin replied. "But as they near each other, they'll power up an E.M.P., and boom ... kiss your wi-fi, your coffee maker, and your top-secret satellite feed goodbye. That is why when we dispatch the second team that will consist of Billy, Trini, Rocky and Aisha to rendezvous with Taylor, Wes and Eric and the Silver Guardians because we need to make sure the Australian site goes online. We'll have roughly six minutes to patch a back end into the network. Andros and his team are at NASADA awaiting for the transceivers to be installed by both teams to let us hack the network to find if this city exists once and for all."

"There's a chance either Ivan Ooze or the Empowered Humans with the Maistir Dhiaga will try to get the location of the city from us," Kimberly said. "And what about the security detail at both facilities? Have you guys worked out a plan for that?"

"Don't worry Kim we got it all covered which is why it's crucial for everyone to do their part and beat both sides first to the city," Billy assured the group. "We're heading out in about one hour when everything is good to go. We'll let you Rangers decide whose going with what group." He then turned to Tommy, Kim, Jason and Katherine. "We're...guessing you guys are going to sit this mission out are you?"

"We have our reasons and we trust you guys are capable of letting the Rangers take point," Tommy reassured his friends. "Although the mission you had in mind has illegal implications to it we trust you guys will be capable to handle things. However, if anything goes sour from either both sites...you contact us right away. But don't think our friends here at HQ are keeping eyes and ears."

"Kim and I worked on patching a channel as well to the lab at the boarding house," Kat slightly smiled. "So while we attempt to contact our former resident Guardian of the Twilight Realm, we'll be listening in and following the mission via surveillance. Also, besides the contact aspect there's no way you'll get pass security at the Australian Outback site if they recognized Jason."

"Yeah had a spotless and clean military record just hoping to keep it clean if in case I...ever decide to reenlist," Jason slightly chuckled. "One tip of advice guys. The Australian facility's security system is highly sensitive and it has an AI interface that can detect breaches in system access or personnel. You need more than one EMP to knock out the security's AI interface protocol and remain undetectable." He wrote down a combination on a scrap of paper and handed it to Billy. "It's the combination to the personal safe we put in your office Billy. There's documents and account information you need so send your second team to this location."

"What's in the safe inside Billy's office?" Desmond asked.

"Information to a safety deposit box for the Westpac Bank in Sydney." Kat confirmed as her friends stared surprisingly. "Jason and I hid one of Billy's little EMP trinkets that can disable security systems and AI interface in a safety deposit box. Use the banking information and passcode to retrieve the EMP. You guys will be fine once you procure it."

While the Rangers and veterans continued strategizing who was going to be on what team, Rosaline was pulled aside by her parents. She had this feeling they were going to talk to her about Atticus and the revelation about Jacob. It was still a sensitive subject considering now that this new information has shed some new light on the prophecy.

"Look guys," she stated. "If you're looking for me to stay behind and let the others handle the mission..."

"We would have wanted to suggest it Rosaline but the others need you," Tommy assured his daughter. "And given your track record with prophecies and predetermined events and doppelgänger speech we figured otherwise. You're not keen on seeing Atticus aren't you?"

"It's a little touchy and considering I survived the ritual with Satsu because he relinquished his immortality and gave everyone's lives back who were sacrificed. Also Justin would still be the Anchor to the Twilight Realm and disappeared with it if it wasn't for Atticus. I'm here because of him and with you guys so if you see him...tell him thank you for all he did for us. I know considering the circumstances with Jacob and him being the Maistir Dhiaga, maybe apart of him has the same traits as Atticus and Lena."

"Besides the fact your dad turned out to be the doppelgänger of one of your paternal long distant ancestors," Kimberly stated. "Maybe he's like his father in some aspect. However, the Maistir Dhiaga we can address as Jacob is a mystery onto itself. He maybe Atticus' son but he's an Empowered Human who is also a doppelgänger. Whoever this coalition is wants to destroy him and the rest of the Empowered Humans for reasons unknown to us."

"And only Atticus can answer that question and shed light to the prophecy can he?" Tommy questioned. "In the past we know he hasn't been straight forward with us or even the Order of the Meridian during his fealty as a knight. It's the reason why we need an audience with him knowing the consequences of seeking answers to secrets that should stay buried."

"Then it's the risk we're going to take," Kimberly stated looking at her daughter. "Atticus fathered one of Earth's oldest Empowered Humans, only he can shed light as to what happened to them and how Anagenesis works. He can shed some insight about Ivan Ooze's employers and how to defeat him and possibly figure out why they were desperate to task Ivan Ooze with wiping them off the face of the universe."

 **(The Boarding House)**

After the Billy and the others left with the Rangers, Tommy and Kimberly went back to the boarding house. Kat and Jason had everything set up in the living room where they has lit all of the white candles and is standing next to a large stone basin, in which the Hand of Glory is resting, surrounded by other spell ingredients. The two raises their hands to cast the spell to light the Hand of Glory.

 _"Le me te ti kli calore. Le me te ti kli calore. Le me te ti kli calore."_ they chant in unison while Tommy and Kimberly wait. Suddenly, the wick of the Hand of Glory bursts into flames, and Atticus can be heard groaning in pain as he suddenly materializes inside the magic circle. Tommy and Kim looks worried as they rushes over to greet him.

"Did it work?" they asked their friends as Atticus smiles in relief at the sight of the falcon and crane.

"Well, it seems I've gain notoriety in the afterlife with the many transgressions I've ranked up." He looks around the room where they're standing but knows he's summon for reasons he hoped he never discussed. "And as happy as I am to see you, Power Rangers, I... I truly wish it wasn't to discuss my greatest transgression I've committed against my fealty."

"You guess we used that candle to contact you because there's more to the story about your son," Tommy replied. "Things...you didn't wish to discuss with us about Jacob's true identity. I know...there's more than one doppelganger and I find out I'm your son's shadow self as he puts it."

Jason and Kat leave the room seeing the tension beginning to build between the three participants. Kim walks over to the Hand of Glory, which has burned down slightly in the time since it's been lit. She looks up at the notes and documents they retrieved from the 01915 hangar and pulls out a page that she thinks may be important. Atticus is kneeling inside the magic circle and watching the couple.

"I see Wings of Fate that you and the Rangers have been very, very busy since my resignation." Atticus sighs and stands to his feet before looking at them with a concerned expression. "You got whim of a little prophecy that the Order have been trying to keep under wraps for many years since the complications started. I believe the prophecy had to deal with a "shadow self of the past" being the catalyst that will bring upon the fall of the House of Power. The Wings of Fate are believed to fall: one by friend, enemy and family, How the supernatural committee procured it is a mystery but they had their disdain with not only the Acadians, but with certain peculiar beings as well."

Kim turns to face him and gives him a frustrated and knowing look. "You know, we can tell you're lying to me, no matter what face you wear." Atticus doesn't say anything, and Tommy and Kim looks at him in confusion. "Don't you get it? Right now we find ourselves in uncharted territory. The only folks who were willing to cooperate with us consist of a supernatural community in New Orleans oversee by a two thousand year old vampire family coven, the Akselsens. Do you know what your son did to that family two thousand years ago to ire them? What he did to others like Samson Akselsen over the years? Kidnapping them, taking them to Alto Portum, changing them?"

"I became aware of that and yet due to my fealty I couldn't intervene," Atticus sighs. "Do you think as his father I condone to the things my son did? The elements of shadow, the supernatural species do not take kindly to Jacob and the Empowered Humans. Their abilities give them vulnerability, meaning they can easily overwhelm and overpower them. Was it unethical for them to force people with genetic anomalies to undergo Anagenesis against their will? It's been done before and I guarantee you if you keep pressing the subject, you will be dissatisfied with the results you are eager to get."

"Fine by us." Tommy simply stated. "At least we know that there were others out there that underwent Anagenesis." Kim turns back to examine the notes, and Atticus' pleas become more desperate.

"In the past I've haven't been upfront with you Wings of Fate I admit," Atticus stated. "But please, if you keep pressing you will not like what you hear. Some secrets were meant to be lost to time especially the one about the truth behind Ivan Ooze's authority to carry out the coalition's contract." Downstairs in the lab, Jason and Kat are gathered around a table and preparing for a spell and discuss their plans.

"Atticus is linked to that candle, so whatever he reveals to Tommy and Kimberly, we will be able to hear it." Kat confirmed. "I really don't like listening in but we did make a promise to our friends to stick with them."

"As much as I think this is a terrible idea Kitty-Kat are we willing to risk it?" Jason questioned. "Maybe a few more minutes of privacy is too much to ask." Soon Jason looks at his wife as though she has entered a trance as she starts to write on a piece of paper with a pen. "Kat...what's going on?"

Back in the lab, Tommy and Kimberly is brainstorming aloud to try to figure out what Atticus isn't telling them, much to his chagrin. There were so many inquiries they had that they didn't know where to start until Atticus vaguely mentioned about Ivan Ooze's coalition. The mention of them startled the former Knight and Guardian of the Twilight Realm because he knew who they are if they made it their mission to wipe out the Empowers, including his son Jacob.

"Jacob said you kept his paternity a secret after Lena's death. She was more than just a psychic wasn't she?" Kimberly sighs in frustration. "It was after Cassius' first attempt at breaking the Curse of Shadow and Light things got interesting as we put it. You tried to get Namine to alter Jacob and Lena's memories, but you lied about that didn't you?"

Atticus bites his lip nervously and continues to try to convince couple to give up on this interrogation. "Not just that, it's a little more complicated. You saw the memories I assume? The day my son fled into the marketplace near the Ancient Harbor after Lena was captured by the Acadians for the ritual. When I rescued him, at first he was not aware of our paternal connection. Cassius and the Acadians weren't the only ones hunting my son a very long time ago. His "special talents" caught whim by a coalition who vowed never to let anymore of these so called monstrosities come to power. So _please_ , stop your inquiries I beg of you."

"Lena was supposed to be the psychic tribute that was supposed to be sacrificed break the Curse of Shadow and Light. But Cassius figured out Lena was different after he killed her." Tommy and Kimberly ignore him and keeps brainstorming. "He knew about Jacob's true paternity didn't he?"

"If that bastard didn't kill Lena my son would have still had his mother alive and well," Atticus sighed with a hint of animosity against the first Progeny. "You can probably guess when the Denizens dealt their punishment upon Cassius, it more than just about attempting a genocide of one species and bringing upon a second coming of the Source of Evil, Lokar. I will openly admit there was some personal transgressions that occurred because of what he did to Lena and the risk of Jacob's identity being exposed to the original Denizens and the Order of the Meridian."

"Except for Namine?" Tommy asked. "Cassius would have broken the curse of Shadow and Light if the tributes that needed to be sacrificed were the correct ones? You suspected that the ritual would have failed?"

"I...I wasn't the only one who realized it after Cassius' banishment to the Twilight Realm." Atticus simply stated. "Even before he was banished he suspected that there was other human beings with abilities somewhere on Earth. The people on the shipwreck I saved Lena from many years ago...they were the first known Empowered Humans and given our son's conception, he was born with the genetic anomaly. It was something Cassius would have used to expose me against the Order of the Meridian. He wasn't just after supernatural beings, but Empowered Humans caught his curiosity. However, he didn't know about the coalition's contingency plan, the Au Casur. The influx of Empowered beings transformed by Anagenesis was becoming an issue because it occurred on at least eight other planetary systems. Cassius' malice lust for power only ire the Order, but it raised suspicions they were dealing with another group of individuals who could bring upon an insurrection. It was only after they exhumed Lena's body they found out that there were Empowered Humans that have undergone Anagenesis."

"The Everlasting spell? You said one of the things never to mess with was immortality," Kimberly figured out the source of Ivan Ooze's power as Atticus looks horrified when he realizes the falcon and crane are closer to piecing together the truth. "Those dead cosmic stiffs are linked to him aren't they? But he self rejuvenates every time he dies doesn't he? It was done by linking magic wasn't it?"

"You don't understand the absolute authority bestowed upon Ivan Ooze to carry out any means to fulfill the Sanctity Contract he has with the coalition. The spell used to give Ivan Ooze the title of Au Casur was casts on the planet Onyx when a coalition convened together to deal with an insurrection of an influx of individuals whose power can upset both sides of the spectrum. Those cosmic stiffs you discovered are linked to Ivan Ooze's life and enchanted the Savage Hammer and crystal."

"So it's possible to kill Ivan Ooze? If he self rejuvenates he'll come back stronger but we keep attacking him until his lifespans have been used." Tommy said.

"You make it sound easy, if only it were that simple Wings of Fate. Ivan Ooze is a pivotal character in this little conflict than you can imagine. Why do you think Lena held onto that iron coin for so many years?" Atticus questioned. "It was suppose to be a ticket as a means of safe passage away from a torrid place that wouldn't accept a standard regime. For anyone ever been marked by the Savage Hammer...by holding that coin they were taken to a place that they can call their own utopia."

"What do you mean by that?" they asked curiously.

"The iron coin that originally belonged to Lena, I gave it to Jacob for passage to Ad Liberam Civitatem, the free lands across the sea. It was where they were originally going until the coalition got word that a Claochladan was activated and it triggered Anagenesis. They dispatched Ivan Ooze to dispose of the Empowered Humans that were existent on Earth so they created a safe haven somewhere in Ad Liberam Civitatem to keep them out of harm's way from Ivan Ooze, the Acadians and anyone who wished to eradicate them, Alto Portum. I knew a harbormaster who owned a ship that would sail across the seas to the free lands. The Order of the Meridan never thought once of leaving the shores beyond the Ancient Harbor. I entrusted Jacob into the care of the harbormaster named Lupin for he too was one of the few survivors of the shipwreck that I saved Lena from. I knew of the gamble I took and it went against my oath, fealty and duty to ensure the sake of my son's future."

 _"_ You're still holding back Atticus," Tommy said warily. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Something...that could possibly shake the foundations, beliefs and everything you know about the Line and House of Power. If you found out then...then you would possibly never look at things the same way you once did."

 **(Australian Outback)**

It was a strategic and logical plan deciding among the Twilight Rangers who was going to which military facility between Kaena Point or the Australian Outback. They were using the Astro Megaship since it was able to travel to both locations in a matter of minutes to at max under one hour. The veterans laid the mission plan out: one team needed to go to Kaena Point in Honolulu, Hawaii to shut down the main feed at the military station while the other team awaits at the military outpost in the Australian Outback to go online so they can hack the network for six minutes.

The mission itself was relatively simple if it didn't involve infiltrating a highly secured military facility and hacking into it illegally without any suspicion. In the age of threats of compromising national security and international discord, the last thing the line of Power needed was to be caught in the middle of another conflict. Rosaline joined the second team spearheaded by Billy, Trini, Aisha and Rocky to travel to the Australian Outback facility and hack it once the first team shuts down the Keena Point feed in Honolulu. She ended up taking with her Virgil, Penny, Desmond and Aidan on the second team while Bianca, Shi-Ann, Quincy, Christian and Christian were dispatched on the first team to Kaena Point.

Down at Kaena Point, the first team with the assistance of Carter and the rest of the Lightspeed Rescue team managed to shutdown the Kaena Point feed. The first team radio contacted the other team in the Outback that they were good to go in hacking the network on their end. The first team succeeded in their part of the plan by triggering their EMP to shutdown the facility as they slipped out undetected. They hoped the second team would have their six minutes to do their job and fulfill the other half of the mission itinerary. They headed to the extraction point awaiting for their transport while maintaining contact with the second team.

 _"Okay guys Kaena Point is down." Justin confirmed via comlink as team one arrived at the extraction point. He had his tablet to monitor the activity from both sites as he filled the rest of the Rangers of the progress at the Australian site. "Billy, did you guys get the other EMP?"_

"It's been extracted by Penny and Desmond." Billy reported back on the other end. "Trini and Aidan are on the Astro Megaship getting ready to hack the network. All we need to do is install the trans receiver once we find the mainframe room. We're ready for standby in 40 seconds to deploy the E.M.P on our end to knockout security." The plan was for the first team to teleport onto the Astro Megaship while the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers stayed behind to ensure Kaena Point stayed offline.

 _"Orange Tiger do you copy?" Carter answered on the other end. "Team One is ready at extraction point for pickup. We'll secure the area once the E.M.P at Kaena Point is triggered. Trini, are you ready?"_

"I read you loud and clear Carter tell our friends to prepare to teleport," Trini said as she looked at Aidan. Within seconds, Trini got the first team back on board on the Astro Megaship. The first team joined Aidan and Trini on the bridge as they monitor the action from both military facility. They watched as the E.M.P at Kaena Point short circuited the entire feed as the second team moved in to advance on the Australian facility. "Little Sloan, are you ready to put your tech hands at work?"

"Six minutes on the clock." Aidan answered as he used the comlink to contact the ground team. While Justin was monitoring the process of both stations, he was noticing some interference being picked up at their current location. He ran a bio signature scan of the area and saw a few unidentified signatures as the others realized the ground team was running into an ambush.

"Guys you read us?" Rosaline answered via communications. "Aidan, Billy says there's something jamming us..."

"Down! Down! Ambush!" the veterans announced as gunfire and kinetic blasts started filling the area. The Rangers saw that there was a group of Empowered Humans confronting the Silver Guardians with Taylor, Eric and Wes trying to hold them off. They then heard Wes shouting to their squad. "Silver Guardians, hold them back! We can't let them compromise the server! Billy, get your team to the server now! These peculiar folks are trying to break in!"

"It's the Empowered Humans! How the hell'd they get here?!" Rocky asked surprisingly as they made their way through the facility while trying to dodge any empowered attacks in the midst of gunfire, blasts and chaos. "Billy how much farther?!"

"Almost there come on!" Billy replied as they found the control room. However, military personnel were being informed of the situation which wasn't looking good on the Ranger's behalf. He heard his communicator going off and the computers in the control room started beeping.

"Guys the timer is running now," Aidan reported. "Oh, it's coming alive! The server's online!"

"Time to move! Find the access point! We can't miss this window! Follow me!" Billy led the others to where the facility's servers were located. He started giving his friends and the Rangers instructions. "Now! Make sure our comms are back online. You guys are my satellite wranglers. I need vector scripts ready to execute the second we get ourselves patched on that network."

"Lock yourselves inside. Go." Virgil ordered as he and Desmond provided cover fire. "Get the trans receiver patched in. Stay down and keep out of sight."

"We need a few minutes before we can initiate the sequence." Rosaline replied as the door opens suddenly in the control room. There was gunfire and blaster shots going off as Rocky, Desmond and Virgil tried to provide cover fire. A stray shot was heading towards Desmond when Virgil saw it and quickly shoved his friend down taking the bullet to the right shoulder. "Des, get down! Urgh!" Virgil collapsed on the ground as his right shoulder started bleeding profusely.

"Oh my God Virgil! Desmond hears Virgil gasping heavily as he rushes to his friend's aid. Rocky manages to barricade the entrance to the control room temporarily only to see the young Green Twilight Ranger bleeding on the floor "Ah, damn it, Desmond. Come on Des, talk to me! Rocky! Guys I need help Virgil is hurt!"

"Nah, stop it's...all...good I'm fine." Virgil was fading in and out of consciousness as Rosaline rushed to help Rocky, Aisha and Desmond attempt to aid her boyfriend. She let Billy and Penny work on the trans receiver.

"He's gonna bleed out. We need to stop it." Aisha said looking worried as they tried to get the bleeding from Virgil's injury under control. "How can we stop it?"

"Maybe I can help and be some assistance." The Rangers saw a man dressed in a military uniform carrying medical supplies walk into the room. They didn't know how he got into the room but what was their main priority was saving Virgil. "I'm a doctor. Put pressure there, please." He instructed as Rosaline applied pressure.

"Can you control it?" Rosaline questioned looking at Virgil worriedly. "Please, you have to help him."

"First one went through clean. Second bullet is deep. There's a lot of blood. Got to get it out. Hand me the scalpel. Clamp." the man instructed as Virgil moans. "Forceps. I prefer we stabilize and move. The bullet's holding the wound open." Suddenly, something was becoming off as the doctor continued to work on Virgil but started chuckling as he addressed the group by their names shockingly. "If we keep our heads about us, he has a chance, Rosaline. I'm sorry this is spiraling out of control." The others were shocked as the doctor suddenly transformed into someone who looked like Tommy wearing ancient looking attire. However, Rosaline glared in a calm manner at him.

"You shouldn't have said Rosaline," she glared at the person who resembled her father. "I got to say it was ballsy of you to come, Jacob."

"It's the risk we all take for those that matter to us, doppelganger." Jacob said addressing the group. "And I do wish things didn't have to be this intense as they are now going to get which I will regret now." He looked at the clamp he was holding that was keeping Virgil's vitals stable. "I regret to inform you if I let go of this clamp, your boyfriend dies. I just sliced this man's bronchial artery. Now, I request you all drop your weapons. The two of you at the console, turn around."

"Billy, Penny, stop what you're doing." Rosaline reluctantly said as they disarmed themselves and snapped at Jacob. "You'd use this man's life as a bargaining chip for what?"

"An opportunity, actually...to get out of this sticky situation. And we get to know each other a bit." Jacob said sincerely but the others weren't buying it. "There are some misunderstandings about me which I would like to clear up...if you give me the chance? Either that, or I may regret doing something I wish I don't want to do such as compromise the life of your friend here. Do we have and agreement Power Rangers?"

 **(The Boarding House)**

"What the hell is happening over there Trini?!" Jason asked frantically as him and Kat managed to patch into the communications systems on the Astro Megaship. The couple heard from the lab what was happening at the Australian site. To make matters worse, they found out Virgil got injured and Jacob made his presence known and is holding the group at a standstill with Virgil's life as a bargaining chip. "God damnit, this is not what we had in mind."

"The clock is ticking before Kaena Point goes back online," Kat replied worriedly. "Shit, and Jacob decided to make himself personally known, especially to Rosaline."

 _"Justin and I are working fast to buy us some more time, hopefully Kaena Point's feed can stay down for a few more minutes." Trini said frantically. "The others haven't properly patched the trans receiver into the network! We can't fully hack it until we pick up the trans receiver's signal."_

"He's getting desperate isn't he?" Jason questioned. "He maybe Atticus' son but if he's going to use Virgil's life as a bargaining chip for answers then he's crossing the line because no one messes with our Ranger family. At this point I don't give a crap who's side him and those Empowered Humans are on, but their actions at the Australian site is going to make headlines. They're making too much noise."

"Let's hope the others will buy Billy and the others time to hack the network. This maybe our only shot at find this city." Kat sighed as she turned her attention back to their spell as she started writing something. She ended up writing something which looked like abbreviations of names with only six letters: U, A, E, O, O, and M. "Jase...it's only six letters. I think...Tommy and Kim got some news."

Upstairs, Tommy and Kimberly is brainstorming aloud to try to figure out what Atticus isn't telling them, much to his chagrin. They figured he knew about Ivan Ooze and the coalition that made him. Atticus bites his lip nervously and continues to try to convince the couple to give up on their inquiries.

"Look, I understand you want to stop Ivan Ooze, but for you all to succeed there will be a heavy price to pay." Atticus sighed biting his lip. "You figured out how the Everlasting Spell works and it's olden magic that challenges the aspects of immortality. Those cosmic stiffs represent his lifespans but Onyx wasn't the only place that spell was casts. Anyone who ever attempts to cast that spell, something must always be linked to it to keep it active. The coalition knew it which is why they needed a balance of power to ensure the spell kept Ivan Ooze in check."

"Eight bodies from different planetary systems: M51, Treyforia, Aquaitar, Phaedos, Inquris, Onyx, Torrax, and Kalderon." Tommy said deep in thought. "The one that presided over the Everlasting Spell was an elder of this coalition...from Eltar. The spell was casts on Onyx and each representative linked their lives to Ivan Ooze and gave power to the Savage Hammer to draw energy when he marked an Empowered Human." Atticus looks horrified when he realizes that Tommy has figured it out. "The coalition Ivan Ooze is contracted to consists of those eight planets don't they Atticus?"

"Damn it, Tommy! Kimberly!" Atticus said frustrated as he starts to pace around inside of the circle while the couple works out the rest of the details. "A coalition that banded together for one common purpose: to rid the universe of the plight that alter evolution throughout their respective planetary systems. They erased all traces of their misgivings but the experiments continued and somehow made its way to Earth. Lupin warned me many years ago about being wary of the battle lines being drawn. I should have heaved his warning...but now you will all come to understand what he meant about the true lines in the sand being drawn."

"That's why you kept it to yourself all those years? The real truth about Lena and Jacob?" Kimberly replied. "But...but what does Ivan Ooze and the coalition have to do with all of this? What is the significance of all of it?"

"Ivan Ooze's soul purpose was to purge the universe of any Empowered beings on behalf of the coalition. We know he can be defeated if he kill him multiple times and one of those cosmic stiffs in lock up decays severing the lifespan linked to Ivan." Tommy explained. "You're meaning to tell us that Ivan Ooze is a cosmic hitman with lifespans linked to the forces of evil...and good as well?"

"The eight planets in the coalition along with Eltar," Kimberly said making the connection and then looked at Atticus. "The forces of evil weren't the only adversaries you kept Jacob's paternity a secret from wasn't it Atticus? You kept it hidden...from the Order of the Meridan too? You spearheaded your son's destiny the day you sent him across the sea to the free land?"

"I couldn't find that line in the sand especially when it came to my son Wings of Fate. You weren't suppose to know about them because once "they" made themselves known to the universe, it only be a matter of time before the sanctity contract was reinstated." Atticus sighed. "How can you swear fealty, oath and duty to fight the forces you swore to defend this planet from when your adversaries and those you swore fealty to...were the coalition that created the monster to purge their discretion? You can say it although it only will sting your hearts and further leave everything in disarray in your wake."

When Tommy and Kimberly realizes the truth behind Atticus' revelation, their eyes widen in horror, and Atticus gives them a significant look. Part of them figured that Kat and Jason overheard the truth and it was a lot to process, especially now rethinking everything they know about the line of Power. It now became a question about finding the line in the sand when both the forces of good and evil and those in between were the ones they were opposing. The feeling of utter disbelief was all that they felt right now at this moment: everything they knew, fought for, believed and risked life and death for was not what it all seemed.

"The coalition Ivan Ooze works for..." they said solemnly in disbelief. "Consists of both the United Alliance of Evil...and the Order of the Meridian..."


	19. Tales of Delusional Absolution

**Chapter 19: Tales of Delusional Absolution**

 **(The Boarding House)**

The faces of the coalition: the ones who employed Ivan Ooze to rid the universe of the insurrection of the Empowered Beings transformed by the Amethyst Crystals through Anagenesis were revealed. It was utter shock and disbelief over who comprised of it and the irony of the situation. Who would ever see the day when the United Alliance of Evil and the Order of the Meridian, two sides in the battle of good and evil unite as a means to balance the universe and nature? It made sense with the eight cosmic bodies from each planetary system that helped bestow Ivan Ooze's power and authority. The coalition each offered a representative to bind their lives all in the name of fulfilling an Everlasting Spell to complete a contract of sanctity and absolution. The ultimate balance of good and evil but in the eyes of the Wings of Fate was nothing but complete disbelief and a prompt of delusional commonality for a common ground.

Eight planetary systems: M51, Treyforia, Aquaitar, Phaedos, Inquris, Onyx, Torrax, and Kalderon banded together and created the ultimate cosmic hunter that balances good and evil. How was it possible that the Order of the Meridian would consider this notion many years ago and with Eltar presiding over this? For Tommy and Kimberly, it was an absolute travesty to think two sides of one coin banded together over a common threat: the Empowers Beings as Atticus called them. They were told many times over and over again every action and decision the old regime made was for the "greater good" in order to preserve the sanctity and balance of everything pure and innocent in the universe.

"Wow just when the balance of the universe couldn't get any worse," Tommy sighed deep looking at the Hand of Glory as the candle continued to burn. "This reminds of me of what happened a couple years ago in that old cave. Do you have an idea of what we're talking about? Do you remember us learning about the origin story about the first Power Rangers? How they were bestowed the power in the Great Hallow against their own will by shoving the essences of the Source of Evil and extracting the soul of humanity and merging the Great Power in them?"

"It's a different contradiction of events that occurred," Atticus tried justifying before being cut off by Kimberly.

"But it doesn't make it right and to drop this bombshell on us from beyond the grave makes it more twisted and ugly." Kim snapped in an appalling tone. "This is nothing but tales of delusional absolution in the supposed quest for the greater good. How can you find a balance and sanctity in the universe when the forces who serve to upkeep the balance does something like this? Getting into bed with the enemy for a common and deluded purpose?"

"Both sides of the spectrum were dealt with a wild card hand they didn't expect was being played for a long time. That little conundrum was contributed by Ivan Ooze which is why the coalition took interest in him. They've been around for a very long time, but it was by mere coincidence the so called insurrection somehow managed to weave themselves into the fold." Atticus explained reluctantly. "As...they would like to refer it to. I found myself in a bind, one that will have unforeseen consequences. The coalition made it clear to deal with the matter personally. Against their judgment and questionable motives sought to use the guilty party responsible for this as their solution."

"And how did that work out for them?" Tommy questioned sternly. "Which problem or solution did the coalition have in mind to deal with? Take your pick Atticus because no matter how you beings spin this as a means of absolution, someone gets caught in the crossfire. Innocent lives are put at risk because of all of this and they're the ones that are left to pick up the pieces. In the end we still find ourselves being pawns in some twisted battled orchestrated by the powers that be. It makes us wonder if we really have any say on how we decide our fates and destinies these days."

"That's still the mystery whether humanity still has control over their own fates and destinies, Wings of Fate. There will be times where fate's hands are challenged and the wheel of destiny spins in another direction. However, the laws of universe will always find a way to balance the equation in order to intercept many corresponding lines. It is one unconventional truth we can't run from but everything always connects one way or another. Why do you think the powers that be took such a widely vast interest in the Wings of Fate?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Kimberly replied. "Somehow our ancestry dates back to your secret family line and that of Namine's. Or maybe it's because our daughter wasn't the only doppelganger to come into existence. There is more to the lore of the doppelganger myth than just mere physical resemblance? If you keep telling us it's complicated we don't want to hear it and find a way to not make it sound complicated."

"Jacob and Ceile, they were just the beginning and for their tragic star-crossed tale it needed shadow selves to relive out their tale. The origins of the Empowered Humans are unknown but it brought upon an enigma that shook the galaxy. These peculiar beings left their mark on eight different planetary systems. Those who have undergone Anagenesis through the exposure of the Claohladan met the same demise by a single stroke of Ivan Ooze's Savage Hammer. This little insurrection as the coalition deems it...has been ongoing for as long as the war between good and evil on this planet has existed. Believe me when I say you'll come to that crossroads where you won't know where the true line in the sand is drawn."

"What is that suppose to mean?" they asked questionably. "It means Rosaline isn't the only doppelganger in existence. No, oh dear God that means the "shadow selves of the past" in literal sense. Are we...it means..."

"The "shadow selves" of Jacob and Ceile: you two are the representations of them that balances out nature. If you want some answers I suggest we get down to business before that candle burns out," Atticus pointed towards the candle. "If you're truly willing to find that line in the sand I suggest you do so and fast. I warn you if you don't then those Empowered Humans will draw the lines for you. You shouldn't underestimate Jacob's capacity to keep his people safe because it's what he's been doing for thousands of years while the forces of good and evil have been using Earth as their battleground. He knows a war is coming and unfortunately the Line of Power has once again found themselves caught in the middle."

"Tell us something we don't know," Tommy said. "The prophecy we found out about from the supernatural committee in New Orleans, is it true?"

"The source of how they obtained it...speaks in the involvement of the Wings of Fate and their inclusion to the fate of the Line of Power." Atticus explained. "How that prophecy will be interpreted is left all to chance. Why do you think you two are of grave importance throughout the line and legacy of the Great Power? So many intercepting paths have collided with one another throughout the ages just to get this point, to lead to something bigger, and unknown that has not come to pass. You two are the embodiment of the foundation that holds all of this together, but will also be the downfall should that moment come. How willing are you to seek out the truth for a price?"

Over the years Tommy and Kimberly learned about the harsh realities of facing the truth and lying to protect the ones they care about. No matter how it was spun there will always be a way for secrets to emerge. They already got dealt with one harsh revelation about what is up ahead for them, but could they prepare themselves to pay the price in order to learn the truth of what lies ahead? Kimberly didn't want to show her discomfort or fear as she simply took a hold of Tommy's hand and looked at him knowing her decision and his.

"Tell us what we need to know even if what we face up ahead...will cost us everything we hold dear," Kimberly simply answered looking at Tommy as he nodded.

 **(The Australian Outback)**

The sounds of security alarms going off and distant gunfire and chaos was drowning out the sounds of Virgil's struggling breathing. However, that wasn't the scenario they envisioned facing on a mission with legal complications written all over it. Just when they were close to the home stretch the Rangers and veterans found themselves at an abrupt standstill thanks to an enigmatic Empowered Human who pick the unfortunate time to make himself known.

The man standing before them only fueled Rosaline's anger knowing he bared a uncanny physical resemblance to her father. However, the enigma known Jacob decided to cross a line their enemies would dare cross: using one of their own as a bargaining chip in a life and death scenario. The fact that Jacob knew where to find them was an understatement but the list of adversaries was growing longer and longer. How he managed to invoke his influence and have the Rangers stand down wasn't earning him any points among them.

"Congratulation, you got us to stand down," Rosaline snapped glaring in disbelief as everyone lowered their weapons. Her only focus was on ensuring Virgil's safety and his survival. She wasn't going to let some deluded being get away for going after the one person that meant everything to her. "You'd use this man's life as a bargaining chip Jacob? We know who you are and just how much of a bang you and your band of merry men of Empowered Humans are making. What do you want from us?"

"An opportunity, actually...to get out of this sticky situation." Jacob said in a casual voice only to get irate glances among the Rangers. "And we get to know each other a bit to remove any disgruntled rumors and perceptions you have for me and my kind. We are not what you assume us to be and our actions were only done for the greater good of our protection and the safety of Earth."

"Really? So all that stuff that went down in New Orleans, at the old Angel Grove mine, even right now," Desmond questioned. "What do you call all those incidents?"

"Simple misunderstandings I assure you." He simply answered.

"Okay you know that's all bollocks and Rosaline here wouldn't want Virgil to die." Penny snapped eyeing her weapon on the ground. "The fact you're letting him bleed to death on the floor isn't clearly helping your situation. Who's attention are you trying to grab here because you simply got us to notice you."

"I already got the doppelganger's attention because it's her legacy on the line here," Jacob explained. "You're legacy and destiny along with the Line of Power is intertwined and synced to what will befall the Wings of Fate. The foundations of the fated wings rest upon them doesn't it? It's a burden I know far too well for thousands of years to balance out the universe. However, their conviction to rewrite the rules and laws of the universe has cause lines to redirect itself until fate's true plans come to pass."

"Unfortunately for you Tommy and Kimberly not here, are they?" Billy glared. "The prophecy the Akselsens discovered is about what you have planned for them isn't it?"

"It is a relief that the Wings of Fate are not present at the moment." Jacob continued staring at the Rangers. "However, once again it's all misinterpretations and miscommunication about what you heard about us. Since I'm only gonna get one chance at a first impression it is fare to say this has been a somewhat epic fail. This doesn't look very good from my perspective has it?"

"You've already made an impression alright, a really colorful one indeed," Aidan said in a sarcastic tone. "The eighty-nine kids on the FBI National Missing Children's list since 1993, memory manipulation, using the Claochaladan to trigger Anagenesis to track down the lucky lottery winners for whatever you're doing. I don't think it's good for the falcon and crane to ...

"You people do not understand what is about to happen! We warned you many times to stand down! This matter extends beyond our conflicts with Ivan Ooze and our survival. The end will justify the means of what we're trying to preserve."

"So what's the endgame huh? Does it have to do with the secret city we're trying to find?" Rosaline asked. "What's so important about it?"

"This goes beyond your previous encounters like the Turok Patrollers, Satsu, the Acadians or the forces you've dealt with in the past. The coalition has spent eons trying to limit the power and influx influence these Empowers individuals have throughout the universe. Do you know how many planetary systems were cleanse of this little so called insurrection as they called us? That city you're desperate to find holds many dark secrets and both sides, plus the wildcards are racing towards it. You probably are aware I Ivan Ooze will rise up again and use another one of his lifespans he's tethered to."

"And you're anticipating it because you guys are like homing beacons for Ivan Ooze to track?" Trini asked. "So you and your band of Empowered merry men are willing to duke it out with Ivan Ooze and turn Earth into another battleground?"

"It would be another notch under Ivan Ooze's belt to systematically wipe out every Empowered Human out there but he's running on borrowed time. For too long we've hidden in plain sight in our sanctuary in order to avoid the persecution of the Coalition. I anticipated you'd be close, but you're already trying to map the Earth finding the flag barren of Ivan Ooze's double-edged standard. Why do you think him, as the Au Casur was chosen to be our demise? I guess we had the same idea about finding the city. No one didn't even know about the city, not even Satsu, the Acadians. However, the Coalition were aware of these secret cities of the Empowered Beings until they turned Ivan Ooze on to it and seek it out. He thinks the Claochaldan is just a weapon. He has no idea of its true power, of what's inside."

"Oh what kind of power are we talking about?" Rosaline questioned suspiciously. "There's something inside that city. What are we talking about? Intergalactic, phenomenal cosmic-level power?"

"Sure but the cities that existed on other planetary systems housed a certain degree of power. However, the one hidden here on Earth I don't know what that is. Do you realize we're talking life and death here? We're also dealing with transition and metamorphosis on a larger scale? It's exciting, isn't it but not for the faint of heart? I mean, both sides racing to the temple, life and death, flesh and blood, emotions! Who knows how it'll shake out? All I know is, the fated bloodline will be right there in the center of it."

"Oh, I can't wait to be thrust once again in the spotlight," Rosaline replied sarcastically. "I mean, I have to wait for the right circumstances, but...if you let the man I love die, we will make you realize that you wish you had us as allies instead of enemies..."

"Pardon my interruption but who says I assume you're the one that will be there or your parents? Yes, someone from a bloodline of fate and destiny will be there but I can't imply who it will be." Jacob interrupted her before looking at Virgil who was still badly injured. "And yes, I rather hope you see me and my people as allies instead of adversaries and I won't let him die. I'm gonna tell you just how to save him, which will give me time to get away. Two syringe packets inside. Pardon me but it's a bit of a mess in there. When I release this, you're gonna pump his wounds full of that clotting agent as fast as you can if you want to save his life. And apply pressure, okay? Here we go." He instructed Rosaline of the supplies to grab from the medical bag as he worked to get wound under control. Rosaline quickly applied as the Billy and the others worked on reestablishing the transceiver signal.

"Don't think this changes anything and I promise you in front of my friends and family we'll find you," Rosaline said glaring at Jacob. Inside, her gut was telling her that with Jacob out in the open, the field got complicated than ever. "And when we do find you, you and I will finish this conversation. Do you honestly think I'm going to believe anything you say despite some dysfunctional, messed up weird paternal ancestry that is going on? You may look like my dad...but you're nothing compared to him."

"You should probably retract that statement in the near future my dear. There are some things you have yet to discover," Jacob cryptically responded before he suddenly vanished again. "I look forward to finishing our discussion, young little songbird." Once Jacob was gone, Billy diverted the attention of the Twilight Rangers to finish the task at hand while Rosaline struggled to stabilize Virgil's condition.

"Aidan! Quickly, reestablish the feed and patch it in!" Billy ordered Aidan as he resumed his task and then turned his attention towards Penny and Desmond. "Penny switch out with let me handle the other feed. Desmond, get communications reestablished with the others."

"Okay I hear you loud and clear," Penny replied. "Do you thing Aidan."

"Trini, I need your help to stabilize Virgil's condition please!" Rosaline said worried as Trini got into medic mode helping the young girl save her boyfriend's life. "I'm not going to lose my boyfriend because that maniac used him as bargaining chip just for a simple chat."

"Don't worry Rosaline we're right with you just keep calm and keep doing what you're doing okay," Trini assured her and then looked at the rest of the medical supplies that Jacob left behind. "Aisha, get over here we need your help to hopefully get ourselves out of this."

"Come on tech wiz, quickly we're losing the window here." Rocky added.

"Okay, done got the first transreceiver patched in." Aidan confirmed looking towards Billy.

"Alright I'm getting the other one ready." Billy answered working on the next transreceiver. "How's communications going?"

"We haven't heard from them in over five minutes." Desmond replied with concern. "What if we didn't coordinate properly with the others at Keena Point?"

"Wait. Whoa, whoa, wait." Aidan smiled in relief as he started hearing the computer beeping. "The second transceiver is powering up. We're patched in as of right now."

"Yes, alright Aidan!" Billy congratulated smiling. "Okay I need you to put your tech skills to the test. I need you to prioritize all thermal and ground-penetrating imaging. Can you do that?"

"Okay I'm right on it." As Aidan finished the final objectives of their mission, all eyes were on Rosaline, Trini and Aisha doing everything in their power to save Virgil.

"Hold on, Virgil come on." Trini worked effortlessly stitching up the gunshot wound Virgil sustained. The women constantly kept checking for his vitals hoping he wasn't bleeding to death. "Hold on pal alright we're all right with you okay? Come on Virgil." When they heard a grunt moan coming from Virgil, they breathed a sigh of relief knowing he'll pull through. "Okay he's breathing again and his vitals are stabilizing. We should contact the others and get him medical attention."

 **(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, Tommy and Kimberly sat on the floor of the basement lab to find Atticus sitting inside the magic circle and staring at them. They stretch out their arms before sitting up once more and glances over at the Hand of Glory, which has burned down nearly to the very end. The couple looks devastated and in the process trying to workout the conflicting emotions when they realizes they got what they wanted. However, Atticus warned them the consequences of desiring the truth: the price was the sudden realization that the line of good and evil is always narrowed sighted and one tracked.

"We've wasted so much time and yet somewhere down the road we'll always get hit with more questions to answer," Kimberly said sadly.

"The next part is asking ourselves where do we go from here?" Tommy wondered. "Are we destined to always be instruments of fate and destiny? We're going to spend the rest of our lives wondering if this is what is in store for our future? Being screwed over by the past and paying for it in the future?"

"Hardly but you got what you wanted right? Although the price you both paid for the information will leave a lot to chance." Atticus simply said with a slight smirk. "It was my fault once again on my part. I was long gone from this world but yet my mistakes of the past are being left behind to be cleaned up by others. Fealty and oath versus desires of the heart and family: everyone who served the Great Power always had that choice to make."

"You...you weren't that bad as a Guardian of Twilight," Tommy surprisingly commented. "You did help bring our daughter back to life along with everyone else that was sacrificed in the ritual by Satsu and the Acadians. In terms of the choice between duty or the heart you know what Kim and I will always choose: our hearts. Even after death there are still mysteries about the old regime we have yet to answer despite the new order in control."

"I'm sure we're bound to uncover all those secrets soon." Kimberly added. "Besides, it's a promise we'll get to the bottom of all of this." Atticus smiles at them sadly, but doesn't seem convinced but also displays an expression of uncertainty.

"I appreciate you trying and with time coming down to the end, I fear that the road ahead will only get chaotic and frantic. There are many things I have regretted, some I wish I have done differently and some decisions that left unforeseen consequences down the road. Somewhere along the way I strayed from my fealty, oath and duty in exchange for longing for the things I resisted and desires of my heart. They say the heart wants what it wants but sometimes one's heart can lead them astray from the path ahead of them." Something about that statement makes the couple frowns in fear, and Atticus tries to comfort them. "Seriously, Wings of Fate. Although you are experience a crisis of faith and belief of everything you've known, the future itself isn't set in stone. The longer you dwell on these revelations, the more dangerous it becomes for you."

"Then we'll take them on together, Kimberly and me." Tommy answered. "We can do anything, can't we? The only people we are now left to trust are those who have stuck by us from the very beginning. What...should we expect from Jacob? From Ivan Ooze? The Empowered Humans? At least tell us if there is some way to prevent this prophecy from being fulfilled. We can't escape this conflict can we now that we've got ourselves caught in the middle?"

"We can't spend another lifetime reliving the past over and over again," Kimberly added. "We already had our faith in the Order of the Meridian shaken to the core; a morphological cosmic hitman; and a bunch of mystical superpowered humans thrown into the mix. How do we tie into all of this? Ivan Ooze will be back to fulfill his contract to the coalition while those Empowered Humans will prepare for war and turn Earth into their battleground." Atticus looks sadly at the candle before smiling at Tommy and Kimberly.

"You're Tommy and Kimberly Oliver: the renowned Falcon and Crane; The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies. You two are the greatest Power Rangers ever to have lived which is why you both are destined to be the Wings of Fate." Atticus reassured the couple. "The Great Power wouldn't have chosen you two if it didn't see the capacities you both possess to redefine everything the line and legacy of Power stood for. You have been in this position time and time again where you prevailed against the forces that oppose you and the line of Power. The road ahead will be full of twists and turns and disclosed crossroads that will take you to parts unknown. The future may look clouded and weighted choices will be made. It was a lesson I learned a long time ago with my son but do not let predestined notions of the past define your power and purpose. I will simply say this: the past may set the foundations of one's geology and genesis, but do not let dictate the road to the present and future. Keep hope and don't stray."

The couple smiles weakly before giving Atticus a slight nod of acknowledgement softly, just as the candle blows out and he's transported back to purgatorial limbo. Kim's eyes fill with tears when she realizes that he's gone and all Tommy can do is comfort his wife while contemplating the reality of their current circumstance.

"We're truly on our own for this one aren't we Handsome?" She asked staring at the burnt out candle. "Did...we just seal our fates the day we accepted the power?"

"Don't say that Beautiful and don't ever think that." He assured her as he grabbed her shoulders gently. "It doesn't matter if we got told that the Order of the Meridan and the United Alliance of Evil formed a coalition and gave Ivan Ooze unlimited power to hunt an insurrection called the Empowered Humans. I don't care that we discovered that we're shadow versions of a Shakespearean tragic star-cross love story coming to life because of a damn prophecy. It's like you said earlier, you and me we'll take it all on together like we always do. I want to be angry and upset with everything that we learned but I can't do that. We trust the people that have stood my us: I trust you most of all in my heart, body and soul. Kim, we can't face this alone."

"So what happens now? Basically the only people who know about this conspiracy is you and me and obviously nothing doesn't get pass Jason and Katherine. It's a lot to take in and no matter what we'll stand by each other. Tommy, what do we tell the others?"

"The only logical thing, the truth." Tommy sighed in disdained. "Hopefully Billy and the others manage to get back in one piece from their little covert mission. We need to keep ourselves focus Kim and figure out where we go from here. Come on, let's get Jason and Kat and head to NASADA to regroup with the others."

"Just when you feel confident about one thing, the feeling of uncertainty comes back." Kim mumbled quietly. "The question is now what does it mean for us?"

"I don't know and frankly the feeling of uncertainty is something I don't feel very often. Somehow I pray that we make it out of this alive and we fulfill the one lifelong mission we made to each other: to protect our children and ensure their future no matter the cost."

 **(NASADA)**

"It's been running for a few hours." Justin reported back at command center at NASADA after the Rangers and veterans arrived back awhile ago. They rushed Virgil into surgery once they arrived back hoping they weren't too late to save their Green Twilight Ranger. They had the Rangers examined by the medical team and followed up with updates from the other Power Ranger teams at both Keena Point and the Australian Outback. The younger team lend their support to Rosaline who was waiting for news on her boyfriend's condition down by the infirmary. "So far we got 26 satellites scouring the world for this fabled map."

"Good to hear." Billy replied as his tablet went off with a report from the medical staff. "Trini sent me an update that Virgil is making a full recovery in the infirmary. We were lucky to keep him stabilize enough and the damage he sustained is no longer critical. They're keeping him in observation for a few days to monitor his condition."

"Someone should at least inform Carlos about his nephew's condition." Adam suggested. "Though he's going to freak out when he learns about Jacob's little stunt."

"Can we not try to think about what the hell went down tonight?" Aisha objected arguing. "It's hard enough to think about the idea of an Empowered Human who literally looks like Tommy leading these other peculiar individuals to some deluded mission of absolution." She was careful with her choice of words but being put in an uncomfortable situation earlier didn't help. "I mean...we almost lost Virgil tonight and for him to do that right in front of Rosaline I mean...it's just..."

"The girl's been through enough already," Billy added. "But my gut tells me we need a more careful eye on the Empowered Humans, especially Jacob. I don't trust that guy one single bit and we're expecting they're going to give us a run for our money." For a moment, he redirected his attention to the computers that Justin and Tanya are monitoring. "Any hits yet Tanya?"

"Nothing yet Billy," Tanya answered. "We got multispectral images and ground-penetrating radar running at the moment. Until then we wait for the ding from our resources that says we have a match."

"If there's evidence of this city on Earth, the computer will find it." Rocky assured his friends. "Next time we decide to go on any of these covert type black-ops missions we send the Rangers in morphed in their gear."

"Yeah and obviously that should apply for us as well," Zack added. "It's not what it use to be a long time ago. Things are different now and we have responsibilities, families and kids to look after. The fact we been placed in an infarct governing type role to oversee the wellbeing of the line of Power weighs heavy on us."

"Well it's only going to get tougher and challenging now that it's now going to be our sole responsibility to ensure the future of the Line of Power stays in tact." The others turned their attention when Tommy spoke up and arrived abruptly with Kim, Jason and Kat following in. The expression on the quartet's faces indicated that they too had an interesting night as well. "Because the last thing we need is to find out your predecessors blurred that line in the sand between good and evil. They apparently made a devil's bargain many years ago to stop an insurrection that threatened to usurper their dominion and power in the universe."

"Guys? Is everything okay? What's going on?" Billy questioned warily. "What do you mean by blurring the line in the sand? What happened tonight?"

"Everything we knew about the Order of the Meridian and the United Alliance of Evil just went out the window the second we stumbled upon a common enemy both sides of the spectrum have: the Empowered Humans and their infarcto leader, Atticus' son Jacob." Kimberly confirmed sighing and looked around the room. "Where are the Rangers?"

"They're down in the infirmary keeping Rosaline company while they're patching Virgil up," Rocky said reassuring their friends. "We ran into the infamous Maistir Dhiaga tonight but Virgil is going to be fine. However, it's like you guys are acting like you saw the devil out there."

"Trust us right now this stays among us what we share with you." Kat replied. "Holden warned me about using the Hand of Glory and it worked...Kim and Tommy made contact with Atticus to find out more about Jacob."

"And what happened?" the others asked.

"We got more than we bargained for eavesdropping on their conversation with our ghostly former Knight of the Meridian." Jason said.

"Mainly we found who the coalition is that made Ivan Ooze into the Au Casur," Tommy continued. "It means...our predecessors got into bed with their longtime adversaries to unite under a common goal to rid the universe of a mutual enemy. They literally took the context of that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" bullshit and gave power and authority to a being who may have had a hand in bringing upon this little insurrection. It sucks that not only the shadow self of the past is Jacob and I'm his self version or doppelganger as you put it, Kim here is also a shadow self of the past, Jacob's lover Ceile. However, the whole news of the coalition just tops it all..."

"Oh gosh you don't mean to say that...the coalition...it consist..." Justin was too stunned to think about finishing the thought.

"...Yeah Justin it's unspeakable to think of it but it happened..." Kimberly answered. "The Eltarian elders presided over it and eight individuals representing the planetary systems of M51, Treyforia, Aquaitar, Phaedos, Inquris, Onyx, Torrax, and Kalderon all forked over their lives in order to create the ultimate cosmic hunter: Ivan Ooze. They cast the spell on Onyx because it was where they originally discovered the Amethyst Crystals that triggered the anagenesis process. The deluded balance of good and evil runs right through him on behalf of a coalition who basically screwed us over."

"The eight cosmic stiffs in the 01915 vault? They're apart of the coalition aren't they, the ones who casts that so called Everlasting Spell?" Aisha asked.

"Each from a planetary system that exterminated any Empowered beings and their power and lifeforce siphoned by a stroke from Ivan Ooze's Savage Hammer." Kat confirmed with disdained. "Complex and very deep and powerful linking magic. As for why the coalition chose Ivan Ooze there's an obvious link to it."

"That's the million dollar question but then why keep it under wraps about Jacob's paternity from the Order?" Jason questioned. "If the Order suspected that there were Empowered Humans on Earth then they must have gotten whim of it unless someone else has suspicions."

"Because Atticus had a hand on helping to conceive one with an Empowered Human." Tommy continued. "Lena wasn't just a psychic, she was an Empowered Human. That shipwreck he talked about long ago that he rescued Lena from, there were others like her on that ship. It was why Cassius' first attempt at breaking the curse of Shadow and Light failed and then we know the rest of the story. He thought using Namine's ability to alter memories would make Jacob forget but he never did and he knew all along about what Atticus did. He sent his son beyond the seas to the free lands of "Ad Liberam Civitatem" to their sanctum home of Alto Portum for his protection at a high cost."

"The one secret Atticus took with him to the grave and made sure the Order of the Meridian never found out about," Kim added sadly. "How he fathered one of them which put the coalition on high alert. I'm guessing they put him in that hyper chamber thousands of years ago as a temporary timeout of some sorts. But now with the Empowered Humans making their presence known it probably kicked Ivan Ooze's demented primary objective into overdrive."

"But now we know how to defeat him and what is tethering his immortality, the eight cosmic Everlastings." Kat added. "Four of them have already desiccated which means he already used four lifespans and is edging towards the fifth."

"We combed near those old remains of that mining tunnel and we couldn't find his body. We know he'll come back alive and stronger." Zack argued.

"And don't forget he self-rejuvenates every single time he uses up a lifespan. So the plan is to track Ivan Ooze down and kill him four more times?" Rocky asked.

"It may sound simple but this situation is more messed up we imagined." Tommy addressed his friends. "As long as Jacob is out there, this prophecy will somehow be spearheaded to be fulfilled. To find out that our mentors and our adversaries made this pact to get rid of a bunch of wildcards that threatened their rule and claim for power is beyond speechless. We asked those guys tonight to intercept highly classified equipment in order to track this legendary city the Empowered Humans are seeking. The only advantage we have is the key they need to break in. The coalition has managed to lay waste on eight different planetary systems but apparently they're found this particular group of Empowered Humans who now want to go to war. This time it is us caught in the middle so right now we don't know where that line in the sand is. What we know is we have to fight to stay alive no matter the cost, even if it means taking on not only the forces of evil, but also the forces that mentored us long ago."

"So what do we tell the Rangers? Where does this all leave us because we're fighting a battle on more than two fronts." Jason replied. "We're with you and Kim all the way so don't doubt that. But if we seek out this city...there's this gloomy feeling we'll be playing right into their hands to continue to fulfill this prophecy, the downfall of the Wings of Fate along with the Line of Power."

"Then...then it's a chance we'll take in order to stop them." Kimberly replied as the group became distracted by hearing the computer beeping as it dings. The original Power Rangers are alerted and look at each other with hesitation and a lot of contemplation of the next course of action. "The question is...just how much of a price are we going to pay in order to ensure victory?"

 **(Unknown Location)**

Meanwhile, deep below beneath the city streets of Angel Grove, a young man reluctantly walks into the old remains of the old Asuakai Mansion. He makes his way to the lower bottom levels beneath the ominous mansion to a secret room that looks like a laboratory. The young man is revealed to be Declan, the son of the former Westbury coven witch Celeste. Somehow, he was awakened from his mystical coma to fulfill a mission for a powerful group of beings though he was being controlled by a mysterious entity for reasons unknown. The young man found himself awakening to blackouts and lapses of missing hours covered with dirt and dragging a corpse beneath the city.

Declan stares at the mysterious body in question he retrieved mysteriously awhile back in the desert. Ivan Ooze's body is laying on the metal autopsy table, covered in a white sheet, while Declan stands outside the closed glass doors and watches him.

 _"You have served your fealty servant of nature now you must await for the Au Casur to rise." the mysterious being instructed blankly._

"What...what have you done to me?! Why...why am I here? That body in there, it does not react to my magic!" Declan argued. "I sense something powerful and full of a need to eradicate an insurrection on this planet. But also it holds an uncanny balance of shadow and light in it that is linked to multiple lifespans. Who is he?"

 _"Someone who is seeking absolution on behalf of a coalition who wishes to uphold the balance of the universe. There is an insurrection that is rising and it is his his contract and binding agreement to cleanse the galaxy of the plight he brought upon. He will rise soon do not worry."_

Declan looks over at the clock on the wall, which reads 12:45AM, before turning back to the table, where Ivan Ooze's body has just burst into flames. He watches him burn with a surprised and curious look on his face as the room fills up with smoke, clouding the sight of his scorched corpse. After a moment, a young, naked young man with brown hair rushes over to the door and pounds on it with his open palm, looking scared and horrified. It's Ivan Ooze, in his younger body, presumably the way he looked when she was enchanted by the coalition to be the Au Casur.

Ivan is still in his glass containment cell as Declan and the mysterious individuals walk up to him. Ivan Ooze feels the glass and pushes him hand against it. He starts punching the glass when the senses the familiar presence standing with the young witch.

"You?! Did you do this to me?! My contract hasn't be fulfilled has it?!" Ivan Ooze glared punching the glass.

"Easy there, pal. You're just gonna hurt yourself." Delcan said calmly. Ivan Ooze looks at Declan in the eye and continues to punch the glass until his hand bleeds. He turns and walks away from glass. Declan reluctantly speaks to his companions. "Right. We got ourselves a rabid animal. Are you sure about this?" Ivan Oozes turns back around and tackles the glass, breaking it. Declan looks up startled and shock as Ivan Ooze smiles down at him before addressing the others.

"So...coalition where are sending me off to next?" Ivan Ooze said looking at the coalition. "Let me guess, the insurrection has found it didn't they?"


	20. A Conundrum in Question

**Chapter 20: A Conundrum in Question**

 **(Angel Grove Park)**

It was a surprise when Aaron woke up at six-thirty in the morning for an early run despite it being Saturday morning. The eldest Scott child peeked into his parents' bedroom to see them still asleep after tiring themselves out the last few nights. He looked into Sophie's bedroom to see her sound asleep but the same couldn't be said for Claire. Ever since her magic was developing, Claire's relationship with her older brother was becoming somewhat distant. On most days he spend most of his free time with Sophie and she felt that her brother was hinting a sense of jealously over the whole magic power development. She decided to get to the root of the recent strain in their sibling relationship.

"Aaron! Aaron Thomas Scott wait up!" Claire shouted as she followed behind her big brother for a jog in the park. Reluctantly, Aaron stopped to face his sister.

"What are you doing up following me? Shouldn't you be in bed still Claire?" Aaron asked looking agitated.

"You've been acting weird these last few weeks and you seem to be distant with me. Is it because of the whole magic thing? Did I do something wrong or is it because you maybe jealous that I got my magic first...before you? I'm worried you're mad at me big brother." Claire said looking down at the ground as Aaron looked shocked. Did his little sister think he was jealous because of the whole magic thing? He maybe in the early stages of adolescences but he didn't want to give Claire the impression she did something to upset him. The truth was he was never jealous or envious over his little sister, he was more protective and the supposed estrangement was something else.

"Did I...give you the impression I was angry or jealous of you because mom and dad have been spending time helping you with your magic?" Aaron questioned as they found a nearby picnic table and sat down. "It's not that little sis and for the record I'm not jealous you got your magic first before me or Sophie. I just been going through some stuff lately and if I distance myself from you lately I apologize. I know you're also going through a rough patch too trying to adapt to all these changes and I should have been there to support you too."

"So we're cool then?" she asked as her brother smiled nodding her head.

"Look I know there will be times where I'm going to come off as your moody, hormone, angst filled teenage brother but don't ever dealt my love for you and Sophie. Besides, I'm your big brother and it's my job to keep an eye on my little sisters and protect them from any potential harm." Aaron smiled. "Hey you may have magic to protect yourself but you and Sophie still need your big brother right?"

"Potential harm huh?" Claire smiled back laughing. "Does that even include boys as well? Because daddy made sure Sophie and I are going to stay his little princesses for as long as possible. Are you going to make sure that Sophie and I stay as your baby sisters in your eyes? Come on I'm a witch big brother I can handle myself."

"I know you can handle yourself Claire Kimberly Scott. However, please do not deny your big brother of his duties to keep you..." Unfortunately, the two were distracted when they saw a disorientated, dirty, and confused Declan stumbling onto the middle of the pathway. "Hey buddy, are you alright?"

"What...huh...where am I?!" Declan asked looking shock and disorientated as his eyes were drawn on Claire and Aaron. "Where...what's going on?! Who are you?" In Declan's state of disorientation and confusion he suddenly raised his arm out and began chanting in Latin. He was sensing a strong sense of magic radiating from Claire and thinking he was about to be taken went on the offense.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Claire and Aaron asked.

"Stay back, you people aren't going inside my head again! You wake me up against my will, drag me to god knows where and bring some foul malice power to this average little town!" Declan rambled panicking. "Get away from me! Don't come any closer witches! No, no, you won't use me again!" Suddenly Claire was yelling as she was clutching her hands to the side of her head as if she was having an aneurysm. It was hurting her and this disorientated witch was rambling on about God knows what.

"Argh, stop it! It hurts so much Aaron?! Aaron?!" Claire yelled in pain as Aaron watched his little sister doubled over in pain. Whoever this guy was continued ranting like a lunatic who escaped a mental hospital but in his state of hysteria was hurting his sister. This was something he wouldn't tolerate as Aaron's sibling instincts kicked in as he tackled Declan to the ground. It broke Declan's concentration as Claire's breathing returned to normal while Aaron had Declan pinned down trying to restrain his arms.

"Listen buddy don't you dare hurt my sister you hear me?! I don't care if you're some mental Monty but no one harms my family you got it?!" In a moment of anger, Aaron grabbed Delcan's wrist and suddenly a strange red glow started radiating from Aaron's hand. Declan's eyes snapped open at the young teenager who was gripping his wrist and felt a strange sensation wash over him. Aaron felt a fixation of magic going into him from Declan as if he was sucking up the magic from the witch who attacked Claire.

"Hey kid, what...what kind of witch...are you?! What the hell did you do to me?!" Declan mumbled falling unconscious as Aaron pulled back releasing Declan's wrist as him and Claire looked at the now unconscious witch. The glow from Aaron's hand stopped after he pulled away but he couldn't help but stare. "No, no, not a Siphoner?!"

"Aaron! Aaron are you alright?" Claire asked looking confused. "What, what happened? What did you do?"

"Hey Claire remember when I say I was going through some stuff right now? Well...the thing is this is one of them." Aaron said trembling as he stared at his hands. What was happening to him? Secretly, he knew something was changing within him and it was the reason of his distant behavior between him and his family. However, he realized that it was expanding beyond that after what he did to Declan. "Claire, we...should find mom and dad okay? Tell me, I just...I just didn't take some of that guy's magic?"

"We got to do something big brother. I mean we...we can't just leave him here can we? Given that you sort of "borrowed" his magic it should be easy to get him back to the house right? Do you think mom and dad know him?"

"He's a witch we know that for sure but I'm worried if I touch him again...I may...I may take more of his magic again," Aaron said rubbing his palms together nervously as he saw Claire pull out her cellphone from her pocket. Leave it to his little sister to never leave the house without her phone. "Of course, only you little sis will always bring your cellphone for emergencies."

"Aaron, just out of curiosity, how long has this been going on? When did all of this start?" Claire asked as she started to dial her parents' cellphone number.

"It started happening a little after New Years Day. However, whatever I did to that guy it was the first time I actually felt his surge of magic coursing through me. It's weird but for some reason...I can't draw my own magic like you, mom and dad. When I touched that guy, it was like I was able to pull the magic within him into me. But for some reason I seem to have no control over it and I have to be careful coming into contact...with anything supernatural or with special powers. That tends to happen. Come on little sis let's find a way to get this guy out of here and figure out what we're going to do with him."

 **(The Black Frog and Red Ape Dojo)**

"Okay I think I got a sense of where your skills stand. I got to say Rosie they're gotten more sharp and alert." Tommy replied after he and Rosaline finished a morning workout session at Rocky and Adam's dojo. "Alright kiddo let's take a breather."

"Alright dad besides I think age is starting to catch up with you there, old man," Rosaline teased her dad.

"Ha, ha, ha! At least your _old man_ can show you millennials that he can still keep up with your new school flare."

"And you're still kicking it old school huh dad?" Rosaline smiled back as they took a breather from their morning workout.

It was surprise by the two of them that Tommy wanted to workout early in the morning with his daughter knowing Tommy's history of being tardy and late. Ironically, the two of them were startled to find father and daughter practicing after Adam gave Tommy a spare key to let himself inside the school. The revelation about the conspiracy with the coalition bothered the original Rangers viewing it as a betrayal and contradiction of everything they upheld. In addition, the doppelganger twist made things more interesting after they had their first encounter with Namine and Rosaline. It's a question of how Tommy and Kimberly would take in all these mind bobbling revelations.

"So I heard from the others at NASADA that Virgil is cleared by the medical staff," Tommy said. "Are you going to see him when he's discharged today?"

"Obviously because he's my boyfriend and I almost came close to losing him a couple nights ago at the hands of your Empowered Human doppelganger." She said sarcastically but then switched her tone of voice. "Gosh, I can't believe I'm actually saying this as a means of implying there is more than one shadow version roaming the streets. It makes me clinch at the thought...well...I mean..."

"Another person who looks like me walking around? Trust me kiddo the whole thing makes me and your mom clinch. Actually, this wasn't the first time the forces of evil created another me to battle. Years ago, Rita and Zedd had this being called the Wizard of Deception create a clone of me who held the Evil Green Ranger's powers. He was equally matched with me in terms of my skills and powers and had this eerie infatuation with your mom. It was the same like the one I had when I was under Rita's spell years ago. Although he was created as a clone of some sort, Tom was still a living being, according to me and your mom."

"So...what happened to your Evil Green Ranger clone? I mean it must have been weird having the two of you existing at the same place and same time. If this wizard created sort of doppelganger version of you, but evil he was human as well right?"

"Ironically and by sheer of weird luck, he was apart of me. To make the long story short we destroyed the Wizard of Deception releasing Tom from the spell. Afterwards, we ended up traveling back into Angel Grove's past in the 1700's to stop these monsters the Wizard released upon the citizens. Tom decided to stay in the past since we both know the two of us couldn't exist in the same time. He felt by staying in the past he could do some good for the people of Angel Grove."

"I see at least some things despite how weird the circumstances are turned out good in the day." Rosaline replied with a thought in mind. "I have a thought in mind. Do you think it's possible after all of that happened, you may have kind of altered your ancestry by leaving your doppelganger in the past? Jacob and Ceile, somehow you and mom are their doppelgangers, shadow versions of them that are mortal. Somewhere down the line these original star-crossed lovers became immortal and throughout time mortal versions of them had to die to balance nature, shadow selves as he likes to calls it."

"Jacob has a plan and somehow as long as him and the rest of the Empowered Humans are around, this prophecy will keep on rolling." Tommy explained. "Do...you think he has any good intentions despite him being Atticus' illegitimate son?"

"I wouldn't trust him more than I can throw him in a pit after what he did to Virgil." Rosaline snapped angrily. "He may look like you dad but he is not you. I don't care if he's some sort of long, distant and ancient paternal ancestor or whatever he is to us, something tells me he has ulterior motives. If he's the catalyst to keep this prophecy going then we have to deal with him."

"I know and I'm not going to let him get to your mom and me for whatever it is he has going on. Once we pinpoint the secret city then we can get to the bottom of all of this and find a way to stop this prophecy from being fulfilled." A minute later Tommy's cellphone went off as he went to check it indicating that there was an emergency happening. He scrolled through the messages as he frowned and Rosaline knew it was back to business again.

"Let me guess we're cutting our workout short aren't we?" Rosaline asked as Tommy nodded his head.

"Nothing like getting the day started with another Ranger crisis to deal with." The two heard commotion coming from the upstairs loft indicating that the others got the message. They gathered up their stuff and headed upstairs to Rocky and Adam's loft to figure out how the rest of the day was going to turn out.

 **(The Scott Residence)**

This wasn't the way Jason had in mind to start off his day, neither did Katherine. What they didn't expect was getting an emergency phone call from Claire about an incident her and Aaron gotten themselves to during a morning run in the park. Kat didn't anticipate arriving at the park and finding her two kids standing over an unconscious Declan who mysteriously is no longer in his coma. Then it was a surprise to Jason when his wife and kids showed up with an unconscious Declan and use the magic restraint chains for safety measures. What the couple didn't expect was something was up with son after touching Declan that they saw his hands glowing red.

"No, no, no! Don't make me touch him again! I swear I don't know what's going on!" Aaron panicked after Kat and Jason tied up Declan in the living room. Suddenly in a moment of distress Aaron caused the coffee table to shake, breaking the glass bowl on top of it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just he hurt Claire this morning and I got mad and then suddenly...I touched him and this happened."

"Wait a minute, what you do mean by touched him?" Kat questioned. "Aaron...what happened in the park this morning?"

"It's been going on since New Year's. It was little things at first, usually anything with magic in it like the objects you and dad would sometimes bring home. My hands would turn red and this strange red glow occurs like I'm sucking magic from it." Aaron reluctantly explained. "There...well...there have been a few incidents that occurred at school where I may have accidentally lit a few trash cans on fire magically. Also, there was that one incident with the drinking fountain in the cafeteria."

"This also happened at school?!" Jason yelled surprised. "How did we not know about any of this?!"

"I may have purposely deleted any messages from the school about the weird mishaps that have occurred." Jason and Kat were shocked that their son would keep something as big as this from them. How could they have not known what was going on with their teenage son. "You guys already had a lot on your plate with dealing with Claire and the other Ranger business stuff. I didn't want to make things difficult with dumping my problems on you two. I don't know what's happening to me but for some reason this is only temporarily and then it disappears."

"Aaron, you're our son and you should have told us earlier this has been going on for some time now." Kat said sincerely. "We will always help you out with whatever is going on with you because you're our first born and your dad and I love you so much. Considering the circumstances and how you kept your sister out of harm we'll let it slide for now. However, we still need to discuss about what is going on and we promise we'll help you."

"That guy before Aaron knocked him out," Claire spoke up. "He called Aaron a Siphoner. What does that mean?"

"Siphoner?! Are you meaning to tell us Declan figured out what Aaron did to him before knocking him out?" Jason asked looking surprised. "Wow Kitty-Kat it looks like we got a conundrum of rare sorts on our hands. It's not everyday we get to deal with weird stuff, or find out that one of your children can only draw magic by siphoning. I guess we should have stuck around a little longer and ask Tatia Akselsen how this all works."

"Do you know what's happening to Aaron, daddy?" Claire asked.

"That guy says I'm a Siphoner, what does that mean?" Aaron questioned confused. "Those people before who brought that weird box, are they...like me? Am I a witch or a different kind of witch?"

"Technically yes, but a different type of witch who isn't born to generate their own magic like your little sister Claire," Kat explained delicately to her confused son. She knew of some stories about other witch communities and covens long ago who considered those like Tatia and now her son as abominations. "There's a subsection of witches born without the ability to generate their own magic but do possess the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of their lack of personal power. They called that ability siphoning and these subsection of witches who can do what you do are called Siphoners."

"Not many kids your age have that ability Aaron and apparently you were born with that gift." Jason added. "As a result of this ability, you are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. It was why you knew what Declan was. As a Siphoner, after having absorbed magic from an external source, you have the ability to cast spells like any witch. This allows you to change and control events through the use of incantations and more."

"However, the amount of power you have absorbed is finite and will eventually need to be replenished by siphoning more magic, though the frequency of which depends on the amount and strength of the magic they absorbed." Kat said looking at Declan. "Basically, the magic you took from Declan will wear off until you come in contact with another source to recharge. It may seem that you're different from other witches and warlocks out there but don't let it make you feel different about yourself. You are still Aaron Thomas Scott, our son and we aren't going anywhere and we will not look at you any differently than others we've met."

"So I'm kind of like Rogue from the X-Men in some weird supernatural sense? I can temporarily borrow magic from someone else for the time being?" Aaron asked. "Is that why all the weird stuff at school happened because of my power? How do I make it stop? I didn't know I was doing all that stuff and it feels weird not to be able to generate magic on my own without borrowing it. Is that what Siphoners do? Does that mean...I can't really touch you guys for long periods of time? Does it mean I might be able to steal magic from either you, dad, Claire or Sophie?"

"Listen to us son don't let the fact you found out you're a Siphoner make you feel like a freak." Jason assured his son and surprised everyone by touching his son's shoulders. Aaron wanted to pull back knowing he can sense the magic within his dad, but he wasn't feeling the siphoning sensation he did when he touched Declan. "You think you don't have any control over this and you can't help it but you feel me touching your shoulders? I know you can sense my magic and of your mom and sister but you aren't siphoning my magic. You do have some control and like what you mom said, we're going to help you through this. Do you trust us son?"

"Of course I trust you and I'm sorry for keeping it from you guys. I promise I'll be honest with you guys and I won't keep anymore secrets for you two," Aaron replied before looking at the unconscious Declan on the couch. He decided to redirect the focus back on the incident that occurred earlier. "Huh mom, dad what are you going to do about him?"

"Apparently the last time we check in, Declan was suppose to be a coma in a secured health care facility run by Lightspeed Rescue." Kat pondered. "Ironically, before we got word from you two about Declan in the park we got word from Billy about some CCTV footage he recovered from the hospital he was suppose to be in."

"Someone apparently woke up Declan from his coma and according to some sources stated that he was spotted in the desert near the old mines." Jason said. "Some old CCTV footage from a functioning security camera near the old Asukai Estate put him there last night dragging a body bag."

"It looked like there was dirt on his clothes and face," Claire said. "He was rambling about someone mind controlling him, making him do all these weird things and mysteriously waking him up. What does he mean?"

"Jason, you don't think Declan was the one that somehow recovered Ivan Ooze's body from the desert now do you?" Kat said shocked. "If he did then that means...oh no somehow Ivan Ooze is back on his fifth lifespan!"

 **(NASADA)**

In the 01915 Hangar, Bianca is sitting on top of one of the tables in a section where many of the artifacts are displayed, letting her legs dangle over the edge, when one of the entry suddenly beeps as it unlocks and opens. The rest of the Twilight Rangers alongside Virgil comes in and looks at Bianca in surprise.

"Wow looks like the doctors cleared loverboy back on active duty," Bianca smiled. "I'm shocked but also surprise and also glad you're alive."

"Thank you for your concern Bi and it's great being out of the infirmary." Virgil commented. "You must have heard what happened with Declan which explains why you're back in the hangar." Bianca shrugs as she jumps down and walks over to her friends.

"The last time I checked I whammy that guy into a mystical coma after stopping his heart. How the heck is suddenly awake?" Bianca asked shockingly.

"That's the mystery and last night a CCTV was recovered from Satsu's old family estate of him dragging a body bag inside the old mansion." Quincy added. "A few nights ago at Mariner Bay General CCTV showed two unknown persons of interest enter Declan's hospital room. Apparently they suddenly woke him up from his coma."

"I thought the desiccation spell was suppose to keep him asleep." Desmond argued. "I mean you literally stopped his heart and he's been down for more than a year."

"Well apparently some sort of divide power out there has more magic in their artillery than I do," Bianca argued back. However, before their argument can continue, the door lock beeps once again as Billy and Justin walks into the hangar with Tommy and Rosaline behind them to join the Rangers.

"I'm sorry for our recent behavior a few days back." Billy stated to the younger Rangers. "With everything that went down between the missions in the Australian Outback and Keana Point things got hectic. Also with the revelations about the coalition it was a lot for us to take in."

"Did you find out about the coalition Ivan Ooze works for?" Penny asked. "The ones who casts the spell on him?"

"Ivan Ooze is a common enemy we have with Empowered Humans." Tommy said. "Apart of us should suggest we be working together with them to fight him, if that were the case."

"But something tells us you don't want anything to do with Jacob and the Empowered Humans because of the prophecy." Rosaline said. "You think our best thing to extort this entire conflict is to capture Ivan Ooze. However, I think you know a lot more than you're letting on. Makes us think you found something you didn't want to know or think we're not capable of knowing." Billy and Justin seems impressed by Rosaline's intelligence and confidence.

"Fair. Why don't you we all go to our familiar area of the hangar?" Justin suggested. The other Rangers turn and walks back toward the area, they reluctantly walks past the other areas to follow Justin and Billy, with the others trailing behind. They end up further back in the hangar that is even more packed full of books, artifacts, and other objects, but this time it looks more organized.

"This area contains everything NASADA has gathered on Ivan Ooze. We had everything in the hangar organized and divided up in different areas all to serve various purposes and references." Billy stated. "List of victims, evidence of his lineage and origin, the spell used to create him..." As the Rangers walks further into the area, they see eight bodies in black display cases with glass lids. "And, most importantly, the elders that gave their lives for him. The eight Everlastings."

Tommy looks around at the bodies and frowns when he sees that four of the bodies still look exactly as they did, but the rest look mummified. "You mean _four_ Everlastings. The other four look pretty "lasted" to me bro."

"The Everlasting Spell, it's just one of many immortality spells you guys discovered isn't it?" Bianca asked. "I mean they were nothing but fabled legends and tall tales, but usually those stories were related to the lore of the vampire species. To create an immortality spell of any form is basically a crime against nature. From the extensive resources you gathered, you happen to figure out those cosmic stiffs are linked to Ivan Ooze?"

"You guys proved that theory after that night in the old mines." Billy added. "Originally, the night of Halloween the Space Rangers counted _five_ preserved corpses. The only time we noticed one of those bodies decay was when you caused that tunnel collapse that crushed Ivan Ooze inside. So you know what that means right?"

"We take it from your subtle shift in attitude that your hunch suddenly became proven theory?" Aidan asked.

"Every time Ivan Ooze dies, one of the bodies decays. However, for every death he comes back stronger." Tommy answered. "Four of those bodies have fully decomposed, and if we lose all of them, Ivan Ooze dies for good."

"Except for that last one, right? He won't be stronger when he's dead for good. Who would benefit to even want him alive?" Shi-Ann asked.

"You know, I wouldn't worry about that." Justin continued sighing. "There are two issues we have to address about Ivan Ooze. The first being the coalition who has him on retainer. Bianca talks about balance in the universe and in nature right? In a sheer stroke of dumbfounded luck the coalition who cast the spell on Ivan Ooze found a way to balance out the forces of good and evil. Those eight cosmic stiffs are a fifty-fifty balance: half of them being planets associated with the United Alliance of Evil and the other half...from the Order of the Meridian."

"The Order of the Meridian? As in...the same regime that made you guys their successors?" Christian replied shock as were the Rangers. "The United Alliance of Evil and the Order...they're the coalition that created Ivan Ooze? How is that possible?! I mean good and evil working for one common goal?! Did...did you know?"

"We only found out after Kim and I made contact with Atticus using the Hand of Glory." Tommy sighed truthfully. "The fact that everything we believed in for so many years, the mentors and predecessors who put us on this path literally just spat in our faces. Never in a million years we ever imagine The Order of the Meridian something as drastic and bone chilling as this. If you guys are going to ask us how are we holding up we'll simply tell you truthfully that thinking about it right now makes us want to throw up. However, the thing that is still holding us together is the belief to preserve the legacy and integrity of the Line of Power, the future...you guys."

"So...what's going to happen now?" Chan asked. "The computer is still scanning the Earth for the secret city and now we're suckered into the middle of whacked out Mexican standoff between the Empowered Humans and the Coalition's hitman on retainer Ivan Ooze."

"If the coalition created him to prevent the Empowered beings from inciting an insurrection then you said so yourselves those Everlastings are linked to him." Rosaline argued. "As far as we're concern, our allegiance is with you guys, the original Power Rangers, the new order. Ivan Ooze only has four lifespans left if we take him out quickly we can end this and that's one warring side out of the equation."

"You know how we said there are two issues about Ivan Ooze we needed to address. That was the first the truth behind who the coalition is." Justin walks over to the bookshelf and takes off an open book that is displayed there before dropping it onto the table for the others to see. "This is the second issue: I'd worry about _this_. As you can see this is the spell the coalition used to create him. I suggest you read it."

The Rangers starts to read the book, which has an intricate diagram of the Savage Crystal, just as Tommy begins to have flashbacks about the ritual on Onyx he dreamed about. It was as if somehow he was reliving the moments seeing Ivan Ooze drinking the Tea of Protection while the Eltarian Elder of the eight Everlastings begins the spell to make him the Au Casur. While the veterans recount the tale to the younger Rangers they went into detail of all of the elders stab themselves in the heart with their ceremonial daggers, leaving only the leader alive with Ivan Ooze.

"The hammer, it has linking magic. It creates a bond between Ivan Ooze and his victims." Chan replied. "We knew that according to the accounts of Jared and Quinn. The Empowered Humans feared him but wanted him destroyed at the same time due to the power he wields with the Savage Hammer."

"Well, that's not all." Tommy examined the book Justin placed on the table and saw something of intrigued interest. "Unfortunately, when the coalition banded together for one purpose and that was the universal annihilation of the Empowers, they covered all the basics if in case he couldn't fulfill the entire terms of his contract. The coalition didn't want Ivan Ooze going to his eternal rest with any unfinished business, so they added an extra addendum." The Rangers sighs and looks back at the book to read the rest of its content.

"The scars are..." Bianca's voice takes on a tone of surprise reading the text. "...A fail-safe. If Ivan Ooze dies...so does anyone he's marked. So it's not easy to kill him by using up the rest of his lifespans without issuing a death warrant to the rest of the Empowered Humans."

"That's why Jacob can't commit to killing him without putting at risk some of his people that were marked by the Savage Hammer," Rosaline said with a tone of wonder. "It might be a crazy thought as to why...but what if..."

"Do you think it's possible Jacob may also have a mark from the Savage Hammer as well?" Tommy thought as suddenly Billy and Justin's tablets went off. "Anything is possible but what we know is none of us can't risk getting struck with that weapon no matter what. We don't know what Jacob and the Empowered Humans next move is but we need to stay ahead of both sides no matter which side it is. As of now, it's us against the entire legion of enemies and adversaries who can't tell where the line of good and evil is drawn."

 **(The Scott Residence)**

Jason physically turns Aaron and Claire toward the kitchen and helps them get something toe eat before waiting for them to start eating alongside Sophie. Once they're eating, he joins Katherine as her expression turns steely and cold as they turns back to go into the living room, where they has bound the unconscious Declan to a chair. Declan is barely starting to stir as he regains consciousness when Kat loudly speaks up to rouse him.

"Wake up! Come you already took a year long nap time to rejoin the world!" Declan's head rolls on his shoulders as he continues to awaken, but it happens too slowly for Kat's liking, causing her to viciously slap Declan across the face. "I said wake up. Do you think we forget what you did to your coven?! To your own mother?!"

Declan finally opens his eyes and stares at mixture with loathing, disbelief, and shock. However, Kat and Jason is too angry and worried about their children to care about his well-being. "Oh hell no! No! Oh gosh not you again! Please let me go! For God sake's stay the hell the away from me!" Jason couldn't take Declan's ranting that he angrily grabbed him by the shirt.

"You have thirty seconds to explain why you came after our kids." Jason snaps before he takes a deep breath to calm himself down before he continues. " And then 30 more seconds to answer who the hell woke you up and what you were doing by the old mines. Go or else we'll alert the Westbury coven of your location."

"They needed me awake to retrieve something to resume their contract. They got in my mind, controlled me, lured me into the desert to go find their Au Casur." Jason and Kat rolls their eyes in annoyance. "I can the ancestors in my head, I'm a dead man for what I did to my coven, for using Expression. They...promises to keep me shielded from them. However, you little Siphon son temporarily made it impossible for my coven to track me. I am Celeste's son so her blood and magic runs through me. "

"Yeah, well, joke's on you! That's what you get for sacrificing twelve elders and letting the Progeny murder your mother." Kat said sarcastically. "Fifteen seconds left. Why did they need you?"

"It is because of my magic...it was not bound by traditional or spirit earthbound magic." Declan reluctantly continued. "It was a loophole these cosmic beings said. Their weapon is after the power this empowered insurrection is seeking. If they awaken the power deep within the depths of the Earth, anarchy and chaos will be left in their wake. The power below only selects those they deem worthy of transcending into something beyond extraordinary. They...they can't have another insurrection on their hands which is why they're going to take it back."

"They who do you mean by _they?_ Is it the coalition?! Were they the ones that woke you up?!" Jason yelled. "Are they behind this?!"

"The Au Casur can't get into the kingdom without a key, neither can this insurrection. Don't let either of them get the keys to the kingdom." He cryptically warned. "It's beginning, the fall of the monarchy. I rather be dead than face the wrath of my coven or be controlled by a coalition with delusions of absolution because there is nothing left for me. The key to the kingdom can only be unlocked by kinsman's blood. It was how the other keys work. The line in the sand is blurred...they don't know where to cross it."

"Hey need it don't they? The Claochladan?! The Empowered Humans and the Coalition...they're after Wings of Fate?!" Kat asked. "Tell us what you know Declan and maybe we can reach a deal. I made a promise to your mother to help you despite what you did to your coven. If you want to make it right, then help us."

"Warn your friends because whatever prophecy those cosmic beings were talking about, they're going to unleash the wrath of their hitman to insure those Empowered Humans are put down for good. If you think you guys can stop these warring factions, what side will you choose without their war tearing Earth apart. The Au Casur already has self-rejuvenated and now he is more stronger and vicious than ever. This time he'll mark anybody whether you're an Empowered or not. He already has his next assignment and it's going to spearhead him to his Great White Whale...the one he calls the Maistir Dhiaga. He maybe not marked but the Au Casur will always sense him."

The mention of Jacob got the couple's attention as Jason picked up the phone and quickly dialed Kimberly's number. He prayed God that somehow his little sister was alright alongside her kids. When he only got Kim's voicemail, he cursed under his mouth and quickly hung up before dialing Tommy's number. Jason heard his best friend and brother's voice on the other line.

 _"Hello? Jason what's up?"_ He heard Tommy on the other line.

"Bro, is Kim with you?!" Jason frantically asked. "How about the kids?"

 _"No she's not with me. She called awhile ago saying she was on the way home from the doctor because Cadence and Gabriel both are sick with a cold. The twins are at Youth Center with Allison for community service. Jase, what's going on bro? Why do you sound like you're worried about something?" He asked until he heard Kat's voice echo with worry._

"Tommy you need to warn Kim and get to your kids right now. Celeste's son Declan was awakened from his coma by the Coalition." Kat explained. "He ended up retrieving Ivan Ooze's body from the desert and now Ivan Ooze is back, younger, stronger and vicious than ever. He's coming for the Claochladan hidden at the boarding house alongside Jacob. Kim is going to be caught in the crossfire of a dangerous confrontation."

 _"You keep on trying to reach her by any means, the both of you!" Tommy ordered. "That's my family and my pink crane. I'll be damned if something happens to her!"_

 **(The Boarding House)**

It was not a good morning for Kimberly dealing with two little sick kids and a pair of teenagers who managed to get on the wrong side of their parents this morning. She was in full mom mode tending to Cadence and Gabriel since the previous day after they each manage to get sick with colds from daycare and preschool respectively. Then she had to deal with punishing Elena and Hayden after her and Tommy discovered their teenage twins in full out rebellion mode. It surprised them to find out that the twins alongside a couple of friends sneaked into a Rated R movie at the theater. Angela's brother who was the manager called up the parents of the kids when they got caught.

Overall, it wasn't a good night for Elena and Hayden who despite apologizing and admitting what they did was wrong still got punished. The twins were reaching fourteen soon and after a long and firm breakfast talk decided to punish the twins by making them do community service at the Youth Center for the next month. It was Tommy and Kim's way of trying to steer their kids in a positive direction since there have been a shortage of volunteers lately.

"Mommy, can I have some orange juice please?" Gabriel asked resting in the living room watching cartoons.

"Okay buddy just hang on okay let me put your sister down in her playpen," Kim replied putting Cadence in the playpen. She walked into the kitchen while she was getting her son his orange juice. Kimberly had her cellphone on the counter and went to check it turning the ringer back on after leaving it on silent. She saw that she had about a dozen missed calls from Tommy, Jason and the others. Her friends wouldn't be calling unless it was urgent so she decided to call Tommy.

"Hello?! Tommy what's up? Is everything alright?" Kim asked calling up Tommy.

" _Beautiful, where are you?! Where are Gabriel and Cadence?" Tommy asked frantically. "Are you alright? Are you at home?!"_

"Whoa, Handsome slow down of course I'm home with the kids. What is going on? Why do you sound like you're frantic about something?"

 _"Listen to me Kim very carefully. I'm on the way home right now and I need you to lock all the doors, activate the security alarms, and cast the sanctuary spell that Kat taught us okay? Take Gabriel and Cadence into the lab downstairs and barricade yourselves inside. Don't let anyone in or on the property unless it's me or the others okay? I got Rosaline checking up on the twins at the Youth Center. Beautiful, you need to secure the Claochladan and hide it."_

 _"_ Tommy, what the hell is going on? You basically scaring me." Kim said with worry while she could hear Gabriel's voice in the living room talking. She peeked into the living room and then her eyes widen with shock and fear noticing who her little boy was talking to. Without making a sound she quietly retreated to a corner of the kitchen and reduced her voice down to a whisper.

 _"Kim?! Beautiful, what's wrong?!" Tommy asked after a few seconds of silence._

"Tommy...I don't know how or why but Jacob is in our house and he's in the living room with our babies Gabriel and Cadence." she fearfully muttered. "Gabriel thinks Jacob is you. Handsome, I'm worried he's going to harm our kids. I can't let him sense I know who he is without risking our kids' safety. How the hell did he get in?! What the hell does he want?!"

 _"Kim don't let him sense you know who he is. Jacob's presence will only draw Ivan Ooze to the boarding house. Babe, they're after the Claochladan, both Ivan Ooze and the Empowered Humans. The coalition they revived Ivan Ooze and now he's back stronger, younger and vicious than ever. I swear to you on my life and my love I won't let anything happen to you and our kids." Tommy replied. "We need to find a way to outsmart them and keep our kids safe. I need you to be brave and hang tight."_

"Okay I will and please hurry." Kim said as she carefully put her phone in her pocket leaving her phone call to Tommy still connected. She had the orange juice in hand and eyed the man pretending to be her husband in the same room with her kids. It was easy to fool Gabriel thinking that Jacob was his father but now Kim was loathing the entire concept of doppelgangers.

"Mommy, I was telling daddy about how we went to the doctor this morning," Gabriel said happily. "I told him we had to be quiet because Cadence is sleeping."

"You got to admit that _our boy_ is sure chatty when he's sick wouldn't you say, love?" Jacob replied happily pretending to be Tommy. "So, how are the kids holding up?"

"What can you say huh _Tommy?"_ Kim asked keeping up the charade. "They're a handful and we both know that no matter what we won't let any harm come to them right?"


	21. Keys to the Kingdom

**Chapter 21: Keys to the Kingdom**

 **(The Boarding House)**

If there was one valuable lesson the game of poker taught Kimberly was how to keep a straight face without letting your opponents know your hand. It was a game of chance, bluffing and deceit where the idea was to either go all in or bust. Now Kimberly found herself putting her poker skills to test in order to get the most powerful Empowered Human to fold and reveal his game plan. There was no way she was going to slip up especially with Gabriel and Cadence's safeties at risk. It is simple for Jacob to fool her son into thinking he's Tommy but not her.

Kim knew Tommy inside and outside and the bond and love they share with each other has magnified over the years. It was as if over time they became one heart and soul and expanded beyond soulmates and true loves. There were days they wondered if it was fate and destiny that attracted them to one another and if the universe told their love and relationship transcended beyond its limits. Kim carefully studied Jacob's mannerism discretely as his eyes studied the mantle with all of her family pictures. The idea that she was a living reminder of Jacob's one true love made the whole situation a little ironic but also complicated wondering what it all meant.

"I see you added some new pictures to the mantle huh Kim?" Jacob slightly smiled playing his role of her husband to the latter. She was trying to find a way to let Gabriel know something was up and for a four year old boy he was bright and clever. "I didn't see this picture here. When...when was this taken?"

"Daddy don't you remember? That's when we went to Beaufort!" Gabriel smiled.

"Beaufort?! What's in Beaufort?!" he questioned in confusion.

"Hey don't mind your " _daddy"_ little man," Kim assured her son but playing it calm and collective. Maybe Jacob didn't know her and Tommy all too well especially when it came to why Beaufort, North Carolina is important to their family. "It's just your "daddy" didn't remember we got the pictures developed after we came back from our trip to North Carolina to introduce the Bennetts to Cadence. You know sometimes "daddy" has this habit of forgetting things especially when it comes to our yearly trips to Beaufort for Elena and Hayden."

"Elena and Hayden, how can I forget our adopted kids?" Jacob said putting the picture down. "Yeah I know how much it means to us that the twins still have a relationship with their biological relatives. We owe it to them for everything they did for Rosaline the first sixteen years of her life. The twins may not be biologically our children but they're love regardless as if they're one of our own."

"Mommy says they're also family too," Gabriel continued. "And I tell my friends at preschool I have three sisters and one brother."

"You should hear him bragging about how amazing his sisters and brother are. For a preschooler he knows a lot of things and the twins love Rosaline, Gabriel and Cadence no matter if they're blood related or not." Kimberly went to pick up Cadence from her playpen cradling the baby in her arms protectively while carefully keeping her eyes on Jacob suspiciously. "Sorry, don't mind me the kids manage to get sick with colds from daycare and preschool respectively. They already took their medicine."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I could take our little girl if you want?" Jacob asked. In Jacob's mind it never dawned on him how much the Wings of Fate value their children, both their biological and adopted ones. But for him, the twins were irrelevant and had no biological ties to Tommy and Kimberly, but he was unintentionally giving the young boy hints about how he discussed Elena and Hayden. Kim let out a chuckle knowing it will be easy to bait Jacob out given that if he knew Tommy better then he figured out that Tommy's bond with the twins also stem from his experience of being adopted as well.

"No, I think I can manage but first I need my special little guy to do something for me?" Kim smirked looking at her son. "Gabe, mommy needs you to "tidy up all your special toys" and put them in your big toy box? Can you do that for mommy?"

"Okay mommy I'll tidy up all my special toys and put them in a safe place," Gabriel smiled as she watch her son happily run out of the room. She went to check her phone and she can vaguely hear Tommy's voice on the other head mumbling and praying Kim was safe. Kim wanted Tommy to hear everything going on as she continued to protectively carry Cadence in the living room. However, without Jacob noticing, Kimberly secretly had Gabriel get Cadence out of the living room knowing her younger children would be safe from whatever happens next.

"Hey huh _Tommy_ do you remember that time when we came home from the Youth Center with Hayden and we found the girls showing Gabriel one of Rosie's old photo albums?" Kimberly suddenly asked getting Jacob's attention. "Elena remembered it was her biological mother, Sarah Bennett's birthday. She and Rosie wanted to introduce their brother to an amazing mother who raised them and Hayden."

"It seems like a long ago distant memory to me." He simply said.

"That's funny because you always use to tell the twins that sometimes we had to remind ourselves where they truly came from. It was why you bonded instantly with them because of that feeling of being an adopted child. Despite having no biological or blood relation to them you promised you give them the same love their biological parents had for them. You told the twins that we can be happy with what we have and what we got in return, our family." He suddenly turned around to find Kimberly armed with a power blaster she had hidden pointing it directly at Jacob. There was a look of disdain on Kim's face.

"Kimberly...what are you doing?! Seriously, you need to put that away or else you could hurt somebody with that! Please, just give me the gun." He pleaded.

"That's funny because we only use this if there was a potential threat in our house, actually let me rephrase that _my house!?"_ She stared angrily. "Did you honestly think you can fool me into thinking you're Tommy?! Buddy, this isn't my first rodeo tangling with doppelgangers or imitators. I know my husband inside and outside and I know who my true white falcon, my soulmate, my Winged Lord of the Skies, my heart and soul. It was only a matter of time before you let it slip so you have thirty seconds to tell me why the hell you are in my house Jacob? Then, you got another thirty seconds to explain to me your game plan and how it involves me, my husband and my kids!"

 **(NASADA)**

"He has about a few more hours until Declan's magic is out of Aaron's system and as for Westbury's public enemy number one, he'll recover his magic." Bianca confirmed as she peeked into the conference room. Jason and Kat arrived a little while later with their kids and Declan in tow. However, they weren't risking taking the magic restraints off of Declan for their own safety as the Rangers kept an extra close eye on him. On the contrary, he did have some useful information and Declan was determined to distance himself from both the Coalition and facing the wrath of his coven. "Truthfully, he's still disorientated and his encounter with Aaron may have something to do with it."

"He emerges over after a year long desiccation coma for the Coalition to use him to go retrieve their hitman on retainer." Kat said as the group was back in the central control room. "Jason was able to read his mind and to describe the details of what Declan experienced at the hands of the Coalition is left beyond speechless."

"So the question is what do we do with him?" Zack asked.

"Any supernatural sanctuary is out of the question because of his association with Satsu and the Acadians. Sending him back across the pond to England is a jail sentence knowing his coven wants his head on a silver platter." Aisha explained.

"Yeah there is still a price on Declan for that." Kat sighed in frustration. "The fact that I had to beg them to keep him in our custody was tense. But this is Celeste's son and reluctantly Jason and I made a promise to her to ensure redemption for him. I owe it to her because of everything she did for me and my family."

"It's your call Katherine...literally you and Jason are going to decide Declan's fate." the others agree collectively. "What's going to happen to him?"

Before Kat could decide anything, the group was interrupted when Jason received an emergency call from Tommy. The day was already heading to a sour start when Tommy let him know that Jacob was already at the boarding house with Kim and the kids. Virgil, Shi-Ann, Christian and Rosaline already headed to the Youth Center to check up on the twins. For Jason, this was his little sister and best friend, the two people next to his wife and kids that mattered to him.

"I'm going over there because I'll be damned if my best friend and brother walks into a trap and two my little sister is stuck in a house with a guy who looks exactly like Tommy." Jason snapped grabbing some weaponry and anything else he can arm himself with. "I can handle myself and besides we're on the brink of a breakthrough once that satellite finishes its 100% internal and external scan of the Earth. This is our only chance to find that city before the Coalition and the Empowered Humans do."

"Hey Jason you need backup bro!" Adam explained. "You can't charge in there guns blazing against the leader of the Empowered Humans and their mortal enemy. At this point these warring sides don't care if they level out our planet with their fight."

"Adam's right pal they're powerful enough that with that much hate for each other they'll flatten out everything around them." Rocky added. "Besides, you aren't the only one who cares for our royal couple. Hey, you've been in military you know better than not to go into a battle without backup."

"Okay but we need to hurry." Jason ordered. "Billy see if you can get a fix on Tommy's location. Those warring factions are after the keys to the kingdom: the Claochladan which is in the hands of Kim. That computer has already completed a 75% scan of the Earth. Once we get the proximity of the Empowered's secret city then we can find that hidden temple of theirs. We need to get the Claochladan away from them: doesn't matter if it's away from the Empowered Human's hands or Ivan Ooze."

"Alright Jason I got a fix on Tommy's location. He's about four miles close to the boarding house just a little past Kingsley Bridge." Billy said pulling up the video feed but then noticing a motorcycle speeding towards Tommy's direction on the road. "Oh no, you guys better be ready to teleport right now. It's Ivan Ooze!"

"Let's get moving and keep getting a hold of Kim!" Adam and Rocky replied as they joined Jason. They were instantly teleported away from NASADA hoping to get to Tommy first before Ivan Ooze does. Meanwhile, Tanya and Aidan continue to analyze multispectral scans while the young Black Twilight Ranger works on his coding.

"Declan is singing like a canary," Kat observed the conference room. "Guys we can't get comfortable now. Apparently with Bianca spearheading the interrogation the rest of them are starting to believe what Declan experienced. They're going to great lengths to make sure Earth doesn't experience another so called insurrection. However, it's going to come at a steep price by compromising the safety of Earth."

"Our theory is whatever is buried in that secret city contains a massive surge of power or weaponry of global proportion," Justin added.

"Jason read Declan's mind and saw his memories." Kat replied as they continued to listen. "At this point, whatever they did to him shook him to the core. That young man is out of options and he is leaning towards heading back to Westbury and face his coven. It's either that or...let the Coalition get their hands on him again. Currently where we are position is right in the middle between a conflict between two longtime adversaries who united under a common goal. Ivan Ooze represents that bridging of the divide between good and evil against something he had a hand in bringing upon the universe: the Empowered Beings."

"And to them it was a representation of their dominion and authority being usurper despite allegiance." Billy said wiping his glasses. "These Empowered Beings symbolizes a transcendence beyond their own planetary genetics and it became an issue once the Anagenesis process became the solution to trigger the anomalies in their genetic makeup to alter their structure both physically, mentally and emotionally. Hence, an unholy alliance between good and evil formulated in order to preserve their respective power of authority regardless who their allegiance was to."

"So the line in the sand has been blurred?" Trini sighed. "Clearly the line between good and evil has been redrawn in a twist of cruel irony."

"But where does that leave us? Do we still hold onto the belief and everything we knew about the Line of Power?" Aisha questioned warily. "If the Coalition was able to do this on at least eight other planetary systems, then where does that leave us when good and evil band together against an insurrection?"

"You guys do what you need to do to protect the line and legacy of Power and the sanctity of Earth," Aidan suddenly spoke up surprising Tanya and the rest of the original veterans. "I think it was their intention to try to keep us neutral while these warring factions duke it out. Right now we can't look to the Order of Meridian for counsel with the line between good and evil redrawn. We look to you guys because we're a family and right now the only people we can trust is family. Gosh, I feel like I'm taking something out of Rosie's book speaking of loyalty and family. So...what's the game plan? Do we stay neutral while our planet gets turned into a battleground?"

"Staying neutral isn't an option anymore guys the day we found ourselves in uncharted territory," Tanya added looking at the computer and smiled. "Both sides want the keys to the kingdom huh? While they tear each other apart...we're going to make sure they'll be in a hell of a fight for both the lock and key to get inside. Computer finished the scan and it's narrowing the geographical location of our fabled secret city: deep in the heart of the Caribbean. Now, we got the region, we need the destination."

 **(Meanwhile)**

Tommy continues to drive before eventually taking a right turn. When he glances at his phone, he finds that the call has suddenly ended and sighs as he throws it back onto the passenger seat. He's driving what looks like a back road near the lakeside residential estates when suddenly, his tires explode with a loud bang, forcing Tommy to come to a screeching halt. He skids off the road and nearly misses hitting an old information booth before stopping and getting out of his car to look around. Tommy familiarizes himself with the area realizing that he's not too far from one of the secret passages to the boarding house.

He sees a few wooden arrows impaling his left front tire and looks around to see where if he is being watched. Tommy abandons his car and heads into the woods on foot back to the boarding house. Just as he heads up the trail towards one of the secret tunnels back to the boarding house, a young man standing in front of him with a crossbow. He attempts to shoot Tommy in the leg with a bolt from his crossbow but Tommy quickly dodges it. Tommy looks at his attacker and realizes it's Ivan Ooze while he is reloading his crossbow attempting to shoot another one into his right shoulder. Tommy dodges the second bolt as Ivan Ooze tosses aside his crossbow in favor of pulling his Savage Hammer out of the scabbard strapped to him back as he walks toward him.

"So...we meet again, White Ranger," Ivan Ooze stares emotionless. "I can sense him you know, the spawn that is the Maistir Dhiaga. He and this filth have already polluted this planet for far too long."

"Let me guess you need me as bait to lure your great white whale out in the open?" Tommy snapped. "Wow, I got to say Ivan that seeing your true face underneath all that purple, this is a major upgrade. At least you don't look like a senile, old, cosmic asshole."

"I prefer youth over whatever they did to me in that little penalty box of theirs. Oh well, but bygones will be bygones and despite this tether my _employers_ have already granted me amnesty for all my past transgressions." Ivan Ooze explained. "That amnesty was granted the minute a Claochladan became active and then the anomaly trash made themselves known. The Order knew that somehow my little projects somehow made their way to Earth and detected those with the genetic anomalies in them. It took twelve nomad, wayward bound shipwreck passengers to spawn this garbage on Earth?"

"The shipwreck near the Ancient Harbor? They were the first Empowered Humans were they?" Tommy questioned suspiciously.

"It was suppose to be twelve instead of eleven that was accounted for. Unfortunately, if you been following the colorful tales of the chronological battle eras between good and evil then you figured out a couple of intermissions occurred. Luckily, even some of the greatest paternity bombshells were taken to the grave. On the contrary, with both good and evil vying to get rid of a common insurrection to their dominion, you can say it does make for some strange bed fellows. Did Atticus honestly think he would take that little secret of his to his grave? Boy, he spat in the face of the Order the day him and that Empowered Human conceived that child, Jacob?"

"And me being a somewhat ancestral and long distant descendant of that bloodline, you pretty much want to rip me apart don't you? I'm a conundrum aren't I because somehow Atticus' transgression and Jacob's existence threw the balance of nature off course? Was that the same thing with Ceile, Jacob's one true love? We're conundrums aren't we, Kim and me? Then what about the prophecy? I'm guessing your part of the enemy aspect are you Ivan? The Wings of Fate, the very foundation that holds the Line of Power will fall: one by friend, one by enemy and one by family."

"Who says that I'm the enemy in this spoken prophecy? Jacob was the driving catalyst to get this prophecy going because you are his shadow version. Nature has its way of balancing out the universe and you don't understand how connected you and him are, just the others before him. The shadow versions of Jacob and Ceile always have this uncanny way of being drawn to one another in one lifetime or the next. Despite their aged long star-crossed love tale, what they did had unforeseen actions and a coalition who made it their objective to insure the balance of the universe stays in place. Not...everything is what it seems White Ranger and you'll soon find out."

"I think I heard that expression one too many times," Tommy said sarcastically. "It seems like I'm not the only one running on borrowed time wouldn't you say Ivan? What are you at right now? Your fifth lifespan? I know about the Everlasting Spell and how the eight everlastings linked their lifespans to yours and the Savage Hammer. If there is one thing we learned from you intergalactic cosmic beings: immortality isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"Then maybe you should ask Atticus' bastard son about that too," Ivan Ooze snapped. "I been patient with you Rangers despite my impulsive urge to strike anyone down despite their allegiance. I'm not going to warn you a third time around to step aside for I need the keys to the kingdom to rid your planet of this trash. You know what I want because it is in your possession and I know Jacob is within your domain."

"If you think I'm going to let you...or Jacob and his Empowered Humans waltz into my house and put my wife and family endanger, you got another thing coming." Tommy stood his ground blocking the trail from Ivan Ooze. It was a risk he was going to take but he couldn't risk the safety of Kim or their family for it. Ivan Ooze warned him to step aside but Tommy didn't move an inch but the urge inside of Ivan Ooze to fulfill his contract took over. In one swoop, Ivan Ooze releases a powerful blast of energy from the Savage Hammer directly hitting Tommy.

Tommy falls to one knee, allowing Ivan Ooze to kick him flat on his back on the ground as he pins him down with his leg and drives the tip of Ivan Ooze's hammer toward his heart, but Tommy takes the bunt of the hammer in his hands and uses all of his strength to keep him from plunging it into his chest. Tommy hands start to gush blood from the effort, and Ivan Ooze uses all the strength he can muster to fight against him until finally, Jason appears behind him and backhands Ivan OOze so hard in the chest with a crowbar that he flies several dozen yards backward into the nearby woods, his hammer flying far away from him to the right. Jason reaches down with his hand, which Tommy takes so he can pull him to his feet. He gives Jason a shocked expression as Rocky and Adam arrive at the scene too.

"Jason?! What are you doing here?" Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. "I owe you one bro."

"Don't sweat it. Besides, we're bros and best friends for life. It wouldn't be the same without Tommy Oliver around." Jason sighed with relief. "I hope I did the right thing for the moment. He's dead for now given the impact I struck him with. We have to go."

"We need to grab him before he comes back to life." Tommy argued looking around the area. "Ivan Ooze is going to self-rejuvenate again. We have to get rid of the body."

"Tommy, your wife and kids are on dangers ground. Trust us-" Adam interrupted. The gestures toward the woods behind them, where they direct their eyes to the trail opposite from near where Ivan Ooze landed. "The trail leading to the secret tunnels beneath the boarding house. Let's get a move on."

"Adam and Jason are right," Rocky added. "We dealt with one problem for now it buys us a few hours. We got another problem at hand."

"We only get a twenty-four hour window before Ivan Ooze rejuvenates again." Jason replied pulling Tommy in the direction of the trail. "Are you ready? Those guys are looking to grab their hands on the keys to the kingdom which Kim has. The Rangers are close to detecting the secret city and once we get the location, we're going to make sure there is one less weapon of mass destruction either side can use to nuke one another."

"You guys are right. We dealt with one problem for now." Tommy said continuing on the trail. "The Claochladan...we need to get it away from the clutches of Ivan Ooze, Jacob and the Empowered Humans. Knowing two warring factions, they look like they're going to tear the planet apart with this war and us caught in the crossfire. Who knew one object of unknown origins can turn out to be a key to unlocking a potential intergalactic WMD? At this point I don't care who I'm going through whether it's Ivan, the coalition or those Empowered Humans: no one messes with my wife or family."

 **(The Boarding House)**

Kimberly was growing impatient with Jacob as he attempted to step forward towards Cadence's playpen only to find it empty. He attempted to calm down Kimberly and relinquish the power blaster in her possession, but it only agitated her as she release one shot. However, Jacob dodge the blaster shot and clearly, they found themselves at a standstill. For Jacob, being in the presence of the Pink Crane startled him because of her resemblance of Ceile and the constant reminder of the fate of his beloved. It was the universe's way of punishing him and Ceile by ensuring shadow versions of themselves would exist to maintain the cruel balance of nature.

"You have it all wrong," Jacob pleaded. "I ensure you that I am no enemy. I am simply just a man who has lived many lifetimes with others like me who are different and I am doing what I need to do to ensure their protection. It was the price myself and my one true love paid because we upset the balance of the universe by awakening the destinies of those who are different, but chosen for a higher calling. I'm not going to hurt you or the White Falcon because you two are the shadow versions of myself and Ceile, my one true love..."

"Buddy your sales pitch is falling on deaf ears." Kimberly snapped holding the blaster. "Please don't remind me how Tommy and me are the reincarnation of a star-crossed love story gone haywire. Just because Tommy looks like you doesn't mean anything. You are nothing compared to him. I know I can't kill you because you're an Empowered Human with immortality or whatever you call it. However, you didn't answer my question: what is your game plan and how does it involve me, my husband and family?"

"My intention is not to cause any harm to you although I may have rubbed a wrong impression on your daughter...my apologies to her and young Virgil."

"You little band of merry Empowered Humans caused an ruckus while we were in New Orleans. You almost let a young man die after your people provoked a retaliation in Australia and then you have the nerve to come into my house, impersonate my husband and risk my children's safety? Are you out of your mind? As for your apology towards my daughter and the rest of the Rangers and us you can stick it."

"You don't understand that despite your misconceptions of us, we are trying to ensure the Wings of Fate's survival." Jacob explained. "My father spent his entire existence fulfilling his oath, duty, and fealty to the Order of the Meridian as a Knight of the Meridian and the Guardian of the Twilight Realm. He found successors to the powers of the Denizens of Twilight and preserve the legacy and geology of Namine and myself. He may have done unspeakable acts that went against the credo of the Great Power but he believed in something beyond the greater good. I'm here to uphold and honor the wishes of my parents to protect the Empowered Humans and the Line of Power."

"What by igniting an intergalactic warfare with a cosmic coalition who despises you? Endangering our world by luring a cosmic hitman with a mandated contract to wipe any Empowered being off the face of the galaxy? Forcibly taking people born with alien genetics and making them undergo a transformation against their will? You wanted to fulfill Atticus' wishes by keeping watch over us? Did you have to honor milestones during our tenure by abducting innocent children and taking them to Alto Portum for many years?"

"No one wouldn't understand the changes those few chosen had embarked." Jacob tried arguing. "My father had told some lies in order to protect me and his secret because he knew there was something amiss among the Order. Yet, he still served them because he was a man of valor, loyalty and honor. I was a child when my mother died and for him to find out about her demise devastated him. However, he ensured my survival when he sent me across the sea to the free lands beyond the Ancient Harbor out of the reaches of the Acadians, the Progeny of the Source, Ivan Ooze and the Coalition. Everything I did was to ensure the survival of my people, even if I have to cross that moral line to do so."

"And what about the secret city you guys and the Coalition are hunting for?" Kimberly questioned. "The Claochladan, you need them to get into the city?"

"It was only by tales we heard of secret cities that existed throughout the galaxy designed to provide sanctuary for the Empowered Beings. Those Claochladan were left for us as assets to our survival by the ones who gave the Empowered Humans their abilities. However, the Coalition sees it differently and wish to usurper the power that is laying dormant beneath the Earth. This world is the last haven left for the Empowers to seek sanctuary and this time...they will not be silenced by the Coalition."

 **(The Lab)**

While the standoff between Kimberly and Jacob continued, downstairs in the lab Tommy and the guys finally reached their destination. They sneaked in undetected and silently as the commotion upstairs heated up. Tommy was determined to barge upstairs and get Kimberly out of harm's way. As he walked around the lab with Jason, Rocky and Adam they heard rattling coming from one of the supply cabinets. He cautiously opened the door and to his surprise saw a smiling Gabriel and Cadence hiding in there. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged his two youngest children.

"Look daddy, mommy told me to tidy up all my special toys," Gabriel smiled as he pulled out from his hiding spot the box containing the Claochladan. "She told me to take Cadence where I put all my special secret toys. Are you finish talking to mommy?" Tommy realizes why his kids were hiding in the supply closet and the code they taught Gabriel about "tidying up the special toys" meaning any objects of unknown origins. He figured out that Gabriel must have mistaken Jacob for him and it bothered Tommy by the fact that Jacob was desperate that he would endanger his kids.

"Huh yeah little buddy, mommy and I finished talking," Tommy said with a reassuring tone. He was holding Cadence while her little fingers was grabbing a hold of her father's shirt. Tommy was gently cradling the baby as she gurgled and made a few little noises. For a moment he was hearing commotion going on upstairs and then turned his direction back to the emergency secret exit of the lab. "Hey little guy, daddy needs you to do something for me will you?"

"What is it daddy?" Gabriel asked.

"Can you and your baby sister go with your Uncle Adam and Uncle Rocky out into the woods? I need you to take the special toy with you alright and keep it safe. They're going to take your backpacks with you alright? Uncle Jason and me are going to go get mommy upstairs. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay daddy Cadence and me will go out in the woods," Gabriel smiled. "And I'll keep the special toy safe in my bag."

"Good for you buddy. Remember always stay by Rocky and Adam okay? I love you both so much," Tommy replied as he handed off Cadence to Adam and turn to them. "I trust you guys to keep my kids safe. You guys know the trails out in the woods very well. Something tells me that those Empowered Humans want the Claochladan badly and we don't have a lot of time before Ivan Ooze comes back."

"Don't worry Tommy we'll keep the kids safe," Adam reassured him. "You have our word but you two better make it out in one piece."

"What about the Empowered Humans?" Rocky asked. "Our little key to the kingdom is like a homing beacon so it's energy will draw these guys out. Also, we don't have special abilities like them. We'll be sitting ducks if they come after us."

"You two got nothing to worry about," Jason replied drawing curious eyes. "I cast a protection spell over you guys to ward off anyone who may be a potential threat to you or the kids. Do you think I was going to let anything happen to my best friends or my godson or niece for that matter?"

"Alright that settles then," Adam smiled. "Nothing like having a pair of witches and warlocks in your pocket."

"Jason, I owe you one," Tommy said as they heard another blaster shot go off upstairs and then turned to Rocky and Adam. "You guys better get a move on. Get my kids out of harm's way and let the power protect you."

 **(Upstairs)**

After Tommy and Jason had the kids escape with Adam and Rocky out the lab, the two made their way upstairs quietly. It was weird for Tommy to find himself once again confronting Jacob, the man who he was the shadow version of. There was no way he was going to acknowledge him and Kim were also doppelgangers as well for they have already dealt with one too many unexpected twists. However, the moment he saw Jacob subdue Kimberly with his abilities Tommy and Jason announced their presence.

"Hey! Alright Jacob you got my attention again!" Tommy snapped angrily. "You know I don't appreciate it when people drop in uninvited into my house and put my wife and family in danger. If you hurt Kim I swear to God I'll make you pay."

"You let my little sis go right now!" Jason added.

"You need to understand that time is of the essence, White Falcon and Pink Crane," Jacob addressed them as he released Kimberly. Jason rushed to her side to help her as he dragged his little sis over to him and Tommy's side of the room. "Do you think Ivan Ooze is the only one running on borrowed time? I know what you and the Gold Dragon did earlier in the woods. Another one of Ivan Ooze's lifespans has been exceeded and another Everlasting will expire. Though he may come back vicious and stronger, those lifespans can be gone within a matter of time."

"We know about the added addendum to the Coalition's everlasting spell," Jason informed. "Those marks are fail safes to ensure Ivan Ooze doesn't go to his final resting place without unfinished business. It is why you're seeking the city isn't it? To reverse the misfortunes of your people, the ones marked by the Savage Hammer?"

"Part of it...or maybe to reverse my own misfortunes and that of Ceile." Jacob replied. "Time becomes non-existent once you undergo Anagenesis and find yourself in the free lands across the sea. Alto Portum was the sanctuary for six thousand years: give or take. I honestly don't know how old I am or when I was first born. All I know is it is my destiny and mission to protect the Empowered Humans on Earth. However, there is still much we have yet to learn about our own existence, what our purpose is, how we came to be and why we are here. While the many legions and eras of the war between good and evil raged on, I was doing everything I can to keep my people safe. I admit like my father I have done questionable things in my time to ensure the protection of my people."

"What like abducting innocent children and taking them away from their families for years? Or subjecting those with the abnormal genetics to the amethyst crystals and putting them through anagenesis?" Kimberly asked. "That's why you want the Claochladan isn't it? To build an army to oppose the Coalition. You need soldiers to fight back and you're willing to endanger the lives of everyone on Earth for it."

"It's a systematic wipeout of our existence throughout the galaxy. They've done it on eight other planetary systems, do you think we deserve that same fate to fall on us because of what we are?" Jacob questioned. "Someone brought upon Empowered Beings in the galaxy and yet they were viewed as an insurrection not only to the dominion and authority of the United Alliance of Evil, but also to the Order of the Meridian. In their blind comradely it was by their will and ambition to seek out those who transcend the biology and genetics of their own planetary origins. If it was by their hand they activate the abnormalities in us, what gives them the right to dictate our fates?" He then looks at Tommy and Kimberly. "I know what it's like to be an instrument of the hand of fate and destiny. One doesn't have a say at times of the path their set upon."

"And what would you know of what we endured?" Tommy asked. "If you think that getting a hold of the Claochladan will change your fates and that of your people then you're wrong. You'll only excel the prophecy from being fulfilled: the downfall of the Line of Power. You talk about doing what you have to do to protect your people, the same will go with us. We will do whatever it takes to protect the line and legacy of Power. A lot of innocent people died for what we believe in and something tells me a lot more are willing to sacrifice themselves in order to get a hold of the Claochladan."

"Believe me I've seen it throughout time what was needed to be done in order to survive. However, this is the reality my people have come to know over the years: the desperate fleet to survive another day. You have your family to protect...I have mine." Jacob answered staring out the window. "You're not the only ones questioning everything you believe or your purpose. However, the difference between you guys and us is that just when we think we're close to finding the answers, we'll always find ourselves hitting a roadblock. I've seen shadow versions of myself and Ceile play out over the years, maybe fortune will be on our side just once. Everything you know about the "shadow selves" of the past is only half the story."

"What the hell do you mean by half the story?" Kimberly questioned. "Don't make us question our existence and tell us we're here because of nature's weird way of balancing the universe after what you and Ceile did."

"If it were only that simple but nothing is ever easy. I know the Claochladan is not here anymore because I would have sense it's energy." Jacob said sighing as he reluctantly took a step back. "However, you know my people and I will not stand down and find the last relic that may hold the answers we seek. The Coalition will see to it that the power laying dormant will not fall into our hands and they're on the move. The keys to the kingdom maybe out of reach, but there are other means of how to kick the door open." His eyes then gaze upon Jason with curiosity. "I know you've seen it Gold Dragon, what lies ahead should you all continue to pursue the matter. Now ask yourself if one knows the future can they decide whether to change it or let it run its course?"

"That's for us to know...and for everybody else to find out." Jason warned. "Like we said, you shouldn't underestimate us especially when the line between good and evil has suddenly blurred itself out. Now tell us, where are you going to draw that line in the sand?" The three of them saw Jacob vanish again from the room leaving them puzzled and more confuse. The three of them headed out of the boarding house making their way through the woods hoping Rocky and Adam were safe with the kids. Once they reached the main road, Tommy and Kimberly sighed with relief to see Gabriel and Cadence unharmed and with the Claochladan in hand as proceeded back to NASADA.

 **(NASADA)**

Back in the 01915 Hangar, the Rangers saw another one of cosmic bodies of the Coalition begin to desiccate as they saw the ceremonial dagger fall out of the corpse's chest. They needed to make themselves useful while Aidan and Tanya awaited for the final topographic scan to complete itself. The Rangers were reluctant to let Declan have free reign around NASADA but he was willing to cooperate under the condition that Aaron was kept a safe distance from him. It was no secret that the Rangers and original veterans will hold it against Declan for the destruction of the Westbury elder council and Celeste's death and he knew he was cursed to live with that memory.

At the moment, the Rangers figured that as long as he had the magic restraints on, Declan was no threat as they continued to search through the hangar for information about the secret city and the Empowered Humans. Rosaline, Christian, Shi-Ann and Virgil arrived a short while later with the twins after hearing about the incident at the boarding house. She took the others back to command control center to hear back from her parents and follow up with Aidan and Tanya's progress. The other Rangers saw Declan looking around the hangar until he saw on one of the tables charts and pictures of the strange symbols the Rangers documented.

"What have you people gotten yourselves involved in?!" Declan asked staring at one of the pictures. "Those symbols...I've seen those before and believe me not one coven in Europe wouldn't dare mess with anything involving those omen signs."

"You've seen these markings before? Did the Westbury coven know about them too?" Bianca questioned.

"They were believed to be celestial energy that can be harnessed and there were landmarks throughout Europe that pay homage." Declan explained sighing. "If you think Expression is the worst thing to happen to the witch community, whatever this is...possibly ten times worst. Ask the Surrey coven what happened when they found one of those strange hallows with all those symbols on the cavern walls. They came upon this strange crystal and one contact with that, it leveled out a small hamlet settlement in the area. My mother...neither her or the rest of the elders wouldn't dare to speak about the fate of the Surrey coven."

"They perished didn't they? The Surrey Coven?" Penny asked. "You've heard stories but you wonder if they're true or not."

"I can't fix what I did but the least I can do is offer some words of advice." Declan stated. "Whoever these warring factions are desire control of whatever it is that lays dormant somewhere on this Earth. That hallow that took out that small hamlet and the Surrey Coven is a small sample of the extent of that power so I suggest you keep it padlock if you don't want a cosmic magnitude of energy to level out this planet. They tried setting up shop time and time again...until they got lucky. It wasn't the first time these peculiar beings establish settlements to activate a metamorphosis beyond human comprehension."

With everything the Twilight Rangers gathered from Declan, they rushed back inside to report what they learned about the secret city. They breathed a sigh of relief seeing Tommy, Kimberly and Jason back with Cadence and Gabriel. The original veterans filled the group in about the events at the boarding house including Jacob's attempt to obtain the Claochladan. They finally got the breakthrough they needed when Aidan and Tanya confirmed they got the location of the fabled secret empowered city.

"Here's what we know everybody." Billy address the group. "The Coalition and Ivan Ooze is on the move. Thanks to our veteran bros in arms Tommy and Jason they manage to use up one of Ivan Ooze's lifespans. It will give him at least twenty-four hours to self-rejuvenate but with each lifespan consumed it will make it difficult for us to combat him. With the Savage Hammer in his possession it's a deadly combination we're still up against."

"Well we can't forget the other faction to contend with," Rosaline stated. "Jacob and the Empowered Humans. They know about the Claochladan and it was a close call again for them obtaining it. It's not possible to assume that the Empowered Humans or the Coalition know how to use it."

"We can only assume that if either side gets a hold of the Claochladan they'll each have an expert who knows how to use it." Justin added. "The only advantage is as long as this thing is in our possession, we're the one thing standing in between both sides from kicking down the door. We can't let that happen, obviously and each warring faction wants to use the secret city to benefit their faction."

"Use it how and in what way?" Christian questioned.

"Based on our latest intel, there's something very powerful inside it ...a weapon and power of great magnitude." Tommy replied. "An ancient city that was established millions of years ago by the travelers from the stars."

"Are we talking chemical, biological, cosmic, mystical, supernatural energy-based...?" Shi-Ann asked. "How strong is this power within the secret city?"

"It's hard to determine and the energy itself, it could be anything." Kimberly added. "However, we are dealing with cosmic and alien properties at work."

"But as long as they don't get their hands on the Claochladan we'll be safe," Jason replied.

"While we were down in the hangar, Declan revealed that there was evidence of small Empowered Human ruins that housed to create an extinction-level event to kill millions of people. We have to assume that this weapon has the potential to do that." Desmond added. "It poses a threat to the supernatural community and humanity too."

"It's beecause bad guys love their WMDs." Billy continued. "Trick is, to activate the full power of the Claochladan, both sides has to take it to a specific place."

"It's like they need the keys to launch a nuclear warhead..." Chan replied. "But without a key they can't open the lock...a temple inside the city."

"Any idea where this temple is?" Rosaline questioned.

"Glad you asked...No. But it's in the city, and we now know where that is." Justin smiled. "Even better, Ivan Ooze and the Coalition nor the Empowered Humans doesn't know the location. Aidan do you want to take point?"

"On our mission to Australia, we hacked a military satellite network." Aidan explained. "Using that and a combined algorithm and linguistics binary and coding, we ran a multispectral topographic scan of the Earth, miles deep through the oceanic crust, looking to match ancient rock formations with the 3-D model of the city. And we found this spot."

"Isn't that in the Bermuda triangle? 'Cause that would explain a lot." Rocky slightly joked.

"Actually, it doesn't have anything to do with the triangle." Tanya smirked. "Apparently that was solved back in the 1980s."

"Uh, is it Atlantis?" Aisha replied. "We surveyed the location within the Caribbean."

"Try The Dominican Republic." Billy continued. "These white markers represent vertical air shafts that are close to the surface, possible entry points for the city, but most of them are under the ocean floor. Except for one...here, in old Santo Domingo, where we'll enter the underground city. A survey team will test the tunnel's structural integrity, then locate the temple."

"I have a contact in Santo Domingo who can be our guide in the city," Shi-Ann reported. "I can get Malcolm to put word out to do some surveillance."

"Good for now we need to cast a powerful cloaking spell so no one can't detect this sucker," Kimberly pointed out. "It's like the unholy homing beacon."

"Don't worry Jason and I can master that," Kat assured the group.

"So the secret city is in Santo Domingo in the Dominican," Rosaline added. "So we have the keys to the kingdom and the location of the kingdom itself. For now, it's safe in our hands and those warring factions can't battle one another for it. However, it means we're still going to find that secret city regardless. What happens then...if we get to the city itself?"

"We blow the hell out of it," Tommy simply answered looking at the group. "If it's true that the Empowered Beings had ruins and relics of ancient cities like the one in Santo Domingo, then it will give them more motive to go up against the Coalition. That city is too dangerous if those two sides are willing to kill one another for control of it and that's something we can't have. Each of them has a motive to find it but whoever gets to it, humanity is going to be collateral damage in the wake of it. That city is tied to the prophecy so there is no way in hell we're going to let another part of it be fulfilled to usher our downfall."


	22. Party Crashers

**Chapter 22: Party Crashers**

 **(Angel Grove Mall)**

A couple weeks passed since the latest incident at the boarding house that left the Rangers on edge. The Oliver children knew something was bothering their parents after their last encounter with Jacob at the boarding house. Like their parents, Rosaline and the twins were deeply concern about their entire family's safety, especially for Gabriel and Cadence. Being the children of the Wings of Fate and two of the most powerful Power Rangers of all time made each of them targets. However, despite the dangers and mayhem that came on a daily basis, life passed by faster and better than before. In addition, it brought upon the upcoming big event: Cadence's first birthday.

"Do you think 12-18 months would be a good fit for Caddie?" Elena asked holding up an outfit as she, Hayden and Rosaline were shopping at The Children's Place store.

"She'll probably need a couple nice outfits to last her a few months or so." Rosaline added.

"It's Cadence she'll look adorable in anything." Hayden said. "Wow, I can't believe it's been almost a year since our baby sister was born. Time flies so fast doesn't it. Yesterday she was just this little bundle we met on the day of our birthday and now she's this little walking mobile toddler."

"Yeah I know that feeling" Rosaline added. "it's also hard to imagine not only Cadence is turning one, but you guys are actually going to be fourteen and starting high school in a few months. You two are officially teenagers and as your big sister it's hard for me to imagine you guys as teens. To me you're still the little toddlers who used to follow me around like ducklings back in the day."

"And it's basically a triple threat for mom and dad to celebrate three birthdays at once," the twins smiled. "But it's more special because Cadence is turning one so it's a big deal for them."

"Do you honestly think you guys turning fourteen isn't a big deal for mom and dad as well? It's uncharted territory for them to imagine you guys as teenagers because to them they still think of you two as the pair of kids they fell in love over six years ago in Beaufort." Rosaline said. "Yeah, even though they aren't your mom and dad biologically, the day they signed those adoption papers it didn't matter to them whether you're their children biologically or not. We're family no matter what and they gave us a home and a new beginning together. It amazes me how you guys are settled and are not weird out by the fact we're not biologically related."

"It doesn't bother us and yeah mom and dad may not be our real parents, but still six years counts for a lot." Elena replied. "Hayden and I maybe born as Bennett, but we're also part of the Oliver family. Me and Hayden have two sisters: Rosaline and Cadence and a brother Gabriel who we love and adore. We're not only the children of Patrick and Sarah Bennett, but we're also the children of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver."

"And for the record I'm cool sharing my birthday with two sisters," Hayden smiled laughing. "Although me and Gabe are being outnumbered on a 3:2 ratio in siblings."

"Seriously are we going to play the ratio game again?" Elena and Rosaline joked. It was rare these days for Rosaline to spend some quality time with the twins and between the Ranger battles, school, and her relationship with Virgil there hasn't been much time for her siblings. Thankfully it was already the end of another school year at Julliard, but once she arrived back home Rosaline realized she accomplished finishing her undergrad program.

After they finished shopping for Cadence's birthday presents, Rosaline and the twins went to the food court to grab something to eat. With all the talks about their plans to celebrate Cadence and the twins' birthdays, Rosaline haven't had that talk about her plans after she finished college or her future plans.

"Hey Rosie, now that you're finally done your undergrad program at Julliard, what are your plans?" Elena suddenly asked.

"I just literally finished my very last semester at Julliard after struggling for four years to finish college." Rosaline replied. "Between the Ranger battles, juggling school and my relationship with Virgil, I like to maybe unwind for a bit. I've been back home for over a week now and at least I don't have to travel back and forth between Angel Grove and New York City."

"Are you planning on maybe pursuing grad school or possibly moving to New York?" Hayden asked surprising his older sister. "We're just curious to know." It occurred to her that life as a Power Ranger distracted her from considering the possibility of life outside of being a Ranger since she was sixteen years old. Did she wonder if her friends ever thought about their own future and happiness once their tenure was up? For almost six years her perspective of life was to survive one day at a time and take it one fight a day. The twins' inquiry about their sister's future didn't offend her, instead it got her curious and wondering a potential future outside of the Line of Power.

"It's too...early for me to make any big decisions yet guys." Rosaline added while they ate. "I already accomplished one thing I wanted to do which was go to Julliard and finish college. For now, I just want to enjoy being with my family and friends and possibly go over my next course of action in my colorful and intriguing life."

"Rosaline, why doesn't mom and dad train us like they do with the rest of those Rangers in training at NASADA?" the twins questioned suddenly. "Jason and Katherine are witches and they're teaching Aaron and Claire how to practice magic. We study every week karate and know how to fight. We're old enough to know about the forces of good and evil and how to battle them. We want...to help and fight against the forces of evil."

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually hearing this." Rosaline replied startled. "Do you two realize what you want to get involved in? I was sixteen years old when everything changed the night mom and dad died. Can you imagine what it was like for me at the time leaving the only home I knew and my two eight year old twin siblings because some malicious force of evil wanted me dead? It was scary, frightening and nerve wracking for us to leave everything we knew behind in order to answer a call of destiny none of us didn't anticipate. Are you sure...are you sure you're willing to step into a big fight that will push you beyond your limits? Think about it long and hard guys."

 **(The Boarding House)**

Springtime in Angel Grove signified a season of change beyond the horizon according to the original Power Rangers. The changing of the seasons became milestone moments these last couple of years for Tommy, Kimberly and their family. No matter what happened all they can do is move forward with their lives while watching their children grow up right before their eyes. Like most parents, the couple wished sometimes their kids stopped growing up and that they stay young, cute and innocent but that couldn't happen.

How did almost six years fly by fast where Rosaline finished her four years of studies at Julliard? Or when did their twins they adopted when they were eight years old suddenly become teenagers or when did Gabriel go from a toddler to a four year old preschooler? How has it now been a year since their daughter Cadence was born they're now suddenly celebrating her first birthday in a few days alongside the twins' fourteenth birthday as well? While Tommy was watching Kimberly working on her garden outside with the kids his thoughts focused on Elena and Hayden and the startling revelation of their path to adolescence.

What got to him and Kim was the fact they too wanted to be part of Ranger business that stunned them. A few times the twins were caught doing some target practicing with the Ranger weaponry as if they were preparing themselves to accept the line and legacy of Power like what Rosaline did almost six years ago. Unfortunately, there was the risk of them becoming potential targets because of Tommy and Kimberly's legacy as the Wings of Fate and the threat of the prophecy. The last thing any of them wanted was to put another damper on their children's impending birthday celebrations with potential danger on the horizon.

"The garden is turning out beautifully, my lovely princess," Tommy smiled coming up to Kimberly and the kids. He offered her a fresh new pair of garden gloves seeing that the pair she was wearing currently was worn out. He saw Gabriel keeping Cadence entertained as she was confined in her outdoor playpen watching her parents tend to their mother's garden.

"Nothing like gardening to welcome another springtime to Angel Grove." Kimberly chuckled while the two stared out at the view of Angel Grove Lake beyond the horizon. It was always such a sight waking up every morning to a view of the lake outside their windows. "And to be staring at this awesome view of the lakeside everyday. One of the rare moments of peace our family gets in this hectic and chaotic life."

"Tell me about it Beautiful." He added. "Although we gotten use to the Rangers coming in and out of the house at times, sometimes I do relish in the moments where it's just our happy little family."

"Little is an understatement, Handsome. Our kids are not so little anymore these days." She stated. "We got a collection of children and different age ranges to navigate through don't we?"

"A twenty-one year old young adult; two soon to be fourteen year old twins; an energetic four year old and a soon to be one year old toddler we sure have our hands full, especially with the twins." They continued to plant a few more flowers and plants for a bit before Tommy spoke again a couple minutes later. "I found Elena and Hayden again this morning practicing out in the fields with the Power Blasters. I've been watching them for the last couple of days and it's no secret that they're prepping themselves if in case...well..."

"...If in case one day Rosaline and the other Twilight Rangers decide to end their tenure and pass the torch. We were freshman in high school when we first got our powers from Zordon. Rosaline was a junior at the time when the Dark Judges started going after the Potential Power Rangers." Kim stated with a sigh. "Should we be worried about the twins? I mean...well...it's just when we first adopted them we made a promise to give them a second chance at a family and a happy and normal childhood. It was a promise we made to their grandparents to keep them together regardless and then...well...given our past and history we eventually..."

"I know what you mean and whatever the hell Jacob says about them doesn't matter." Tommy said. "Hayden and Elena are as much our children and whether they're biological or adopted they're loved equally as Rosaline, Gabriel and Cadence. We knew what we got ourselves into the day we signed those adoption papers and yes our children will always be targeted by the forces of evil because of us. Am I scared for their safeties of course I am. No matter how much we try to steer them away from "this life" it will find a way to weave them into it."

"Why is it when we try to have at least one normal day as a family danger is lurking behind us? Three of our children are celebrating their birthdays in a few days and if we say nothing bad will happen, it's like the cursed phase meaning something will happen." Kim sighed. "Our baby girl is turning one and after Gabriel's botched first birthday thanks to Satsu and the Acadians what makes you think either the Empowered Humans or Ivan Ooze's spat will spill into the day? And two we also owe it to the twins after I literally went into labor on their birthday last year during a citywide blackout. I was trapped in an elevator giving birth while the twins were stuck in traffic to get to us."

"Hey listen to me Kim, we're going to make April 23rd a birthday celebration for Cadence, Elena and Hayden to remember." Tommy smiled. "We're going to invite our family and friends and watch our little Caddie Bear eat cake and even listen to our teenage twins jokingly ramble how we are uncool parents at times. Our kids are going to celebrate their birthdays for one day without having us looking over our shoulders waiting for some evil fiend to come after us. They deserve it and so do we and we can't put life on hold because of some stupid prophecy or whatever heck is happening, it's you and me together. That is something I vow and promise."

"Then why does it feel this is the calm before the storm Tommy?" She questioned warily.

"There will always be storms we have to weather beyond the horizon. However, there are those we endure in order to ensure brighter days. For one day, please I beg of you my pink crane, let us make it about our children who are our whole world and lives together. What do you say?"

"I can never turn down a request from my darling white falcon," Kim smiled as they embraced. "Hell or high water we're giving Elena, Hayden and Cadence a birthday even if we have to deal with unwanted party crashers. And you're right that we can't put life on hold because of the Power Rangers this is our family, you and me together."

 **(Unknown Location)**

Out in the far outskirts of town, Ivan Ooze has just awakened naked in the woods, surrounded by smoldering dead leaves around him that were set ablaze when his old body burst into flames and regenerated. He rolls out a crick in his neck and looks around to find a bunch of clothes hanging on a clothesline next to a tent, which he steals and puts on. Ivan finds his hammer laying nearby on the ground and picks it up with a determined expression as he makes his way out of the woods. In a matter of minutes Ivan Ooze suddenly finds himself mysteriously teleported to the remains of the Ancient Harbor.

He senses a reluctant familiar presence as the figures make themselves known. The cloaks to mask their identities was a giveaway to Ivan Ooze for it has been many years since his apparent mutiny against half of the coalition. Now, he was mysteriously brought back to his original state and purpose to fulfill a reluctant, but common goal to usurper an insurrection's claim to provenance in another system.

"It has been many years since I was last summon in the presence of my employers," Ivan Ooze says bluntly gripping the hammer. "The last time we had a disagreement you had my employment temporarily suspended and had me serve my leave of absence in a hyperlock chamber. On the contrary, I have in accordance learn not to underestimate the terms of contract we have instituted on behalf of both parties."

"And we have come to a realization that time is of the essence," the Elder leader of the coalition stated. "I'm afraid we have some more pressing matters besides the limited lifespans you have left. It only be before a matter of time they'll figure it out. However, the Everlasting still live within you as long as your lifespans aren't consumed."

"Well you can thank the Ninjetti for that. As much as I reluctantly hold back against retaliation, they have somewhat become problem some. These Empowers are now fighting back against me and this coalition. Even worst, the Claochladan is now in the possession of the Power Rangers with the Empowered Humans eyeing it. How is it possible that there are still relics and ruins of work from M51? I thought I exterminated any traces of it while the first Denizens of Twilight dealt with the Progeny of the Source and the Acadians. That stupid Progeny of the Source almost exposed the existence of the Empowered Humans to the citizens of this planet."

"Yes, that was a complicated and delicate matter we dealt with in the past." they answered. "It wasn't easy to have these epitome battles of good and evil coincide with the inner turmoil we been trying to quell for more than 6000 years. Should the Empowered Humans find that lost city then we have bigger issues on hand."

"What if I told you...the key to quelling this insurrection lies within "shadow selves of the past?" Besides, it was the coalition who manage to tether the limitation of our elusive Jacob's Empowered abilities. However, his power alone will challenge ours and those who stand in his way. The threads of the supernatural ironically worked in our favor but the fabled three feathers, they're the enigmatic pieces on the board. I have done everything in my power to stay my hand and only fulfill the terms of my agreement. However, I think it's time we should consider renegotiating the terms of our contract."

"Still, all options must be open and it only be a matter of time before things come to a head." the Elder replied sighing. "The Empowered Humans of Earth are what remains of traces of M51 Empire's work to bring upon these beings...to challenge the universe's claim and authority. Seeing that you have seen the error and magnitude of these actions it still falls upon you to purify the galaxy of this insurrection. However, you remember the agreement and this time you work within the guidelines set."

"Do not remind me of my flaws or my involvement conspiring with those radicals from M51 to revolutionize the schematics of biology or life in general." Ivan Ooze argued back. "Yes, you have forced me into a contract which I have already spent five lifespans fulfilling, struck down and imprisoned hundreds and thousands of Empowered souls with one strike of my Savage Hammer. What more do you want from me? You made me the instrument needed to purify what I helped bring upon this universe and yet these souls and all these victims...I feel what they feel. You coalition better get yourselves together if you want your contract fulfilled or be held accountable for my actions the next time I meet either those Empowered Beings or the Power Rangers for that matter." He then turned his attention to the leader of the coalition and despite the complicated history understood the situation they were all in. "I know your soft spot for them, especially the Wings of Fate, the Falcon and Crane. Am I right, Zordon?"

"Which is why we have to handle this situation delicately." The Elder leader of the coalition took off his hood to reveal himself as Zordon. However, there is a disdain expression on his face knowing how far this matter has spiral out of control. "How much do they know about the prophecy? Their fates and destinies have been intertwined one too many times and if they find out about Jacob and Ceile, there will be dire consequences ahead. Your contract signifies to quell Jacob's insurgency of Empowered Humans but I fear the Line of Power will find themselves in direct conflict in our war with the insurrection we have spent more than 6000 years to suppress. That discovery of that city will either turn the tide for one faction and leave the other scrambling."

"And what about your contingency?" Ivan Ooze eyed them suspiciously. "Am I still entitled to it in the event things go sour?"

"The contingency is still in place as per requested." Zordon reluctantly answered. "It is safe in a secure location for now but be wary on when you intend to use it. I suggest you have a backup plan should we run into some discrepancies with your contract with us. For now, continue your mission as follow but remember...know your limits."

 **(Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic)**

"So this contact of yours, how do you know her exactly?" Christian asked while they were exploring the local flea market set up in the Plaza de Espana. Him and Shi-Ann accompanied the Space Rangers to do an excavation of the area surrounding the location to the entrance to the secret city. However for Christian, the more he observed Shi-Ann he suspected there was more to the White Twilight Ranger than anyone suspected. Being the daughter of two professional criminals couldn't be easy and spending half her life being shielded from her parents' legacy does something. Christian studied Shi-Ann's behavior and interactions as if she was an expert in the field of espionage.

"No tails on the way in...none that I could spot, anyway." Christian reported. "And the Space Rangers are at the safe house waiting for an update."

"Then we're good." Shi-Ann replied back looking around. "You ever had the fried plantains here?"

"Tostones?" Yeah and it's one of my guilty pleasures to try here. For the record Shi-Ann, I have visited the Dominican Republic before. Why do you ask?"

"I read about this place down the street where they put crab in them. I wouldn't mind trying that." she slightly smiled. "You know, after we save the world and stuff. Hey, we should definitely bring the gang down here for vacation. I know of some all inclusive resorts to stay." Shi-Ann heard her cellphone beep as she checked it. "Javier texted me. He's gonna be late. He's always late. Said he'd meet us on the other side of the plaza."

"This contact of yours, can we trust him?" Christian asked. "How do you know him?"

"He's a politician, so, no, but he likes me." Shi-Ann explained. "Javier is married to one of Moira Donovan's cousin. Her name is Tamara they met while she was studying abroad in Santo Domingo. They fell in love and didn't go back to Ireland afterwards. I was twelve when they got married and convinced Jiang Li to accept the invite despite some protest from Li Mei and Natalie. He's somewhat family in a sense. And he can get us those architectural plans from city hall. Yes, he also has connections to the local law enforcement and he'll keep the local cops off of us."

"Things could get sticky, depending on where we're digging, but somehow Shi-Ann Hue somehow manages to have friends in high places." Christian smiled as they pass by a small vendor selling hats. His optimism surprised Shi-Ann despite the circumstance of their relaxation. "Ooh. Hats. Wish I was a hat guy. Some guys can really pull that look off, you know? What? Too small for my head?"

"You know, you're about the last person I expect to agree to come with me on one of these recon missions." Shi-Ann slightly chuckled. "You're probably assuming I may have picked up on a few espionage techniques growing up. I would guess that you would stay back in Angel Grove for Cadence and the twins' birthdays. However, for a guy who's doing resonance to formulate a plan to blow up a chunk of an underground city, you don't seem fazed."

"You have concerns don't you? I have this knack for reading people and you're someone that intrigues me the most Shi-Ann. We all have complex and colorful life stories but still you remain a mystery. Are you bothered at times about the things we're asked to do as Power Rangers?"

"Our job is make sure we that we're here to destroy that weapon, not recover it." Shi-Ann replied. "Sometimes we have a knack for letting our curiosities get the best of us and then somehow we'll end up with some WMD in our possession for observation and study."

"Why would we do that?" He asked.

"That's what the original veteran Power Rangers would do." Shi-Ann argued.

"But we're not them and they have more years on us when dealing with all of this stuff." Christian continued. "But they did send us to locate the keys to the kingdom for a reason Shi-Ann. So what's the point of all of it?"

"What's the point of it?" Shi-Ann sighs as her and Christian continue to walk and observe the activity around them. "Look around you Christian. Vendors selling their wares, bringing home a modest income. Locals buying fresh vegetables for dinner tonight. Tourists on their one vacation a year. Are you asking what's the point of this? They are the point. They're the reason I'm here, the reason the Power Rangers exist to protect the lives of everyone on this planet. There are 10 million people on this island, and I won't let Ivan Ooze, the Coalition or even the Empowered beings turn them into collateral damage."

"With all due respect, buddy, this kind of op, our in facto mentors would have a number...of acceptable losses. We're talking about an op mission that will somehow have some casualty in it on both sides."

"My number is zero. For the record, I hate that phrase." Shi-Ann added. "That's why the Space Rangers are here...not just to find the temple but to assess its structural integrity, minimize injury or destruction both on our end and for the civilian life in this little nation."

"Minimize destruction? We're definitely not the Ninjetti Rangers are we?" Christian smiled.

"Come on, Christian. You ought to know me by now. Rather use a scalpel than a shotgun. Well, it's the forces of evil. Might need the shotgun. Why do you think I brought you?" A few minutes later, Shi-Ann feels her cellphone vibrating as she checks her message. "There's Javier. I'll be right back."

 **(The Boarding House)**

April the 23rd dawned bright and beautiful, though it was a sense of stifled joy that Tommy and Kimberly had Cadence in her playpen watching her parents and their friends decorate the entire main floor to celebrate a three way birthday with her, Elena and Hayden. Billy and Trini were more than excited to celebrate their goddaughter's first birthday after Trini managed to pry both her husband and Justin for a few hours away from NASADA. However, Tommy and Kimberly had Justin construct their presents for Hayden and Elena and it surprised the others when they revealed what they were giving the twins for their birthday gifts: their very own communicators. It made Jason, Kat and Zack consider the idea if it was time to prepare their kids for the future of taking the mantle once Rosaline and her friends ended their tenure.

Each of them weighed the pros and cons of letting their kids involved in the line of Power knowing the burden and responsibility that came along with it. For Jason and Kat it was already hard enough teaching Claire and Aaron to control their magic, especially Aaron whose status as a Siphoner caused a divide within the witch communities. On the other hand, Zack had his concerns about losing Angela again if he let himself get consumed in the Ranger business. It cost him his marriage the first time and a period of estrangement from Allison but to be granted a second chance with Angela and the kids was a blessing. Also comprising and understand help strengthen their marriage the second time around once Angela understood the sacrifices and burdens Zack faced over the years.

During periods of downtime in the middle of the these epic battles and contending with potential adversaries, thoughts of the future always plagued the minds of the Rangers whether it was the original veterans or the current teams. If the periods of downtime have taught them it was although their enemies go through periods of not attacking, it just be a matter of time before something bigger happened. For the enemies, it was about timing their attacks perfectly and something in the back of their minds told them their adversaries will strike during the twins and Cadence's birthdays.

"Is it just me, or has it been too quiet these last few weeks?" Tanya asked. Once it was said, realization dawned on the Rangers and thought back to their last encounter with Ivan Ooze, the Empowered Humans and Jacob.

"We haven't had any encounters in over a month since our last confrontation with Jacob at the house." Kim added, remembering her last encounter with Jacob and the unhinging feeling his last house call was highly suspicious.

"That is the same with Ivan Ooze. He's probably kicking it on his sixth lifespan but the alarms or notices haven't been indicated any attacks on the Empowered Humans. He's died five times already and he's the definition of an intergalactic cat on nine lives." Tommy commented. "Usually Ivan Ooze will be going gung ho when it comes to Jacob because the massive bounty on that guy's head."

"But Jacob is over six thousand years old give or take." Adam said.

"Yeah and that is when nature decides to ensure balance is in order by creating shadow selves or in a sense doppelgangers." Came the reply from Kat.

"Well it's the immortal aspect due to his powers and abilities as an Empowered Human that kept him alive for so long." Jason also pointed out. "But why the sudden interest in doppelgangers and cracking open this secret city?"

"If they're have been doppelgangers of Jacob and Ceile around for over six thousand years, how are they important to them?" Kim questioned in thought. "You mention that any spells or variations of immortality is a crime against nature and the universe. Doppelgangers are needed as mortal representations of a being who has become in a sense immortal to die. However, thinking about Rosaline's situation being Namine's doppelganger to break the curse of shadow and light, what if it also applies to us?"

"You don't think we exist for the sole purpose of some ritual or something else is it?" Tommy questioned. "What we know is doppelganger blood is a powerful ingredient for most spells as it acts as a binding agent and fuels the power of a spell. As Kim says, doppelganger blood can either fuel or undo spells depending on what the spell is." He looked at Kimberly as he sighed a breath of worry. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. Usually I'm the one that's suppose to hold it together but that feeling is rising up again."

"The feeling of watching our backs again? Even on the day where we're celebrating three of our children's birthdays?" Kim asked muttering. The last encounter with Jacob made her and Tommy cringe thinking about how desperate the Empowered Humans were in their fight against the Coalition. Knowing that he was learning about everything about their personal lives made the situation more delicate. "Yeah nothing like our kids' birthday to be on guard, but literally we're always on guard 24/7."

"Especially with Jacob out in the open and him loving to pretend to be me," Tommy commented with sarcasm. "He may look like me, but you've guys known me for years to know who I am inside and outside. The last thing we need is someone coming here party crashing my kids' birthdays, especially Cadence's first birthday."

"Or if mother nature decides to party crash and cause a downpour," Elena complained as she, Hayden, Kat and Jason's kids and the rest of the Rangers walked back in the room wet and carrying supplies. "So much for a few hours of us celebrating outside our birthday in the yard. And we had the bonfire ready to go."

"Well, it looks like we just have to rearrange everything on the main floor before the guests arrive." Kim slightly chuckled as the original veterans helped the kids and the Rangers bring in the rest of party supplies, while it continued to rain. She eyed Rosaline and her friends who were looking at the liquor bar but Kim caught them. "Guys, if you think you'll be hitting our stash with guests under the age of 21 here you'll probably spend half the night looking for the cabinet keys. I have eyes at the back of my head."

"What a killjoy, mom rained on our party," Hayden jokingly said getting a wary glance from their dad. "We're officially teenagers the era of puberty, peer pressure, first dates, first kisses getting driver's licenses, social media, cellphones, curfews, teenage hormones, parties, high school, social cliques, etc..."

"Okay I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that son. Basically you just summed up what your mom and I will be expecting to deal with," Tommy laughed staring down at his eldest son. "Who knew turning fourteen involved a teens gone wild scenario for the next couple of years."

"For the record you two, it's not all so bad," Zack jokingly smiled looking at Allison. "Congrats Tommy, Kim and welcome to the club of now learning to how to raise a teenage kid. Or in your case how to raise twin teenagers."

"At least you haven't got to _"the talk"_ section of adolescence yet," Jason and Kat joked staring at Aaron. "A newly Siphoner and an eighth grade heartthrob of Angel Grove Junior High. Yeah, trying to gear ourselves up once September comes and high school starts for them. Used to wish for the days where social media wasn't the in of teenage society. Gosh times have definitely changed."

 **(Later On)**

By the middle of the afternoon Cadence's first birthday party along with the twins' fourteenth birthday was in full swing. Despite the rain forcing the twins' party to relocate their party inside and share the main floor with a few of Cadence's toddler friends from her "Mommy and Me" group, they didn't mind it. However, for precautionary procedures the Rangers and veterans locked off the entrance to the downstairs lab and hid any of the equipment and tools pertaining to anything involving the Rangers. For both groups new and old they wanted to give Cadence and the twins the chance of a normal day without worrying about monsters and being around civilians not related in the business of fighting the forces of evil.

The joint birthday party was in full force as Tommy and Kimberly figured out how to divide the time and guests to accommodate Cadence, the twins and their guests. The first three hours of the party would be dedicated for Cadence as the newly turned one year old was greeted to the sight of her closet family, friends and her toddler playmates from her Mommy and Me group. Cadence was passed around to each person in turn, her own little smile growing as she was showered with attention. Gabriel strategically placed himself at the end of line to gain more time with his little sister after everyone had their rounds. However, the attention span of Cadence's guests was dwindling as a course of crying fits and tantrums, including the birthday girl herself was becoming evident and indicated they needed to get things rolling.

"Presents first, I think." Kim said, knowing the mess her daughter would make once the cake was brought out. Everyone brought the present they had brought and gave it in turn to Cadence who, with some help from her brother Gabriel tore the paper away. She received a wide range of things from stuffed toys, to clothes, a child's play kitchen, toys that emitted sounds and lit up, and a wide range of birthday cards filled with cash and gift cards that can be used to buy more toys and gifts to Cadence's liking. Next came the cake prepared by Bianca as a birthday present to her best friend's little sister. Everyone sang happy birthday while Cadence looked around in bewilderment, before Bianca cut the cake and place the first piece in front of her. Upon seeing it, Cadence dug right in, grabbing a handful of it and shoving it in her mouth though much of it ended up all over her face. Many pictures were taken before the rest of the guests helped themselves to their own slice. Sometime after most of the adults finished eating, they noticed that Cadence's playgroup friends were tired out from all the excitement as it was their cue to finish up the toddler party. Even Cadence herself was looking for a need to nap due to all the festivities and give Hayden and Elena their turn to celebrate their birthday.

"Wow never seen six toddlers from Cadence's mommy and me group pass out simultaneously because of all the partying." Rosaline replied after her parents saw Cadence's playgroup and their parents off. Soon after, the boarding house was now occupied with a bunch of young teenagers from Angel Grove Junior High, all of which were all bound for high school this upcoming September.

"That's one party down and one birthday girl who is literally passed out because of all the excitement," Trini smiled holding her goddaughter who was asleep with cake all over her face and wearing a birthday hat.

"Yeah that's our goddaughter for you Trini, all partied out for the day." Billy replied smiling.

"I can put her down for a nap you guys don't worry," Rosaline said as Trini relinquished the sleeping toddler into her big sister's arms. She knew she had to clean off the cake from Cadence's face first while Virgil and Gabriel followed Rosaline upstairs to the nursery. Rosaline left her parents and their friends and family to chaperone a birthday party filled with adolescences. A little while later, Justin went down to the lab very discreetly and unnoticed by the civilian guests to retrieve the twins' present. Once he came back up, he handed two gift wrapped rectangular boxes to Tommy and Kim.

"Alright you two they are ready to go," Justin replied as the others looked at them before giving the couple a moment alone while they called Hayden and Elena over. "They will appreciate it and besides, I think they're old enough and ready now." The rest of the Rangers went to supervise the party while Tommy and Kim went off to the corner on the main floor out of sight and earshot from their kids' friends.

"Mom, dad what's going on?" the twins asked their parents.

"Your mom and I were having a hard time to decide what to give you two for your birthdays." Tommy explained. "And fourteen it's that age where you're going to experience all these changes going on." He chuckled a bit and glance at Kim who gave a slight chuckle as well. "Believe us, when we were age that's when we did experience going through some changes ourselves if you know what we mean."

"What your dad is saying is that you're old enough now and that you're becoming more aware of what is happening around you." Kim added. "Besides, introducing us to the hectic world of raising two teenage twins with all the quirks and perks that come to it, you pretty much made your intentions clear of another matter. As much as we wanted to give you all a normal life as much as possible, being brought up by us and in this not so normal lifestyle, you want to be in the know."

"So...given that you two will be the start of all of this, I think it's time to give this to you as a sign of gearing up for the changes ahead." Tommy and Kim smiled as they each held out the gift boxes for Hayden and Elena. The twins took them from their parents as they opened the rectangular boxes to reveal their very own communicators. Both Elena and Hayden were surprised that their parents gave them their own Power Ranger communicators as a birthday present and it was something big for them.

"Happy Birthday Elena and Hayden." Kim replied smiling. "Please...do take care of these as it's already hooked up and ready for use. Although you're fourteen and these may look like fashion accessories, you do understand the full weight of what it means to now be in possession of one of these?"

"Oh gosh I'm speechless," Elena said with awe. "I mean, this is something big and by given us communicators is a sign of gearing up for something big in the future."

"We really appreciate it and we promise to keep them safe and follow the same rules and guidelines," Hayden also spoke. "But does that mean...I mean...will we one day get our turn to fulfill a tenure as a Power Ranger?"

"All we can say is we'll cross that path once we reach that point." they reassured the twins. "Giving you the communicators is a big step for you guys meaning that it's going to be a team effort to keep our family safe, especially Gabriel and Cadence. It's no secret that you guys have been going behind our backs and been practicing using the Ranger weaponry to train yourselves. That tells us you want in on this fight in some form or capacity, but also you're willing to take the burden and responsibility that comes with it."

"We don't want to be victims and we want to make our stand and fight." Hayden added. "We will wait when we cross that point but you can count on us to do our part."

"Besides, we just turned fourteen we're beginning to navigate our way through adolescence and psyching ourselves up once high school stars," Elena replied. "And yes, we're sorry for keeping our little extra curricular activities a secret from you both. We know where you stand when it comes to us going gung ho in all of this."

"We're your parents regardless of how old you two are. We look out for our flock like any mama or papa bird protecting their babies." Kim slightly chuckled while the couple gave the twins a hug after they thanked their parents for their presents. "But right now, just enjoy your birthday today and enjoy the first steps of being a teenager."

"Hey wonder twins! I found an empty coke bottle and we're ready to play spin the bottle!" they heard Aaron yelling from the other side of the room. "Birthday boy, I made sure that you're sitting across Olivia Bristow for the game! Maybe she'll give you a little smooch." Hayden hung his head down in embarrassment hearing his best friend bluntly yell out the girl's name he had a crush on. Elena turn to the side to laugh while Tommy and Kimberly looked on with amusement and sighed.

"Please tell me Aaron didn't just do that? Last month he was crushing on Olivia and now..." Hayden sighed with disbelief.

"Welcome to the awkward world of adolescence son," Tommy jokingly patted Hayden on the shoulder. The twins returned to rejoin their friends at the party while Tommy and Kimberly went to the kitchen to reload the bowls with some more snacks for their guests. They were joined by their friends who were in need of a breather from all the antics of the twins' friends while hearing them playing a game of spin the bottle.

Upstairs on the top floor, Rosaline put Cadence down for a nap in the nursery while Virgil escorted Gabriel went to his bedroom to let the little boy play for a bit. The two of them met up in Rosaline's bedroom so she can retrieve her presents for Hayden and Elena. With the baby monitor in her hand to keep an eye on Cadence and Gabriel the couple engaged in a quick make out session to get some privacy for a few minutes. The two talked about everything going on from the twins and Cadence's birthdays to what was going on in Santo Domingo with Shi-Ann and Christian about the secret city. Their moment was interrupted when Gabriel's voice was heard over the baby monitor.

 _"See daddy, Cadence is asleep because of all the partying and now it's the twins' turn to party." Gabriel said happily. "Rosie is in her bedroom with Virgil but I wanted to play with my toys for a bit. Rosie cleaned up all the cake off her face."_

 _"I can see that pal but we don't want to wake up your sister do we? That's why we have to be very, very quiet and let Cadence_ sleep."Hearing the voice talking to Gabriel on the other end of the baby monitor made Rosaline's eyes widen. Without a word, Rosaline and Virgil quickly rushed to her little brother's room only to see Gabriel look up happily standing beside a recognizable, but complex adversary.

"Gabriel get away from him!" The couple yelled confusing the little boy, but what happened next just stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Don't you dare hurt him Jacob!"

"I'm sorry for my intrusion, but desperate measures must be taken in a dire situation. Please...do forgive me for this." Jacob's calm demeanour confused Gabriel not knowing why the guy that looks like his dad is being called Jacob. However, the young boy was too late to realize something was amiss when Jacob placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and within a second disappeared along with Gabriel in tow. "I ensure you...they'll be safeguarded and protected from any harm."

"No, no, no! Gabriel?! Gabriel?! Stop don't you dare!" Rosaline and Virgil cried too late to react, but a sinking feeling reached their stomachs to realize something more terrible has occurred. Something ushered them to the nursery but dreaded what they'll find. The two made a mad dash to Cadence's crib to find it empty. It was Rosaline's broke down into sobs, turning to Virgil who tried everything to help his girlfriend hold it together.

"Gabriel, Cadence, this can't be happening..." She kept saying. Virgil pulled her close assuring her they'll get them back. However, the ruckus and commotion alerted the others upstairs only for Tommy and Kimberly to walk into a scene and their worst nightmare ever imagined. Like Rosaline, Kimberly completely lost it and Tommy looked like he was speechless.

"Don't tell us, please what...where are they?" Tommy and Kimberly silently asked knowing the dreaded answer.

"They're gone," Virgil said sighing and with remorse to his girlfriend's parents. "He took them...Jacob took Gabriel and Cadence."


	23. A Contigency in Works

**Chapter 23: A Contingency In Works**

 **(The Boarding House)**

"Our babies, he took our babies..." Kim kept saying. Tommy pulled her close and tried to assure her that they would get Gabriel and Cadence back, silently adding they'll be hell to pay if their kids were injured. Tommy's calm demeanour began to crack as Kim clung to him and his oldest daughter continued to blame herself for not keeping a closer watch on her younger siblings. Their youngest children were gone, now in the hands of the Empowered Humans and their infarct leader Jacob. It was only when the twins came across the scene upstairs made the whole scenario go from bad to worse. The rage build up inside of Tommy as Kimberly continued sobbing into Tommy's chest as the other Rangers and veterans left the family alone to break the news to the twins how their joint birthday celebration was unkindly ruined.

"I'm sorry it happened again." Tommy said dejected to the twins. Never had they imagined this situation where him and Kim had to explain to Elena and Hayden what was going on especially when it involved Gabriel and Cadence. The fact that Jacob decided to take action on the twins' and Cadence's birthdays of all days was a slap in the face. It was a ballsy move but the circumstances remained a mystery as to why he rather target his youngest kids instead of the others. Ultimately, once again another birthday celebration was ruined and his newly turned one year old daughter is one of the hostages.

"Dad, is it true that someone who looks like you took Gabriel and Cadence?" Hayden inquired curiously. "I mean our house is like a fortress no one can't get in or out without us knowing, not after what happened the first time."

"I mean who would be demented and stupid enough to mess with our family?" Elena asked upset over what has transpired. "But what will become of Gabriel and Cadence? They are still technically little kids and it sucks to know someone targeted them. Worst birthday present ever..."

"You got that right honey," Kim said trying to comfort the twins, after managing to compose herself rationally for the sake of her family. "It's not the first time our family has been targeted by the forces of evil. We're like a homing beacon to attract them and spoil our day."

"What matters now is we get our little sprites back." Rosaline added.

"Kat and Jason are trying to do a locator spell down in the lab." Virgil replied. "Do you think Jacob and the Empowered Humans may suspect we know about Santo Domingo?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance he may know more than we do or he's just baiting us. If he's able to fool Gabriel into thinking he's Tommy than what about Cadence? But despite Tommy being his doppelganger, Jacob knows how far we'll go to keep you guys safe. Whatever he wants with our kids, in some sense he's going to protect them regardless..."

"After all, in a weird, complex, and twisted sense he has some ancestral ties to our family." Tommy picked up on her. "Whether it be my ancestry or your mother's there's a sense of family above all imprinted in our geologies. Gabriel and Cadence will be safeguarded in his possession."

"But his concept of safeguarding the line of power is the complete opposite approach than his father Atticus," Quincy concluded. Tommy and Kim nodded agreeing with the young genius. It was some truth to Quincy's statement the original Power Rangers reflected upon. Both Atticus and Jacob both had a sense of fealty and oath towards the protection of the Line of Power, but from two different perspectives and tactics. However, from whoever's point of view they discuss came with a list of questionable and moral conflicts of how these actions were committed.

"One was bound by a fealty, oath and duty overseen by an ancient order who upheld the forces of light and goodness in the universe." Rosaline said while her parents listened to her. "However, he brought upon an indiscretion he thought he could take to his grave and buried for more than six thousand years. The other however, decided to uphold and pay homage to his father by secretly continuing to fulfill his father's fealty to the Line of Power. Unfortunately, his attempt to do that went otherwise."

"The part where Jacob went around collecting Empowered Humans while we were teenagers and first became Power Rangers?" Tommy sighed. "He wanted to honor Atticus but at the same time he felt that need to protect those who would one day wind up being wiped out because of the coalition. Somehow, father and son knew there was a conspiracy in the works of another side mission while they fought one another."

"It's like one big distraction to hide some hidden agendas at work here," Billy replied.

"Yeah still trying to wrap my head around that one and why Zordon and the rest of the Order consented to it." Kim said, a sense of betrayal but also focus in her voice. "But it still doesn't make sense as to why go after Gabriel and Cadence. They're only just children but don't have power."

"However, it's not just about the power we possess. Power is one aspect of us the forces of good and evil are attracted to." Bianca added. "Origins are also crucial to what makes a person, where they come from, who they are. Gabriel and Cadence maybe children, but they're children of the Wings of Fate."

"The Claochladan?! He'll only seek the access point as long as he's in possession of his kin." Tommy realized the prospect of kin and Bianca's talks of origins only for him and Kimberly to fear the worst case scenario for the most vulnerable members of the Oliver family. "We need to find out all we can about the Claochladan and how many of them were activated in the past. We need to make sure we keep the one we have in our possession under tight padlock. The lock and key...he's going to try to use either one of them to unlock the Claochladan to open the secret city."

"What do you think will happen if they do?" Chan asked.

"We're not going to think of the results right now. What we need to focus on making sure we don't trigger another potential world in peril crisis." Kim replied looking at Tommy, her friends and the Rangers. "Hey I'd be damned if any bastard tends to use anyone from our family as a pawn for some great big scheme. We already get screwed enough times by fate and destiny we're going to lose track of count."

"Don't worry mom we know you and dad will do everything to get Gabriel and Cadence back," Hayden assured. "You guys always come up with a plan to solve any problem."

"Besides, we know that it's a team effort to protect our family," Elena replied. "Always and forever."

 **(Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic)**

After their meeting with Javier, Shi-Ann and Christian rendezvous with the Space Rangers to the site where the secret city's entrance was located. The pair got the city plans and were provided with a radio to monitor the police activity. However, Christian noticed while he was waiting that Shi-Ann seemed distracted about something as Javier was talking in Spanish to Shi-Ann. It surprised Christian to discover Shi-Ann had a thing for multi-languages but whatever Javier told her was a personal matter.

"I'm surprise that you know how to speak Spanish back there," Christian replied. "So...did Javier manage to come through for us?"

"He did and we don't have to worry about the local authority or government officials breathing down our necks." Shi-Ann answered while they were walking to the rendezvous spot. She knew that Christian had that look on his face telling her she was about to face an inquiry of questions from her teammate and friend. "You have that look on your face again? The one that tells me you're about to interrogate me about the whole Spanish exchange between me and Javier."

"What makes you think I have that _interrogation look_ on my face? I knew you had a thing for languages given your history and stuff."

"It's okay if you want to ask, I'm not holding anything back especially from my friends." She said honestly. "We've been part of this life for a couple years now and we all got to know one another on a personal level Christian. Besides, I trust you and know I'm able to confide in you about anything."

"You're pretty straight forward aren't you? Given...given how much Aidan well you know feels about you and all..." Christian nervously said looking at his fellow teammate. He knew that Aidan had a thing for Shi-Ann for the last few years and he unexpectedly also finding himself falling for Shi-Ann as well. The problem was he didn't want to overstep his boundary and disrespect his friendships with Shi-Ann and Aidan.

"Do you honestly think I have feelings for Aidan?" Shi-Ann suddenly asked. "Why do you think that?"

"Well after that incident with Xiao Chen in Boston it was evident how he felt after you and Malcolm attempted to rescue Sydney from Douglas O'Shea and some of Liam Doyle's former IRA cohorts." Christian explained. "It did get to us...the thought of something happening to you because of your past, but Aidan was deeply troubled by it."

"I appreciate it and I know how he felt about me for quite sometime. He made his attentions clear before he left for MIT when I went up there to help him setup his dorm room and stuff. There was a point I did have feelings for him, but not romantic feelings but I do love him as one of my best friends. How can I be with a person I don't really have romantic feelings for? Yeah, it may have left him a little bummed out at first I didn't feel the same way about him, but we came to a mutual understanding. Then, he figured I had feelings for someone else and no it's not Malcolm."

"Given the situation with Malcolm and your history you two practically grew up together I thought something developed over the years." Christian added. "Also considering that Malcolm's father Liam is your godfather and vice versa your dad is Malcolm's godfather there was this close bond. I know how you feel about him and you're pretty protective of him and Sydney."

"It's because Malcolm, Sydney and Moira are the closet thing I have to a family, next to Jiang Hue. They're important people in my life and with everything Malcolm and I went through growing up, we're protective of one another. I love him yes, but I spent almost half of my life growing up with him and developing this sibling like bond. Like Aidan, he knows I'm holding back of being honest with my feelings. However, I'm also about putting the safety and protection of others first before my own personal feelings and happiness and wellbeing."

"Putting others above yourself...what are you talking about Shi-Ann? It has something to do with your talk with Javier does it?"

"The last thing I need is for my personal issues to collide with the mission at hand Christian. However, I need to find a way to keep myself ten steps ahead before things spiral out of control." Reluctantly, she pulled out what looked like a small white flower from her bag and revealed it to Christian. It left him puzzled as to what it was. "It was...the conversation I had with Javier today while I was trying to get the city plans."

"What's with the flower? Does it have any significance to you?" Christian asked.

"It's known as Lus na gaoithe, or it's common name the Wood Anemone. It's an Irish flower, the ones that my godfather Liam Doyle used to grow in his garden back in Ireland a long time ago," Shi-Ann sighed. "There was a bouquet that was delivered to Javier's house a day prior before our meeting. He told me that Mei Li and Natalie contacted him to notify him of a dire situation and to be on guard. It's in regards to my father Kuan Yin and Liam Doyle. They...escaped from Kwan-li-so and are on the run."

"That's why you've been secretive about all of this? Javier told you today didn't he?"

"Yeah that my estranged father and godfather are out there and escaped a prison camp from North Korea yeah I'm worried. It be only a matter of time before they get whim on where me, Malcolm and Sydney are." Shi-Ann replied. "Which is why you have to promise me Christian you're not going to tell anyone about this until I say so? We already have to deal with Ivan Ooze, the Empowered Humans and Jacob, I can't risk having to also deal with my father and Liam on top of it. Can you give me your word this stays between us until the situation at least cools down?"

"Okay...you have my word I won't tell anyone about Kuan Yin and Liam Doyle." Christian answered as they arrived at the rendezvous point. "I promise...but I will give my word I'm going to protect you as well."

 **(The Boarding House)**

It was an understatement that Elena and Hayden pretty much inherited the traits of being Tommy and Kimberly's children. It also included the twins picking up on their parents' headstrong and stubbornness to charge head on into a fight. Unfortunately, everyone else realized they had picked up on Tommy's tendency of impulsiveness and recklessness to go in first and ask questions later tactic. That was something Jason and Kat noticed when the twins came charging downstairs into the lab ready to gear up and go out hunting for Jacob. Rosaline was on the twins' trail attempting to talk rational sense in her impulsive brother and sister.

"Guys, hold it! Stop right now this isn't the answer!" Rosaline replied pleading. "You two don't know what you're doing!"

"Whoa, whoa! What the heck is going on?" Jason asked looking baffled. "Why are the birthday twins looking like they're gearing up for a live version of Call of Duty?"

"Don't try to stop us especially when our little brother and sister are out there with a lookalike of our dad to god knows where," Hayden argued.

"The more time we waste the further they'll be out of our reach!" Elena replied back opening up the weapons cabinet.

"And what exactly running off to parts unknown going to do Elena?! Hayden?! I get it you're upset, plus mom and dad told you guys stuff that is taking a lot of time for you two to sink in! I understand and given that of all days for all this crap to happen, especially on your birthdays, your heads aren't thinking straight. You're scared and this is the first time you're feeling it...the fear of losing someone who means a lot to you. I know that feeling because I go through it almost everyday."

"Okay, anyone want to tell us what's going on?" Jason asked. "Do you guys want to explain something to us?"

"Honey I think it's one of those moments that will be wrapped up in a few moments," Kat slightly smiled assuring her husband the three eldest Oliver kids had it handle. "It's probably one of those moments where they need a minute to cool down."

"Doesn't it hurt you knowing that Jacob dude took Cadence and Gabriel right in front of you?" Elena questioned. "Especially knowing today is Cadence's first birthday and she gets taken from us?!"

"This wasn't the birthday we had in mind Rosie," Hayden sighed breathing. "I'm scared of the possibility of something terrible happening to Gabriel and Cadence. It's kind of sinking in what you felt when we got kidnapped or hurt at times by the forces of evil. What mom and dad go through to keep us safe. It's a lot to take in and the fact we wanted to be part of this life now. I mean when you reach an age where you start seeing the dangers and threats you're up against..."

"I know and believe me it scared the crap out of me knowing it and finding out your parents lived this life and burden for a long time." Rosaline said as Tommy and Kimberly came downstairs into the lab. Jason and Kat insisted they don't make their presence known yet watching Rosaline talk some sense into Elena and Hayden. "Mom and dad promise we're going to get Cadence and Gabriel back, but they need our support to hold them together. We know what it's like being in their shoes because we share the same worries they do that they have about us. Guys, it's okay to be worried and we have our moments of impulsiveness running through us, thanks to dad."

"So what's the trick to be rational and calm in a crisis situation?" Elena asked. "How do you all do it? I know this isn't the first time mom and dad have been through this, and also you for that matter Rosie. My mind was telling me to head down to the lab, gear up, grab whatever I can find and head out there and exact some punishment on the bastards responsible for hurting our family. However, will that solve the problem?"

"It depends on the outcome of things. I was just like you guys headstrong with a shoot first, ask questions later attitude." Rosaline replied. "I know it's a lot to ask but right now I need you two right now to keep focus. We're embarking into uncharted waters because none of us has ever dealt with stuff like this before. We dealt with intergalactic aliens and ancient forms of evil, but we haven't dealt with humans with empowered, alien type abilities. If this thing spirals out of control, then we need you guys to be our second front if in case...if in case something happens to us."

"Wait a minute kiddo, did you say what you just said?" Tommy replied making their presence known. "Rosaline let's not jump ahead of ourselves shall we?"

"Someone needs to plan three steps ahead on everyone's behalf," Rosaline argued. "Look, I talked them out of going gung ho and guns blazing. Heck, I would have done that when I was their age. Just because they've been secretly preparing themselves without our knowledge they don't know what it's like to be on the frontlines. Once you put a weapon in their hands they'll know first hand what it's like to feel the weight on their shoulders."

"But that time is not yet, especially for Elena and Hayden," Kimberly added. "And also given the load of stuff they need time to process all of it."

"Did you think we had time to process things when those Dark Judges started killing potential Power Rangers all over the world?" Rosaline questioned and then turned to Jason and Kat. "Look, those kids are at a critical point in their lives where this life wants them to answer the call. We know all too well if in case something happens to you guys we're your second front which is why you're preparing us. But what about us? Don't you think we deserve to come up with our own second front if anything happens?"

"I get where you're coming from Rosaline in terms of the twins, but you're also taking into consideration Aaron, Claire and Allison." Kat replied. "I knew what I got myself into when I got my magic and the risks that came with it. Jason knew it too after I helped him tap into his own magic and you're right. Our children are at a critical stage where "this life" we been serving our tenure is beckoning them. We made our choice once to give up our tenure to live normal lives and we got called back to prepare the next generation and future line of power."

"Yeah we set things up if in case anything happens to us the Twilight Power Rangers will be the second front," Jason added before looking at Rosaline. "We didn't anticipate that you guys are looking to establish your contingency plan with our kids being your second front. Aaron and Claire they're coming into their own with their magic trying to understand the world around them. Then there are the twins who are one step closer to embracing their family's legacy, preparing themselves like soldiers in training and what about Allison? You guys understood the sacrifices we made because of the call of fate and destiny..."

"...And you don't think our kids understand what will happen to them if they accept the legacy their parents' established?" Tommy questioned. "We got to accept it...whether we're ready or not." He then looked at Rosaline and the twins. "I'm not going to lie but however you came to be part of the line and legacy of power, it's your fate and destiny to answer the call. So...are you guys with us through thick and thin because right now Cadence and Gabriel need us?" The three nodded their heads yes and Tommy looked to Jason and Kat to confirm their longtime friends their loyalty and trust. The couple nodded in assurance.

"Okay since that's settled let's see where the hell Jacob has gone with Cadence and Gabriel." Kimberly replied sternly. "Mama bear doesn't like it when someone decides to mess with her cubs. I maybe a veteran Ranger but the claws come out when it comes to messing with our family."

 **(Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic)**

"This is a complete bust! None of our scanners or equipment work inside the structure," Andros replied as the Space Rangers and the excavation team came out from the entrance tunnel of the secret city. Christian and Shi-Ann were being given a full report about the interior structure and foundation of the secret city. They haven't gotten gone further inside the city not knowing what the purpose of the city is or how it operates. "Even the most sophisticated high-tech weaponry and state of the art equipment won't function after twenty paces within the structure."

"So exactly how are we suppose to even venture further in without using equipment that doesn't run on electrical components or battery?" Christian asked.

"Basically we're going old school on this one," Ashley added. "NASADA still have old army fatigue of cameras that were used in the early 1900s up to WWI. Hardcore vintage Carbine brand cameras that were invested in 1915, Thornton Pickard Cameras, a couple of timer set detonators, an old 8mm video camera from around the 1920s."

"Overall, this structure is not up with the times as you young Rangers would say," TJ commented slightly laughing.

"Very funny TJ," Shi-Ann added. "According to reports, NASADA believes that this place maybe the one last sanctuary of the Empowered Humans in the universe? The Claochladan can supposedly be brought to a specific location inside the city to trigger the Amagenesis process? Do you think there might have been other cities like this hidden on Earth or on other planets?"

"I don't think we can assume that other cities like this did exist on Earth more than 6000 years ago, but there were similar structures like this across the galaxy," Karone explained. "Anything involving genetic modification and inter-species genetic experimentation was considered highly illegal and dangerous. It was evident since the days when news of what was occurring on both Onyx and M51 after the Amethyst Crystals were discovered."

"You mean the same crystals that triggered the Amagenesis process to mutate those who had alien genetics supposedly?" Christian asked.

"Well that's the story but there have been no records in any of the databases of illegal genetic and amagenesis testing being done," Zhane replied. "Until we dug deeper into the archives on KO-35 and found a historical account of a massive genocide...that occurred on Eltar many years ago." The two young Rangers got curious looking at the seasoned Space Ranger team for more information.

"Genocide on Eltar?! We're talking about the same planet Eltar that the original veterans' first mentor Zordon came from are we?" Shi-Ann questioned.

"Damnit why did it have to be on Justin's collection of decrypted files under "Operation Insight" in the first place?" Carlos sighed in reluctance. "Even during the days when we were protecting the Potential Rangers that guy decided to raid all of NASADA's databases and files when Lokar's agents were gunning for him. What you guys didn't think Justin and Billy were the only ones with copies to those hard drives? As a contingency plan the brain team duplicated the files if in case anything happened."

"You guys need to understand that this doesn't trace back to more than six thousand years with Jacob and the Empowered Humans of Earth, it explains about the first experiments conducted on M51, Ivan Ooze and the coalition's mission to rid the universe of any Empowered beings." Andros explained as more workers came out from the tunnels explaining the lack of function of the equipment inside. Learning of conspiracies and allegations of cohorts with the United Alliance of Evil made them wonder should they prepare the original veteran Rangers to now stand against those they all once admired as mentors?

"Even if the truth is out there it doesn't make it any better," Cassie noted. "We're left to wonder about that line in the sand and whether or not we can cross it or draw a new one after this. More than ever, being right now in this place is a sign of ominous omens to come. We think we're ready for what comes next...but maybe we're not."

 **(The Boarding House)**

About an hour later, Justin arrived back at the boarding house with the Claochladan in hand along with his files and hard drives from NASADA. He told his friends about an attempted theft at the 01915 hangar at NASADA and how six guards at the hangar were attacked by Empowered Humans seeking the Claochladan. However, to the surprise of the original veterans, Justin revealed the Claochladan he stashed in the hangar was actually a decoy and the real one has been on the move in plain sight respectively being passed off between Kenji, Silas, Abigail and Grace.

None of them knew the four former potential Rangers were tasked by Justin to safeguard the Claochladan by constantly rotating possession of the object and keeping it on the move. It was genius plan formulated by their longtime friend knowing those four would not have not surveillance on them. But the unpredictability of the Claochladan made them worry of the possibility of the Empowered Humans coming back to the boarding house to reclaim it.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to bring the unlucky homing beacon back to the homestead?" Kimberly asked cautiously. "More than an hour ago my two youngest kids were kidnapped during a birthday party. The last thing I need is for that thing to send the message to the self-proclaim savior of the Empowered Humans."

"Look we sealed it in a power dampening briefcase and cloaked its energy with a powerful cloaking spell thanks to Kat and Jason." Justin explained. "With the reason of having Kenji, Silas, Grace and Abigail play hot potato with that thing is to constantly keep it on the move. The Empowered Humans don't know about them being potential Rangers but they are even though they're not serving a tenure right now. No one suspected anyone of those four keeping it in their possession."

"Unfortunately, they still hit the hangar at NASADA Justin," Billy added. "Sooner or later they're going to figure out the Claochladan they stole is a fake."

"I know which is why we need to get the hell out of here before they figure out the truth." Tommy replied. "If we keep playing hot potato with the Claochladan then the Empowered Humans can't open the secret city. If he thought taking Gabriel and Cadence would guarantee him a 2:1 odds at them activating it he's dead wrong. This thing is highly sensitive and only reacts to those who either possess alien DNA or traces of the Great Power in them."

"And you want to take this thing south side down to the hidden city in Santo Domingo?" Jason asked. "You're asking us to do the thing we're trying to prevent? Them from finding us and the secret city. What if we get tracked bro? We still haven't finished the initial excavation of the area or got a report from the recon team."

"I get it but right now we're being pressed for time. Yes, we still need a report of the excavation from the recon team but we're still sticking with the plan. We use it to get in, find the centre of the city and destroy it before Ivan Ooze and the Coalition or Jacob and the Empowered Humans can harness the power. We're sticking with the original plan to blow the city up to ensure it doesn't come down to an arm's race with two powerful factions." Tommy added. "Besides, the only people that can touch our supposed "master key" are us and the warring parties who plan on turning Earth into their personal battlefield."

"Okay assume this thing can only be touched by the parties in question. However, there is always the hybrid theory to take into consideration," Bianca added.

"You mean the possibility that it can also effect those who may be supernatural as well and also be a Ranger?" Rosaline questioned eyeing some of her friends and family in the room. "I mean it's possible we can be subjected to alternative adverse effects? That is also another item to address. Is...it possible Justin? Billy?"

"We are still in the process of looking into the hybrid theory," Billy replied. "We're still trying to get intel on the properties and findings of these Empowered beings undergoing the Anagenesis process. We are running on partial findings about the properties of the Amethyst Crystals and potency level of these unknown articles."

"Are you trying to tell us...even if the supposed subjects do possess the foreign genetics as you put it, the reaction to the crystals can vary?" Kimberly questioned.

"Hypothetically yes, but we don't have a conclusive answer yet." Justin said. "What we know is the Claochladan is one of the most powerful 01915 objects right now in our possession. God only knows what happens if the full potential of that transformer is unleashed. However, running on a tentative simulation should the secret city become active...we're talking about massive casualties."

"You're saying that it can wipe out the entire population of the Dominican Republic?" Kat sighed looking at the case in Justin's possession. "Justin the cloak on that...it's about to dissolve in less than a hour. It's drawing an arsenal of mystical and powerful energy and magic. The dampeners can only contain the magic for a certain amount of time before the Empowered Humans will be draw to it."

"Which means they'll be coming for the master key and it's a no win situation for us," Kim replied. "We need to destroy that city once and for all before we face massive civilian casualties." And then looked at the Twilight Rangers. "We need you guys to get a hold of Kenji and the others and ask them to help prepare the second front while we're gone."

"What do you mean...by preparing the second front mom?" Rosaline asked looking at the veterans. There was a bit of reluctance at first especially on Zack, Jason and Katherine's faces, but she could see her parents became more resolved to what was discussed earlier. "Why do you need Kenji's expertise?"

"If there was one potential we recall back in the day who took the training regimen to heart and with focus it was Kenji," Tommy replied as the young team smiled and nodded in agreement. "Which is why...we need your longtime buddy's hand on helping get your second front up in arms while you guys ride shot with us. Consider putting the contingency plan into the works now. It's something we're not proud of but they're our children and part of the legacy and line of power."

The Rangers and original veterans made preparations to depart to Santo Domingo in an hour. They put word out to Shi-Ann and Christian to let the Space Rangers and the recon team for the location to the safe house they established for base of operations. This was not the birthday celebration Tommy and Kim had in mind for their children: kidnappings and the revelation of their young teenage twins being forced to join in the fight. However, their focus right now was on getting Gabriel and Cadence back but it came at leaving the twins and the rest of the children to be integrated in the Ranger Initiative Program.

They were upstairs in their bedroom after informing Elena and Hayden that their training will start under Kenji's supervision with the assistance of Silas, Grace and Abigail. In addition, they also informed the twins that Claire, Aaron and Allison were going to stay with them at Ranger compound at NASADA for now while they headed off to Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. It was under the pretense of establishing the second front knowing with a guilty conscience the veterans may have taken any sense of a normal sense of life away from their children.

"Do you think...this was also part of the prophecy of things to come?" Kimberly suddenly asked as they continued to pack. "I mean...was it our intention to have our children become soldiers instead of regular kids? I might as well teach Elena and Hayden the basics of operating a zord or how to properly aim a power blaster. We gave the twins communicators as birthday presents but most fourteen year old teenagers rather ask for new gadgets, clothes or concert tickets. Instead, we gave our kids a one way ticket into a life burden with being part of the contingency to help defend the planet. Tell me something Tommy, does it bother you our eldest daughter made us realize this?"

"You mean that no matter how many times we tried steering our kids away from this life," Tommy replied. "They're going to follow in our footsteps and be part of the contingency to save the planet? It scares the crap of me knowing they made that choice, the same choice we made years ago to accept the responsibility and the power. Our kids made the choice to no longer stand on the sidelines and instead join the fight. Which is why we got to make damn sure that...that...they don't regret the decision they made to be part of this line and legacy."

"They're just kids and they got soul...but they're not made to be soldiers," she sighed as Tommy embraced her.

"We said that once when a young group of teenagers made their way to Angel Grove because of their fate and destiny, Beautiful." Tommy recalled going back to the days of the Potential Rangers.

"Yeah that was while they were being hunted and killed from all corners of the world by agents of the Source of Evil. But they come a long way haven't they and so did us? If it wasn't for what happened with the potential Rangers we wouldn't have gotten our second chance with our kids and with us."

"I know and how we look back at it we wouldn't be where we are now." He stared out in the hallway and looked around the room and heard the commotion with their friends, the Rangers and their children. "Things are changing aren't they?"

"I don't know how to put it knowing all these changes require us to take the good, the bad and the unexpected Handsome." Kimberly replied. "One thing that doesn't change is us fighting side by side, always and forever. We're going to get Gabriel and Cadence back and then...we'll deal with what comes next."

"As always...we deal with what comes next." Tommy said taking a hold of her hand. "Change is coming but I pray the one thing that remains the same is us..."

 **(Command Centre Ruins)**

Deep in the deserts, Jacob stood at the site of the old Command Center in the dark covers of the night. There was already enough heat he and the Empowered Humans have brought upon themselves in one night by taking the youngest children of the Wings of Fate and attacking the hangar at NASADA. However, he ensured no harm would come to the young children for he needed to preserve the house of the Wings of Fate and the line of Power. The crystalize coffin he brought with him began to deteriorate mysteriously releasing the contents from the inside.

Jacob stared in amazement as the body of his true love, Ceile was released from her confinements after over six thousand years. Startled and bewildered if what transpired was real or an illusion, his eyes teared up when he finally made physical contact after gently holding Ceile's hand. However, the reality of his predicament was noted and he understood the severity of his situation and what it meant as he cradled Ceile's body in his arms. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up when he felt an unwanted presence and Jacob faced an old acquaintance while protectively keeping Ceile safe in his arms.

"It's happening isn't it, boy?" Jacob looked with disdain being in the presence of one of the members Order of Meridian and coalition. Part of him felt nearly six thousand years of discomfort, anger and resentment for what happened to his parents and his people. Jacob simply held his ground while being Zordon's presence. "I see a lot your father in you, Jacob. He...was a man of valor, honor and fealty who served his duty as Guardian of Twilight Realm and as a knight. You embody his legacy, Jacob."

"Legacy?! What is left of my legacy can you explain that to me?! Six thousand years I have endured what no one can't fathom. Do not patronize my father's memory for it was his oath, fealty and duty to the Order and the Great Power that put him in his predicament six thousand years ago." Jacob argued. "Your enemies killed my mother and my father sent me beyond the seas of the Ancient Harbor as a child. I didn't ask to exist nor did I ask to be what I am but yet, it is my burden and destiny to protect my people. I have an oath and fealty to uphold...something I got from my father."

"Your birth was not meant to transpire, but it brought upon actions and ripples we cannot contain. You are a child of both worlds but yet, your existence has brought upon an unbalance unforeseen. You Empowered Humans do not understand the full extent of your powers and how you all came to be." Zordon simply explained. "Everything in the universe has a balance, even both spectrums of the scale. If one side is left unhinged, then we have ourselves a predicament. You and others before you weren't given a choice for it is by chance these circumstances happen. We have what we had to in order to keep the universe balance on both sides."

"And you think Ivan Ooze was the solution to balance both sides of the universe?" Jacob argued. "The thousands of innocent souls he entrapped and struck down with the Savage Hammer, the destruction and chaos he cost? A systematic and intergalactic genocide of Empowered Beings he was instrumental in bringing forth to this universe should not pay for the crimes for one's impulsive folly such as Ivan Ooze. You did what you had to do in order to keep both sides of the universe balanced...so did we. I know when one runs on borrowed time but I will tell this...we are not known to yield. You think these restraints can hold me? You haven't seen my true power yet."

"Tell me boy, did it work in the favor of that...and your beloved?" Zordon questioned curiously. "You will do anything in your power to safeguard your people, a few Empowered Humans and defy the coalition? Are you willing to cross that line at the expense of fulfilling a prophecy that will desiccate the line and legacy of Power? You know they will defend the foundations that holds up the House of Power to their last breath, especially the embodiment of the foundation itself: the falcon and crane."

"I will do what it takes to ensure another day, it was what I promised Ceile long ago. The line in the sand is blurring out Zordon and allegiances are coming into question. I am running on borrowed time because of what has transpired six thousand years ago. The true purpose of the doppelgangers are coming into light and should it come to pass, the cycle never ends and the universe remains "balanced." It's what I understand and whoever makes the next move will set the tone of the next course of action."

"That I can simply agree with you," Zordon replied staring at the young man protectively holding his beloved in his arms. "It's how the universe works and it's always the one constant that comes into play. Do you know...what that constant is?"

"...That the balance of the universe ultimately will come down to the foundation of the Wings of Fate," Jacob murmured. "Shadow selves of the past reborn through the embodiment of the falcon and crane. At this point...it's anyone's game isn't it?"


End file.
